Monarch of Despair
by FI.Shiba Hanakusa
Summary: Lahir karena pernikahan politik tanpa dilandasi cinta yang berujung sebuah perpisahan dan tak diakui keberadaannya, anak dari keluarga Earl Namikaze dan Marquess Lucifuge ini tak hanya dihapus keberadaannya tapi juga dibuang dan ditelantarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Namanya adalah Naruto, bocah berusia 5 tahun yang nantinya akan tumbuh sebagai Monarch of Despair. CHAP 12 UP
1. Chapter 1

**MONARCH OF DESPAIR**

Rate: M

**Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi], Grancrest Senki [Ryo Mizuno], Musaigaen no Phantom World [Soichiro Hatano], Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken [Fuse]**

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun

Genre: Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Action, Adventure, Family, Romance

**Warning**: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

**Summary**: Lahir karena pernikahan politik tanpa dilandasi cinta yang berujung sebuah perpisahan dan penghapusan keberadaannya… anak dari keluarga Earl Namikaze dan keluarga Marquess Lucifuge ini tak hanya dihapus keberadaannya tapi juga dibuang dan ditelantarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Namanya adalah Naruto, seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun yang nantinya akan tumbuh sebagai budak sekaligus orang yang terpilih untuk mewarisi gelar Monarch of Despair.

**Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1, Prolog : Darah Bangsawan yang Tak Menyandang Gelar**

Tingkatan Gelar Kebangsawanan:

King/Emperor

Duke

Marquess

Earl

Viscount

Baron

Knight

Semula pikirnya tidak akan seperti ini... Atau bagaimana mungkin bisa jadi seperti ini? Dia lahir dari ayah dan ibu yang mewarisi gelar bangsawan di Kerajaan sebagai Marquess dan Earl. Ayahnya adalah seorang ksatria pemberani, kuat yang lahir dalam silsilah keluarga Earl Namikaze dan terkenal di antara para bangsawan Kerajaan Lamia. Sedangkan ibunya merupakan putri yang lahir dari status bangsawan tertinggi ketiga di Kerajaan setelah keluarga Raja yaitu Marquess. Dia terkenal akan kecantikannya dan bakat sihirnya yang luar biasa di antara para bangsawan.

Dari sudut pandang tersebut bisa dikatakan bahwa anak ini dilimpahi oleh anugerah sejak ia lahir karena mewarisi darah bangsawan terkenal di Kerajaan. Bakat yang dimilikinya tentu saja akan menurun dari kedua orang tuanya. Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang?

"Ibu?" bocah kecil yang tidak tahu apa apa ini sudah terbangun dalam posisi dibawa oleh kedua orang asing.

"Dimana Ibuku?" tanya bocah kecil berusia 5 tahun ini dengan wajah kebingungan saat dua orang pria akan membawanya pergi entah kemana.

Kedua pria itu bahkan tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Sekilas anak laki laki bernama Naruto ini melihat bayangan pemandangan ibunya yang berdiri disana membiarkan dirinya dibawa pergi oleh kedua pria ini.

"Ibu!" panggilnya dengan wajah sumringah senang.

"Cepat bawa dia pergi dari sini! Aku ingin keberadaannya terhapus sepenuhnya dari Kerajaan ini,"

Apa yang dikatakan Ibunya barusan? Ibunya hanya bicara dan tidak bertindak sedikit pun. Raut wajah terkejut ditampilkan bocah yang tak mengerti apa apa pada kala itu. Dia mencoba untuk berontak namun apa daya dia hanyalah seorang anak berusia 5 tahun yang lemah di hadapan dua pria dewasa.

"L-Lepaskan aku! Aku mau Ibuku! Ayah! Ibu!"

Mulutnya tiba tiba dibekap oleh salah seorang pria yang membawanya. Dia kembali berontak tapi sekali lagi dia hanya seorang anak kecil. Dia melihat Ibunya yang semakin jauh darinya… Dia bingung… kenapa ibunya masih tidak berbuat sesuatu? Perlahan dirinya kehilangan kesadaran… saat melihat Ibunya dari jauh… sambil bergumam dalam hatinya,

"Ibu…"

Sepenggal cerita, bahwa putra Earl Namikaze… Namikaze Minato dan putri Marquess Lucifuge, Grayfia Lucifuge menikah atas landasan politik kedua keluarga ketika usia mereka mencapai 20 tahun. Namun saat mereka sama sama menginjak usia 25 tahun dan Naruto, anak mereka berusia tepat yang kelima… sebuah insiden terjadi dimana Namikaze mengkhianati Lucifuge. Tepat di hadapan Grayfia, Minato membunuh kedua orang tua Grayfia malam itu. Rupanya itu sudah merupakan rencana Earl Namikaze sejak awal untuk membunuh musuh bebuyutannya, Marquess Lucifuge dengan menikahkan anaknya dengan putri keluarga Lucifuge sebagai bentuk perdamaian palsu.

Sebenarnya juga sejak awal Grayfia dan Minato tidak saling mencintai. Diam diam Grayfia memiliki hubungan dengan putra sulung Marquess Gremory sedangkan Minato bahkan tanpa diketahui siapapun sudah memiliki anak berusia 4 tahun dengan seorang putri dari keluarga Marquess Uzumaki.

Semua ini benar benar kejadian tragis yang menimpa Naruto. Sekarang dia bukanlah siapa siapa melainkan aib yang harus ditutupi oleh kedua keluarga bangsawan.

Saat ini dia berada entah dimana… tempat itu seperti sebuah kawasan kumuh yang tidak akan disentuh oleh para bangsawan pada umumnya. Dia terbangun diatas gundukan sampah dengan mata yang masih sayup dan kondisi kebingungan, dia mencoba bangkit. Dia tak menemukan sama sekali jejak kedua pria yang membawanya. Dia juga tak mengenal tempat ini. Naruto memang hanya seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun tapi dia ini sangat cerdas dan memiliki daya ingat yang luar biasa.

"Dimana aku?"

Tempat ini bukanlah wilayah Marquess Lucifuge tempat ibunya dibesarkan ataupun wilayah Earl Namikaze tempat ayahnya. Lalu dimana dia sekarang?

"Hey, bocah! Mau kemana kau!?"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang melihat seorang pria tua memanggilnya. "Paman, apakah paman tahu jalan menuju wilayah Marquess Lucifuge?"

"Hah? Wilayah Marquess Lucifuge? Biar kuberitahu, nak! Jarak dari sini ke tempat itu sekitar ratusan kilometer. Tidak mungkin bagi bocah sepertimu untuk kesana sendirian,"

"Aku akan tetap kesana untuk menemui ibuku!"

Pria tua itu malah tertawa entah kenapa dan hal itu sedikit memancing emosi dari Naruto kecil. "Kenapa kau tertawa, paman…!?"

"Biar kuberitahu, nak… Orang tuamu itu baru saja membuangmu," ucapan pria tua itu mengejutkan Naruto.

"M-Membuangku?"

"Kedua pria yang membawamu kemari berpesan kepadaku untuk tidak membiarkanmu berbuat seenaknya. Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal sebagai salah satu dari kami… para gelandangan,"

Seketika ekspresi Naruto berubah, dirinya tersulut amarah ketika pria tua itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya baru saja dibuang oleh ayah dan ibunya. Yang dia pahami adalah ayah dan ibunya tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu kepada dirinya. Yang dia tahu ayah dan ibunya itu sangat menyayangi nya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Tapi yang dia rasakan sekarang…

"Diam! Ayah dan Ibu tidak mungkin membuangku!" teriak Naruto dengan sedikit air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya.

"Hahaha… anak seumuran mu memang sulit ya menerima kenyataan!"

Pria itu tertawa lagi dan membuat emosi Naruto kecil semakin memuncak.

"Grrr… Ayahku pasti akan menangkapmu!" kata Naruto mengancam pria itu sambil menunjuk nunjuknya.

Pria itu hanya menghela nafas sekali sebelum menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi sambil membalas, "Coba saja kau suruh ayahmu menangkapku, nak… Aku tidak yakin hal itu akan terjadi…"

"Dasar pembohong!" teriak Naruto.

"Hei, nak… Untuk apa aku berbohong kepadamu?"

"Paman sudah pasti bohong! Tunggu saja! Ayahku pasti akan datang menjemputku dan menangkapmu karena sudah berkata seperti itu!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk pria tua itu dengan air mata yang tak henti hentinya mengalir.

Pria itu hanya mendengus kemudian dia berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto. Dengan sekali pukulan tepat di wajah, pria itu membuat Naruto kecil terlempar beberapa meter dengan wajah penuh darah. Pada saat itulah, anak kecil berusia 5 tahun ini tahu apa itu rasa sakit sebenarnya di tubuhnya. Dia terkejut dan tidak bisa berkata kata setelah menerima pukulan semacam itu dari pria ini.

"Ughh…"

Masih dengan ekspresi terkejut, Naruto mencoba memahami situasinya sekarang. Di sekitarnya banyak sekali laki laki dan perempuan yang entah lebih tua atau lebih muda berpakaian lusuh tengah menatapnya dingin.

"Hadapi kenyataan nak… Kau salah satu dari kami sekarang,"

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan pria itu sekali lagi…

"T-Tidak… Ayah dan Ibu pasti hanya sementara membiarkanku disini… Mereka… mereka pasti akan menjemputku besok! A-Aku ini adalah keturunan bangsawan Earl Namikaze dan bangsawan Marquess Lucifuge! J-Jika kalian mengantarku pulang, kalian pasti akan mendapat hadiah dari Ayah dan Ibuku!"

Naruto begitu yakin dengan kata katanya akan tetapi orang orang yang kini berdiri di sekitarnya nampaknya memiliki persamaan saat mereka memandang Naruto. Tatapan itu bukanlah tatapan yang Naruto lihat biasanya di kediaman Lucifuge… tatapan itu adalah tatapan mengasihani dimana mereka semua melihat Naruto sebagai anak yang menyedihkan.

"K-Kalian…" kata Naruto terputus.

Perlahan kerumunan gelandangan yang melihatnya mulai bubar meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam hening dalam kebingungannya. Tersisa seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang seumuran dengannya dan kini tengah memberikan senyuman hangat kepadanya. Gadis itu perlahan menghampiri Naruto di kala hujan mulai turun.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya suara lembut gadis kecil itu.

"Eh? N-Namaku… Naruto," jawab Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

Gadis itu mengelus kepala Naruto dan bertingkah seperti seorang kakak meskipun sebenarnya mereka sebaya.

"Yosh, yosh… Mulai hari ini kita akan jadi keluarga, Naruto-kun. Nama kakak adalah Mai…"

"Mai… oneechan?"

"Ha'iiii…"

Begitulah awal pertemuan Naruto seorang anak dari dua bangsawan terkenal di Kerajaan yang terhapuskan keberadaannya dan tak diakui entitasnya di dunia dengan gadis berambut pirang misterius yang ia panggil 'oneechan'.

"Mulai sekarang kalian akan bekerja sebagai budak di wilayah pembangunan ini! Tidak ada kata malas, lelah atau apapun jika kalian masih ingin makan dan hidup!" begitulah ocehan seorang pria tua yang membawa Naruto serta rombongan anak anak wilayah kumuh.

"Eh? Bekerja? Tapi umurku masih 5 tahun… kenapa harus bekerja?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Tentu aja kau harus bekerja, bocah bodoh!" kata penjaga itu kemudian memukul Naruto hingga ia jatuh tergeletak.

Naruto memegangi kepalanya di bagian luka yang dia dapatkan setelah mendapat pukulan dari penjaga barusan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena ketakutan dan emosi bercampur jadi satu. Di benaknya dia merasa bahwa dia tak seharusnya mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini apalagi mengingat status kebangsawanannya.

"Ukh…"

"Tenang, Naruto… Oneechan akan melindungimu.." ucap gadis bernama Mai menghampiri dan mencoba menenangkan Naruto dengan lembut.

Dirinya dan anak anak lainnya dipaksa bekerja sebagai budak di wilayah pembangunan semacam benteng dan pabrik dimana dia tidak diberikan upah dan hanya diberi makan sekali dalam sehari. Jika mereka beruntung, mereka akan mendapat jatah dua hingga tiga kali sehari. Jika mereka membuat kesalahan… itu artinya tidak ada makanan hari itu.

Setiap harinya setelah dirinya dibuang pun Naruto masih terus berharap bahwa orang tuanya akan menjemputnya dari sana… hingga hari berganti… minggu berganti…

"Terus bekerja, bocah!" teriak seorang pria menampar Naruto yang berjalan keletihan setelah membawa barang barang yang akan diangkut ke pusat kota itu.

Naruto langsung tergeletak tak berdaya. Penampilannya kini benar benar sudah tak mencerminkan seorang anak bangsawan melainkan budak gelandangan yang setiap harinya bekerja sebagai pesuruh dan terkadang juga harus mencuri uang dari orang orang di kota. Tubuhnya kurus seakan benar benar tak terurus. Dia tak berbeda dengan anak anak yang menjadi budak lainnya saat ini.

Hanya malam hari saja waktu dimana dia bisa istirahat dan melepaskan segala bebannya dengan menangis di samping Mai…

"Mai-oneechan… Kapan ini berakhir?"

"Hmm… Aku juga tidak tahu…"

"Aku berharap orang tuaku akan segera menjemputku…" harapan Naruto setiap malam selalu sama. Mai yang selalu mendengar itu setiap malamnya hanya bisa melihat Naruto dengan tatapan sedih.

Sejujurnya dia juga berharap hal yang sama. Mai memiliki orang tua dan dia juga berharap kalau orang tuanya akan datang untuk menjemputnya tapi entahlah, dia sudah berada disini setahun dan sudah lama juga dia membuang harapan itu. Yang ada di benaknya sekarang adalah dia harus bekerja setiap harinya dan hidup lalu setelah beranjak dewasa dia akan meninggalkan kota ini bersama Naruto dan mencari pekerjaan yang layak untuk menghidupi dirinya dan Naruto.

"Ah, aku akan minta ke ayah dan ibu untuk membawa onee-chan juga!" kata Naruto tersenyum lebar saat menoleh ke arah Mai.

"Hmm… Terima kasih Naruto…" jawab Mai dengan senyuman yang sama.

Hari hari berikutnya pun semakin buruk untuk dirinya…

Tiba waktunya dimana Naruto dan Mai harus melegalkan dirinya masing masing sebagai budak pekerja. Semua budak pekerja termasuk anak anak berbaris di depan wilayah konstruksi pabrik perusahaan pengiriman barang, penjualan perbudakan dan sekaligus benteng kota. Tujuan mereka dibariskan sesuai rencana awal pihak perusahaan perbudakan yaitu untuk melegalkan mereka sebagai seorang budak. Bagaimana caranya?

"Selanjutnya!"

"Arrrggghhh… Sakittt! Panas! Ini sakitt paman!" itu adalah suara teriakan Naruto ketika dirinya harus menerima cap tanda sebagai budak di punggungnya menggunakan alat semacam timah panas.

Dirinya mencoba berontak tapi kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat oleh rantai yang membuatnya terkekang dan tak bisa pergi dari sana. Dirinya jatuh tergeletak tak berdaya dengan tatapan kosong dan wajah yang penuh dengan air mata.

"O-O.. nee… chan…" panggil Naruto saat melihat tiba giliran Mai untuk menerima cap tanda budak itu. Meski dia akan menerima penderitaan yang sama dengan Naruto, gadis itu hanya menatap Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman hangat sambil menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Akkkkkhhh!"

"O… nee… chan…"

Kesadaran Naruto menghilang saat itu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada Mai pada saat itu. Yang jelas saat dia terbangun siang sudah berganti malam dan dia sedang tidur di bangkuan Mai. Dia membuka kedua matanya dan melihat wajah tak asing yang selalu menemaninya setelah dirinya dibuang.

"Kau sudah bangun, Naruto?"

"Mai-oneechan?"

"Ya, Naruto?"

"Kau baik baik saja…?"

Mai tertawa dengan senyuman… di balik itu tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto, punggung Mai tak berbeda jauh sebenarnya justru Naruto lebih baik karena setelah menerima cap tanda budak itu, Mai langsung merendam Naruto di air dingin. Sayangnya dirinya tak mendapat kesempatan untuk merendamkan dirinya di kolam air dingin karena perbuatan jahat para penjaga.

"Ya… Onee-chan baik baik saja, Naruto."

Begitulah setiap harinya mereka lalui bersama hingga tak terasa tiga tahun berlalu sejak perjumpaan pertama mereka. Sekarang Naruto berusia 8 tahun dan Mai genap berusia 9 tahun. Keduanya tetap disiksa setiap harinya meski begitu mereka saling mengobati satu sama lain. Naruto tak pernah lepas dari Mai dan Mai juga selalu berada di samping Naruto. Setiap hari pun Naruto masih terus berharap bahwa suatu hari ayah dan ibunya akan kembali menjemput dirinya. Dan saat itulah dia pasti akan membawa serta Mai bersamanya.

Tapi semua impian, harapan dan kebersamaan itu sirna ketika rombongan dari wilayah Earl Meletes datang ke wilayah tersebut untuk menjemput Mai karena suatu alasan. Saat itu Mai sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di tempat tinggalnya dan Naruto lalu mendadak dia melihat rombongan tersebut datang bersama para penjaga.

"Kalian sudah melabeli nya dengan tanda cap budak!?" kata salah seorang ksatria yang murka kepada salah seorang penjaga yang menuntun mereka bertemu dengan Mai.

"M-Maaf, Tuan… tapi kami tidak tahu jika kalian akan datang mengambil kembali gadis ini,"

Para ksatria hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Mai tidak begitu mengerti tapi nampaknya mereka tengah membicarakan mengenai tanda budak yang terpasang di punggungnya.

"Permisi nona… Apa nona mengenal kami?"

Mai yang tiba tiba diberi pertanyaan seperti tentu saja bingung harus menjawab apa karena dia benar benar tidak mengenali wajah wajah itu sebelum akhirnya lirikan matanya terfokus pada sebuah lambang di baju besi ksatria tersebut. Matanya membulat dan dirinya terkejut menemukan lambang itu.

"Nona, harus ikut bersama kami…" kata seorang ksatria yang diutus dari wilayah Earl Meletes.

"Eh?"

Para ksatria itu sudah memberikan surat resmi dari Kerajaan Lamia untuk menobatkan Mai sebagai pewaris sah sekaligus pemimpin selanjutnya dari keluarga Earl Meletes. Alasannya tak lain karena sebenarnya Mai adalah anak hasil pernikahan yang tak disetujui oleh keluarga Earl Meletes. Ibunya berasal dari keluarga Meletes dan dia merupakan anak kedua sedangkan ayahnya adalah seorang petualang.

Oleh karena itu, dia dibuang. Alasan lainnya adalah Siluca Meletes yang merupakan kakak sepupu Mai mengundurkan diri dari posisi tersebut karena dirinya sudah mengajukan diri sebagai penyihir sekaligus pendamping seorang Viscount muda yang terkenal baru baru ini karena di usianya yang masih 16 tahun dia berhasil menumbangkan kekuasaan Viscount Rossini.

Kabarnya dia pun mendapat dukungan dari Earl Villar dari Artuk, Marquess Alexis dari Jalucia, Marquess Gremory dari wilayah Gremory dan bahkan Duke Marinne Kreische dari wilayah Factory pun mendukungnya. Nama lengkapnya adalah Theo Cornaro, pemuda yang setelah ini akan mencapai usia 17 tahun dan sudah memiliki banyak dukungan untuk maju sebagai seorang bangsawan Earl di usia semuda itu.

"Nona, anda harus ikut bersama kami sekarang. Ibu anda sudah menunggu di rumah keluarga Meletes… Dia sudah menunggu saat saat ini ketika keberadaan nona akhirnya diakui oleh keluarga,"

"T-Tapi… Naruto…"

Kata Mai terputus ketika dia mengingat ingat masa masa tersiksa nya ini selama tiga tahun. Jujur sebenarnya selama tiga tahun ini dia benar benar sudah tidak tahan lagi hidup seperti ini. Dia jelas akan menerima ajakan ksatria Meletes di hadapannya tapi dia khawatir pada Naruto. Bocah berusia 8 tahun itu masih bergantung kepadanya. Dia tahu siapa anak itu setelah Naruto menyebutkan dirinya siapa, oleh karena itu dia tidak bisa membawa serta Naruto bersamanya karena nantinya akan berbahaya untuk Naruto sendiri jika identitas nya tercium oleh Marquess Lucifuge atau Earl Namikaze.

"Baiklah… Aku akan pergi…"

Begitulah bagaimana Mai meninggalkan Naruto tanpa mengucapkan perpisahan sedikit pun. Selama perjalanan dengan kereta kuda pun Mai terus saja melihat ke belakang dengan air mata berlinang. Dia memikirkan bagaimana nasib Naruto tanpa dirinya mulai sekarang. Apakah Naruto akan makan secara teratur? Apakah dia bisa menjalani hari harinya dengan baik sekarang? Bagaimana jika ada orang yang akan mengganggu Naruto disaat dirinya pergi meninggalkannya? Lalu yang paling dia khawatirkan adalah bagaimana respon atau perasaan Naruto saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya sekali lagi harus ditinggalkan oleh orang yang berharga baginya? Sejujurnya Mai sudah menganggap Naruto seperti adiknya sendiri, dia bahkan tak bisa membayangkan saat keesokan paginya dia tak melihat wajah manis itu setelah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Paman, paman! Apa paman melihat Mai-oneechan?" tanya Naruto kepada penjaga setelah dirinya kesana kemari dan tak menemukan keberadaan Mai.

"Ah, gadis yang bersamamu itu kan?"

Naruto mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Kalau kau mencari gadis itu, gadis itu baru saja dibawa pergi oleh pasukan Earl Meletes…"

Kata penjaga tersebut dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Ketika mendengar hal itu, Naruto mengerutkan keningnya lalu memasang wajah yang sedikit panik dan terkejut. Dia tak lantas begitu saja percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan penjaga di depannya. Walaupun masih kecil tapi dia mengetahui gelar Earl dan seberapa tinggi tingkatan Earl. Itu adalah tingkatan yang sama yang dimiliki oleh keluarga ayahnya.

"P-Paman bercanda kan?"

"Ha? Tidak… aku tidak bercanda sama sekali, gadis itu memang baru saja diambil oleh keluarga Earl Meletes. Ternyata gadis itu merupakan anak buangan dari putri Keluarga Meletes… haha.. yang benar saja,"

Ketika mendengar kata kata buangan barusan sebenarnya hal itu memancing emosi Naruto kecil tapi dia mencoba kembali menenangkan dirinya dan berusaha agar tidak terperangkap oleh emosi kali ini. Dia harus berpikir jernih… yang ada dipikirannya adalah tidak mungkin Mai… akan meninggalkan dirinya sama seperti yang dilakukan orang tuanya kepadanya.

"Tidak mungkin oneechan akan meninggalkanku…"

Kata Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan yang diucapkan penjaga tersebut.

"Hahaha… Ini membuatku nostalgia tiga tahun yang lalu. Bukankah ini sama persis ketika kau ditinggalkan orang tuamu, nak?"

Perkataan penjaga barusan jelas jelas keterlaluan dan melewati batas kesabaran Naruto. Tiba tiba kabut hitam muncul di sekitarnya lalu kabut hitam itu seolah olah masuk ke dalam raga Naruto kecil entah bagaimana caranya. Apa yang dirasakannya sekarang sedikit berbeda dengan yang dirasakannya dulu saat dibuang orang tuanya. Perasaan yang dia rasakan sekarang adalah sebuah keputusasaan. Akibat dari ditinggalkan dua kali oleh orang yang dia anggap berharga di hidupnya.

"K-Kau kenapa, nak?"

"Kalian semua pembohong… kalian menipuku kan!?"

Suara yang keluar bukan lagi suara Naruto saja tapi entah bagaimana caranya suara itu seperti tercampur dengan suara yang lebih berat dan lebih mengerikan. Bahkan hanya dari mendengarnya saja pun, para penjaga di sekitar sudah bisa merasakan bahaya yang akan mendatangi mereka. Kabut hitam itu menyebar luas hingga hampir menutupi seluruh area pembangunan disana. Orang orang disekitar mulai panik dan para penjaga mulai bersiaga untuk menghentikan Naruto kecil.

"Kupastikan kalian akan membayar ini semua!"

"Tolong hentikan, nak!"

"Bocah! Sadarkan dirimu!"

Naruto menganggap nya menyebalkan, dengan secepat kilat dia menoleh melihat para penjaga yang biasa menyiksa nya setiap hari lalu dengan sebuah hasrat dan keinginan saja, dia membentuk sebuah tangan raksasa dari kabut hitam yang mengelilingi tubuhnya dan hampir menutup seluruh raganya. Penjaga itu panik karena dalam sekejap dirinya berada dalam cengkeraman wujud tangan hitam yang diciptakan Naruto.

"Hiiiiii! Tolong aku!"

Lalu tak lama kemudian terdengar suara retakan yang benar benar tidak enak untuk didengar. Setelah suara retakan itu berlalu, penjaga itu sudah kehilangan nyawanya dalam sekejap. Tentu saja Naruto tak lantas berhenti sampai disana, penjaga yang sudah kehilangan nyawanya itu ia lempar jauh jauh hingga penjaga itu berhenti tepat di salah satu sudut kota kecil itu dengan tubuh yang sudah tak berbentuk.

"Monster! Tolong!"

Para penjaga yang tadinya bersiap untuk menyerang Naruto sekarang malah kacau setelah barisan mereka runtuh. Mereka lari kemana saja tak tahu arah. Tampaknya Naruto atau setidaknya kesadaran yang sekarang ada di tubuh Naruto sekarang tidak berniat menyakiti warga kota atau budak budak yang senasib dengannya, terbukti dia hanya membantai para penjaga yang selama ini sudah menyiksa nya.

"Ini karena kalian! Onee-chan pasti pergi karena kalian!"

"Tidakkk! Tolong aku!"

"Guhhhh!"

Naruto menangkap banyak mangsa hari ini meski sebenarnya dia kehilangan kesadarannya. Yang mengendalikan tubuhnya sekarang adalah suatu entitas aneh yang seharusnya tidak ada di dunia ini. Dia tak memiliki wujud tapi ketika dia muncul dari dalam hati dan tubuh Naruto, itu membuat raga Naruto jadi sedikit berubah. Matanya menghitam, rambutnya memutih di sekitar bagian atas mata kanan hingga ke bagian bawah muncul sebuah tato. Makhluk ini sendiri nampak cukup puas membantai para penjaga.

"Toloooongggggg!"

Dua setengah jam kota ini menghadapi serangan buas dari makhluk tak dikenal yang merasuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Selama masa itu banyak orang yang tewas terutama para penjaga dan warga yang tertimpa reruntuhan… Tak satupun warga kota ini yang masih hidup akan melupakan kejadian ini. Karena nantinya kejadian ini akan dikenal sebagai salah satu pembantaian massal paling terkenal oleh makhluk misterius selama sejarah berdirinya Kerajaan Lamia.

Kejadian ini hampir mencapai akhirnya saat seseorang muncul di hadapan makhluk yang menguasai Naruto. Wujudnya adalah pria dewasa berambut putih dengan wajah tampan dan terlihat masih berumuran sekitar dua puluhan. Dia menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi iba. Entah bagaimana caranya tapi pria misterius ini mampu memblokir serangan Naruto dengan satu pedangnya.

"Banyak orang yang tewas… tapi kebanyakan yang tewas hanya para penjaga… sisanya adalah warga yang tak sengaja tertimpa reruntuhan kemudian tewas… Setengah kota pun bahkan hancur… ledakan kebakaran dimana mana… Benar benar mengerikan,"

"Kalian semua pembohong! Ayah! Ibu! Mai-oneechan!"

Ketika mendengar itu, mata pria itu heran dengan makhluk ini. Bentuk yang ia lihat sekarang adalah bentuk raksasa berukuran 3 meter dengan kulit hitam namun setelah ia lihat baik baik, sebenarnya inti tubuhnya hanyalah seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 8 tahun yang terselimuti di dalamnya.

"Ayahku adalah bangsawan Earl Namikaze dan Ibuku adalah bangsawan Marquess Lucifuge! Bersiaplah kalian menerima hukuman!" teriaknya dalam tangisnya.

Mendengar kedua nama itu, pria misterius ini terkejut. Barusan makhluk ini menyebutkan dua nama bangsawan yang sangat ia kenal betul…

"Siapa kau sebenarnya…?"

Dia membulatkan mata ketika wujud raksasa itu menyusut dan kembali memperlihatkan sesosok anak kecil berusia 8 tahun dengan rambut pirangnya serta ekspresinya yang saat ini benar benar murka. Pria itu sekali lagi terkejut melihat sosok itu.

"Tidak mungkin…"

"Guaaaaahhhh!"

Pria ini menangkis serangan Naruto berkali kali. Harus dikatakan bahwa orang ini sangat handal dalam bermain pedang karena dia mampu bertahan bahkan membalas serangan makhluk yang menguasai Naruto.

"Wajah itu… anak dari Grayfia-neesama?"

"Tapi neesama mengatakan dia sudah mati tiga tahun yang lalu!"

Pria itu seakan termakan oleh emosi dan ingatannya sendiri saat kakak perempuannya mengatakan bahwa keponakannya atau anak dari kakak perempuannya sudah meninggal di insiden tiga tahun yang lalu. Dia bahkan menyesali dirinya yang tak bisa berbuat apa apa untuk keponakannya yang saat itu masih berusia 5 tahun dan mungkin tidak mengingat dirinya.

"Jadi… begitu?" kata pria itu dengan sedikit genangan air mata di wajahnya. Dia mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa yang telah dilakukan kakaknya kepada anaknya sendiri.

"Kau…"

Pria itu menatap wajah Naruto ketika dia menyelesaikan serangannya kepada Naruto. Dia menebas Naruto pada satu titik yang cukup fatal. Wajah yang polos, lugu dan tidak bersalah itu sekarang menunjukkan ekspresi tersiksa seperti ini.

"…dibuang kan… Naruto?" wajah sedih pria itu tak tertahankan.

TBC

.

.

.

Tes tes… Shiba desu. Ini adalah project yang kupikirkan dari lama yang akan ku publish di Naruto crossover X-Over karena fic ini membawa masuk Highschool DxD, Grancrest Senki, Musaigen no Phantom World dan nantinya mungkin nantinya Tensei Shittara Slime.. kebetulan aku sudah baca WN nya hingga tamat haha.. Untuk sementara kutaruh di fandom Naruto DxD karena ku gatau gimana caranya biar bisa X-Overs

-Mai disini kuambil dari Musaigen no Phantom World, Kawakami Mai

-Theo Cornaro, Siluca Meletes, Earl Villar dari Artuk, Marquess Alexis, Duke Marinne Kreische itu dari Grancrest Senki. Tentu saja gelar mereka juga beberapa kuubah contoh Marinne dia itu aslinya Margrave atau Marquess aku lupa.

Dan disini ibunya Naruto adalah Grayfia sedangkan pria misterius itu adalah adik kandung Grayfia yaitu Euclid.

Fic ini mungkin akan jadi fic penutup atau fic terakhir yang akan kupublish di ffn dan aku pengen fic ini jadi fic pamungkas yang nantinya kuharap bisa menggeser Symbol of Revenge ku sendiri dari daftar favorit readerku kebanyakan. Karena aku benar benar ingin fic ini lebih terstruktur dan lebih bagus dari fic ku yang lain. Katakanlah aku ingin fic inilah yang akan diingat oleh reader saat ingat pen name ku selain ya Symbol of Revenge.

Besok aku mau update Lord of Apocalypse dulu.. rabu baru mungkin Symbol of Revenge


	2. Chapter 2

**MONARCH OF DESPAIR**

Rate: M

**Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi], Grancrest Senki [Ryo Mizuno], Musaigaen no Phantom World [Soichiro Hatano], Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken [Fuse]**

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun

Genre: Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Action, Adventure, Family, Romance

**Warning**: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

**Summary**: Lahir karena pernikahan politik tanpa dilandasi cinta yang berujung sebuah perpisahan dan penghapusan keberadaannya… anak dari keluarga Earl Namikaze dan keluarga Marquess Lucifuge ini tak hanya dihapus keberadaannya tapi juga dibuang dan ditelantarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Namanya adalah Naruto, seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun yang nantinya akan tumbuh sebagai budak sekaligus orang yang terpilih untuk mewarisi gelar Monarch of Despair.

**Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Kehidupan Selama 7 Tahun**

Sebuah tubuh tergeletak di semacam ruangan putih yang tak terlihat sampai mana batasnya. Hanya ada suara rintik rintik air yang jatuh tapi tak terlihat keberadaan asal muasal suara tetesan air itu sejauh apapun mata memandang. Tubuh manusia kecil yang tergeletak di sana perlahan bergerak menandakan kesadaran orang itu hampir kembali seutuhnya. Dia adalah Naruto yang masih berumur delapan tahun dengan ketidakpahamannya mengenai dunia ini.

Ketika individu ini terbangun pun, dia sudah dilanda dengan kebingungan. Dia berkedip beberapa kali lalu menoleh ke berbagai arah dengan ekspresi panik.

"D-Dimana aku?" tanya Naruto dan tak seorang pun menjawabnya.

Untuk ukuran anak berusia delapan tahun sepertinya, dia cukup tenang menanggapi kejadian semacam ini. Intuisi nya mengatakan bahwa yang pertama ia harus lakukan adalah tenang dan kumpulkan informasi terlebih dahulu. Tetapi apa yang bisa dia peroleh dari tempat semacam ini? Dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat ujung dari ruangan ini.

Dia mencoba berdiri lalu menatap ke langit langit dan anehnya langit langit yang semula adalah atap berwarna putih bening itu hilang menampakkan sebuah pemandangan langit biru dengan awan yang datang dan pergi bergantian.

"T-Tempat apa ini…? Dimana para penjaga…? Dimana Mai-oneechan?"

Dia mencoba mengingat lagi ingatan terakhir yang dimiliknya lalu melintas lah sebuah ingatan dimana para penjaga mengatakan bahwa Mai sudah dibawa pergi oleh keluarganya yang ternyata adalah bangsawan Earl Meletes.

"Ah… iya itu yang terjadi…"

"Mai-oneechan juga meninggalkanku..."

Setelah mengatakan itu dengan wajah tertunduk sedih, perlahan air matanya menetes. Ia teringat kembali fakta kalau orang tuanya bahkan tidak menginginkan dirinya. Oleh karena itu mereka membuangnya begitu saja lalu saat dia terpuruk dan kembali semangat setelah diselamatkan oleh Mai… dirinya lagi lagi ditinggalkan.

Kepercayaannya pada orang orang sekarang sudah benar benar hancur. Untuk anak seusianya, dia menyadari satu hal yaitu tak ada gunanya membangun sebuah hubungan dekat atau relasi yang dalam dengan orang lain jika akhirnya mereka juga akan membuangmu.

"Kau baik baik saja, nak?"

"Ha…?" tiba tiba Naruto mendengar sebuah suara, secara refleks dia langsung melihat ke depan. Dan sumber suara itu berasal dari seorang pria tua yang muncul seketika di hadapannya entah sejak kapan.

"Woahhh! K-Kakek siapa?"

Kakek itu benar benar aneh di mata Naruto, mungkin tidak hanya bagi Naruto tapi untuk semua orang jika mereka bisa melihat Kakek ini. Kakek tua ini tidak menapakkan kakinya di permukaan tapi seolah dia terbang dalam posisi duduk bersila sambil mengelus jenggotnya. Dia juga membawa sebuah tongkat dan sebuah buku using yang memiliki semacam tulisan bahasa tak dikenal.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto?"

"Kakek siapa? Dan dimana ini?" tanya Naruto tidak mempedulikan apa yang ditanyakan oleh kakek tersebut.

"Tenanglah, Naruto…"

Dengan perkataan kakek tersebut, akhirnya Naruto kecil mengambil sikap untuk kembali tenang.

"Kita sekarang… hmm… ada di suatu tempat di dalam ruang pikiranmu. Katakan lah saja seperti itu," jawab kakek tersebut.

"Di dalam… suatu tempat di pikiran ku? Maksud kakek aku sedang berkhayal?"

"Hohoho… Tidak… bukan itu maksud kakek,"

"Lalu siapa kakek sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto kembali pada pertanyaannya di awal.

Kakek itu hanya tersenyum lalu menapakkan kakinya di permukaan lantai ruangan itu. Meski heran, Naruto tidak berniat menanyakan bagaimana cara kakek itu terbang karena hal itu bukanlah satu satunya hal aneh yang ia alami sekarang. Terjebak di ruangan ini juga merupakan salah satu hal aneh menurutnya dan itu lebih penting untuk ditanyakan.

"Kakek adalah… katakan saja… semacam Pengawas Dunia,"

"Pengawas Dunia? Apa kakek semacam Dewa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya… kau bisa menyebutnya seperti itu, Naruto. Tapi di satu sisi kakek juga memiliki peran untuk mengawasi calon penerus baru para penyandang gelar [Monarch] di dunia,"

"Wah hebat! Aku bertemu dengan Dewa! Monak? Apa itu Monak?"

Kata kata itu begitu asing di telinga si kecil Naruto. Dia mencoba mengerti apa yang dimaksud sang kakek tapi dia tetap tidak mengerti. Dari mana asal kata [Monarch] ini? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya? Apa itu semacam gelar bangsawan ataukah itu adalah nama seorang bangsawan? Dia masih tidak paham hanya dengan mendengarnya sekali.

"Yang benar adalah [Monarch]… untuk saat ini kau tidak usah tau dulu apa itu [Monarch], Naruto. Seiring berjalannya waktu kau akan mengerti apa itu [Monarch] dan juga alasanmu dilahirkan ke dunia ini,"

Ketika mendengar hal itu, Naruto kecil terkejut. Kakek ini barusan mengatakan kalau dirinya akan mengerti alasannya lahir di dunia ini. Dia sangat ingin tahu jawaban itu… setelah semuanya, dia dibuang keluarga nya dan ditinggalkan orang yang dipercayainya. Dia kehilangan tujuan dan tidak tahu apa alasannya harus dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

"K-Kakek Dewa tau alasanku dilahirkan ke dunia ini? Apa kakek Dewa juga tau kalau aku dibuang oleh keluarga ku? Tunggu! Jika kakek adalah Dewa, kenapa kakek beri aku takdir seperti ini!? Kenapa kakek buat kedua orang tuaku membuangku!?"

Itu dia, Naruto kecil menanyakan hal semacam itu kepada kakek di hadapannya yang ia kira adalah Dewa. Dia nampak berniat protes kepada kakek ini.

"…Semua itu ada alasannya, Naruto meski aku sebenarnya tidak berbuat apa apa. Semua itu terjadi secara alami sesuai dengan takdir… Aku disini hanya seorang pengawas bukan penentu takdir seseorang. Tapi ingatlah semua ini ada alasannya Naruto… Semua ini ada untuk membentuk jalan kehidupanmu sesuai takdir yang telah ada,"

Naruto tidak mengerti apa maksudnya tapi dia paham kakek ini sama sekali tidak bersalah atas segala hal yang menimpa dirinya.

"Tapi sayangnya sekarang kau sudah ada di batas antara kehidupan dan kematian,"

"Eh? A-Apa aku akan mati?"

Naruto tiba tiba panik mendengar kata kematian meski nampaknya dia tidak begitu sedih atau mempedulikannya. Jujur ini akan lebih mudah jika dia mati sekarang, itulah yang dipikirkan anak berusia delapan tahun yang sudah menerima berbagai macam ujian kehidupan ini.

"Tenanglah, kakek disini untuk menyelamatkan jiwamu. Ragamu sudah kakek pulihkan dari semua luka… dan sekarang giliran jiwamu untuk kembali ke tubuhmu sebelum menyebrang ke alam kematian,"

"Kakek akan menyelamatkanku?"

Kakek itu tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut. "Tentu saja… karena peranmu besar,"

"Peranku?"

"Hmm.. Ingatlah Naruto, semua yang terjadi padamu memiliki suatu alasan. Kau boleh mendendam pada mereka, kau boleh membalas mereka… tapi jangan kau benci dirimu sendiri. Jalani hidup seperti yang kau inginkan dan tetaplah jadi dirimu sendiri…"

Mendengar kata kata itu, kedua mata Naruto terbuka lebar dan berkaca kaca, tubuhnya bergetar dan perlahan air mata perlahan mengalir. Tak lama kemudian sebuah cahaya mengelilingi dirinya yang sibuk memandang kakek di depannya yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya… Cahaya itu semakin terang, membuatnya kesulitan melihat kakek itu hingga akhirnya membutakan pandangannya…

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari pecikan api unggun terdengar di salah satu sudut sebuah hutan yang letaknya sekitar 7-10 km dari utara kota [Rirua], kota tempat Naruto dan Mai hidup sebagai budak meski sekarang keadaan kota tersebut sudah hancur lebur karena amukan dari Naruto. Hutan kecil ini disebut dengan hutan [Wildoria] yang terkenal dengan segala macam hewan buas, beberapa spesies binatang iblis, sumber makanannya seperti buah buahan dan berbagai macam jamur yang bisa dimakan. Di dalam hutan ini juga terdapat sebuah sungai serta air terjun jernih yang indah namun sulit dijangkau.

Dengan luas sekitar 3600 hektar, hutan ini sering dikunjungi para pemburu meski kebanyakan pemburu tidak akan berani masuk lebih dalam karena semakin mereka masuk ke dalam, yang akan mereka temui adalah berbagai spesies binatang iblis yang tak bisa dilawan oleh manusia biasa. Tentu saja orang yang menyalakan api unggun di tempat ini dan membangun sebuah pondok di sini bukanlah orang biasa.

Dia adalah Euclid Lucifuge yang berasal keluarga bangsawan Marquess Lucifuge. Seorang ksatria sihir yang menggunakan teknik berpedang dengan sihir sebagai gaya bertarungnya. Dia adalah pewaris sah nama Marquess Lucifuge. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal dibunuh oleh Earl Namikaze saat ini, Minato yang juga merupakan mantan kakak iparnya… dia semakin berambisi untuk mengambil nama tersebut.

Tujuannya adalah untuk membalaskan kematian kedua orang tuanya atau dengan kata lain membunuh pemimpin Earl Namikaze saat ini. Tapi bagaimana sekarang? Dirinya sedang duduk di atas batang kayu dan tak jauh darinya… ada seorang anak berusia delapan tahun dengan penampilan rambut pirang, pakaian yang lusuh dan robek robek kini tertidur berbalut selimut.

Anak itu adalah Naruto, putra dari kakaknya sekaligus keponakannya. Dia masih terkejut ketika menemukan bahwa pelaku pembantaian kota [Rirua] itu adalah Naruto dalam wujud yang mengerikan. Dalam ingatannya, anak ini sudah mati tiga tahun lalu. Kakaknya yang mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Naruto tewas dibunuh oleh Minato. Pada saat itu, dia tidak bisa menahan emosinya yang meledak… dia bahkan hampir melakukan tindakan bodoh dengan berniat menyerang wilayah Earl Namikaze saat itu juga untuk membalas kematian kedua orang tua dan keponakannya.

Tapi yang membuatnya lebih terkejut saat ini adalah kenyataan bahwa Naruto yang seharusnya sudah mati di tangannya, bisa selamat dengan luka yang sembuh sepenuhnya. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang disaksikannya. Seolah Naruto diselamatkan oleh Dewa, dia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan identitas Naruto dan menyelamatkannya. Dia mengatakan kepada para ksatria bala bantuan yang datang dari wilayah utama dari bangsawan pemilik kota tersebut bahwa kota itu telah dibantai oleh binatang iblis.

Sekali lagi, dia merasakan bahwa anak ini untuk suatu alasan dipilih oleh takdir, dipilih oleh Dewa dengan kekuatannya. Oleh karena itu, anak ini selamat dari kematian dengan cara yang tidak masuk akal. Terlebih, Euclis saat ini menemukan tujuan barunya selama kurang lebih tiga tahun ke depan.

Dia berniat merawat, membesarkan dan mengajari Naruto segala hal yang dia butuhkan untuk hidup di dunia ini. Mungkin ini adalah caranya untuk menebus kesalahannya karena tidak bisa menolong Naruto di masa lalu dan membiarkannya hidup sebagai budak.

"Uhh…"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari mulut Naruto, membuat Euclid menoleh cepat ke arahnya. Naruto terbangun dengan keadaan bingung. Dia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi mengenai pertemuannya di alam bawah sadarnya dengan kakek itu tapi dia mengingat jelas kata kata kakek itu seolah kata kata itu sudah terukir di dalam benaknya.

Hal pertama yang dia lihat ketika ia terbangun adalah gelapnya langit di malam hari. Kemudian dia tatapannya beralih ke sumber yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Disana dia melihat api unggun dan tak jauh dari situ dia menemukan seorang pria berpakaian putih dengan dilengkapi jubah bangsawan kini tengah menatapnya.

"Kau sudah sadar? Ini… minumlah dulu kemudian makanlah," kata Euclid menyodorkan minuman dan sebuah ikan bakar.

Naruto menerimanya begitu saja dan meminum air yang diberikan kepadanya tanpa peduli siapa orang ini.

"P-Paman… siapa?" tanya Naruto setelah pandangannya fokus.

Euclid cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Mungkinkah Naruto tidak mengingatnya? Itulah yang dipikirkan Euclid pertama kali saat Naruto menanyakan siapa dirinya. Jika itu benar, maka wajar saja karena Naruto terakhir kali bertemu dengan Euclid adalah saat umurnya baru 4 tahun lalu dia harus berpisah dari kedua orang tuanya saat usianya 5 tahun.

"Nama paman adalah Eucliff…"

Dia merubah namanya sedikit dari Euclid jadi Eucliff, menurutnya ini adalah tindakan yang tepat dengan menyembunyikan identitasnya.

"Ah, hmm… jadi kenapa kita ada disini? Dan ada urusan apa paman denganku?" tanya Naruto begitu ia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak berada di kota tapi berada dalam sebuah hutan.

"Kau tidak ingat?"

"Ehmm… tidak,"

Bahkan Naruto tidak mengingat kalau dirinya menghancurkan kota itu dan Euclid hampir membunuhnya. Euclid berpikir kalau hal ini adalah hal yang bagus dan dapat digunakan sebagai alasan olehnya.

"Kau baru saja kuselamatkan dari serangan binatang iblis di kota,"

"B-Binatang iblis menyerang kota?" Naruto tersedak ketika mendengarnya. Dia segera mengambil minum dan meneguknya.

"Ya… Dan kondisi kota sekarang benar benar kacau,"

"Mai-oneechan!" seketika dia menyebut nama itu namun dirinya sekali lagi teringat bahwa Mai tidak ada di kota itu. Dia lega tapi kesedihannya juga tiba tiba datang. Mungkinkah jika mendengar kejadian ini, Mai akan cemas dan mengkhawatirkannya?

"Hmm, siapa itu? Apa itu nama temanmu?"

"T-Tidak, bukan siapa siapa…"

Naruto kembali termenung dan melupakan makanannya, raut wajah kesedihan terukir disana sedangkan Euclid hanya bisa memperhatikan. Kemudian Euclid teringat kembali dengan tujuannya merawat Naruto…

"Siapa namamu?"

"Aku? Etto… namaku Naruto, paman…"

Euclid kemudian bangkit dan menatap Naruto yang masih duduk memperhatikan dirinya.

"Baiklah… mulai sekarang hingga tiga tahun ke depan, aku akan merawatmu, membesarkanmu dan mengajarimu segala hal yang dibutuhkan dalam hidup ini, Naruto. Kau bisa memanggilku paman Eucliff mulai hari ini," kata Eucliff dengan nada datar tapi terdengar begitu memaksa di telinga Naruto.

"Eh…? Paman akan mengajariku?"

Dan sejak inilah Naruto semakin dekat dengan Eucliff dan menganggapnya seperti guru, paman sekaligus teman yang bisa dia ajak berbagi cerita mengenai kehidupannya meski sebenarnya Euclid mengetahui itu semua. Dari sini, Naruto yang kini berusia 8 tahun akan tumbuh menjadi ksatria hebat, cerdas dan memiliki ambisi besar untuk masa depannya baik itu untuk membalas perbuatan keluarganya di masa lalu atau untuk kehormatannya di masa depan.

Ini adalah masa masa bersejarah Naruto saat usia 8 tahun pada tahun X608, Kalender Kerajaan Lamia

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Masih pada tahun yang sama, X608 Kalender Kerajaan Lamia

Satu minggu setelah insiden pembantaian massal dikota [Rirua], sebuah rombongan bangsawan terlihat di jalan utama menuju kota tersebut. Dari bendera yang terdapat pada kereta kuda bangsawan itu terukir lambang dari bangsawan Earl Meletes. Dari kaca yang terdapat di pintu kereta kuda bangsawan itu nampak seorang gadis berusia 9-10 tahun dengan wajah yang cantik melihat keluar.

Rombongan itu melewati pos pemeriksaan kota kemudian masuk ke dalam. Para warga sekitar yang selamat masih sibuk dengan pengevakuasian dan mengurusi segala hal yang berurusan dengan bantuan logistik seperti makanan dan kebutuhan lainnya tapi tiba tiba langkah mereka semua terhenti begitu gadis yang ada di kereta kuda itu keluar disusul oleh kedua ksatria nya.

"Mai-sama, tunggu kami!"

Gadis cantik dengan penampilan elegan, indah layaknya bangsawan itu ternyata adalah Mai, gadis yang selalu menemani Naruto selama tiga tahun terakhir. Dia berlari dan nafasnya tak beraturan saking tergesa gesanya. Tempat yang ingin dia tuju sekarang adalah bangunan tempat dimana orang orang mendapatkan informasi mengenai korban insiden pembantaian massal tersebut.

"Permisi… Hah~... hah~… hah~… Bisakah… aku melihat daftar orang yang selamat dan hilang dari insiden seminggu lalu?"

Tanya Mai kepada orang yang melayani dalam masalah informasi mengenai orang yang selamat, hilang atau daftar korban yang mati. Kebanyakan orang yang hilang sebenarnya adalah korban yang belum teridentifikasi jasadnya. Dia melihat Mai saat Mai menanyakan daftar orang yang hilang dan selamat… sejatinya orang ini berharap kalau Mai akan menemukan orang yang dicarinya pada daftar orang selamat tapi dia akan merasa kasihan pada Mai kalau gadis ini menemukan nama orang yang dicarinya pada daftar orang hilang.

"Ini nona…"

"Terima kasih,"

Lalu dengan teliti Mai melihat satu satu semua daftar nama orang yang selamat dan hilang. Kertas dokumen yang diberikan kepada Mai ada cukup banyak dan dia berniat melihat semua satu persatu.

"Bukankah nona adalah seorang bangsawan?"

"I-Iya…"

"Lalu bukankah nona tinggal meminta orang untuk mengirim salinan dokumen orang yang selamat dan orang yang menghilang ke tempat nona?"

"Sudah… tapi aku tidak menemukan nama temanku di daftar orang yang selamat, oleh karena itu aku langsung datang kemari…"

"Ah seperti itu, kalau begitu silahkan lihat yang ini, nona. Ini adalah data terbaru yang baru kami rilis pagi ini,"

Mai segera menyambarnya dan mencari di bagian daftar budak lalu betapa terkejutnya dia saat menemukan satu budak di bagian daftar orang hilang dengan ciri ciri yang sama persis dengan Naruto tertulis disana.

"T-Tidak mungkin… Ini pasti bukan Naruto…" Mai membacanya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Tak lama kemudian dua pengawalnya muncul dengan nafas sedikit terengah engah.

"Maafkan aku, nona… tapi kemungkinan teman anda…"

"Tidak… Daftar ini pasti salah… pasti kalian membuat kesalahan…"

"Maafkan kami, nona… Jika saja pasukan datang lebih cepat…"

"Tidak! Kalian pasti bohong!"

Mai menangis sekeras kerasnya menyadari bahwa Naruto yang dicarinya telah menghilang dan di indikasikan oleh orang orang ini kalau Naruto sudah mati.

"Kalian bohong!"

"Kendalikan dirimu, Mai-sama…"

"Mai-sama!"

Para pengawalnya mencoba menenangkan Mai tapi situasi disana justru semakin memburuk hingga Mai menimbulkan keributan yang bahkan terdengar ke penjuru ruangan. Pada akhirnya karena tidak dapat menerima kenyataan itu, Mai yang menempuh perjalanan ini dengan sehari dan belum sempat beristirahat langsung jatuh tak berdaya dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Mai-sama!"

"Kita segera bawa Mai-sama ke ruang istirahat!"

"Sebelah sini!" kata salah seorang pasukan bala bantuan yang bertugas melayani di bidang tersebut.

Dan begitulah cerita saat Mai mengetahui Naruto menghilang dengan kondisi jasad yang juga tidak ditemukan. Orang orang yang bertugas di bala bantuan semua beranggapan mungkin tubuh Naruto hancur berkeping keping dihabisi binatang iblis sehingga tubuhnya tidak bisa ditemukan.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Pada saat yang sama di dalam hutan [Wildoria], Euclid dan Naruto sedang berada di samping halaman rumah pondok yang didirikan Euclid sejak lama meski baru kali ini dia gunakan lagi untuk tinggal dan membesarkan Naruto. Alasannya dulu membangun rumah pondok ini karena ya memang untuk tempatnya tinggal. Beberapa tahun lalu saat umur Naruto masih satu hingga dua tahun, Euclid berada di hutan ini selama kurang lebih satu tahun untuk berlatih bertahan hidup.

Dia tak menyangka kalau dia akan menyentuh rumah pondok ini lagi untuk tiga tahun ke depan. Dia mulai mengajari Naruto membaca, menulis sejak dua hari yang lalu dan betapa terkejutnya Euclid karena kemampuan mempelajari dan memahami Naruto begitu menakutkan. Sebelumnya di kediaman Lucifuge, Naruto memang sempat mendapatkan pelajaran mengenai membaca dan menulis tapi itu hanya tiga hari terakhir sebelum muncul insiden Minato membunuh orang tua Grayfia dan Euclid.

Dan sekarang Naruto sudah bisa membaca dan menulis meski belum begitu baik namun dia benar benar tekun. Tak hanya itu dia juga mendapat ilmu matematika untuk kehidupannya ke depannya dan itu juga pun dia mempelajarinya dengan baik. Tapi untuk hari ini, Euclid akan mengganti dulu menu pengajarannya karena hari ini menurutnya cocok untuk Naruto mengerti yang namanya bertarung dan bermain pedang.

Sejujurnya dia sangat senang karena bisa mengajari Naruto bertarung apalagi dia tahu bakat Naruto dengan pedang itu sangat besar. Dia tiba tiba teringat monster hitam, wujud lain yang ada dalam tubuh Naruto. Dia tak pernah menanyakan hal itu ataupun membahas nya meski dia penasaran. Hasilnya juga percuma karena Naruto tidak mengingatnya.

"Hari ini aku akan mengajarimu bertarung dengan tangan kosong dan juga bertarung dengan senjata… khususnya pedang,"

"Apa tidak masalah anak seumuranku menggunakan pedang?"

Ya dia memang benar, oleh karena itu Euclid membuatkan semacam pedang kayu untuk Naruto berlatih hingga setidaknya dua tahun ke depan, sisa setahun itu Euclid rencanakan akan ia gunakan untuk melatih Naruto dengan pedang asli.

"Ini tangkap!"

"A-Apa ini?"

Naruto menangkap pedang kayu yang diberikan kepadanya lalu menatapnya dengan kagum. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan pedang kayu sebagus ini.

"Kau membuatnya dengan baik, paman! Terima kasih!"

"Hmm… Sekarang mari kita mulai latihannya,"

Euclid berjalan menuju ke bagian dalam hutan sedangkan Naruto hanya memperhatikan kemudian memutuskan untuk menyusulnya.

"K-Kau mau kemana, paman Eucliff?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah ikuti saja aku…"

"B-Baik…"

Naruto tidak menanyakan lagi kemana mereka akan pergi, dia hanya mengikuti Euclid dari samping dan menyamakan langkah agar tidak terpisah. Makin lama, keduanya berjalan masuk semakin dalam. Bahkan Naruto mulai khawatir karena dia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya mendekat. Hal itu bukan sekedar perasaannya saja tapi memang benar adanya keberadaan yang bisa membahayakan mereka.

"Paman… Aku merasakan keberadaan yang berbahaya di sekitar kita,"

'Bagus sekali… dia memang berbakat, bahkan tanpa diasah pun dia sudah bisa menyadari keberadaan yang berbahaya untuknya dan bisa mengukur sejauh mana tingkat bahaya itu,' batin Euclid sambil menunjukkan senyum saat melihat ke arah Naruto yang cemas.

Naruto bahkan bisa memprediksi dari mana asalnya bahaya akan datang. Seolah intuisi nya mengatakan itu kepadanya. Ini merupakan anugerah yang diberikan kepadanya, insting nya dalam bertahan hidup memberinya tingkat kewaspadaan dan kepekaan akan bahaya yang datang kepadanya.

"Bisakah kau prediksi juga darimana asal keberadaan itu?"

Naruto tampak sedikit berpikir ketika Euclid menanyakannya.

"Dari sana paman…" jawab Naruto meski ia sempat ragu ragu.

Euclid kembali tersenyum.

WUUSSSHH

Dari sana muncul seekor babi hutan yang bentuknya berbeda dari babi hutan biasanya. Ukurannya lebih besar dan terdapat aura aura gelap di sekitarnya.

"Itu bukan babi hutan biasa!" bahkan di situasi berbahaya seperti ini Naruto tidak membeku karena takut atau panik dan masih bisa merespon ketakutannya itu dengan sebuah tindakan berupa berlindung di belakang Euclid.

'Dia benar benar memiliki ketenangan dan bisa membaca situasi dengan baik… harus kuakui meski aku membencinya… bakat bertarung laki laki pirang brengsek itu menurun pada Naruto,' pikir Euclid dalam situasi seperti itu.

Euclid mengeluarkan pedangnya lalu memposisikan kuda kudanya.

"Lihat ini, Naruto! Lihat dan pelajari dengan kemampuan pemahamanmu itu!"

[Moon Slash]

Gerakan seperti menghunus pedang lalu terfokus memberikan tebasan satu arah dari atas ke bawah dan langsung membuat sayatan tajam pada tubuh babi hutan itu.

Dalam satu kali tebasan, Euclid menghabisi babi hutan itu. Tubuh babi hutan itu tersayat luka yang sangat dalam hingga membuatnya mati seketika. Hal itu benar benar membuat Naruto kagum dan bahkan dia hanya bisa membentuk huruf O pada mulutnya ketika melihat mayat babi hutan itu.

"Mengagumkan…"

"Babi hutan ini bukanlah babi hutan biasa… Ini adalah binatang iblis dan kita tidak bisa memakan dagingnya,"

"Eh? Jadi kita tidak bisa makan daging binatang iblis?"

"Bukan tidak bisa… tapi tidak semua binatang iblis bisa kita makan. Ada yang bisa dimakan dan bermanfaat untuk pertumbuhan kekuatan sihir kita,"

"Paman juga bisa menggunakan sihir!?" tanya Naruto dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja… Kau mau kuajari?"

"…Hmm… aku mau, entah kenapa aku jadi teringat dengan Ibuku. Dia itu adalah salah satu penyihir terkenal di Kerajaan ini, paman,"

Ketika mendengar hal itu, ekspresi Euclid berubah, pikirannya kacau dan dia kebingungan harus menanggapi apa. Dia yakin dalam lubuk hati Naruto, anak ini ingin membalas perbuatan yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya kepada dirinya serta menunjukkan kehormatannya tapi bisa bisanya dia masih bisa menyanjung Ibunya yang sudah membuangnya seperti ini. Jujur bahkan Euclid tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan dan dirasakan oleh bocah berusia delapan tahun ini.

Anak ini terlalu sulit untuk dipahami.

"Apa kau sudah lihat teknik yang kugunakan tadi…?"

"Aku sudah lihat paman,"

"Kalau begitu coba praktekkan… Aku akan menerjangmu dengan tangan kosong tanpa menghindar,"

"Kau serius, paman?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi datar.

"Tentu saja…"

"Oke… Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau terluka, paman…"

Euclid mengambil jarak dari Naruto sedangkan Naruto bersiap dengan pedang kayunya. Lalu setelah aba aba diberikan oleh Euclid, Euclid melangkah cepat lalu melakukan gerakan seolah akan menerjang dan menghantam Naruto dengan tubuhnya.

'Aku ingin lihat seberapa jauh kemampuan pemahamanmu, Naruto…'

Naruto hanya menatap Euclid dengan sorot mata tajam dan menggenggam pedang katana kayu nya. Dia seolah menunggu momen yang tepat untuk memulai gerakannya dan Euclid menyadari hal itu, kuda kuda yang digunakan Euclid bahkan mampu ditirukan sama persis oleh Naruto. Hal itu tentu saja mengguncang Euclid dengan keterkejutan.

'Apa ini!? Kenapa aku merasakan adanya bahaya!?' batin Euclid dengan mata terbuka lebar saat melihat Naruto akan menyerangnya.

SLASSHH

Alhasil Euclid dengan instingnya menghindari tebasan pedang kayu Naruto dan melompat mundur ke belakang hingga 3 meter jauhnya. Ekspresinya menunjukkan keterkejutan, dia seolah olah habis melihat semacam musuh yang akan membawanya pada kematian.

"Eh…? Kenapa paman menghindar?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah datar dan kesal.

'Yang barusan itu… Aku… anak ini… dia…' gumam Euclid dalam hati masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Paman… Paman Eucliff… Eucliff-san? Kau baik baik saja?" tanya Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Euclid yang masih terdiam membeku.

Euclid kemudian sadar dari lamunannya.

"Maaf, maaf… Hanya saja aku pikir pikir lagi akan sakit jug ajika terkena pedang kayu itu," kata Euclid.

"Sudah kubilang, kan…" balas Naruto dengan ekspresi bosan.

Euclid kemudian sekali lagi tenggelam dalam pikirannya…

'Jika dia diasah dengan baik… bahkan dalam waktu tiga tahun hingga umurnya 11 tahun, dia bisa menjadi ksatria atau pun monster,' pikir Euclid.

Dan itulah latihan bertarung pertama Naruto bersama dengan Euclid. Setelahnya Euclid terus mengajari Naruto berbagai macam gerakan bertarung tangan kosong dan seni pedang untuk bertarung. Semua itu diserap dengan cepat oleh Naruto karena bakat alami yang dia miliki. Begitu juga dengan sihir serta ilmu pengetahuan lainnya. Euclid mengajarkan hampir semua yang dia ketahui mulai dari cara bertarung, ilmu pengetahuan hingga sihir.

Sejujurnya Euclid juga memiliki bakat sihir meski tidak sebesar kakak perempuannya dan jujur ketika dia mengajari Naruto tentang sihir… Naruto juga memiliki bakat dalam hal itu bahkan dia mampu mengkreasikannya melebihi apa yang dibayangkan Euclid. Kadang Euclid berpikir bahwa Naruto benar benar di anugerahi kemampuan untuk memimpin. Dia punya bakat dalam seni bertarung baik dengan tangan kosong atau pedang lalu sihir serta kecerdasan yang mampu menggiringnya ke posisi puncak.

Dia memiliki segala hal yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi seorang bangsawan… tidak… dia bahkan memiliki kriteria untuk menjadi seorang Raja.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Hari ini sudah tepat setengah tahun setelah Euclid memutuskan untuk hidup bersama Naruto dan merawatnya. Naruto sudah bisa membaca, menulis, menghitung dengan baik serta memahami segala hal yang diberikan Euclid mengenai ilmu pengetahuan. Naruto bahkan kerap membaca buku buku baik yang ada pada rak buku Euclid di ruangannya ataupun buku yang diberikan Euclid ketika dia membelinya di kota. Euclid sekarang sedang membelah beberapa batang kayu dan dia belum melihat Naruto seharian.

"Huft… Dimana anak itu?"

Biasanya Naruto akan menunggu dengan membaca buku hingga Euclid akhirnya selesai dengan pekerjaannya entah itu pekerjaan fisik ataupun pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan kertas kertas dokumen di ruangannya tapi hari ini dia menghilang. Euclid tidak berusaha mencarinya karena dia tahu Naruto yang sekarang setidaknya mampu melindungi diri sendiri atau kabur jika ada binatang atau binatang iblis.

Tak lama kemudian dia mendengar suara yang berasal dari hutan.

"Paman Eucliff! Aku menemukan bayi binatang iblis…"

"Hmm?"

Itu adalah suara Naruto, dia datang sambil membawa seekor bayi binatang iblis berbentuk rubah merah dengan api yang terdapat di ekornya. Euclid yang melihat binatang iblis itu langsung meletakkan kapaknya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Darimana kau dapatkan itu?"

"Aku melihat dua binatang iblis… berbentuk serigala putih dan rubah merah yang kelihatannya adalah induk bayi rubah merah ini, tengah bertarung. Nampaknya induk bayi rubah ini melindunginya… kedua binatang iblis itu tewas pada pertarungan sedangkan aku hanya melihat dari balik semak semak,"

Euclid memahami situasinya dan dia tahu betul anak ini, dia tidak akan berbohong kepadanya.

"Kau beruntung… jika kau membesarkannya, rubah itu bisa membantumu dalam pertarungan sebagai partner dan jadi temanmu seumur hidup,"

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm, begitulah…"

Naruto nampak begitu antusias dengan ucapan Euclid barusan. Dia sudah tak berpikir dua kali untuk memelihara rubah merah ini. Saat ini yang dia pikirkan adalah nama yang cocok untuk rubah merah ini. Lalu entah kenapa sebuah nama terlintas di benaknya…

"Kurama! Mulai hari ini namanya adalah Kurama! Bagaimana, paman?"

"Hmm… kurasa itu adalah nama yang bagus untuknya…" jawab Euclid sambil mengangguk beberapa kali.

Dan inilah saat pertama kalinya, Naruto mendapatkan partner binatang iblis yang akan menemani nya seumur hidup… berjuang bersamanya di masa depan… dan tidak pernah meninggalkan nya.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Tahun x611, Kalender Kerajaan Lamia

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak Euclid dan Naruto bersama. Naruto mempelajari segala hal yang diberikan oleh Euclid dan Euclid juga sudah membagikan segala hal yang dibutuhkan Naruto untuk masa depannya. Dia bahkan mengajarkan prinsip prinsip hidupnya yang akan diingat selalu oleh Naruto. Waktu kebersamaannya dengan Euclid juga merupakan saat saat paling membahagiakan dalam kehidupan Naruto.

Setiap harinya dia dengan Kurama yang tumbuh semakin besar, berlatih keras dan belajar atas arahan Euclid. Dalam tiga tahun ini ukuran Kurama bahkan sudah sebesar ukuran seekor harimau betina biasa. Hal itu adalah hal yang wajar mengingat Kurama adalah seekor binatang iblis jadi Naruto juga tidak terkejut dengan pertumbuhan Kurama.

Lalu hari ini adalah hari dimana Naruto dan Kurama harus berpisah dengan Euclid…

"Apa kau serius akan pergi…?"

"Ya… Ini sudah tiga tahun dan sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa kuajarkan padamu. Kau terlalu cepat paham,"

"T-Tidak… Masih banyak yang belum kupahami, paman Eucliff!" jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi serius diikuti sebuah suara Kurama yang nampaknya sedih.

Ketika mendengar itu, Euclid teringat masa tiga tahun yang dilalui nya bersama Naruto dan Kurama. Tiga tahun ini juga merupakan masa masa indah dalam hidup Euclid karena dia bisa membesarkan keponakannya dan membayar hutangnya kepada anak ini meski anak ini tidak mengenal siapa dirinya. Dia juga sangat senang karena keponakannya ini benar benar memiliki kemampuan pemahaman dan penguasaan yang mengerikan.

Ia bahkan bisa mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah salah satu jenius yang hanya muncul sepuluh tahun sekali. Bayangkan saja pelajaran berupa ilmu pengetahuan yang seharusnya dipelajari anak anak bangsawan sejak usia 8 tahun hingga 15 tahun mampu dikuasai oleh Naruto dalam waktu 3 tahun saja. Dia bagaikan berlian yang nilainya masih akan terus naik.

Sejujurnya Euclid tidak mau meninggalkan Naruto tapi kondisi nya mengharuskannya kembali ke kediaman Lucifuge secepatnya. Dia sudah tidak khawatir dengan Naruto yang kini berusia 11 tahun karena dengan kemampuannya bersama Kurama sekarang, dia mampu mengatasi semua binatang iblis di hutan ini.

"Kalau begitu… Tidak ada lagi yang ingin kukatakan… dan jangan lupa janji yang kita buat, Naruto…" kata Euclid kepada Naruto.

"Iya… aku janji, paman.."

Janji yang mereka buat adalah Naruto tidak diperbolehkan berpetualang keluar sana sebelum usianya 15 tahun. Dia masih diperbolehkan pergi ke kota [Rirua] untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari harinya, menjual kulit binatang yang ia bunuh di hutan atau menjual hasil sumber daya hutan yang memiliki nilai jual untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa… Sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin memberikanmu kalung ini,"

Euclid kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kalung aksesoris dengan semacam rangkaian sihir yang tertanam di dalamnya. Bentuk kalung aksesoris itu sendiri cukup biasa tapi disana terdapat sebuah lambang yang tidak dikenali oleh Naruto.

"Hmm…? Terima kasih, paman.."

"Ya… Jaga baik baik kalung itu. Jika kau dalam keadaan yang benar benar terdesak dan butuh bantuan… tunjukkan lah kalung itu pada petugas Kerajaan,"

"A-Ah…"

Naruto memang pernah menduga tapi dari sini dia sudah bisa mengindikasikan bahwa Euclid merupakan orang yang penting dalam bagian Kerajaan.

"Kalau begitu… aku pergi dulu," ucap Euclid dengan berat hati.

"A-Ah… Hati hati…"

Euclid membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Kurama di pondok rumah itu. Terlihat disana kedua mata Naruto berkaca kaca ketika melihat kepergian Euclid sedangkan kedua telinga Kurama tampak turun ke bawah menandakan binatang iblis itu juga sedih.

"Selamat tinggal, paman… ukh…" kata Naruto sambil mengusap air matanya.

Hari hari terus berlanjut untuk empat tahun, Naruto dan Kurama tumbuh semakin kuat. Naruto semakin mempelajari banyak hal yang tidak diajarkan Euclid kepadanya. Dia mempelajari mengenai masalah mengatur perekonomian dalam suatu wilayah, strategi pemasaran, strategi perang dan bahkan langkah langkah yang harus dilakukannya untuk membangun pondasi sebagai seorang ksatria dan bangsawan di masa depan. Tujuannya sudah jelas… dia akan membalas perbuatan keluarganya…

Dia tidak akan membalasnya dengan membunuh atau apapun itu. Dia sadar bahwa mereka juga masih keluarganya. Niat dan ambisi nya sekarang adalah untuk membuktikan kehormatannya dan menjadi seorang bangsawan dengan status yang melampaui kedua orang tuanya. Lalu dengan kemampuannya, dia berniat mengincar posisi tertinggi Kerajaan ini.

Itu artinya kudeta atas keluarga Kerajaan…

Naruto tak hanya tumbuh sebagai pribadi yang cerdas, kuat, tampan tapi juga menjadi sebuah entitas yang bisa melakukan suatu hal yang licik dan kejam bersamaan demi mencapai ambisinya. Itulah yang diajarkan Euclid kepadanya…

Terima kasih kepada Euclid karena atas didikannya, Naruto mengubah keputus asaannya menjadi kekuatannya…

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Tahun x615 Kalender Kerajaan Lamia

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah untuk melangkah keluar dan memulai hari. Dan hari ini tentu saja akan dimanfaatkan oleh pemuda berusia 15 tahun ini untuk membuka lembar baru dalam kehidupannya. Di sebuah pondok di tengah hutan, pemuda itu bersama dengan partner nya seekor binatang iblis yang ia beri nama Kurama sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk memulai jurnal takdir mereka hari ini.

"Saatnya kita pergi, Kurama…"

TBC

.

.

.

Tes tes… Shiba desu. Wuhhh, melelahkan tapi jujur aku puas! Aku merasa fic inilah yang benar benar akan mengalahkan fic ku yang lain, Symbol of Revenge. Aku cukup lelah karena dalam kurun waktu 6 hari ini aku sudah update 5 kali di 4 fic berbeda termasuk fic ini.

Yah pertama aku akan memberi keterangan usia untuk tiap karakter yang muncul sampai chapter ini hingga tahun X615

Keterangan usia tokoh Tahun X615, Kalender Kerajaan Lamia:

Naruto : 15 Tahun

Mai : 16 Tahun

Euclid : 33 Tahun

Minato : 35 Tahun

Grayfia : 35 Tahun

Sirzech Gremory : 35 Tahun

Theo Cornaro : 24 Tahun

Siluca Meletes : 23 Tahun

Earl Villar Artuk : 34 Tahun

Marquess Alexis Jalucia : 27 Tahun

Duke Marinne Kreische : 27 Tahun

Siapa lagi yak? Sepertinya sudah… Yak kujamin chapter selanjutnya akan lebih… sudahlah, yang jelas fic ini aku yakin mampu mengalahkan fic ku yang lain.

Aku ingin tau tanggapan dari kalian, karena aku lumayan puas dengan chapter ini… terlepas dari kepuasanku aku ingin tau sejujurnya dari kalian. Mohon review nya… untuk flame, gak gua urusin…

Ah dan satu lagi, hari minggu kemarin aku sudah update Fate of My Adolescence kemudian senin nya aku publish chapter pertama dari fic ini, hari rabu aku update Lord of Apocalypse dan hari kamis kemarin aku update Symbol of Revenge. Aku ingin update lagi mungkin hari minggu, enaknya yang mana yang harus ku update? Atau harus ku update Warrior From The Heaven? Ya aku tunggu vote kalian

Oke, see you in next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**MONARCH OF DESPAIR**

Rate: M

**Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi], Grancrest Senki [Ryo Mizuno], Musaigaen no Phantom World [Soichiro Hatano], Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken [Fuse]**

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun

Genre: Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Action, Adventure, Family, Romance

**Warning**: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

**Summary**: Lahir karena pernikahan politik tanpa dilandasi cinta yang berujung sebuah perpisahan dan penghapusan keberadaannya… anak dari keluarga Earl Namikaze dan keluarga Marquess Lucifuge ini tak hanya dihapus keberadaannya tapi juga dibuang dan ditelantarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Namanya adalah Naruto, seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun yang nantinya akan tumbuh sebagai budak sekaligus orang yang terpilih untuk mewarisi gelar Monarch of Despair.

**Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Kota Mandra dan Masalahnya**

Tahun X615, Kalender Kerajaan Lamia

Sebulan berlalu sejak Naruto meninggalkan hutan [Wildoria] dan memutuskan untuk berkelana, memulai langkah awal dari ambisinya. Selama 4 tahun terakhir sejak usianya 11 tahun setelah Euclid meninggalkannya, dia sudah mempertimbangkan banyak rencana dengan langkah langkah penting yang harus dijalani nya. Akhirnya dia memilih sebuah rencana dengan peluang tertinggi. Sungguh mengesankan untuk anak seusianya sudah menganalisa hal hal semacam itu.

Sekali lagi itu semua demi kepentingannya, lagipula dia cukup senang dengan kegiatannya menganalisa setiap celah yang ada pada rencananya dan menutupinya dengan rencana lain. Semua sudah tersusun rapi di kepalanya, hanya tinggal bagaimana dirinya mengeksekusi rencana tersebut. Seiring berjalannya waktu, dia semakin sadar juga bahwa kondisi pada kenyataannya juga tidak akan mempermudah rencana nya.

Disaat itulah dia harus berusaha memaksimalkan rencana yang ia buat meski itu akhirnya dia harus menyingkirkan segala halangan yang ada. Ketika memikirkan itu sebuah seringaian keji muncul di wajahnya menggantikan wajah kalem nya yang biasa. Lalu dia teringat prinsip prinsip yang diajarkan Euclid, bahwa dia tetap harus menjaga imej nya dan menutupi hal itu dengan topengnya karena inilah ciri khas dari bangsawan pada umumnya.

"Tenang… Ini masih awal. Aku akan analisa sekali lagi seberapa besar peluang suksesnya rencana ku ini?"

Dia sekarang sedang menunggangi Kurama yang ukurannya sekarang benar benar besar untuk ditunggangi seorang manusia. Dia juga sangat berguna untuk menakuti orang orang jika Naruto sedang malas meladeni para gelandangan gelandangan yang suka berlagak kuat.

Tujuannya hari ini adalah kota [Mandra] yang terletak di pesisir timur Kerajaan Lamia dan masuk dalam wilayah Artuk yang dikuasai oleh Earl Villar Constance. Kota ini juga berbatasan langsung dengan wilayah pesisir barat Kerajaan Samrada yang wilayah Kerajaannya hanya seperempat dari Kerajaan Lamia. Dia mendengar rumor mengenai binatang iblis yang sedang heboh dibicarakan karena menelan banyak korban dan pihak dari keamanan Artuk sendiri kesulitan untuk baik menangkap atau pun membunuhnya karena kemunculannya tidak bisa diprediksi.

Yang bisa mereka ketahui hanyalah tempat tempat biasanya paus itu muncul. Binatang iblis itu adalah seekor paus iblis dengan panjang tubuh mencapai 30 meter (seperti paus biru) dan bentuk tubuh yang begitu besar. Dia sendiri tahu cara untuk mengatasi binatang iblis itu. Apa yang diincar Naruto disini adalah sebuah momen untuk dirinya tampil sebagai pahlawan.

Jika dia berhasil menaklukkan paus itu sebagai tahap awal dari rencananya, kemungkinan dia akan diangkat sebagai seorang ksatria bangsawan Kerajaan di bawah naungan Earl Villar Constance dari Artuk. Itu adalah jalan atau gerbang menuju dunia bangsawan. Naruto kembali menunjukkan seringaian itu secara refleks meski dia tidak menyadarinya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan mengusap wajahnya untuk menyadarkannya dari lamunannya itu.

Metode untuk memanggil paus iblis ini sampai sekarang tidak dilakukan oleh Artuk atau memang mungkin mereka tidak mengetahuinya. Naruto membaca banyak sekali buku selama 7 tahun terakhir termasuk buku buku mengenai binatang dan ekosistem yang sudah tertulis di sejarah dunia ini. Yang menjadi masalah sekarang apakah serangan Naruto akan cukup efektif untuk membunuh paus iblis itu? Dia tak memiliki cukup pengalaman langsung untuk melawan binatang iblis di laut meski dia sering membaca metode nya di buku.

"Kurama, setelah ini kita akan berhenti sebelum sampai ke pos pemeriksaan dan berubahlah,"

Kurama adalah seekor binatang iblis yang dibesarkan manusia sejak kecil. Binatang Iblis sepertinya berbeda dengan binatang iblis lainnya, dia sudah bisa disebut sebagai binatang iblis [High Class] dengan kecerdasan dan mampu memahami apa yang dikatakan Naruto meski dia tidak bisa bicara. Di dunia ini pun ada beberapa binatang iblis yang mampu berbicara bahasa manusia, mereka diklasifikasikan sebagai binatang iblis [Heavenly Class].

Agak sedikit jauh di depan, terdapat sebuah pos pemeriksaan sebelum memasuki kota. Kurama sudah berubah menjadi rubah kecil seukuran anak anjing sehingga dirinya tidak akan menimbulkan keributan atau masalah di kota. Ini adalah salah satu jenis kemampuannya sebagai spesies binatang iblis sejenisnya.

Dari sana, Naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya dengan berjalan sambil membawa Kurama kecil di pundaknya.

"Ayo kita pergi, Kurama!"

Kurama hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah kobaran api di ekornya yang semakin membara.

"Saya akan memeriksa barang bawaan anda,"

Itulah yang diucapkan penjaga di pos pemeriksaan setelah Naruto sampai disana lalu mengantri dan menunggu selama kurang lebih 15 menit.

"Ini…"

Naruto menyodorkan tas barang bawaannnya lalu penjaga itu memeriksanya. Setelah dikiranya aman, penjaga itu mengembalikannya kepada Naruto tapi matanya terfokus kepada rubah api yang ada di pundak Naruto.

"Apa anda seorang petualang?"

"Begitulah…"

"Ah, pantas saja anda memiliki binatang iblis…"

Binatang iblis sering ditangkap oleh para petualang yang bergabung dengan guild atau semacamnya. Biasanya para petualang ini menangkap binatang iblis yang masih kecil dan membesarkannya untuk dijadikan rekan dalam menjalankan quest atau permintaan di guild. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Naruto dalam membesarkan Kurama.

"Apa anda juga datang karena ingin menaklukkan paus iblis itu?"

"Hmm… ya… begitulah,"

Dari sini Naruto mendapatkan informasi secara tidak langsung. Jika didengar dari cara orang ini menanyakan hal itu kepada Naruto, itu artinya sudah ada banyak petualang yang berkumpul di kota ini dan memiliki tujuan yang sama dengannya… yaitu menaklukkan paus iblis. Sejenak ia sempat khawatir jika dirinya di dahului karena bagaimana pun dunia ini luas dan orang yang memikirkan metode itu mungkin tak hanya dirinya.

"Ah, kusarankan… anda jangan terlalu berambisi membunuh paus iblis itu karena kenyataannya sudah ada petualang yang tewas saat mencoba membunuh paus iblis itu,"

"Aku mengerti… terima kasih atas sarannya, tuan penjaga…"

Penjaga itu mengangguk sebagai tanda menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Kemudian Naruto berjalan melewati pos pemeriksaan setelah dirinya mendapatkan ijin. Dia melihat ke berbagai arah dan menemukan kondisi kota yang tidak biasa. Entah kenapa rumah rumah atau jalanan terlihat begitu sepi, beberapa kedai makanan, restoran dan toko toko masih ada pengunjung meski tak banyak.

Naruto terus berjalan sambil melihat setiap sudut kota untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Sejujurnya akan lebih mudah jika dia bertanya langsung pada orang orang yang ia jumpai di jalan tapi entah kenapa saat melihat keadaan disana, dia merasa tidak bisa menanyakan hal ini begitu saja.

"Ini lebih sulit dari kupikirkan…" kata Naruto dengan ekspresi datar.

Tiba tiba, seorang pria berlari lalu menabrak dirinya dan disitu lah Naruto menyadari sesuatu. Orang yang menabraknya ini sudah pasti adalah pencuri. Dia bisa merasakan itu pada momen singkat ketika pencuri ini menjangkau ke dalam saku bajunya dan Naruto hanya tersenyum ketika menyadari hal itu. Menurutnya hal ini bukanlah sebuah kesialan melainkan keberuntungan.

Pencuri itu terus berlari setelah dia mengucapkan sekilas maaf kepada Naruto setelah menabraknya. Dia berpikir Naruto tidak menyadarinya sehingga dia segera menepi ke salah satu gang sempit dan gelap yang ia temukan. Dia mengeluarkan barang curiannya berupa kantung berisi uang yang cukup banyak. Seringaian jahat dan puas muncul di wajah pencuri itu tapi dia tidak menyadari kalau Naruto sudah ada disana.

"Fufufu… aku beruntung! Orang itu memiliki banyak uang!"

"Tidak sebanyak itu juga kok," kata Naruto dengan santai.

Pencuri itu terkejut, dia langsung melihat ke depan dan menemukan Naruto sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyum puas. Tentu saja, Naruto tidak membiarkan pencuri itu meresponnya dan kabur begitu saja. Dalam satu gerakan, Naruto menjatuhkan pencuri itu dan mendapatkan kembali uangnya. Tak cukup sampai disana, Naruto bahkan tak membiarkan pencuri ini untuk kabur karena Naruto masih ada urusan dengan pencuri ini.

"T-Tolong ampuni aku!"

"Tenang saja… aku tidak akan membunuhmu kok. Aku akan melepaskanmu setelah ini… tapi sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal tentang kota ini,"

"T-Tentu akan kujawab semua pertanyaan yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku mengenai kota ini,"

Dan beginilah cara Naruto memanfaatkan kesialannya dan merubahnya jadi sebuah keberuntungan. Dengan caranya menangkap pencuri ini, dia bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih mengenai kota ini apalagi jika dia melihat dan menganalisa, nampaknya pencuri ini benar benar hafal setiap sudut, sisi kota [Mandra] ini. Akan lebih bagus jika pencuri ini juga tahu kondisi kota saat ini dan bisa menjelaskannya meski Naruto tidak berharap banyak.

"Sampai hari ini, seberapa banyak yang kau tahu mengenai penaklukkan paus iblis?"

"Eh!? Apakah anda imigran atau petualang yang baru datang?" tanya pemuda ini ketika sorot mata nya jatuh pada Kurama yang ada di pundak Naruto.

"Ya, seperti itulah…"

Dari sini lah Naruto juga mengambil kesimpulan kalau informasi mengenai penaklukkan paus saat ini merupakan informasi umum yang diketahui seluruh petualang dan warga kota ini. Dirinya yang tidak mengetahui informasi terkini jelas membuktikan bahwa dia adalah petualang atau pengelana yang baru datang.

"Uhmm… jika membicarakan kondisi penaklukkan paus iblis saat ini, pasti akan menyinggung kondisi kota,"

Bingo! Informasi inilah yang diinginkan Naruto sekarang. Tampaknya dia benar benar beruntung hari ini.

"Jelaskan padaku!"

"U-Uhmm.. Baik, kondisi terakhir penaklukkan iblis benar benar buruk… rencana penaklukkan yang dilakukan beberapa petualang dengan bantuan pasukan Artuk mengalami kegagalan parah. Misi itu melibatkan 25 orang dari petualang dan pasukan Artuk… kabarnya bahkan mereka menyiapkan rencana ini selama seminggu dan dengan prediksi yang tepat dalam peluang yang relatif rendah, mereka datang pada saat yang tepat ketika paus iblis itu muncul di pesisir pantai,"

Bahkan orang orang ini membutuhkan waktu seminggu untuk memprediksi kehadiran paus itu dan bisa dikatakan bahwa itu sebuah keberuntungan dengan peluang yang rendah. Itu artinya setidaknya orang orang ini memiliki data statistik selama sebulan terakhir sejak kemunculan pertama paus iblis, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto. Dia tersenyum saat menyimpulkan hal tersebut karena semuanya berjalan lebih baik ternyata.

Hanya dengan data statistik kemunculan setiap harinya itu, dengan metode nya memanggil paus tersebut pasti akan meningkatkan peluang munculnya paus iblis itu. Sejujurnya Naruto tidak begitu yakin dengan metode nya ini karena metode nya ini hanya meningkatkan peluang kemunculan paus itu bukan secara ajaib mampu memanggil paus tersebut. Tetapi dengan adanya data statistik itu, dia bisa membuat sebuah prediksi kapan dan dimana sudut yang akan menjadi kemunculan paus tersebut.

Setelah dia membuat prediksi itu, dia akan memakai metode yang ia susun untuk memanggil paus iblis tersebut.

"Kegagalan parah seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

"Dari pihak penaklukkan tak hanya gagal tapi dua kapal Artuk dengan muatan belasan orang hingga puluhan orang hancur, 5 petualang dan 7 anggota pasukan Artuk tewas…"

Naruto cukup terkejut dengan hasil itu, baginya hasil seperti itu bukan lagi hasil yang normal untuk dikatakan kegagalan. Jika ada ungkapan yang bisa lebih buruk dari kegagalan parah, dia pasti akan menggunakannya. Bagaimana bisa 25 orang gabungan dari pasukan dan petualang dengan bantuan dua kapal bermuatan belasan hingga puluhan orang bisa mendapatkan kegagalan separah itu.

"Lalu bagaimana pengaruhnya dengan kota sekarang?"

"Hmm… Yang diharapkan oleh warga kota sekarang adalah kehadiran Villar-sama sebagai pemimpin seluruh wilayah Artuk juga seorang petualang kelas [Adamantite] mungkin atau setidaknya [Orichalcum],"

"Dan apa alasanmu mengatakan hal itu?"

"Kota ini bergantung pada wisata laut dan makanan khas yang berasal dari lautnya… Jika aktivitas nelayan di laut terhenti karena paus itu, otomatis penghasilan utama kota ini akan hilang sepenuhnya,"

Naruto menyeringai ketika mendengar jawaban dari pencuri yang ia tebak usianya hanya satu atau dua tahun lebih tua darinya ini. Wajah pencuri ini nampak berada di usia 16-17 tahun meski tinggi badannya hampir sama dengan Naruto sekarang. Sekedar informasi bahwa tinggi badan Naruto di usia nya yang ke 15 ini adalah 178 cm sedangkan pemuda di depannya ini sekitar 181 cm. Apa yang membuat Naruto semakin senang adalah bagaimana cara berpikir pencuri ini. Meski dia terlihat tidak berpendidikan tapi dia memiliki kecerdasan untuk menganalisa masalah.

"Kau… Siapa namamu?"

"Eh? Aku? H-Haruhiko…"

"Haruhiko kah? Haruhiko! Jadilah pelayan setiaku!"

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Naruto mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Pria pencuri bernama Haruhiko ini sendiri hanya terdiam ketika Naruto memintanya untuk jadi pelayan setia Naruto.

"Menjadi pelayan setiamu…?"

"Ya… Dalam perjalanan ku kali ini, aku berniat mendapatkan gelar ksatria dulu setelah membunuh paus iblis itu kemudian aku akan menaikkan gelarku ke Baron dan memiliki wilayahku sendiri dalam beberapa waktu ke depan,"

"M-Membunuh paus iblis!? Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin! Kalau anda bukan petualang kelas [Adamantite] atau setidaknya [Orichalcum]… pasti mustahil untuk mengalahkan paus iblis itu. Aku bahkan yakin petualang kelas [Adamantite] saja pasti butuh usaha yang sangat besar untuk membunuh paus itu karena area bertarungnya adalah lautan yang merupakan rumah paus itu!"

"Mungkin yang kau katakan itu benar tapi juga salah…"

Balasan dari Naruto membuat Haruhiko tidak paham. Sebelum datang kesini tentu saja Naruto sudah membuat persiapan dan langkah langkah apa saja yang harus dilakukan untuk membunuh paus iblis itu. Dia bahkan sudah menyiapkan rencana cadangan seandainya rencana utamanya itu gagal dalam prosesnya.

"Membunuh itu lebih mudah dari yang kau pikirkan… dengan metode dan cara yang tepat, bahkan kita bisa membunuh paus iblis itu dalam satu serangan,"

"Dalam satu serangan!? Itu jelas tidak mungkin untuk binatang iblis sekelas paus iblis itu! Dia itu binatang iblis [High Class] yang mungkin dalam belasan tahun ke depan akan mencapai [Ultimate Class] lalu setelah ratusan tahun akan mencapai [Heavenly Class],"

"Apa dengan kenyataan itu membuktikan kalau aku tidak bisa membunuhnya?" tanya Naruto membalas pernyataan Haruhiko.

Haruhiko terdiam, kemudian kembali membalas, "Lalu apa yang menjamin kalau dirimu akan berhasil membunuhnya?"

Tepat sasaran, dengan ini Naruto berhasil menggiring Haruhiko ke situasi yang diinginkannya. Dengan ini dia bisa memastikan kalau dirinya akan mendapatkan seorang pelayan setia untuk pertama kalinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat sebuah taruhan?"

Itulah yang ditawarkan Naruto. Pemuda di hadapan nya itu kini terdiam sekali lagi.

"Taruhan apa?"

"Setelah ini bantu aku dengan rencanaku, antar aku ke guild petualang… lalu lihat lah penaklukkan ku dengan mata kepalamu sendiri. Setelah rencanaku siap dan penaklukkan akan dilaksanakan, aku akan memberimu 3 koin emas,"

1 koin emas sama dengan 100 koin perak dan 1 koin perak sama dengan 100 koin tembaga. Itu artinya 1 koin emas sama dengan 10000 koin tembaga. Dan sekedar info saja, 10 koin tembaga itu sudah cukup untuk makan satu kali dan 2 koin perak itu cukup sebagai bayaran penginapan sederhana selama satu malam. Dan bayangkan Naruto akan memberikan 3 koin emas kepada Haruhiko. Itu mampu membuat Haruhiko hidup tanpa bekerja selama beberapa bulan.

"K-Kau serius?" tanya Haruhiko tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja… tapi…"

Naruto dengan senyum dingin nya yang tipis kini entah kenapa mulai membuat Haruhiko merasakan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"…Jika aku berhasil membunuh paus iblis itu, jadilah pelayan setiaku, kembalikan setengah dari 3 koin emas itu. Kau akan kuberi pekerjaan, makanan dan kuberi tempat tinggal. Bagaimana?"

Haruhiko saat ini sadar bahwa dirinya sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang benar benar merepotkan. Sekilas dia tidak merasakan adanya keraguan di kedua mata Naruto, meski Haruhiko tahu jelas bahwa laki laki di hadapannya lebih muda setahun atau dua tahun darinya. Yang ia rasakan lagi adalah aura yang dikeluarkan Naruto, bukanlah aura seorang ksatria atau petualang, melainkan aura seorang pemimpin.

"Baiklah… kuterima taruhan itu," jawab Haruhiko dengan ekspresi serius.

Haruhiko merasa tidak masalah dengan itu karena akhirnya juga dia tidak dirugikan sama sekali untuk setiap kemungkinan yang terjadi. Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, tak dia sangka di tengah tengah proses nya menaklukkan paus iblis, dia berkesempatan mendapatkan pelayan yang cocok untuknya. Setelah ini, dia dan Haruhiko akan pergi ke guild petualang untuk membuat permintaan.

"Kalau begitu sekarang antarkan aku ke guild petualang di kota ini,"

"Ikuti aku…"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Akhirnya setelah berjalan sebentar, Naruto dan Haruhiko tiba di depan pintu masuk guild petualang. Bangunannya terlihat biasa dan dari luar juga tak terdengar banyak suara ketika mereka sampai disana.

"Ini dia guild petualang…"

"Tak berbeda dengan guild guild petualang pada umumnya ternyata… tapi kondisi nya benar benar sunyi dari luar,"

"Ya… Itu juga karena para petualang yang tersisa di dalam sedang putus asa dalam menghadapi paus iblis,"

"Heh~…? Putus asa? Itu adalah makanan ku dulu…"

Balas Naruto yang kemudian mendahului Haruhiko untuk masuk ke dalam guild. Mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan, Haruhiko hanya menatapnya dengan sorot mata penasaran, tatapannya mengikuti Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam guild. Tak lama kemudian, dia menyusulnya.

"Orang itu…"

Begitu Naruto masuk ke dalam, pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah para petualang yang duduk di meja meja disana sedang termenung putus asa bahkan beberapa ada yang terlihat habis mabuk semalaman. Tak hanya pria tapi juga ada beberapa petualang perempuan. Dia sadar bahwa kondisi mental petualang disini benar benar sudah hancur setelah dikalahkan pada ekspedisi mereka terakhir kali. Kemudian meski tak begitu jelas, tapi dia melihat dua orang yang berasal dari unit pasukan Artuk sedang berbicara di sudut ruangan.

Naruto kemudian melangkah ke meja pelayanan, permintaan dan sekaligus administrasi. Disana dia menjumpai wanita yang akan melayani segala kebutuhannya mengenai permintaan untuk guild petualang ini.

"Permisi…"

"Ya… Apakah Tuan ingin mendaftar sebagai petualang atau mengambil quest?" tanya wanita itu setelah tatapan matanya jatuh pada Kurama yang ada di pundak Naruto.

"Tidak… Aku ingin membuat permintaan,"

"Eh!? Permintaan…? M-Maaf, Tuan… tapi saat ini kondisi para petualang sedang buruk dan mereka masih diwajibkan fokus pada.. penaklukkan…"

"Permintaan yang ingin kubuat berhubungan dengan penaklukkan paus iblis," kata Naruto dengan ekspresi sedikit dingin, menyela kalimat yang diucapkan oleh wanita ini.

Seluruh petualang yang ada di dalam guild itu menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan ekspresi berbagai macam jenisnya. Ada yang terkejut, ada yang terlihat dingin dan bahkan ada yang ingin tertawa mendengarnya.

"…Aku butuh 2 petualang yang bisa mengendalikan kapal dan 8 hingga 10 orang untuk menaati perintahku dalam rencanaku menaklukkan paus iblis,"

Ketika Naruto mengatakan hal itu, dua prajurit dari pasukan Artuk yang ada disana langsung menaruh perhatian mereka padanya. Beberapa petualang mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Naruto, sedangkan Haruhiko yang baru saja memasuki guild nampak kebingungan dengan kondisi tersebut.

"Hey, bocah sombong… Kau pikir, kau bisa membunuh paus iblis yang bahkan tak bisa dibunuh 30 orang dewasa?"

Pria botak dengan pakaian hitam, bertubuh kekar dan tinggi sekitar 185 cm itu menghampiri Naruto sambil menunjuknya. Ekspresi nya benar benar kesal saat Naruto mengucapkan permintaan dan menjelaskan kalau dia memiliki rencana untuk mengalahkan paus iblis tersebut.

"Setidaknya aku bukan laki laki pengecut yang terdiam disini hanya karena kegagalan. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan menggunakan keputusasaan itu sebagai kekuatan ku,"

"Urghh… Kurang ajar!"

Dalam sekejap, Kurama yang berada di pundak Naruto berubah menjadi besar dengan ukuran tinggi sekitar 1,5 meter dan panjang sekitar 2,5 meter. Dengan wujudnya yang seperti itu, dia mampu membuat pria itu jatuh hanya dengan menggeram.

"U-Uwoooo! Binatang iblis apa ini…!?"

Bahkan Naruto tidak bergerak se inci pun dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Para petualang segera menyiagakan diri mereka dan terlihat beberapa binatang iblis milik beberapa petualang disana juga sudah siap bertarung meski sebenarnya tak satupun binatang iblis yang ada disini yang tidak terintimidasi oleh Kurama. Jujur saja untuk ukuran binatang iblis berbentuk rubah, Kurama sudah terlalu besar dan terlalu mengintimidasi binatang iblis lain dengan kekuatan sihirnya.

"Kau mau melakukan apa tadi, paman?" tanya Naruto melangkah ke arah pria yang baru saja akan menyerangnya itu.

"B-Bagaimana bisa binatang iblis yang memiliki kekuatan [High Class] seperti rubah ini masuk ke dalam kota tanpa pemeriksaan lebih lanjut!?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, paman…"

Setelah itu, Naruto kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wanita yang ada di meja resepsionis. Wanita itu juga terlihat ketakutan sekaligus panik melihat kemunculan Kurama yang ia pikir tadinya sangat imut berubah menjadi buas.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apakah bisa?"

"M-Maaf, Tuan…"

"Tunggu!"

Pembicaraan Naruto dan wanita resepsionis ini disela oleh dua orang prajurit pasukan Artuk. Dengan ekspresi serius, mereka bangkit dan menghampiri Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap dua prajurit pasukan Artuk itu.

"Kau punya keberanian, nak…"

"Terima kasih, paman… tapi keberanian saja tidak akan membuatku bisa membunuh paus iblis itu,"

"Hmm… Kau tahu itu rupanya," balas pria prajurit itu.

Kesan pertama yang didapatkan Naruto mengenai pria tua yang umurnya sekitar 40 tahun ini adalah kuat. Pria ini memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan untuk memimpin pasukan dalam medan perang tapi pria ini bukan tipe orang yang akan cocok duduk di kursi penguasa yang akan memerintah wilayah atau negara.

"Siapa namamu?"

Dan saat inilah Naruto baru terpikirkan nama baru untuknya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah memikirkannya, akan tetapi seiring tumbuhnya dia, dia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak boleh menggunakan nama aslinya dulu sebelum dia punya kekuasaan yang cukup untuk mempertahankan diri dan kehormatannya.

Bisa gawat kalau ada orang dari kediaman Lucifuge atau Namikaze yang mendengar nama nya muncul lagi setelah 10 tahun dirinya dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dia diberitahu Euclid cerita mengenai Marquess Lucifuge dan Earl Namikaze. Tentu saja Euclid mengubah fakta yang ada sesuai dengan berita bohong yang dibuat oleh Earl Namikaze dan Marquess Lucifuge. Euclid juga tak mengatakan siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Yang diketahui publik adalah Marquess Lucifuge, orang tua Grayfia dan Euclid terbunuh saat ada serangan diam diam dari Kerajaan Marilion yang letaknya ada di utara Kerajaan Lamia. Mereka memberi tuduhan palsu kepada Kerajaan Marillion yang sudah bermusuhan lama dengan Kerajaan Lamia. Tentu saja Kerajaan Marillion menepis itu, tapi siapa orang yang peduli di Kerajaan Lamia? Yang mereka tahu Lamia dan Marillion memang sudah bermusuhan… jadi hal itu mungkin untuk dijadikan kedok.

Minato sebagai Earl Namikaze dan suami Grayfia dianggap tidak bertanggung jawab karena tidak bisa melindungi Marquess Lucifuge sehingga Grayfia menceraikannya sebelum mereka punya anak.

Ya… mereka bicara pada publik kalau mereka tidak pernah punya anak. Beruntungnya keberadaan Naruto selama lima tahun juga tidak pernah diungkap ke masyarakat. Apa alasan dua keluarga ini menyembunyikannya meski di belakang mereka saling bermusuhan? Hanya untuk menjaga martabat dua keluarga di depan bangsawan lainnya. Hanya itu!

Naruto juga tidak curiga karena Euclid mengatakan bahwa itu sudah jadi berita nasional yang diketahui semua orang.

Oleh karena itu, Naruto yang merupakan bukti hidup dari hubungan kedua keluarga dibuang, agar tidak diketahui masyarakat kalau Minato dan Grayfia punya seorang anak. Itulah yang diceritakan Euclid kepada Naruto untuk memanipulasinya dan membohonginya dari kenyataan bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang bajingan. Sudah cukup dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya dibuang saja mampu membuatnya menyimpan perasaan dendam yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan apalagi jika dia tau kenyataan bahwa ayahnya membunuh kakeknya.

Lalu alasan lain yang tidak Naruto ketahui adalah Ibunya sendiri, Grayfia tidak pernah menginginkan keberadaannya atau tepatnya Ibunya sendiri sebenarnya membenci dirinya. Dan Euclid tidak ingin Naruto tahu itu.

Naruto telah diberi kesempatan hidup tapi jika dia muncul lagi ke hadapan dua keluarga itu, bisa dipastikan kalau dirinya akan disingkirkan selamanya. Ini adalah alasan juga kenapa Euclid tidak bisa membawa Naruto kembali ke kediaman Lucifuge.

Dirinya sekarang masih seorang pewaris belum diangkat resmi, sedangkan kakaknya memiliki dukungan besar dari Marquess Gremory sehingga Euclid belum memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk melindungi Naruto saat orang orang tahu kalau Naruto masih hidup.

Karena itu juga, Euclid mengatakan pada Naruto untuk muncul ke hadapan keluarga nya ketika dia sudah memiliki kekuasaan dan kehormatannya sendiri. Dan beruntungnya, Naruto mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Euclid karena dia pikir itu demi kebaikannya. Jika ditanya apa tujuan Naruto sekarang… sudah jelas dia akan membalas orang tuanya. Bagaimana? Dengan mendapatkan posisi yang lebih tinggi dan kehormatannya nanti, dia bersumpah akan membuat Minato dan Grayfia bersujud di bawah kakinya dan membuat mereka memohon ampunan kepadanya dengan masyarakat Kerajaan Lamia yang menjadi saksinya. Itu ia lakukan sebagai balasan karena telah membuangnya hanya karena alasan menjaga martabat mereka (Alasan inilah yang diketahui Naruto).

"Namaku Toruna…"

(Toruna = Na-ru-to yang diubah penempatan suku katanya).

"Aku biasa dipanggil Toru…"

"Hmm… Toru jadi bisa kau jabarkan rencanamu untuk membunuh paus iblis itu?"

"Sebelum aku menjelaskan… aku juga ingin tahu siapa nama anda dan juga kepastian anda, apakah anda akan bekerja sama dan membantu saya jika saya menjelaskan rencana saya?" tanya Naruto.

Prajurit itu hanya tersenyum.

"Komandan… anak ini…,"

"Tenanglah…" pria yang disebut komandan ini hanya memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk berhenti menyela.

"Namaku Gazelle Stronoff, aku adalah Komandan Utama Pasukan Artuk sekaligus salah satu dari 6 Komandan Batalion Wilayah Kerajaan Lamia yang baru tiba tadi pagi,"

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. Dia mengenal paman ini, dia adalah seorang pejuang ksatria terkenal, hanya ada 6 orang termasuk dirinya yang mendapat posisi 6 Komandan Batalion itu. Bahkan dengan prestasinya di misi ini, bisa menaikkan lagi nilai nya untuk menjabat sebagai salah satu Jenderal Pasukan Kerajaan Lamia di masa depan.

"G-Gazelle Stronoff!? M-Mantan petualang kelas [Adamantite] yang sekarang menjabat di Kerajaan?"

Seketika para petualang berdiri kaget mendengar namanya. Seluruh penghuni guild tidak percaya melihat kehadiran tokoh terkenal itu disini termasuk Haruhiko yang hanya bisa melongo.

"Tidak kusangka saya akan bertemu tokoh terkenal seperti anda disini. Dengan pengaruh anda, saya berpikir lagi… jika saya menjelaskan rencana saya disini, apakah ada kemungkinan anda akan mencuri rencana saya dan menyingkirkan saya?"

"Aku bukanlah ksatria tidak terhormat semacam itu, nak. Kau bisa dapatkan hadiahmu dan imbalan lainnya sesuai kesepakatan… Yang aku inginkan hanya membalaskan dendam anak buahku yang tewas pada ekspedisi beberapa hari lalu,"

Naruto masih tidak bisa mempercayai kata kata orang ini.

"Hmm… Kudengar seorang petualang kelas [Adamantite] seharusnya mampu mengalahkan paus iblis itu,"

"Hahaha… Jangan memujiku terlalu tinggi. Bahkan petualang kelas [Adamantite] pun akan berpikir puluhan kali untuk melawan paus iblis itu di daerahnya. Jika aku kesana tanpa rencana, itu sama dengan bunuh diri,"

Orang ini cerdas dan bijak, itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto. Dia menunjukkan ekspresi serius dengan sebuah senyuman sekarang. Dia mungkin memang tidak mudah mempercayai orang lain tapi entah kenapa dia merasakan bahwa Gazelle Stronoff ini merupakan salah satu ksatria terhormat yang tidak akan melakukan tindakan busuk seperti mencuri rencananya.

"Baiklah tapi dalam rencana ini aku membutuhkan dua kapal yang sejenis dengan yang digunakan saat penaklukkan terakhir kali,"

"Aku terima syaratmu… jika rencana mu terdengar menjanjikan,"

"Lalu aku juga butuh semua data mengenai kemunculan paus iblis itu… jam, hari kapan dan dimana dia muncul di pantai,"

"Tentu saja akan kami siapkan…"

Dengan ini, Naruto siap untuk bekerja sama. Alasan mengapa pasukan penaklukkan sebelumnya gagal membunuh paus iblis itu adalah karena persiapan mereka yang kurang. Mereka sudah memikirkan prediksi kapan dan dimana paus itu muncul akan tetapi mereka tidak memikirkan hal setelahnya. Bagaimana cara mereka bertarung dan membunuh paus itu.

Naruto dan Gazelle Stronoff memutuskan untuk berunding di salah satu meja dengan dikelilingi para petualang yang ada disana.

"Akan kujelaskan sekarang… aku membutuhkan data itu untuk memprediksi kapan dan dimana paus itu akan muncul,"

"Ya kami tau itu tapi apa kau bisa menjamin paus itu akan muncul karena terakhir kali, kami hanya beruntung bisa mendapat momen yang sesuai," kata salah seorang petualang.

"Tidak masalah, aku mampu meningkatkan peluang kemunculan paus iblis itu hingga 70% dengan metode ku,"

"70%!? Kau yakin dengan itu?" tanya Haruhiko yang menimbrung pembicaraan.

Mereka yang mendengarnya juga terkejut mendengar Naruto menyatakan hal tersebut. Bahkan peluang sebelumnya paus iblis itu muncul ketika penaklukkan terakhir kali hanyalah 30% dan Naruto berniat meningkatkannya hingga 70%?

"Bagaimana caramu meningkatkan peluang hingga sebesar itu?"

Lalu disini lah Naruto akan menjelaskannya…

"Paus iblis yang sedang kita tangani ini juga merupakan binatang iblis [High Class]. Yang membedakan Kurama ku dan paus itu adalah Kurama dibesarkan sejak kecil olehku, manusia… sehingga dia paham dengan apa yang kuperintahkan meski dia tidak bisa bicara bahasa manusia sedangkan paus itu tidak mengerti apa yang kita perintah, katakan atau perbuat. Aku tumbuh dan besar bersama Kurama… meski dia binatang iblis tapi kebiasaannya tidak berbeda dengan rubah biasa. Aku mengasumsikan bahwa paus iblis ini juga tak berbeda dengan paus biasa…"

Setelah mendengar hal itu, mereka semua mengangguk paham menanggapi pernyataan Naruto yang masuk akal.

"Lalu?"

"Untuk berkomunikasi, paus akan membuat panggilan dengan gelombang suara dengan frekunsi rendah yang tak bisa didengar oleh manusia. Paus Iblis ini kurasa mirip dengan salah satu spesies paus yaitu paus biru yang memiliki sensor di dalam tubuhnya yang berfungsi untuk menerima gelombang frekuensi rendah tersebut,"

"Ah seperti itu… Kenapa aku baru tau?" tanya salah seorang petualang.

Haruhiko bahkan menatap Naruto dengan kagum sedangkan Naruto berpikir bahwa semua orang di sekitarnya sekarang ini benar benar bodoh. Dan saat itulah mereka paham dengan rencana Naruto. Yang mereka khawatirkan adalah bagaimana cara mereka menghasilkan gelombang frekuensi rendah yang bahkan tidak bisa didengar oleh manusia?

"Lalu bagaimana caramu menghasilkan gelombang frekuensi rendah itu?"

"Tenang saja… Mungkin bagi sebagian pennyihir ini mungkin tidak berguna untuk bertarung tapi jauh jauh hari sebelum aku datang ke tempat ini, aku sudah memiliki sihir yang tepat untuk menghasilkan gelombang suara dengan frekuensi tersebut,"

Satu kata, mengerikan. Gazelle Stronoff terlalu kagum bahkan saking kagumnya dia memberi Naruto tatapan seolah Naruto ini bisa jadi seorang tokoh besar di Kerajaan sebagai seorang ksatria atau justru sebagai mimpi buruk Kerajaan.

"Untuk rencana selanjutnya, setelah kita bisa memancing keluar paus itu… Akan segera kujelaskan…"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Lalu di salah satu sudut kota [Mandra] yang sedang sepi, kedua orang pengelana tengah berjalan dengan jubah mereka. Sebelumnya kedua orang ini mengejutkan penjaga pos pemeriksaan namun setelah kedua orang ini menjelaskan situasinya, penjaga tersebut segera mempersilahkan kedua orang ini untuk memasuki area kota [Mandra].

"Villar-sama… apa anda yakin akan melakukan pengecekan langsung ke pantai pesisir timur hanya dengan persiapan seperti ini?"

Tanya seorang perempuan berambut merah yang tertutupi jubahnya. Pria yang bersamanya itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pemimpin Wilayah Artuk saat ini dan merupakan salah satu bangsawan yang paling disegani di Kerajaan Lamia dengan status kebangsawanan Earl, dia adalah Lord Villar Constance.

"Tidak apa apa… Aku ingin melihat…"

"Bagaimana cara Gazelle menyelesaikan masalah ini…" jawabnya lembut dengan senyuman yang sama lembutnya.

TBC

**BACA SAMPAI SELESAI, ADA BEBERAPA PERTANYAAN GUEST YANG KUJAWAB DISINI**

Yo… Shiba desu. Hari ini aku update lagi, btw ini aku nyicil dari malem sampe pagi dan dapet segini. Alasan aku update ya memang ingin tapi ada alasan lain kenapa aku harus update… untuk sedikit menjawab kebingungan kalian…

**Jawaban tentang kenapa Naruto tidak diajak Euclid kembali:**

Ada pertanyaan kenapa Naruto gak diajak ke kediaman Lucifuge… Apakah chapter ini sudah menjawab? Bahkan aku sempet bales di review…(Bisa kalian cek di kolom review) haduh itu parah. Aku bingung harus membalas dimana karena yang bertanya itu akun guest.

Itu bukan salah reader, itu salahku yang sudah terlalu percaya diri kalau reader akan paham itu meski kelihatannya reader lainnya paham. Kalau tujuan kalian menanyakan itu dengan akun guest supaya aku cepet update dan menjawabnya, jujur kau berhasil. Tapi tolong jangan lakukan lagi, aku tersiksa ingin cepat update.

Ya, kalau menurut kalian aneh, ya sudah tapi aku mengajak reader ku untuk sebelum menanyakannya… dipertimbangkan dulu dan berpikir kritis (mungkin ini karena efek ak habis ikut acara tentang critical thinking dan problem solving di kampus, hadehh…)

Coba bayangkan kalau Naruto muncul setelah beberapa tahun tanpa persiapan yang cukup? Dia ini udah dibuang, gak diinginkan orang tuanya, dianggap aib… Aku membentuk karakter disini selalu memikirkan seandainya aku jadi mereka dengan watak mereka yang seperti itu, keputusan apa yang kuambil.

Kalau dari semua anime dan manga yang sering kubaca…

Bangsawan itu kebanyakan jaga kehormatan dan martabat mereka, mereka gak akan segan segan singkirin sesuatu yang bisa jatuhin kehormatan mereka. Itu pada umumnya kalau sering baca Light Novel pasti sering menemukannya… dan kebetulan **sifat bangsawan seperti itulah yang ku adaptasi disini**. Tentu ada yang baik, tapi harus kalian perhatikan.

Euclid disini belum punya pengaruh besar karena dia belum diangkat resmi. Grayfia punya dukungan beberapa petinggi keluarga meski dia perempuan dan dia juga sudah kusebutkan punya hubungan dengan Sirzech Gremory… dari kediaman Marquess Gremory.

Gak semudah itu pak ngelawan sebuah kekuasaan. Di fic ini aku mau mengajarkan kenyataan bukan macam di SOR yang memang Naruto dah super power bin gledek, karena jujur di fic ini magic nya memang ada tapi tidak menonjol sekali macam di SOR.

**Jawaban mengenai bawahan Naruto:**

Lalu baru pagi tadi aku mendapat review akun guest, Naruto gak punya bawahan gitu masa mau naklukkin Kerajaan ga pake bawahan? Sabar mas/mbak… Itu sudah muncul satu pelayannya, Haruhiko. Itu karakter dari Musaigen no Phantom World yang juga karakter utama di anime itu, disini kuambil jadi pelayan Naruto. Ah iya sekalian memperkenalkan komandan pasukan Gazelle Stronoff itu dari Overlord.

Aku juga sudah lihat anime Drifters… aku sudah jadi otaku berat itu hampir 6 tahun bahkan daripada anime Drifters, ada Light Novel yang benar benar dari nol. Drifters mah udah enak dari awal Toyohisa dah langsung ketemu Nobunaga Oda. Sosok besar di sejarah Jepang. Contoh yang lebih dari nol saja ya, anime ya… Grancrest Senki itu lebih benar benar dari nol sampai Theo jadi Kaisar sejujurnya kalau kalian sudah lihat, pasti paham.

Ya itulah… Kumohon sabar.. rekan pasti terkumpul tapi seiring berjalannya fic ini, tidak bisa langsung tiba tiba dapet rekan kan? Tak mungkin juga saya jelaskan semua pertanyaan yang menjurus ke spoiler disini kan? Itulah salah satu sulitnya jadi author dengan fic yang ceritanya panjang…

Ini udah kuatur dan semoga kalian paham, bahkan masalah paus itu aku sampai mempelajari tentang Paus Biru di internet lho selama setengah jam. Mau kutulis infrasonik tapi bingung… yak kali jaman pertengahan begitu sudah ada istilah infrasonic. Butuh perjuangan cuk, asli nulis ini sehari…

**Jawaban mengenai tingkatan petualang:**

Lalu tingkat petualang ku klasifikasi seperti di Overlord, yaitu Copper - Iron – Silver – Gold – Platinum – Mithril – Orichalcum – Adamantite

**Jawaban hmm… bukan sepenuhnya jawaban juga, ini gambaran:**

Terus kemudian aku mau bahas sifat Naruto… kalo di analisa… ini kita berpikir kritis yak wkwk..

Chapter 1 isinya nasib malangnya dia dong (Yah aku memang kejam.. nasib Naruto kebanyakan kubikin menyedihkan, dan entah kenapa kebanyakan reader yg kukenal di WA memanggilku author pendendam, makasih lho… itu pujian atau penghinaan? -_-)

Chapter 2 dia ketemu Pengawas Dunia di alam bawah sadar, kemudian dia tidak ingat pertemuan itu tapi kata kata kakek itu masih tertanam? Anggapan orang pada umumnya itu bisa dibilang mereka berdelusi… disini Naruto menganggap seperti itu.

Lalu adakah yang sudah beranggapan Naruto itu baik? Jujur aku gak akan pernah bikin sifat Naruto di setiap fic ku itu naif. Aku tak suka sifat itu tapi disini yang paling mempengaruhi kepribadian Naruto itu letaknya di prinsip prinsip yang diajarkan Euclid yang satu persatu akan disebutkan seiring berjalannya fic ini juga. Jadi cermatilah kalau aku sudah menyebut prinsip" yang diajarkan Euclid.

Aku ingin kalian sendiri yang merasakan bagaimana Naruto itu sebenernya, aku akan jelaskan saat waktu yang tepat. Kalau kujawab sekarang kesannya ku spoiler. Terserah kalau kalian menganggapnya aneh untuk sekarang tapi aku ingin sifatnya memang aneh dan lebih kompleks. Entah kenapa kurasa itu gambaran yang cocok dengan julukannya nanti, Monarch of Despair… jadi kalau ada yang ingin berhenti membaca ini karena hal itu mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat.

Oh ya dan btw ak pilih kata Monarch itu sebenarnya aku terinspirasi dari Monarch di Solo Leveling (Yang kebetulan sudah kubaca hingga tamat web novelnya). Ceritanya gak ada miripnya dengan cerita ini tapi aku pikir kata King, Emperor sudah terlalu biasa.. jadi kupilih Monarch.

Itu saja, untuk yang menikmati chapter ini.. hmm.. ya chap depan kuusahakan lebih menarik. Aku akan update mungkin hari senin atau selasa (Betapa baiknya diriku, itu jika kalian menyemangatiku… kemampuan update kilat ku pasti akan muncul wkwkwkwk) kalian mau fic yang mana?

**#Publish_Update_Serentak2019**

**#FFNBANGKIT2019**

**#RFI2019**

See you in next chap


	4. Chapter 4

**MONARCH OF DESPAIR**

Rate: M

**Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi], Grancrest Senki [Ryo Mizuno], Musaigaen no Phantom World [Soichiro Hatano], Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken [Fuse], Overlord**

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun

Genre: Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Action, Adventure, Family, Romance

**Warning**: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

**Summary**: Lahir karena pernikahan politik tanpa dilandasi cinta yang berujung sebuah perpisahan dan penghapusan keberadaannya… anak dari keluarga Earl Namikaze dan keluarga Marquess Lucifuge ini tak hanya dihapus keberadaannya tapi juga dibuang dan ditelantarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Namanya adalah Naruto, seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun yang nantinya akan tumbuh sebagai budak sekaligus orang yang terpilih untuk mewarisi gelar Monarch of Despair.

**Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Membunuh Paus Iblis**

Tahun X615, Kalender Kerajaan Lamia

Siang ini cuaca cukup bagus, terik matahari tidak begitu menyengat di kulit. Seseorang memanfaatkan cuaca ini untuk melakukan inspeksi di pantai kota [Mandra] yang sekarang jalur menuju ke tempat itu sedang di blokir oleh prajurit [Artuk]. Berbeda dengan orang lain, kedua orang dengan jabatan tinggi ini tentu mampu memasuki wilayah pantai ini dengan atau tidak ditemani oleh prajurit.

Mereka adalah Ear Villar Constance yang merupakan Tuan Tanah dari seluruh wilayah [Artuk] ditemani oleh wanita penyihir nya bernama [Margaret Odius]. Meskipun mereka sudah menyembunyikan identitas mereka dengan jubah, nampaknya prajurit langsung menyadari siapa mereka. Dengan aura dan kharisma besar dari Villar Constance, itu adalah hal yang wajar. Posisi nya mungkin memang hanya seorang Earl namun pengaruhnya di Kerajaan begitu besar. Dikatakan pengaruhnya bahkan setara dengan seorang Marquess dan bahkan mampu membuat para Duke menghormatinya.

Dia memegang wilayah Artuk yang terdiri dari belasan kota. Bahkan wilayah itu sendiri lebih besar daripada wilayah beberapa Marquess, alasannya adalah karena dia mengembangkan wilayahnya dengan sangat baik sehingga Raja memberikannya lebih banyak wilayah untuk digenggam. Bisa dikatakan bahwa keluarganya lah bangsawan Earl terkuat saat ini melebihi Earl dari Namikaze dan bahkan mampu membuat beberapa keluarga Marquess gentar. Tak hanya itu, sebenarnya dia juga dalam proses pengangkatan menjadi bangsawan Marquess. Hanya tinggal menunggu pemanggilan nya saja ke Istana.

Dia memiliki figur seorang pemimpin yang mampu menaklukkan sebuah negara. Ya, dia adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang memiliki potensi kekuasaan Raja.

"Kondisi disini benar benar kacau…" kata Villar saat dirinya sampai di bibir pantai [Mandra].

Dia bicara kepada wanita penyihir, Margaret Odius. Seorang penyihir tingkat tinggi yang setara dengan petualang kelas [Adamantite] dan juga salah satu master sihir elemen api di Kerajaan Lamia. Rambut merah dan kulit eksotis nya menunjukkan kesan tersendiri yang bahkan mampu membuat Villar terpesona.

"Villar-sama… Apa yang akan anda lakukan setelah ini,"

"Hmm? Aku tidak akan berbuat apa apa…"

"Jadi, anda akan membiarkan Gazelle-dono yang mengatasi semuanya?"

"Ya… Begitulah, aku ingin lihat bagaimana Gazelle-dono menyelesaikannya,"

Meski begitu, Villar sudah menyiapkan rencana cadangan seandainya Gazelle gagal dalam misi penaklukkan ini. Gazelle adalah mantan petualang kelas [Adamantite] yang sudah cukup lama memberikan kesetiaannya kepada Villar Constance. Sebenarnya pria tua itu mengabdikan hidupnya untuk keluarga Constance sejak jaman ayah Villar masih menjabat akan tetapi Kerajaan melihat kemampuannya dan mengangkatnya sebagai salah satu Komandan Kerajaan meski akhirnya dia kembali lagi bertugas di keluarga Constance.

Dengan kemampuannya, dalam waktu yang singkat dia meraup banyak sekali prestasi sesuai yang diharapkan dari mantan petualang kelas [Adamantite]. Bakatnya dalam pertarungan jarak dekat atau menggunakan pedang benar benar bagus untuk rata rata manusia kebanyakan.

"Sekarang… harus kemana kita? Hmm…" kata Villar sambil melihat pemandangan laut.

"Laporan terakhir mengatakan bahwa Gazelle-dono sekarang ada di guild petualang, Villar-sama…" lapor Margaret setelah ia mendengarkan informasi tentang pergerakan Gazelle tadi dari salah satu penjaga.

"Guild ya…? Jadi dia memulai pergerakan dengan mencoba membangun semangat para petualang yang sudah gagal, hmm…"

Villar mengenal Gazelle sejak umurnya masih beberapa tahun. Dia sering mendengar rumor kehebatan Gazelle sebagai petualang di kala itu. Jadi sebenarnya, keputusannya membiarkan Gazelle yang menangani ini adalah keinginan pribadinya. Dia ingin melihat kemampuan Gazelle, orang yang selama ini cukup ia kagumi.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Suasana di guild masih sama seperti sebelumnya, satu satunya suara yang berlaku hanya milik Naruto seorang. Tentu saja yang lainnya mengenalnya dengan nama Toruna atau biasa dipanggil dengan Toru. Sejak Naruto membahas mengenai cara dia untuk memancing keluar paus iblis tersebut, hingga sekarang belum ada sanggahan mengenai rencananya.

Saking sibuknya mereka, bahkan tak satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari bahwa ada satu orang wanita penyihir yang baru saja memasuki guild.

"Ini adalah rangkaian sihir yang harus kita siapkan di pantai setelah ini… Kira kira untuk menggambar semua ini dengan aliran sihi membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam. Selama kisaran waktu itu, kita juga membuat taruhan… jika paus itu datang, kita gagal menyiapkan rencana, tapi jika berhasil… kita bisa menaklukkan nya kapan saja setelah itu,"

Wanita penyihir itu mendengarkan rencana yang dibicarakan Naruto tanpa tahu terlebih dahulu apa yang sebenarnya mereka bahas. Lalu entah kenapa fokusnya terpusat kepada sebuah gambar berisikan rangkaian sihir serta keterangan keterangannya.

"Hmm… ini benar benar rangkaian sihir yang rumit! Tidak kusangka di usia mu yang semuda ini, mampu memikirkan sihir semacam ini,"

Wanita berusia sekitar dua puluhan itu menatap Naruto dengan kagum. Naruto sendiri terkejut karena sebelumnya dia tidak melihat ada wanita secantik ini di guild. Penampilannya mungkin terlihat seperti wanita penyihir kebanyakan tapi yang mencolok darinya adalah wajah cantik dan rambut putih indahnya itu.

"Aku hanya sering membaca buku,… etto…?"

Setelah menjawabnya, para petualang yang sedari tadi juga sibuk mendengarkan Naruto, jadi menyadari keberadaan wanita itu. Respon mereka berbagai macam meski kebanyakan… khususnya petualang laki laki yang menatapnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Eh, siapa anda?" tanya salah satu resepsionis wanita.

"Ah, maaf… tiba tiba masuk dalam diskusi kalian. Perkenalkan namaku Rossweisse, seorang penyihir pengelana… Apakah kalian sedang mediskusikan tentang penaklukkan paus iblis?"

"Ya, begitulah…" jawab mereka.

Wanita bernama Rossweisse ini merasa bahwa dirinya datang disaat yang tepat.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku datang kesini untuk membuat party dan membunuh paus iblis itu. Adakah yang bersedia?"

Naruto memberikan sebuah tatapan serius kepada wanita yang berani menyela rencana nya ini. Wajahnya cantik tapi dari aura nya Naruto sudah bisa menebak bahwa wanita ini ada di usia awal dua puluhan. Nampaknya wanita ini juga cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuannya.

"Nona, kami disini sedang merencanakan penaklukkan paus iblis itu…" jawab Gazelle.

"Eh, kalian semua? Bukankah ini terlalu banyak untuk disebut party?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya seolah bosan menemukan wanita bodoh semacam ini. Kemungkinan besar wanita ini datang dan mengajak membuat party tanpa tahu kondisinya terlebih dahulu. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto ketika mendengar ajakan wanita ini.

"Nona, apakah kau belum mendengar bahwa ada korban meninggal ketika penaklukkan terakhir kali?"

"Eh!? Ada korban meninggal?"

"Ya… dan kumohon untukmu agar tidak mengganggu diskusi kami," kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit sinis.

"M-Maaf,"

Setelah menegur Rossweisse, Naruto menghela nafas bosan kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya mengenai sihir yang akan dia gunakan untuk mengekang paus iblis itu selama kurang lebih 2 menit. Yang jelas dalam waktu 2 menit itu mereka harus bisa membunuh paus itu.

"Lalu… masalah berat lainnya muncul lagi…"

Satu satunya masalah mereka sekarang hanyalah bagaimana cara menghadapi paus iblis itu jika ada sesuatu atau kejadian diluar dugaan mereka. Sampai sekarang yang dijelaskan oleh Naruto adalah persiapan mekanisme apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan untuk menahan paus iblis itu selama beberapa saat dan memberikannya serangan yang mampu menembus kulit kerasnya.

"Aku cukup yakin ilmu pedang ditambah dengan sihir elemen dan sihir penguatan fisikku serta serangan Gazelle-san mampu menembus kulit paus itu tetapi aku juga tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa kita akan gagal menembusnya,"

"Jadi ini taruhannya ya?"

"Akan lebih bagus jika ada yang bisa membantu kita mempertahankan sihir pengekang pada paus iblis itu untuk memberi kita lebih banyak waktu tapi kurasa tak satu pun dari penyihir yang ada disini bisa langsung paham dengan rangkaian yang kubuat,"

Ketika mengucapkan hal itu, wanita bernama Rossweisse ini kembali menyela pembicaraan.

"Ano… Sebenarnya aku cukup paham dengan apa yang dituliskan disini, kurasa aku bisa membantu dengan mempertahankannya hingga 1 menit lebih,"

Naruto cukup terkejut mendengarnya, wanita yang tiba tiba saja bergabung dengan pembicaraan ini dan sempat mengganggu, ternyata paham dengan apa yang dituliskannya pada kertas sihir itu. Meski begitu, Naruto tidak begitu saja percaya dengan kata katanya. Ada beberapa hal yang menurutnya bisa dia tes pada wanita ini.

"Kau bisa membayangkan sihir macam apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"…Kurasa ini semacam rantai cahaya yang mengekang lawan dengan membentuk 4 buah lingkaran sihir dari 4 sudut berbeda,"

"Hooh, ternyata kau mampu membayangkannya… ini cukup sederhana tapi membutuhkan konsentrasi yang baik," balas Naruto yang sekali lagi terkejut mendengar jawaban Rossweisse.

Kemudian Naruto mengangguk setelah semua petualang memberikan tatapan kepadanya seolah menunggu keputusan. Akhirnya Naruto mengangguk dengan senyuman yakin.

Semua petualang yang ada disana nampak tersenyum lega mendengar bahwa Rossweisse bisa membantu mereka, begitu pula dengan Gazelle dan Haruhiko yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

"Tunggu saja kawanku! Aku akan membalaskan dendammu pada paus itu!"

"Uwoooo! Kurasa kita bisa kali ini!"

Teriakan semangat para petualang yang bangkit mulai terdengar disana. Naruto benar benar datang sebagai pembawa harapan bagi mereka semua, terutama bagi para petualang yang kehilangan temannya di penaklukkan terakhir kali.

"Apakah kau masih membutuhkan bantuanku, nak?"

"Gazelle-san, kau menanyakan sesuatu yang bodoh… aku jelas membutuhkan bantuanmu dalam misi ini untuk menciptakan peluang keberhasilan yang lebih tinggi,"

Gazelle Stronoff menyadari apa yang dimaksudkan Naruto barusan. Apa yang tersirat disana adalah sebenarnya tanpa bantuan Gazelle pun, Naruto menganggap rencananya tetap akan berhasil, hanya saja jika mendapat bantuan darinya… kemenangan itu akan lebih terjamin.

'Menarik… Sangat menarik,' batin Gazelle.

"Kalau begitu setelah ini kita akan membagi tim menjadi dua bagian, yang pertama adalah tim yang akan pergi ke pantai bersamaku untuk mempersiapkan sihir dan jebakan disana. Lalu tim kedua adalah tim yang akan membantu Gazelle-san untuk mempersiapkan kapal,"

Rossweisse sebenarnya terkejut mendengar nama 'Gazelle' barusan. Kalau dia tidak salah, nama itu adalah nama dari mantan petualang kelas [Adamantite] yang kini menjadi salah satu Komandan pasukan di Kerajaan dan wilayah Artuk. Lalu kenapa orang seterkenal itu bisa menuruti kata kata laki laki berambut pirang ini?

"Rossweisse-san… Perkenalkan namaku Toruna… kau bisa memanggilku Toru. Maukah kau membantuku menyiapkan rangkaian sihir dan jebakan untuk misi penaklukkan di pantai?"

"A-Ah… Tentu saja. Mohon kerja samanya, Toru-san…" jawab Rossweisse membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal padaku… aku lebih muda darimu,"

Rossweisse sendiri sudah menebak kalau laki laki di hadapannya ini lebih muda darinya tetapi… benarkah? Dia sebenarnya masih tidak begitu percaya kalau Naruto inilah yang membuat semua rencana dalam misi penaklukkan paus iblis.

"Haruhiko, kau ikut bersama Gazelle-san…"

"Aku mengerti,"

Setelah memerintahkan Haruhiko untuk membantu Gazelle, rombongan petualang ini terpisah menjadi dua kelompok sesuai bagian mereka masing masing. Tim pertama berangkat dengan prajurit yang datang bersama dengan Gazelle sebagai wakilnya untuk mendapat izin memasuki pantai sedangkan tim kedua akan kembali bersama Gazelle menyiapkan dua kapal.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Sesampainya Naruto dan tim pertama yang bertugas menyiapkan segala mekanisme penaklukkannya, mereka segera bekerja membuat itu semua. Kebanyakan yang berada disini adalah para petualang yang bisa menggunakan sihir dan akan membantu Naruto menyiapkan mantra mantra dasar yang nantinya akan diubah Naruto menjadi lingkaran lingkaran sihir tingkat lanjut. Selama proses pengerjaan ini, para petualang yang ada disana terpukau dengan cara bekerja Naruto.

Dia benar benar menunjukkan kepemimpinannya di usia nya yang masih muda itu. Alasan kenapa tak ada satu pun yang protes mengenai Naruto menjadi pemimpin adalah karena mereka sudah melihat bagaimana Naruto menjelaskan rencananya serta bagaimana caranya membuktikan kepada mereka bahwa dirinya pantas.

Semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencana Naruto, setidaknya hingga saat ini. Dia sekarang sedang mempersiapkan rangkaian sihir yang nantinya akan membentuk lingkaran sihir dan mengeluarkan suara frekuensi rendah yang sesuai dan dapat diterima oleh paus iblis itu.

Tak jauh darinya, Rossweisse berdiri terdiam, tak bisa berkata kata ketika menonton Naruto mempersiapkan sihirnya.

"S-Sihir ini? Apakah kau mencoba memanggil paus iblis itu sama dengan cara paus biru memanggil paus biru lainnya?"

"Ohh, aku terkejut kau mengetahuinya, Rossweisse-san…"

"A-Ah, sebelumnya aku sempat memikirkan cara itu untuk party yang akan kubentuk tapi… merealisasikan sihir suara dengan frekuensi rendah yang bahkan tidak bisa didengar manusia itu… aku… mungkin tidak bisa…"

Naruto sudah dikejutkan beberapa kali oleh wanita ini meski dia baru mengenalnya sejam yang lalu. Nampaknya wanita ini cukup berpengetahuan daripada yang ia kira meski dia terlihat ceroboh.

"Aku hanya mempelajari dari berbagai buku mengenai sihir yang kubaca dan menciptakannya dari bayangan di kepalaku,"

"S-Semudah itu?"

"Begitulah…"

Jujur, Rossweisse dibuat terdiam dan seterkejut saat ini. Baru kali ini dia menemukan ada orang yang memiliki bakat sihir hingga sebesar ini. Jarang sekali dia menemukan penyihir yang lebih berbakat darinya dengan usia yang lebih muda. Meski tak satupun orang yang mengetahui identitasnya, tapi Rossweisse sendiri merupakan penyihir kelas 6 dari 10 level penyihir. Itu merupakan tingkat yang tinggi karena pimpinan penyihir di suatu Kerajaan itu sendiri biasanya berada di kelas 7-8.

Margaret Odius yang merupakan penyihir Villar Constance juga salah seorang penyihir kelas 6. Jumlah penyihir kelas 6 di Kerajaan Lamia itu tidak banyak, mungkin hanya sekitar belasan hingga dua puluhan saja. Oleh karena itu, bisa dikatakan Rossweisse merupakan salah satu penyihir elit di Kerajaan ini apalagi tanpa mereka ketahui, dia juga seorang petualang tingkat [Orichalcum].

'Orang ini… jauh lebih berbakat dariku,' gumam Rossweisse melihat Naruto.

"Akhirnya selesai juga,"

Setelah hampir satu jam berlalu, akhirnya tim pertama menyelesaikan persiapannya. Naruto juga akhirnya mampu bernafas lega sedangkan Rossweisse sejak tadi hingga sekarang masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius. Naruto menyadari hal itu tapi dia sengaja pura pura tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Toru-san, ini salinan laporan data statistik yang kau minta,"

Sebelumnya Naruto sempat meminta laporan data kemunculan paus iblis itu selama sebulan terakhir. Yang menyerahkan data itu kepadanya adalah resepsioner guild petualang dan Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Ah, terima kasih…"

Dia sekarang lebih terfokus pada laporan data statistik yang harus ia periksa. Dia membolak balikkan kertas data tersebut dan memikirkan waktu yang tepat untuk penaklukkan hari ini. Waktu penaklukkan mereka hari ini bisa dilaksanakan sore hari nanti atau malam hari. Naruto ingin mengambil peluang terbaik yang tersedia di hari ini dan dia menemukan kalau malam nanti adalah peluang terbaik untuk memancing paus itu. Sebenarnya dia bisa melakukannya besok tetapi, dia rasa… lebih cepat lebih baik.

"Toru-san… Kalau boleh aku tahu, apa tujuanmu setelah menaklukkan paus iblis itu?"

"Hmm?"

Naruto mengubah ekspresinya jadi serius namun itu tak berselang lama. Sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya kemudian. Rossweisse masih sibuk menatapnya dengan serius. Nampaknya wanita ini sudah menebak nebak apa yang diinginkan Naruto dari prestasinya jika ia berhasil menaklukkan paus iblis.

"…Aku menginginkan sebuah posisi di antara para bangsawan,"

"Hmm… jadi kau menginginkan posisi seperti itu ya? Boleh kutahu alasannya?"

Tak Naruto sangka kalau wanita ini ternyata cukup lancang menanyakan hal itu kepada dirinya. Sudah jelas Naruto tidak akan menjawab jujur tapi dia tidak keberatan jika harus memberikan jawaban dengan sedikit banyak kebohongan di dalamnya.

"Dulu aku adalah seorang budak… seseorang menyelamatkanku dan memberikanku tujuan baru yang harus kugapai dengan posisi bangsawan. Aku ingin memiliki pengaruh untuk merubah Kerajaan ini menjadi lebih baik,"

Jawaban itu diterima dengan baik oleh Rossweisse. Wanita itu tak berkomentar, dia hanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak Naruto duga sebelumnya. Dengan tingkahnya sebelumnya yang terlihat ceroboh, jujur Naruto terkejut dia bisa menunjukkan ekspresi semacam itu.

"Sudah kuputuskan!"

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Rossweisse.

"Ijinkan aku memberikan kesetiaanku kepadamu dan menjadi penyihir yang akan selalu mendampingimu sebagai Tuanku!"

Ketika Naruto mendengarnya, dia terkejut dengan penawaran Rossweisse yang berniat menjadi penyihirnya. Jujur Naruto sendiri tidak keberatan jika dilihat dari kemampuan Rossweisse. Dia juga tidak mempedulikan usianya yang lebih tua dari Naruto, itu adalah hal biasa… tapi dengan kepribadian nya?

"Rossweisse-san… Kalau boleh tahu, anda sekarang penyihir di level atau kelas berapa?"

"Aku adalah seorang penyihir level 6…"

Naruto kembali dibuat terkejut oleh pernyataan wanita ini yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang penyihir level 6. Naruto tentu tau seberapa langka nya penyihir dengan level setinggi itu di Kerajaan Lamia. Dia bahkan sampai heran kenapa penyihir dengan level setinggi Rossweisse mau melayani dirinya yang bahkan belum memiliki gelar?

"Level 6!? Apa alasan Rossweisse-san melihatku sebagai orang yang pantas menerima kesetiaanmu?"

"Hanya mendengar dari alasan anda lalu cara kepemimpinan anda dan bakat anda yang luar biasa saja… sudah menjadi alasan saya,"

Tiba tiba saja dia bicara dengan Naruto menggunakan bahasa yang formal, dan jujur Naruto tidak begitu terganggu, hanya saja dia merasa beruntung saat ini. Dia sudah mendapatkan Haruhiko dan tak ia duga dalam sebulan pertama perjalanannya, dia akan mendapatkan dua pelayan bahkan sebelum dia memiliki status kebangsawanannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu… Aku merasa terhormat bisa berada di posisi sebagai Tuan yang kau layani, Rossweisse,"

Setelah itu Rossweisse memberikan hormat seperti layaknya seorang penyihir yang akan memberikan sumpah setianya kepada Tuan yang akan dilayani nya.

"Sebagai awal dari tujuanku, kuperintahkan kau untuk membantuku menaklukkan paus iblis,"

"Baik!"

Beginilah saat saat Naruto mendapatkan penyihir yang akan selalu setia kepadanya meski ke depannya nanti penyihir tersebut akan tahu tujuan Naruto lainnya dari mendapatkan posisi kebangsawanan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

"Hmm… Siapa pemuda itu?"

Saat ini, Earl Villar Constance dan Margaret Odius yang merupakan penyihirnya sedang mengamati situasi di pantai dari kejauhan. Yang mereka perhatikan sejak tadi menggunakan teropong adalah Naruto, orang yang memimpin para petualang disana. Mereka tampak menyiapkan beberapa rangkaian sihir yang rumit untuk dijelaskan.

"Rangkaian sihir yang mereka buat kebanyakan tak biasa untuk digunakan saat bertarung. Terutama rangkaian yang disiapkan sendirian oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu, Villar-sama,"

Bahkan seorang penyihir sekelas Margaret saja tidak mengetahui model rangkaian sihir tersebut.

"Hmm… Apa dia bawahan Gazelle-dono?" tanya Villar dengan sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"Saya tidak yakin, Villar-sama… Nampaknya dia hanya seorang penyihir petualang biasa dengan kemampuan sihir yang aneh?"

Jawaban Margaret entah kenapa tidak bisa memuaskan rasa penasaran Villar. Ada satu hal yang dia perhatikan saat Margaret menyimpulkan bahwa orang itu adalah penyihir. Yang dia perhatikan adalah pedang yang dibawa oleh Naruto.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak yakin kalau dia adalah seorang penyihir," jawab Villar.

"Eh!?"

"Coba kau lihat apa saja yang dia bawa di tubuhnya?"

Margaret baru sadar ketika dia memperhatikan sebuah pedang dengan satu mata pedang atau biasa disebut katana, kini tersarang di sarung pedang yang terikat di punggung Naruto.

"Dia seorang pendekar pedang yang bisa menggunakan sihir serumit itu?"

Kali ini ekspresi Margaret benar benar menarik untuk disimak oleh Villar karena sangat jarang wanita di sebelahnya itu bisa menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut semacam itu.

"Yah… Lebih baik kita perhatikan apa yang akan mereka lakukan…"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

"Semua persiapan sudah selesai, nak…" kata Gazelle kepada Naruto saat mereka berkumpul di tenda besar yang ada di bagian pos penjaga pantai.

"Sekarang kita hanya tinggal tunggu malam tiba untuk memulai misi penaklukkan ini.

Segala kondisi yang diperlukan untuk menghadapi paus tersebut sudah terpenuhi. Bahkan Naruto sudah mempersiapkan semua lingkaran sihir yang akan diaktifkan oleh penyihir petualang yang nantinya akan diletakkan di kapal. Sekarang mereka semua hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sebelum mereka memulai penaklukkan yang akan diikuti oleh 10 orang prajurit Artuk dan 10 orang petualang. Jumlah ini lebih banyak dari yang Naruto harapkan.

Para prajurit yang mengetahui kehadiran Villar nampaknya dipaksa bungkam oleh Villar. Dia tidak ingin Gazelle mengetahui keberadaannya di kota ini. Dia ingin mengamati Gazelle dari kejauhan tapi entah kenapa Villar merasa pengambilan keputusan, rencana dan orang yang memimpin semua ini bukanlah Gazelle Stronoff melainkan Naruto. Sejak tadi, Villar dari tempat yang jauh namun sangat strategis untuk mengamati, dapat melihat Naruto lah yang mengatur semuanya.

Dia semakin dibuat penasaran dengan siapa pemuda itu?

Malam pun akhirnya tiba, semua pasukan yang tergabung dalam misi penaklukkan ini segera bersiap di posisi mereka masing masing termasuk Naruto di bibir pantai yang ditemani Rossweisse dan dua penyihir di belakangnya bersama Haruhiko juga.

"Gazelle-san… Aku ingin kau ada di salah satu kapal…"

"Aku mengerti…"

Semuanya benar benar sudah siap untuk memulai rangkaian tindakan awal mereka dalam misi ini.

"[Magic Circle's Activated]"

Dengan satu kali gumaman dalam hati, Naruto mengaktifkan sihir yang membuat sebuah gelombang suara berfrekuensi rendah untuk diterima oleh alat penangkap sinyal dari tubuh paus iblis tersebut. Frekuensi yang dihasilkan benar benar tidak bisa didengar oleh orang orang bahkan mereka tidak tahu apakah sihir tersebut sudah aktif atau belum. Yang tahu hanya Naruto, sebagai orang yang mengaktifkannya.

Sudah tiga puluh detik sejak sihir diaktifkan dan belum ada tanda tanda kemunculan paus tersebut.

"Apa kita gagal…?" tanya Haruhiko.

"Tidak… Aku bisa merasakan kekuatannya," jawab Rossweisse.

Semenit kemudian, lautan yang tenang tiba tiba menjadi kacau karena sebuah kemunculan makhluk raksasa disana. Ombak menyapu kapal tapi dengan sihir yang diaktifkan oleh 6 penyihir dari dua kapal membuat kondisi kedua kapal lebih seimbang.

"Sihir ini berfungsi untuk menjaga keseimbangan kapal dari ombak yang datang…" kata salah seorang penyihir di kapal. Mereka tampak cukup terkejut dengan rangkaian sihir yang dipersiapkan Naruto.

Mereka hanya tinggal mengaktifkannya dengan cara menyalurkan aliran sihir mereka kesana. Ini benar benar sebuah penemuan sihir yang hebat. Tak pernah terpikirkan bahwa mereka bisa mengaktifkan rangkaian sihir orang lain dengan hanya mengalirkan aliran sihir mereka. Mereka sadar bahwa Naruto menerapkan konsep penggunaan alat alat sihir ke dalam rangkaian sihir di kapal ini.

"Dia mengubah kapal ini menjadi alat sihir…"

Kata salah seorang penyihir yang menyadarinya.

"B-Bagaimana mungkin…?"

Tapi ini bukan saatnya mereka kagum dengan kemampuan Naruto karena musuh mereka akhirnya datang. Dengan tubuh besar bertanduk, penuh lambang aneh di sekujur tubuh, aura kegelapan, dan panjang mencapai 30 meter, dia mampu membuat suara teriakan yang menggema dan menimbulkan gelombang ombak menuju ke arah Naruto.

"Aktifkan!"

"[Magic Shield]"

Mereka menahan ombak itu hanya dengan sebuah tameng sihir biasa dari tiga penyihir tidak termasuk Naruto.

"Kurama… Bantu aku!"

Dari pundak Naruto, Kurama segera turun merubah wujudnya menjadi rubah berukuran besar. Dia mengeluarkan kemampuannya berupa hawa intimidasi kepada binatang iblis lainnya. Nampaknya kekuatan itu tidak berpengaruh besar kepada binatang iblis seperti paus iblis yang selevel dengan Kurama.

"Itu cukup, Kurama…"

Dengan bantuan Rossweisse, Naruto mengaktifkan sihir rantai pengekang yang akan membuat paus iblis itu tak bisa bergerak bebas selama 2 menit dengan tambahan 1 menit lagi jika Rossweisse mampu menahannya selama itu. Tak hanya berasal dari mereka, tapi sebuah [Magic Shield] diaktifkan oleh para penyihir di kedua kapal untuk semakin menghalangi pergerakan paus iblis itu.

"Sisanya kuserahkan padamu, Rossweisse!"

"Aku mengerti, Toruna-sama!"

Setelah itu, Naruto melesat dengan cepat menggunakan semacam sihir yang membuatnya mampu berlari di udara. Dia tidak terbang melainkan membuat sebuah [Magic Shield] di setiap langkah nya menuju ke arah paus iblis tersebut.

"Sangat pintar… dia menggunakan [Magic Shield] untuk melangkah di udara. Mungkin terlihat mudah, tapi untuk membentuk konsep nya sendiri dalam pikiran itu cukup sulit," komentar Rossweisse.

"Gazelle-san! Bantu aku!"

"Aku mengerti!"

Dengan aba aba Naruto, Gazelle menghunuskan pedangnya dan bersiap menggunakan tebasan terkuatnya. Dia melompat ke udara setinggi mungkin hingga posisinya tepat berada di atas paus iblis itu sendiri. Paus iblis itu tidak tinggal diam merasakan aura hebat yang dikeluarkan oleh Gazelle. Dia menembakkan sebuah meriam air yang dahsyat kepada Gazelle dalam kondisi nya yang terkekang.

Dalam posisinya, Gazelle tentu tidak mengira bahwa ini akan terjadi, akan tetapi Naruto sudah memperkirakan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu! Lakukan saja tebasanmu!"

Naruto menciptakan dua lingkaran sihir besar yang mampu mengendalikan meriam air dahsyat milik paus iblis itu. Nampak dia sedikit kesulitan mengendalikannya karena tekanan yang begitu dahsyat tapi hasilnya dia mampu menyelamatkan Gazelle dari serangan tersebut.

"Sekarang, Gazelle-san!"

"Heyyaaaaaa!"

SLASSSSHHH

Sebuah suara tebasan yang dahsyat dihasilkan dari pedang Gazelle barusan. Sayatan mengerikan itu nyatanya hanya mampu menembus lapisan luar dari kulit paus iblis tersebut. Dan hal itu membuat seisi pasukan terkejut karenanya kecuali Naruto yang menunjukkan senyumannya seolah dia sudah memprediksi bahwa tebasan Gazelle hanya akan menembus lapirsan luar kulitnya.

Naruto menciptakan sebuah [Magic Shield] lagi sebagai tempat Gazelle berdiri.

"Tebasan Gazelle-sama tidak mampu menembusnya! Kita gagal!"

"Tidak! Kita belum gagal!" kata Gazelle kepada pasukan penaklukkan ini.

Naruto menciptakan banyak sekali [Magic Shield] untuk ia tapaki satu persatu semakin ke atas hingga akhirnya dia membalikkan tubuhnya seolah akan menjatuhkan dirinya ke paus itu. Itulah saat terakhir kali dia menciptakan [Magic Shield] sebagai pijakannya yang akan ia gunakan sebagai pantulan menuju ke bawah dan tepat ke arah paus iblis tersebut.

"Dengan ini selesai!"

Naruto melemparkan pedangnya sekuat tenaga dengan dialiri elemen petir di sekujur bagian pedangnya. Pedang itu menancap tepat di bekas luka yang diberikan oleh Gazelle. Tentu saja pedangnya masih belum mencapai bagian terdalam tubuh paus iblis tersebut… akan tetapi dengan seluruh tubuhnya, Naruto melesat dengan posisi kaki yang akan menginjak gagang pedang tersebut.

"Mati kau!"

JLEBBBB

Pedang itu tertusuk semakin ke dalam dengan aliran petir setelah Naruto menginjak pedangnya sendiri dan memaksa pedangnya terdorong masuk ke dalam tubuh paus iblis tersebut. Suara teriakan paus iblis tersebut tak dapat dihindari namun teriakan itu tak berselang lama, sebelum akhirnya paus tersebut takluk karena seluruh syarafnya mati akibat aliran listrik yang masuk ke dalam tubuh paus tersebut.

Seluruh anggota pasukan baik dari pasukan Artuk maupun petualang hanya terdiam tak percaya melihat pemandangan itu. Seorang bocah berusia 15 tahun yang bahkan baru mereka kenal sehari itu mampu mewujudkan ekspektasi mereka terhadapnya dalam waktu singkat. Yaitu membunuh paus iblis yang selama sebulan ini tidak mampu mereka taklukkan.

"Hmphh… Bocah yang benar benar menarik.." kata Gazelle dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Anda berhasil, Toruna-sama…" kata Rossweisse dengan senyumannya yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

"M-Menakjubkan… Hanya dengan serangan yang efektif seperti yang dia bilang.." kini Haruhiko yang dibuat tidak percaya.

Sedangkan itu, menyaksikan dari kejauhan… Villar dan Margaret dibuat tidak percaya dengan aksi gila dari Naruto. Sebuah senyuman kemudian juga turut terukir di wajah Earl dari Artuk ini.

"Segera pertemukan aku dengan pemuda itu besok…!"

"B-Baik, Villar-sama…"

Disana… Berdiri di atas pedangnya, adalah Naruto yang sedikit menerima dampak dari sihir elemen petir miliknya sendiri. Dia hanya menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi datar seolah menduga hal ini pasti terjadi. Dia sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan keberhasilan yang sudah diduganya ini. Jauh jauh hari dia sudah mempersiapkan ini semua demi awal dari tujuannya… Tujuan yang dilambangkan dengan sorot mata tajam di wajahnya sekarang.

TBC

.

.

.

Tes Tes… Shiba desu. Sesuai janji, aku update hari Selasa. Maaf kalau pendek dan hanya 4000 word. Tadinya aku berniat memanjangkannya lagi tapi aku ya begitulah... kurang semangat entah kenapa. Ah iya ada pertanyaan kemarin… mengenai Apa tidak apa apa Naruto usia 15 tahun dibuat pemikirannya semengerikan itu?

Tidak apa apa… ini hanya fiksi… jika kalian suka menonton anime atau membaca manga dan novel. Coba lihat anime Monster… karakter antagonis mereka bernama Johan itu lebih mengerikan.. dia cuma manusia biasa. Anime itu tidak ada sihir atau hal supranatural… hanya anime dengan manusia biasa dengan latar tahun 70-90 an. Dan antagonis nya Johan sudah punya pemikiran yang benar benar… terlalu… mengerikan sejak usia nya bahkan belum 10 tahun. Bahkan di anime itu dia disebut sebut The Next Adolf Hitler.

Ya itu adalah salah satu anime favoritku… anime lama sih tapi bagus sekali bahkan sering disebut Masterpiece. Ya itu saja, chapter selanjutnya bakal ada hmm ya kalian tebaklah sendiri bagaimana. Tapi yang jelas setelah ini aku mau update Fate of My Adolescence dulu… update ini terus terusan bikin otakku lelah. Jadi untuk chapter 5 fic ini… hmm… hari… ya… seminggu lagi lah, tapi bisa saja lebih cepat kalau aku bersemangat. Karena kalau aku sedang semangat, jujur satu chap sehari dengan jumlah word sekitar 4000-5000 pun aku sanggup.

See you in next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**MONARCH OF DESPAIR**

Rate: M

**Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi], Grancrest Senki [Ryo Mizuno], Musaigaen no Phantom World [Soichiro Hatano], Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken [Fuse], Overlord**

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun

Genre: Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Action, Adventure, Family, Romance

**Warning**: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

**Summary**: Lahir karena pernikahan politik tanpa dilandasi cinta yang berujung sebuah perpisahan dan penghapusan keberadaannya… anak dari keluarga Earl Namikaze dan keluarga Marquess Lucifuge ini tak hanya dihapus keberadaannya tapi juga dibuang dan ditelantarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Namanya adalah Naruto, seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun yang nantinya akan tumbuh sebagai budak sekaligus orang yang terpilih untuk mewarisi gelar Monarch of Despair.

**Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Memenuhi Panggilan**

11 November X615, Kalender Kerajaan Lamia

"Bersulang!"

Suasana berbeda kini telah hadir di kota [Mandra] setelah hampir lebih dari sebulan lamanya malam para penduduk kota diliputi dengan rasa takut dan cemas. Malam ini dibuka dengan benturan dua gelas berisi bir antara para petualang dan prajurit pasukan [Artuk] yang diwakili oleh Gazelle Stronoff. Mereka sekarang sedang mengadakan pesta keberhasilan karena berhasil membunuh paus iblis yang sudah menghantui kota [Mandra] selama sebulan terakhir.

Jalanan kota sekarang dipenuhi dengan pesta dan pusatnya ada di alun alun kota dimana bahkan pemimpin kota atau walikota [Mandra] yang seorang kakek kakek bertubuh kecil bahkan turut turun ke jalan untuk bersosialisasi dengan warganya dan berniat mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para petualang dan prajurit kesatuan [Artuk].

"Wahahahahaha!"

"Kita berhasil mengalahkan paus iblis itu!"

"Bahkan Gazelle-dono tidak bisa membunuh paus itu dengan serangannya! Kulitnya benar benar keras!"

"Cara bocah itu mengalahkan paus iblis itu benar benar mengagumkan!"

"Sebesar itu kah?"

Dan itu adalah suara percakapan para penduduk yang ingin tahu jalannya pertarungan para petualang dan prajurit pasukan [Artuk] dalam menghabisi paus iblis itu dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit. Penduduk kota sulit mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh para petualang mengenai Naruto atau yang lebih mereka kenal dengan nama Toruna. Para petualang dan prajurit [Artuk] menceritakan bahwa Naruto mampu membunuh paus tersebut setelah memberikan serangan tusukan pada bekas tebasan yang ditinggalkan Gazelle Stronoff di tubuh paus tersebut.

Hanya dengan satu serangan yang efektif dan waktu yang singkat. Mereka benar benar memuji cara Naruto mulai dari bagaimana dia memanggil paus tersebut, menyiapkan pertahanan dan perangkap hingga cara nya mengeksekusi paus tersebut. Perbedaannya benar benar jauh saat Naruto tidak ada pada misi sebelumnya. Tentu saja cerita cerita para petualang dan prajurit memancing rasa penasaran para penduduk tentang Naruto.

"Aku daritadi tidak melihat Toruna, dimana dia?" tanya Gazelle kepada anak buahnya yang sedang pesta minum dengan para petualang yang ada.

"Maaf, Komandan Gazelle… kami juga belum melihat Toruna-san sejak tadi,"

"Hah~… Dimana anak itu? Dia pahlawan malam ini, kenapa dia tidak hadir sekarang?" tanya petualang berkepala botak yang sebelumnya sempat meremehkan Naruto di guild.

"Rossweisse-san dan Haruhiko juga tidak ada? Apa mereka pergi tanpa pamit?" tanya resepsionis guild.

Berdiri di samping resespsionis guild, ada seorang kakek kakek sederhana yang berdiri dengan bantuan sebuah tongkat. Dia adalah walikota [Mandra] saat ini, tadinya dia berniat menyapa Gazelle Stronoff dan Naruto namun Naruto tidak ada disana.

"Jadi pemuda yang bernama Toruna ini sudah pergi?" tanya walikota [Mandra].

"Hmm… Kurasa dia tidak akan pergi dari kota ini sebelum keinginannya terpenuhi," jawab Gazelle.

"Eh!? Keinginan? Jadi Toruna-san memiliki tujuan dari misi penaklukkan paus iblis ini?" tanya salah seorang prajurit kesatuan [Artuk].

"Hmm… Apa dia menginginkan uang dari misi ini?" tanya walikota [Mandra].

"Kurasa bukan," jawab Gazelle Stronoff.

Naruto atau Toruna bukanlah orang yang seperti itu, itulah yang dipikirkan Gazelle. Naruto tidak melakukan ini semua hanya karena uang saja melainkan juga kehormatan dan kekuasaan. Seperti yang Naruto katakan kepada Gazelle sebelumnya bahwa dia tidak menginginkan uang saja. Gazelle paham itu, dia juga tahu kalau sebenarnya yang diincar oleh Naruto adalah sebuah posisi untuk naik sebagai ksatria bangsawan.

Apa yang membedakan ksatria bangsawan atau Knight dengan prajurit biasa? Knight ini sudah berada pada kategori jabatan bangsawan yang bisa diteruskan ke Baron sedangkan ksatria pasukan biasa yang berasal dari orang orang yang mendaftarkan diri butuh usaha keras lagi untuk naik pangkat hingga menjadi Sersan, Letnan, Kapten, Komandan dan seterusnya hingga dirasa jasa jasanya sudah cukup untuk diangkat sebagai bangsawan.

Dengan cara mendapatkan prestasi seperti ini, Naruto tentu menyelamatkan kota [Mandra], mendapatkan kehormatan sebagai pahlawan disana, mendapatkan kepercayaan masyarakat disana dan memiliki pengaruh dalam pengambilan keputusan di kota tersebut, apalagi kota [Mandra] merupakan salah satu kota yang menjadi pusat ekonomi wilayah besar [Artuk].

Jelas sekali para bangsawan tidak akan mengalihkan mata mereka dari kejadian ini. Pasti mereka akan mencari nama orang yang berhasil mengalahkan paus iblis yang memiliki level [High Class] yang memiliki kesempatan naik ke level [Ultimate Class] dalam belasan hingga puluhan tahun lagi. Saat paus iblis itu sudah mencapai level tersebut bahkan 7 petualang kelas [Adamantite] akan kesulitan untuk menanganinya.

"Toruna bukanlah pemuda yang terlalu mementingkan uang… dia lebih mementingkan prospek masa depannya melalui kesempatan yang ia buat dari kesempatan ini," ujar Gazelle.

"Hohoho… Benar benar pemuda yang menjanjikan, dia melihat ke depan ya? Apakah itu artinya dia sekarang sedang bertemu dengan Villar-sama?" tanya kakek walikota.

Para petualang yang mendengar pertanyaan walikota tentu sedikit kaget. Pertanyaan barusan menimbulkan tanda tanya baru di kepala mereka.

"W-Walikota… tidak mungkin kan Toruna-san bisa menemui Villar-sama semudah itu?" tanya resepsionis guild.

"Kenapa? Villar-sama kan sudah ada di kota [Mandra] sejak siang tadi," jawab walikota mengejutkan para petualang dan prajurit kesatuan [Artuk].

Terlihat disana para prajurit kesatuan mencoba untuk memberi sinyal kepada walikota agar tidak memberitahu para petualang dan Gazelle Stronoff, meski bisa dilihat sekarang bahwa Gazelle sama sekali tidak terkejut mendengar kalau Villar Constance sudah tiba di kota [Mandra]. Dia juga tahu alasan kenapa Villar tidak muncul sejak tadi karena Villar ingin melihat aksinya.

"Tidak perlu disembunyikan… aku juga sudah menduganya. Kakek Walikota pasti sadar kalau aku sudah menduganya," jawab Gazelle tersenyum tipis kepada kakek walikota.

Kenyataan bahwa semua masalah ini diselesaikan oleh Naruto dan bukan oleh Gazelle pasti juga membuat rasa ketertarikan Villar muncul. Apalagi saat itu Villar juga dari jauh memperhatikan bagaimana Naruto menyelesaikan misi ini tanpa masalah dan Gazelle juga menyadari itu. Villar mengawasi misi tersebut dari jauh dan ketika dia memikirkan itu kembali, dia hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman.

'Hmm… Villar-sama terlalu tinggi memandang kemampuanku, aku tidaklah sehebat itu,' batin Gazelle yang kemudian meneguk bir di gelasnya.

Tak lama kemudian salah seorang prajurit kesatuan [Artuk] datang menghadap Gazelle dan walikota [Mandra]. Dia datang dari arah pantai yang artinya dia ingin menyampaikan kondisi terkini di pantai [Mandra]. Jika prajurit ini datang, itu artinya ada suatu kejadian penting yang harus dilaporkan baik kepada Gazelle atau pun walikota.

"Lapor! Komandan Gazelle! Saat ini Toruna-san, Haruhiko-san dan Rossweisse-san sedang melakukan sesuatu kepada bangkai paus iblis tersebut!"

Laporan prajurit tersebut menegaskan dimana keberadaan Naruto, Haruhiko dan Rossweisse sekarang. Gazelle tampak sedikit terkejut meski dia tak heran.

"Ah, ya… Toruna sudah meminta izin untuk memberikan bangkai paus iblis itu kepadanya tapi tak kusangka akan secepat ini dia mengotak atik bangkai tersebut,"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Anggapan Gazelle dan walikota mungkin sedikit terlalu cepat untuk terjadi. Kenyataannya sekarang Naruto, Haruhiko dan Rossweisse ada di pantai [Mandra], alasan mereka ada disana sekarang adalah batang paus iblis tersebut. Tanpa memberi penjelasan kepada Haruhiko dan Rossweisse, Naruto memerintahkan keduanya untuk menyiapkan mantra mantra dasar di sekitar tubuh bangkai paus iblis yang sudah para prajurit dan petualang tarik ke pantai sore tadi.

"Toruna-san… Sebenarnya untuk apa semua ini?" tanya Haruhiko keheranan dengan Naruto.

"Aku berniat menyimpan bangkai iblis ini…"

"Etto…? Menyimpan…? Dimana anda akan menyimpan bangkai sebesar ini, Toruna-sama?" tanya Rossweisse kebingungan.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat mendengar Rossweisse menanyakan hal itu. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Rossweisse. "Untuk apa kau bertanya, Rossweisse?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja bangkai ini akan ku simpan di sihir ruang penyimpananku,"

"Tapi menyimpannya disana bukannya akan menganggu sirkulasi sihir di tubuhmu dan membebaninya, Toruna-sama? Binatang iblis ini level [High Class] lho…"

Hal yang dikatakan oleh Rossweisse barusan memang benar, dengan kekuatan seekor binatang iblis selevel [High Class] meski hanya sebuah bangkai, hal itu mampu mengganggu sedikit sirkulasi sihir dalam tubuh seorang penyihir dan membebaninya. Akan tetapi semua itu bisa diatasi dengan bantuan kekuatan fisik yang kuat dan energy sihir yang terkendali dengan baik. Mengendalikan pengeluaran kekuatan sihir dalam tubuh bukanlah hal mudah. Penyihir level 1 hingga 3 kebanyakan masih tidak memiliki pengendalian yang baik bahkan untuk penyihir sekelas Rossweisse yang diakui level 6 pun tidak boleh sembrono.

"Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan ku… Aku ini berbeda dengan penyihir penyihir biasa. Kupikir kau terlalu meremehkanku bahkan setelah kau melihat sihir tipe suara dengan frekuensi rendah semacam itu," balas Naruto yang kembali fokus dengan rangkaian sihir di hadapannya.

"Uhh… Kau ini benar benar diluar perkiraanku ya… Ini melelahkan, kau tau...?" ucap Haruhiko mengeluhkan tugasnya.

Haruhiko saat ini sedang merangkai mantra mantra dasar dan menyusun urutannya dengan baik. Sejujurnya hal itu juga merupakan tugas Rossweisse namun siapa sangka Haruhiko ternyata juga memiliki sedikit pengetahuan mengenai sihir. Naruto awalnya terkejut juga mengetahuinya, ternyata pengikut barunya memiliki kemampuan yang melebihi perkiraannya.

"Tapi aku benar benar masih tak menyangka kalau ternyata kau bisa menggunakan sedikit sihir ya, Haruhiko?"

"Ya… tapi tentu saja tidak sehebat Toruna dan Rossweisse-san," jawab Haruhiko pasrah.

"Hmm… Bukankah harusnya kau memanggilku dengan Toruna-sama sekarang?"

"Aku mengikutimu bukan berarti harus memanggilmu seperti itu kan?" kata Haruhiko dengan wajah malas.

"Hahaha… terserah saja lah… yang penting kau patuhi setiap perintah dan kerjakan tugas yang kuberikan padamu!"

"Baik…" jawabnya pasrah.

Nampaknya mereka bertiga sudah cukup akrab untuk melanjutkan perjalanan bersama. Sejauh ini semua masih berjalan sesuai rencana Naruto, kecuali dia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan dua pengikut secepat ini. Rasa rasanya dia semakin dekat dengan tujuannya, apalagi dua orang pengikut pertamanya ini memiliki kualifikasi yang cukup sebagai tangan kanan seorang bangsawan.

"Tapi Toruna-sama… sebenarnya apa tujuanmu menyimpan bangkai paus iblis ini?" tanya Rossweisse yang penasaran dengan rencana Naruto pada bangkai ini.

"Entahlah… aku belum memutuskan secara pasti akan kugunakan untuk apa, karena bangkai ini juga bisa diubah menjadi aksesoris penyihir dan kekuatan sihir tubuhnya untuk armor ksatria. Ini bisa juga digunakan untuk memperkuat Kurama sekarang, tapi selain itu… bangkai ini masih memiliki banyak kegunaan yang belum kita ketahui kan?"

Haruhiko dan Rossweisse hanya mengangguk paham mendengar jawaban dari Naruto barusan. Setidaknya mereka tahu kalau bangkai yang mereka simpan ini akan berguna di masa depan.

"Setelah ini apa rencanamu? Bisa kau jelaskan kepada kami?" tanya Haruhiko kali ini.

Jika ini sesuai dengan apa yang diperkirakan oleh Naruto, setelah ini dia akan pergi menghadap Villar Constance. Dan saat itulah dia akan menghadapi tantangan baru, karena sebenarnya melawan paus iblis ini hanyalah awal. Ujian yang sesungguhnya akan datang saat dia bertemu dengan Villar Constance. Villar bukanlah bangsawan sembarangan, dia dikenal dengan prestasi cemerlang nya di antara para bangsawan dengan menaklukkan beberapa wilayah Kerajaan lain dan mampu menjaga wilayahnya tetap makmur.

Dari apa yang Naruto lihat selama ini melalui berita yang tersebar, Villar Constance adalah jenis orang yang memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca orang lain. Maksudnya orang ini benar benar sangat sulit untuk dibohongi dan diperdayai, apalagi dia juga pandai melihat sifat asli seseorang serta mengetahui tujuan seseorang dengan kata kata tajam yang mampu mendesak orang tersebut.

"Setelah ini kita akan berhadapan dengan seseorang yang bahkan lebih berbahaya daripada paus iblis ini," kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Heh~!? Kau serius akan berurusan dengan individu yang bahkan lebih berbahaya dari paus iblis ini? Itu artinya dia lebih berbahaya dari Gazelle Stronoff kan?" kata Haruhiko dengan wajah yang sedikit panik.

"Ya, dia lebih berbahaya dari Gazelle Stronoff dari berbagai indikator tertentu… karena dia memiliki kecerdasan, kekuatan dan pengaruh besar di Kerajaan ini,"

Yang diucapkan Naruto barusan mampu menarik perhatian Rossweisse. Ekspresinya sekarang seolah mengatakan bahwa dia sudah mengetahui siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

"Villar… Constance?" tanya Rossweisse.

Nama yang disebutkan oleh wanita berumur 23 tahun itu tepat sekali.

"Ya… pria itulah yang akan menjadi rintangan berat kita selanjutnya…"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Menaklukkan paus iblis bukanlah perkara mudah, bahkan mantan petualang kelas [Adamantite] seperti Gazelle Stronoff saja tidak mampu menembus kulit keras dari paus iblis itu dengan tebasannya, apalagi jika harus bertarung di laut yang merupakan tempat paus itu bersarang. Memikirkannya saja sudah merupakan hal yang dipikir lagi mustahil untuk pemuda seumuran Naruto pada umumnya. Hal itu adalah salah satu faktor yang membuat Villar tertarik dengannya.

Hingga malam ini pun dia dan Margaret belum bergerak sedikit pun dari atas tebing, tempat dimana Villar dan Margaret mengawasi misi penaklukkan tadi. Alasannya sederhana, dia ingin mengamati tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Jika Naruto cerdas dan memiliki pandangan ke depan, tentu dia tidak akan mendiamkan bangkai paus iblis itu begitu saja.

"Pemuda ini menarik… tindakan yang dia lakukan kurang lebih menggambarkan seberapa cerdas dirinya, tapi jelas dia lebih baik dariku dalam pertarungan fisik,"

"Hmm… tapi dari apa yang terlihat, pemuda itu tampaknya berniat menyimpan bangkai iblis itu di sihir ruang penyimpanannya,"

Villar memperhatikan kalimat Margaret barusan, dia menengok ke arah gadis bersurai merah, pemilik wajah eksotis itu.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Pada umumnya bangkai binatang iblis sekelas itu, akan mengganggu sirkulasi sihir pada tubuh pengguna jika tidak memiliki fisik kuat serta pengendalian sihir yang baik,"

"Apa hal itu sulit untuk kau lakukan, Margaret?"

"Seharusnya untuk penyihir level 6 sepertiku itu tidak masalah.. ini bukan masalah kekuatan tapi pengendalian,"

Dari sinilah Villar bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau Naruto sangat berbakat dalam bidang sihir juga. Dia benar benar seperti berlian, memiliki kemampuan di pertarungan fisik dan sihir, serta mampu membuat keputusan yang baik dalam pertarungan. Akan sangat bagus jika Naruto nantinya mau tunduk di bawah nama Villar dengan sumpah setianya, tapi entah kenapa Villar tidak merasa hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang bagus.

Menurutnya orang seperti Naruto bukanlah orang yang berada di bawah naungan nama seseorang. Kemampuannya terlalu mengancam untuk orang yang menaunginya meski Villar sendiri masih tetap tertarik dengan Naruto, karena bisa diperkirakan bahwa Naruto akan diangkat menjadi bangsawan ksatria di bawah pengawasannya setelah ini.

Tak lama lagi Villar akan menjalani upacara penobatan dirinya menjadi bangsawan Marquess. Mungkin nantinya disana Raja akan mengangkat Naruto juga menjadi bangsawan ksatria setelah berita ini terdengar di telinga nya.

"Kita harus terus awasi dia… Dia jelas bisa menjadi tokoh berpengaruh di masa depan jika dia masih bisa bertahan setidaknya hingga dua tiga tahun lagi,"

"Hmm… jadi maksud Villar-sama, pemuda ini bisa mencapai prestasi yang sama seperti Theo Cornaro saat usianya 17 tahun nanti?"

Villar tersenyum ketika Margaret menyebutkan nama Theo Cornaro, bangsawan yang dulunya orang biasa namun dalam waktu dua tahun bisa meraih posisi Earl di usianya yang ke 17 tahun. Kini usia Theo Cornaro sudah menginjak 24 tahun. Jasa pria itu kepada Kerajaan benar benar besar, bahkan bila ada bangsawan Earl yang pantas menerima gelar Marquess selain Villar, Theo Cornaro dan Minato Namikaze mungkin adalah calon calonnya.

Berbeda dengan Minato dan Villar yang sudah mencapai usia tiga puluhan, Theo Cornaro bahkan belum menginjak usia ke 25 tahun, namun dia sudah dianggap sebagai calon kuat untuk bisa menaikkan status kebangsawanannya menjadi Marquess. Dia tercatat sebagai orang biasa yang menjadi bangsawan dengan kenaikkan status kebangsawanan tercepat sepanjang berdiri nya Kerajaan Lamia. Salah satu faktor utamanya juga karena kharisma dan kepemimpinannya yang baik.

Dia juga memiliki istri yang juga menjadi penyihir setianya. Putri dari keluarga Meletes, Siluca Meletes. Penyihir level 6 berusia 23 tahun dengan bakat yang luar biasa.

"Apa kau juga mengenal penyihir wanita berambut putih yang bersamanya, Margaret?"

Margaret menyipitkan matanya saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Villar. Entah kenapa sejak awal melihat Rossweisse, Margaret sudah menaruh minat karena dia merasa sudah pernah melihat wajah Rossweisse sebelumnya. Apalagi dengan rambut putih indah yang sedikit mencolok itu, dia harusnya bisa mengingat dengan baik siapa penyihir tersebut.

"Maaf, Villar-sama…"

"Hmm… jadi bahkan kau tidak mengenalnya ya? Ya itu tidak penting tapi dari yang kulihat setidaknya bukankah wanita itu adalah penyihir level 5 atau 6?"

"Saya sependapat, Villar-sama… wanita itu pasti bukanlah penyihir wanita sembarangan. Dia mampu memahami dengan baik rangkaian sihir unik yang dibuat oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu tadi,"

Villar kembali tersenyum, nampaknya mala mini Kerajaan Lamia akan mendapatkan satu lagi pendatang baru yang mungkin mampu menggemparkan seisi istana dengan kemampuan memimpinnya di masa mendatang, itulah yang dipikirkan Villar.

"Setelah ini kita akan pergi! Jangan lupa untuk mengatur pertemuan ku dengannya besok, Margaret!"

"Baik, Villar-sama…"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

12 November X615, Kalender Kerajaan Lamia

Matahari terbit menggantikan bulan yang menguasai malam. Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu oleh Naruto, dirinya terbangun tepat setelah sinar matahari pagi yang hangat menyapa nya dari balik jendela yang tertutupi tirai putih di kamar penginapan yang ia tempati sekarang. Kamar dengan tempat tidur untuk dua orang itu sekarang dihuni oleh Naruto dan Haruhiko, sedangkan Rossweisse tinggal di kamar lain.

Dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya kembali, pria berambut pirang ini meregangkan tubuhnya yang sekarang hanya tertutupi sebuah kaus putih. Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya pandangannya jatuh ke kasur sebelah, tempat dimana Haruhiko masih tertidur pulas. Naruto hanya memberikan tatapan bosan melihat sifat malas pemuda yang sejak kemarin itu menjadi pengikutnya.

"Bocah malas itu…"

Ya, Naruto tidak begitu mempedulikannya, lagipula dia tidak ingin merusak pagi tenang dari para pengikutnya, apalagi setelah mereka melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat baik kemarin dalam penaklukkan paus iblis. Ingatannya kembali pada saat dia menaklukkan paus tersebut, lalu dia teringat kembali langkah langkah yang harus ia tempuh setelah ini. Dia mengambil jaket hitamnya lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Ketika dia membuka pintu kamarnya, dia cukup terkejut menemukan seorang wanita berusia 23 tahun dengan rambut putih yang ia kenal sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, lengkap dengan pakaian penyihirnya.

"T-Toruna-sama! S-Selamat pagi…"

"Hmm… pagi, bukankah ini terlalu pagi untuk menyiapkan diri sebaik itu, Rossweisse?"

"Tidak sama sekali, Toruna-sama… Aku sudah bangun dari satu setengah jam yang lalu,"

'Itu benar benar terlalu pagi!' batin Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah datar.

Pada awalnya Naruto mengira Rossweisse adalah tipe wanita yang suka melakukan kecerobohan tak perlu meski di usianya yang sudah menginjak tahun ke 23 nya, namun ternyata wanita ini bisa bangun sepagi ini dan menyiapkan diri sebaik ini, meski untuk Naruto sendiri itu tidak wajar karena wanita di depannya ini perlu waktu satu setengah jam.

"Kenapa kau sudah bersiap sepagi ini? Bahkan kita saja belum sarapan, aku tidak akan meninggalkan penginapan ini sebelum kita sarapan,"

"Sebagai penyihir yang baik dan berkompeten, aku harus selalu siap di keadaan apapun untuk memenuhi harapan Tuanku!"

"Hah~… harapan mana yang sebenarnya kau maksud? Aku tidak pernah memintamu bangun sepagi ini juga, kok…" balas Naruto setelah menghela nafas pasrah

Rossweisse mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum ekspresi perlahan berubah sedih. Tentu saja Naruto tidak akan setega itu membuat wanita semacam Rossweisse menunjukkan ekspresi sesedih itu di pagi hari. Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat Rossweisse yang mengingatkannya akan seseorang yang ia kenal, terutama dari rambut putih yang dimilikinya.

"Kau sudah memenuhi harapanku sejauh ini, Rossweisse… jadi tenang saja,"

Ucapan Naruto terbukti efektif dan mampu mengubah ekspresi Rossweisse seketika. Kini dia itu menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi wanita polos dengan senyum bahagia dan rona merah tipis di wajahnya. Naruto hanya tertawa garing menanggapi respon yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan itu. Yang terbesit di pikiran Naruto ketika melihat ekspresi bahagia Rossweisse adalah ternyta wanita di hadapannya ini sangat suka dengan sebuah pujian, bahkan dia bisa berubah seperti anak kecil ketika mendapat pujian semacam itu.

"Rossweisse, apa kau sudah memeriksa ke bawah bagian resepsionis?"

"Belum, Toruna-sama…"

Tujuan Naruto terbangun sepagi ini dan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya adalah untuk menemui resepsionis di bawah dan menanyakan apakah ada surat yang datang kepadanya atau tidak. Dia tidak begitu terkejut karena masih sepagi ini tapi dia akan terkejut seandainya dia benar benar tidak mendapatkan surat pemanggilan nantinya. Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Rossweisse yang menatapnya dengan ramah diikuti sebuah senyuman manis. Tiba tiba Naruto teringat akan sesuatu yang tak penting tapi mengganggu pikirannya.

"Hmm… lebih pantas kupanggil seorang wanita atau gadis ya?" gumam Naruto pelan.

"B-Barusan anda bicara apa, Toruna-sama?"

"Itu… apa kau sudah pernah melakukan hubungan seksual dengan laki laki, Rossweisse?"

Pertanyaan itu terlalu vulgar untuk di dengar oleh Rossweisse di pagi hari. Bisa juga dikatakan kalau Naruto mungkin terlalu blak blakan karena dia sendiri juga tidak peduli jika itu bawahannya, namun bagi Rossweisse yang sebenarnya masih menjaga kesuciannya, pertanyaan itu mampu membuat pipinya merona merah dengan sempurna.

"A-A-A-Apa… yang T-Toruna-sama bicarakan?"

Melihat respon semacam itu, Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali karena dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Hum hum… tidak perlu kau jawab, Rossweisse… aku sudah tahu jawabannya hanya dengan melihat responmu,"

"T-Tahu apa!?"

"Kau masih perawan…"

Rossweisse benar benar terlihat malu dan panik mendengarkan setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Seperti biasa, laki laki berusia 15 tahun ini tidak akan peduli dengan hal sekecil itu jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya begitu saja meski dia tahu itu akan membuat harga diri Rossweisse sebagai wanita 23 tahun hancur.

"Tidak tepat bila kukatakan kau adalah wanita. Gadis adalah pemilihan kata yang tepat,"

"G-Gadis?"

Kata gadis baginya itu konotasinya terlalu muda untuk perempuan seumurannya meski dia tidak keberatan sama sekali jika Naruto menggunakan kata tersebut, tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah kalimat berikutnya yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Yah… Tuanmu ini masih berumur 15 tahun jadi mungkin gairah masa mudaku sedang di puncak puncaknya dan ternyata kau juga belum berpengalaman atau bahkan mungkin kau belum pernah memiliki pacar jika kau tidak pernah melakukan itu. Yah yang terpenting bukan itu… yang terpenting kalau saat itu tiba, ketika aku ingin melakukannya… aku mohon bantuannya, Rossweisse.."

Kalimat tersebut memiliki arti tersembunyi yang hanya dipahami oleh orang orang yang sudah atau sedang mengalami masa pubertas. Kalimat itu juga mampu membuat Rossweisse merona merah dengan sempurna! Setelah mengucapkan hal itu pun, dengan tidak bertanggung jawab, Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Rossweisse sambil tersenyum tipis seolah dirinya tidak peduli dengan respon yang ditunjukkan penyihir dengan selisih usia 8 tahun dengannya.

"M-M-M-Melakukannya!? D-Dengan Toruna-sama!?"

Dia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut tepat setelah Naruto pergi sambil memegang pipinya denga kedua tangannya. Tak lupa juga dia membayangkan kalimat yang diucapkannya sendiri. Seketika kepulan asap muncul di kepalanya menandakan pikirannya sekarang dipenuhi dengan fantasi liar dirinya dan Naruto di ranjang yang sama. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Bayangkan lah sendiri dan berharaplah kalau nantinya akan terealisasikan.

Saat ini, laki laki tak bertanggung jawab yang sudah membuat seorang gadis berusia 24 tahun itu di mabuk fantasi liar itu berada di lantai pertama penginapan. Tak ada resepsionis disana dan dirinya sekarang bingung harus apa. Dia melirik ke arah tempat surat surat yang datang dikumpulkan menjadi satu dan berjalan kesana.

"Kurasa tidak masalah jika aku hanya mencari suratku,"

Naruto melihat beberapa surat serta nama nama pengirim dan penerimanya namun dia masih tidak menemukan nama nya di antara surat surat tersebut. Apakah surat itu belum dikirimkan atau jangan jangan Villar Constance memang tidak berniat bertemu dengannya sejak awal? Jika itu benar, Naruto harus menyusun lagi tindakan yang akan dia ambil. Jujur sebenarnya dengan menaklukkan paus iblis itu, ini akan jadi umpan yang sempurna untuk membuat Villar bertemu dengannya.

Villar mungkin sudah mengetahui apa yang diinginkan Naruto dari menaklukkan paus iblis tersebut tapi menolak keinginan atau rencana Naruto itu juga bukan suatu hal yang menguntungkan. Umpan yang diberikan Naruto seharusnya diambil oleh Villar demi keuntungannya juga. Tak hanya Villar yang kemungkinan memperhatikan insiden penaklukkan paus iblis, meski kejadian ini ada di wilayah [Artuk].

"Toruna-san… apa yang sedang anda cari?"

"Ah, nona resepsionis… aku sedang mencari surat, apa tidak ada surat yang ditujukan kepadaku?" tanya Naruto ketika menyadari keberadaan nona resepsionis.

"Uhmm… Ah, aku ingat ada sebuah surat yang baru saja tiba tadi,"

Wanita itu kemudian berjalan ke mejanya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci mejanya. Itu adalah sebuah surat khusus yang memiliki cap dari bangsawan dengan sebuah lambang keluarga Constance yang terukir disana. Naruto memperhatikan betul surat tersebut dan sudah menebak kalau surat itu pasti untuk dirinya.

"Surat ini ditujukkan untukmu, Toruna-san… Ini adalah surat khusus yang dikirim oleh Earl [Artuk], Villar-sama…"

"Terima kasih,"

Naruto menerima surat tersebut lalu memandanginya selama beberapa saat sambil tersenyum puas.

"Kau telah berjuang keras, Toruna-san… Tidak heran jika bahkan Villar-sama mengirimkan surat panggilan untukmu,"

Pujian itu sebenarnya tidak membuat Naruto senang atau apapun, semua sudah berada dalam jalur rencana yang ia buat. Oleh karena itu dia tidak boleh terlalu senang hanya karena satu langkah rencana nya terbukti sukses. Dia melihat ke arah tangga menuju lantai kedua ketika teringat bahwa dua pelayannya masih ada di kamar mereka. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin menyibukkan kedua pelayan atau bawahannya dengan pikiran di pagi hari.

"Apakah walikota dan Gazelle-san tau surat ini dikirimkan kepadaku?"

"Kurasa mereka tahu…"

"Ah, maafkan aku… pertanyaan bodoh,"

Sudah pasti walikota dan Gazelle menyadari nya bahkan jika mereka tidak mengetahui kalau surat ini sudah dikirimkan kepadanya. Naruto selalu berpikiran ke depan, ada kemungkinan jika dirinya menjadi bangsawan kelak, bisa saja sebagian wilayah [Artuk] ini lah yang akan diberikan kepadanya, apalagi mengingat [Mandra] sudah ia selamatkan. Tidak menutup kemungkinan juga dia akan mendapat sebuah wilayah kosong yang memang belum memiliki Tuan Wilayah.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kamarku lagi, nona…"

Setelah menyapa wanita tersebut, Naruto bergegas menuju ke kamarnya dan menemukan Haruhiko yang baru saja bangun sedang diceramahi oleh Rossweisse di depan pintu kamar mereka.

"Kalian…? Sedang apa kalian disini?"

"T-Toruna-sama?"

"Cepatlah… setelah ini kita akan pergi ke rumah walikota,"

"R-Rumah walikota?"

"Ya…"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Pagi berganti siang, setelah bersiap siap dan merasa bahwa sudah cukup bagi mereka dengan pakaian yang mereka kenakan sekarang, mereka bertiga bergegas meninggalkan penginapan dengan barang barang milik mereka menuju ke rumah walikota untuk melakukan pertemuan khusus dengan seseorang yang sudah ia, Gazelle dan walikota duga keberadaannya sejak kemarin. Tentu saja dia adalah Earl dari [Artuk], Villar Constance.

Villar sendiri juga sudah menebak kalau Gazelle dan walikota akan menduga kalau dirinya sudah berada disini sejak kemarin namun tak mau menunjukkan diri. Tentu saja Gazelle dan walikota juga tahu alasannya. Di dalam rumah walikota sekarang hanya terdapat orang orang penting yang memiliki urusan dan pengaruh penting di kota [Mandra]. Selain Villar sendiri, disana juga ada eksistensi lain yang tak kalah penting seperti walikota, Gazelle Stronoff, Margaret Odius, ketua guild cabang kota [Mandra] dan bahkan utusan khusus dari [Guild Alliance].

Villar kini tengah duduk sambil meminum teh hangat, sedangkan utusan dari Guild Alliance yang merupakan seorang wanita… baru saja tiba dan sekarang sedang sibuk memperhatikan Villar. Ya… tentu saja tatapan wanita yang berasal dari [Guild Alliance] ini membuat Margaret Odius kesal. Dia memberikan sebuah tatapan tajam kepada wanita dari [Guild Alliance] itu.

"Bagaimana kabar anda, Villar-sama?"

"Aku baik… terima kasih sudah bertanya, Raynare-san. Bagaimana kabar Jenderal Azazel dan Ketua Baraqiel? Apa mereka sehat?"

"Baik Jenderal Azazel maupun Ketua [Guild Alliance] Baraqiel-sama benar benar sehat,"

"Apa guild departemen pengembangan sihir [Grigori] berjalan dengan baik?"

"Bisa saya katakan bahwa kondisi [Grigori] sekarang cukup baik, pengembangan untuk alat alat sihir juga semakin baik,"

Pengembangan alat alat sihir kah? Villar sebenarnya sudah tahu sejauh mana perkembangan guild yang menangani masalah pengembangan sarana sihir Kerajaan Lamia, [Grigori]. Dia tak memiliki tujuan tersembunyi dari pertanyaannya barusan, hanya saja jika melihat perkembangan alat sihir yang diciptakan oleh [Grigori] rasa rasanya mereka masih kalah dengan Naruto yang bisa membuat dua kapal bermuatan belasan orang mampu mengeluarkan berbagai rangkaian sihir sekaligus.

Bahkan hebatnya lagi dia mampu membuat rangkaian sihir miliknya bisa diaktifkan oleh orang lain meski setiap orang memiliki perbedaan karakteristik aliran sihir mendalam. Tapi di tangan pemuda pirang itu, semuanya dibuat menjadi sesuatu yang tak mustahil.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan pemuda ini kepada Jenderal Azazel yang benar benar gemar mengembangkan alat dan sarana sihir di jaman ini,"

"Saya ragu Azazel-sama akan bisa dibuat terpukau semudah itu, Villar-sama…" jawab Raynare tersenyum.

Perkataannya barusan benar benar mengatakan kalau dirinya meremehkan pemuda yang dimaksud oleh Villar. Villar, Gazelle dan Margaret sekarang hanya menunjukkan sebuah senyuman. Mereka kelihatannya tidak sabar melihat ekspresi Raynare yang akan dibuat terkejut dengan inovasi inovasi baru yang diciptakan oleh Naruto.

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti…"

Pembicaraan itu berlangsung cukup cepat karena pihak yang mereka tunggu tampaknya juga sudah datang. Sebuah suara ketukan datang, pintu dari rumah walikota yang bisa dikatakan cukup megah dan besar itu terbuka, menunjukkan seorang prajurit pengawal yang membawa serta Naruto, Haruhiko dan Rossweisse.

"Lapor, Komandan Gazelle! Toruna-san, Haruhiko-san dan Rossweisse-san sudah datang memenuhi panggilan,"

"Tinggalkan mereka bertiga dan kembali ke tempatmu…"

"Baik…"

Disana Naruto, Haruhiko dan Rossweisse sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran Gazelle Stronoff disana. Tentunya mereka sudah menduga keberadaan orang hebat ini disini. Akan aneh juga bila dia tidak diundang kesini untuk bertemu dengan Villar Constance. Lirikan mata Naruto kemudian jatuh pada tubuh berbagai jenis hiasan ikan yang dipajang di sepanjang ruangan awal ketika dirinya masuk ke rumah walikota. Rumah ini megah dan besar namun tampaknya rumah ini sudah berusia cukup lama. Perlu diketahui bahwa walikota [Mandra] bukanlah bangsawan tapi seseorang yang memang turun temurun dianggap sebagai keluarga pemimpin kota [Mandra].

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Toruna…" kata Gazelle tersenyum tipis kepada Naruto.

"Ah… Apa aku telat?"

"Hmm… Tidak sama sekali, hanya saja kami tidak bisa sabar menunggu kedatanganmu dan rekan rekan barumu ini,"

"Begitukah? Tapi kalian terlalu tinggi memandangku," kata Naruto mencoba rendah hati.

Sebenarnya mengatakan hal itu bukan berarti dia rendah hati, itu hanyalah kesombongan dengan cara yang halus menurutnya. Mereka berjalan mengikuti Gazelle menuju ke ruang pertemuan.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

NARUTO POV

Kami bertiga mengikuti kemana Gazelle pergi, hingga akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah ruang tamu besar dengan segala macam hiasan di dinding. Orang orang yang kulihat pertama kali adalah walikota lalu putra nya yang kuterka seumuran dengan ayahku. Aku tak mengetahui siapa namanya tapi dia memiliki sikap yang pantas untuk menjadi walikota selanjutnya. Selanjutnya ada seorang wanita bersurai hitam yang kutebak adalah utusan dari [Guild Alliance]. Sudah jelas pihak mereka harus hadir dalam pertemuan ini karena kegagalan misi sebelumnya menyebabkan korban jiwa.

Lalu setelahnya aku melihat ketua guild kota [Mandra] yang juga tak kuketahui namanya. Sebelumnya bahkan orang ini tidak hadir di guild ketika misi penaklukkan sedang berjalan. Sisanya aku bisa menebak… dua orang itu adalah Villar Constance dan penyihir setia nya, Margaret Odius.

"Saya memberi hormat kepada Earl [Artuk], Villar-sama…"

Aku memberikan hormat kepada Villar Constance, tentu saja Haruhiko dan Rossweisse juga memberikan hormat yang sama kepadanya.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Toruna ya? Usia 15 tahun dengan prestasi besar semacam ini… tak hanya itu, kau bahkan bisa memimpin tim penaklukkan dan menyelesaikan misi tanpa adanya korban berarti,"

Dia memberikan pujiannya untukku meski kurasa bukan itu tujuan aslinya. Sejujurnya aku merasa bahwa dia curiga dengan keberadaanku atau siapa diriku sebenarnya. Sampai sekarang aku sudah memikirkan adanya kemungkinan yang muncul di tengah tengah proses berjalannya rencanaku dan hal ini adalah salah satunya. Dia pasti penasaran dengan asal usul ku yang tidak jelas, bisa saja dia mencurigaiku sebagai mata mata dari Kerajaan lain.

"Benar, nama saya adalah Toruna, Villar-sama…

Villar tersenyum kepadaku, aku bisa melihat juga tatapan tidak senang dari wanita utusan [Guild Alliance] serta tatapan waspada dari penyihir Villar, Margaret Odius. Mereka melihatku seperti sedang melihat penipu atau penjahat yang licik. Apakah ini insting seorang wanita? Bisakah mereka melihat lebih dan membuktikannya? Hahahaha… entahlah, tapi Rossweisse kujamin tidak akan bisa memperkirakan tujuanku meski aku adalah Tuan nya sekarang.

"Kau… bukankah kau si penyihir [White Blood] Rossweisse?"

"Dan anda adalah Margaret Odius [Phoenix Princess]?"

Mereka ternyata saling mengenal, aku tidak begitu terkejut namun yang mengejutkanku justru identitas asli Rossweisse yang memiliki julukan [White Blood]. Nama itu begitu dikenal di kalangan penyihir Kerajaan Lamia, konon ada seorang wanita cantik berambut putih indah yang menghabisi setiap lawannya di medan pertempuran hingga bercak darah dari lawannya membekas di rambut indah sang penyihir. Tak kusangka orang itu adalah Rossweisse.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Margaret Odius curiga.

"Sejak kemarin, aku telah memberikan sumpah setiaku kepada satu satunya Tuanku, Toruna-sama…"

Margaret melirik ke arah ku, kurasa dirinya semakin heran bagaimana bisa penyihir sekelas Rossweisse di usia nya yang sudah menginjak 23 tahun atau seumuran dengan Siluca Meletes ini, bisa menjadi penyihir yang memberikan sumpah setianya kepada orang seperti ku yang bahkan belum memiliki status kebangsawanan atau setidaknya itu yang mereka pikirkan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan memberikan sumpah setiamu kepada orang yang bahkan belum memiliki status kebangsawanannya sendiri, [White Blood]?"

"Maaf sebelumnya, Margaret-san… tapi apa hak anda bicara seperti itu. Kuyakin bahkan Tuan yang kulayani lebih layak dari siapapun termasuk Villar-sama!"

"Lancang sekali kau!"

Mereka merubah sikap dan membuat lingkaran sihir untuk menyerang satu sama lain. Aku segera menghentikan gerakan Rossweisse agar tidak berbuat lebih jauh.

"Hentikan itu, Margaret…"

"Baik, Villar-sama…"

"Kau juga mundur, Rossweisse…"

Keduanya mundur begitu aku dan Villar memberikan perintah kepada penyihir kami masing masing.

"Maaf atas kata kata kasar dari penyihirku,"

"Tidak masalah, Villar-sama… Saya mengerti bahwa orang seperti saya masih belum berkompeten,"

Villar tersenyum sedangkan Rossweisse nampaknya ingin menentang kalimatku, tentunya aku sudah menghentikannya dengan sebuah aba aba tangan. Aku datang kesini bukan untuk membuat keributan dengan orang ini, aku masih belum memiliki kekuatan untuk menentang dia dan kekuasaannya. Aku datang kesini hanya untuk memenuhi panggilannya, tapi jika pembicaraan semacam ini yang dia maksud, aku akan benar benar kecewa.

"Toruna… pencapaianmu dalam menaklukkan paus iblis akan membuat namamu dikenal di Kerajaan terutama wilayah [Artuk],"

Tentu saja, hasil itu sudah pasti. Apalagi jika menilai dari seberapa besar kontribusiku, lalu dari Gazelle Stronoff yang terkenal bahkan tak mampu menembus kulit paus tersebut, apa yang sudah kulakukan berefek pada seisi kota. Bisa dikatakan kalau aku telah menyelamatkan seisi kota yang merupakan salah satu jantung perekonomian wilayah [Artuk].

"Bayangkan saja… seorang pemuda yang tiba tiba muncul kemarin dan sekarang sudah menjadi bintang terkenal di [Artuk] karena satu kali misi. Namamu bahkan sebelumnya tidak pernah terdengar,"

Dia benar benar menaruh kecurigaannya kepadaku.

"Villar-sama, akan berbohong jika saya mengatakan kalau saya tidak memiliki tujuan… tentu saja dengan apa yang sudah kuselesaikan, hal itu menjadi jalan pintas untuk masuk ke gerbang kebangsawanan,"

Villar tersenyum mendengarnya, aku mengatakan hal itu jujur meski aku tak menjelaskan lebih jauh detailnya.

"Kau cukup jujur… mataku bahkan kesulitan menentukan dirimu ini ada di golongan orang semacam apa… aku tidak bisa menilai,"

Aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya lepas dari kecurigaannya, orang ini benar benar sangat waspada dan mempertimbangkan kemungkinan yang ada. Bahkan bila aku diangkat menjadi bangsawan ksatria oleh Raja di bawah naungannya, dia tidak akan pernah lengah sedikit pun… aku yakin itu.

"Apa saya harus menceritakan asal usulku untuk sedikit meyakinkan anda, Villar-sama?"

"Hmm… Entahlah,"

Gazelle Stronoff dan walikota nampaknya ada di pihakku sekarang, aku bisa melihat mereka sedikit berbisik kepada Villar untuk meyakinkan bahwa diriku bisa dipercaya. Masih saja… ekspresi dari pria itu tidak berubah, senyuman tipis dengan tatapan tenang dan santai tapi begitu menusuk saat aku melihatnya. Dia benar benar lawan yang sulit dikalahkan.

"Apa yang anda lihat dari saya, Villar-sama?"

"Yang aku lihat? Aku melihat pribadi yang memiliki kemampuan memimpin yang hebat, kekuatan tempur yang memadai dengan posisinya, pengambilan keputusan, pandangan masa depan yang bagus tapi aku juga melihat kelicikan disana… serta sedikit kegelapan…"

Dia bisa melihatku sejauh itu, tidak kusangka. Manusia seperti dirinya lah yang benar benar harus di waspadai jika menjadi lawan, tapi rencana ku tidak boleh gagal disini hanya karena aku tidak bisa membuatnya percaya kepadaku. Sejauh ini, dia pasti juga sudah melihat apa saja yang bisa kuperbuat termasuk saat aku membuat 2 kapal yang kami gunakan untuk menaklukkan paus iblis menjadi sebuah sarana prasarana pengunaan sihir secara praktis.

"Kau memang pahlawan [Mandra] tapi aku tahu ada tujuan lain di balik tindakanmu. Mungkin saja kau sudah merencanakan ini dan kami sedang menari di atas telapak tanganmu,"

Orang ini benar benar mengejutkanku. Gazelle dan walikota bahkan mampu dibuat diam, tak bisa berkomentar ketika mendengarnya. Dugaan semacam itu terlalu sembrono untuk seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkan kota. Sejauh apa dia memperhatikan ku dan menilaiku dalam waktu sehari yang singkat itu?

"Fufufu… maaf, maaf… tidak mungkin aku memojokkan pahlawan kota seperti itu. Aku hanya bercanda,"

"A-Ah, begitu ternyata…" kata Gazelle.

"Tidak kusangka Villar-sama memiliki selera humor seperti ini.. hohoho…" tambah walikota.

Tiba tiba dia merubah sikapnya, dia tertawa dan mengatakan semuanya hanya bercanda? Aku ikut tertawa menanggapinya dan hanyut dalam suasana yang ia ciptakan dalam paksaan ini. Tidak… dia tidak bercanda… kutegaskan bahwa sebelumnya dia benar benar serius.

"Nah, sekarang… bisa kau ceritakan asal usulmu?" tanya wanita utusan [Guild Alliance] yang tiba tiba memberiku pertanyaan.

Pandanganku beralih kepada wanita tersebut. Kenapa dia mendadak tertarik kepadaku? Dia menatapku dengan ekspresi yang aneh, entah kenapa. Aku mencoba untuk mengabaikannya tapi dia seperti mencari perhatianku. Aku kembali menatap Villar namun kelihatannya dia menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh wanita tersebut.

"Saya berasal dan besar di kota [Rirua] yang berada di dekat perbatasan, kedua orang tuaku meninggal karena serangan monster beberapa tahun yang lalu,"

"Ohh…"

Dengan ini aku cukup mampu untuk menekan sedikit keraguan Villar terhadapku. Menggunakan alasan kedua orang tuaku meninggal karena serangan monster 7 tahun yang lalu adalah pembentukan latar belakang yang sempurna. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan kedua nama orang tuaku meski aku tidak akan menyiapkan nama keluarga mungkin. Kelihatannya pun Villar tidak akan ragu dengan itu.

"Ah, maksudnya serangan monster hitam 7 tahun yang lalu itu?"

"Ya…"

Nampaknya kejadian itu benar benar dikenang. Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat dengan Euliff yang mengatakan bahwa perwujudan monster tersebut ada di dalam tubuhku. Jujur aku masih sulit untuk mempercayai kekuatan semacam itu tersimpan di dalam tubuhku. Tapi jika melihat dari watakku yang sekarang, aku tidak akan terkejut kalau ada makhluk sejahat itu di dalam tubuhku.

"Monster yang berhasil dikalahkan oleh Euclid-sama," ucap Gazelle Stronoff membuat alisku terangkat.

"Euclid? Bukannya Eucliff?" tanyaku ketika Gazelle salah menyebut nama dari paman Eucliff.

Gazelle lalu tersenyum kepadaku lalu dia memerintahkan salah seorang prajurit untuk membawakan foto Euclid kepadaku. Aku melihat foto tersebut dan memang wajah yang terpampang disana adalah Eucliff. Ini pasti ada kesalahan ketika Eucliff menyebutkan namanya. Tidak… tunggu…

"Apa kau mengenalnya, Toruna?"

"Ya… orang inilah yang membesarkanku setelah aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku hingga usiaku 11 tahun,"

"Kau dibesarkan oleh Euclid?" tanya Gazelle Stronoff.

Kenapa orang orang ini…

"Tak kusangka akan bertemu anak didik dari Euclid disini, sekarang aku tidak ada lagi alasanku untuk ragu kepadamu, Toruna…" kata Villar menghela nafas nya lega.

"Ah… jadi itu alasan Euclid sering sekali tidak muncul ketika keluarga Lucifuge datang ke pertemuan bangsawan,"

Apa…? Apa yang dikatakannya barusan? Nama itu? Kenapa nama terkutuk itu bisa disandangkan dengan Euclid? Euclid Lucifuge? Lelucon macam apa ini? Apa semua orang yang ada disini bercanda? Rossweisse seketika menarik sedikit lengan bajuku memaksaku untuk mendengarkan bisikannya.

"Toruna-sama… Tidak kusangka ternyata anda dilatih oleh calon penerus bangsawan Marquess Lucifuge yang juga adik dari salah satu penyihir terbaik di Kerajaan ini, Grayfia Lucifuge-sama!"

Ekspresi nya menunjukkan bahwa dia benar benar antusias tapi untukku ketika mengetahui identitas orang yang merawatku selama tiga tahun itu. Aku… Aku… rasanya seperti dijatuhkan dari atas tebing ke dasar jurang, apa ini!? Dunia terasa berputar di sekitarku… ada apa dengan ekspresi lega orang orang ini? Ada apa dengan wajah penuh kagum dari wanita utusan [Guild Alliance] ini? Ada apa pula dengan ekspresi mu tadi Margaret Odius!? Kemana…? Orang yang selama ini… merawatku… membesarkanku dan mendidikku hingga aku mendapatkan kekuatan untuk merubah keadaan ini… untuk membalas perbuatan keji keluargaku… Pamanku sendiri?

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

TBC

.

.

.

Tes tes… Shiba desu. Sesuai janjiku, aku update di hari selasa dan rabu. Langsung kumulai saja ocehanku untuk chapter ini… pertama bagi kalian yang ada masalah saat chapter terbaru tidak muncul, silahkan hapus fic ini dari download an offline itu terus download ulang.

Chapter ini cukup panjang, sekitar 6500 word… asli ini melelahkan tapi memang harus segini. Masih hanya seputar pembicaraan, kalau kalian anggap membosankan… ya… aku tidak bisa apa apa. Aku tak mau memaksakan alurnya terlalu cepat jadi kubuat seadanya saja. Sekali lagi fic ini terbentuk dari segala pengetahuanku selama menjadi otaku terutama ketika menonton anime, membaca manga dan juga light novel. Dan ya… hmm.. tolong bantu aku mengembalikan semangatku dengan review kalian..

Dan terakhir Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1440 H


	6. Chapter 6

**MONARCH OF DESPAIR**

Rate: M

**Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi], Grancrest Senki [Ryo Mizuno], Musaigaen no Phantom World [Soichiro Hatano], Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken [Fuse], Overlord**

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun

Genre: Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Action, Adventure, Family, Romance

**Warning**: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

**Summary**: Lahir karena pernikahan politik tanpa dilandasi cinta yang berujung sebuah perpisahan dan penghapusan keberadaannya… anak dari keluarga Earl Namikaze dan keluarga Marquess Lucifuge ini tak hanya dihapus keberadaannya tapi juga dibuang dan ditelantarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Namanya adalah Naruto, seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun yang nantinya akan tumbuh sebagai budak sekaligus orang yang terpilih untuk mewarisi gelar Monarch of Despair.

**Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 : Pilihan dan Keputusan**

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Suara itu menyadarkanku dari segala kalimat yang terlintas di kepalaku mengenai Euclid Lucifuge. Aku menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Pemilik suara itu adalah wanita bernama Raynare, yang merupakan utusan dari [Grigori]. Entah kenapa, tatapannya kini jatuh kepadaku. Aku tidak begitu mempedulikannya tapi terima kasih untuknya, berkat dirinya aku mampu mengembalikan akal sehatku.

"Walaupun dia adalah murid dari seseorang yang terkenal seperti Euclid Lucifuge, tapi seharusnya kita tidak memandang kehebatannya karena 'Murid Euclid Lucifuge', itu semua berkat kemampuannya sendiri…"

Setelah Raynare mengucapkan hal itu, Villar nampak menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Raynare-san benar… Terlepas dari posisi mu sebagai murid dari Euclid Lucifuge, semua yang berhasil kau capai adalah berkat kemampuanmu sendiri,"

Mereka masih saja membahas mengenai Euclid Lucifuge. Meski sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran tapi arah pembicaraan ini semakin mengarah pada topik yang tidak akan baik untukku ke depannya. Jujur aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa pamanku sendiri menyelamatkanku… apa itu sebuah kebetulan? Tapi aku yakin dia benar benar tahu kalau aku adalah keponakannya sejak awal bahkan sebelum aku bercerita.

Apa yang membuatku yakin kalau dia tahu? Semua yang diajarkan olehnya dan tujuan yang diberikan kepadaku. Seperti aku harus mencapai posisi bangsawan yang melampaui status yang dimiliki kedua orang tua ku sekarang. Jika benar begitu, itu artinya dia memintaku untuk tidak muncul ke hadapannya sebelum setidaknya aku memiliki cukup kekuasaan untuk menunjukkan diri di depan seluruh masyarakat Lamia. Ini semua mengarah kepada satu tujuan yaitu untuk melindungiku… tapi melindungiku dari apa?

"Kita harus mengabari Euclid-dono atas prestasi yang diraih muridnya," ucap Gazelle.

Ketika mendengar hal itu, aku menjadi semakin yakin bahwa arahnya tidak akan membaik tapi justru akan memburuk. Aku harus mengikuti apa yang diinstruksikan Euclid sekarang. Aku tidak boleh kehilangan akal sehatku dan termakan emosi sekarang. Meski dia sudah membohongiku, dari semua yang kuanalisa, itu tidak akan membawa sesuatu yang buruk untukku.

Apa ada lagi yang dia sembunyikan? Mengenai ayah dan ibu? Kenapa mereka membuangku dan sebagainya? Tapi sejauh yang kutahu di berita, apa yang diceritakan oleh paman Euclid itu sama.

"Kumohon kepada Villar-sama untuk tidak memberitahukan identitas saya kepada masyarakat kalau saya adalah murid beliau. Saya juga tidak ingin beliau tahu… cukup sebutkan nama saya Toruna sebagai orang yang menyelamatkan Kota ini tapi saya tidak ingin wajah dan keberadaan saya terekspos keluar sebelum saya mencapai tujuan awal saya,"

"Hmm… Jarang sekali aku menemui pemuda sepertimu yang tidak ingin menampilkan dirinya di depan publik. Kebanyakan dari pemuda hebat sepertimu akan tenggelam dalam kekuatan, kekuasaan dan popularitas di Kerajaan,"

Aku mengerti bagaimana cara orang ini berpikir. Wajarnya mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama sebenarnya tapi bagiku prioritas utama ku sekarang bukanlah hal semacam meningkatkan pengaruhku di Kerajaan secara terang terangan. Aku harus meningkatkan pengaruhku secara diam diam. Aku ingin sebisa mungkin menghindari sorotan baik dari orang orang awam maupun orang orang penting terutama Earl Namikaze dan Marquess Lucifuge.

"Untuk saat ini, saya tidak ingin terlalu mengekspos keberadaan saya. Saya hanya ingin nama saya 'Toruna' dikenal di masyarakat. Itu sudah cukup, saya belum ingin menunjukkan wajah saya ke hadapan seluruh masyarakat Kerajaan Lamia. Cukup wilayah [Artuk] khususnya [Mandra] saja yang mengenal bagaimana rupa dari 'Toruna',"

Setelah mendengarkan alasanku, Villar menunjukkan ekspresi keheranan meski kemudian kedua alisnya terangkat menandakan bahwa dia sepertinya tidak berniat bertanya lebih lanjut. Aku lega dalam hati karena akan repot juga untuk membuat alasan yang macam macam kepadanya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti…"

"Kemudian…"

Nampaknya pembicaraan ini belum berakhir, dia masih belum sampai ke tujuan dan alasan memanggilku hari ini. Jujur yang kutunggu sebenarnya adalah pesan kepadaku berupa pengangkatan gelar kebangsawanan, Knight. Akan tetapi nampaknya dia tertarik akan hal lain ketimbang memberikanku pesan tersebut dan meski aku sudah menduganya, sebenarnya aku tidak berniat menjawab topik yang akan diangkat setelah ini.

"Ini mengenai teori dan caramu menggunakan dua kapal yang kalian gunakan dalam penaklukkan paus iblis. Maaf karena sebenarnya kemarin aku dan Margaret mengamati misi penaklukkan tersebut dan tak berbuat apa apa,"

Gazelle-dono pasti sudah menduganya, aku juga tidak terkejut dengan fakta tersebut. Nampaknya Villar memang menaruh harapan besar kepada pria bernama Gazelle Stronoff ini. Yak arena ada kemungkinan di masa depan pria tua ini bisa menjadi Jenderal baru di Kerajaan Lamia. Akan bagus jika Villar mendapatkan dukungan dari salah satu Jenderal yang ada Kerajaan Lamia.

"Apakah ini mengenai bagaimana cara saya membuat kapal tersebut bisa mengeluarkan sihir?"

"Eh!? Apa maksudnya itu?"

Wanita bernama Raynare itu terkejut dengan pertanyaanku barusan. Ekspresinya berubah dan cara bagaimana dia duduk sekarang juga berubah, sebelumnya dia duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya namun sekarang dia mengubahnya seperti akan berniat berdiri. Aku tidak akan heran kalau wanita ini adalah orang yang paling terkejut di ruangan ini karena bagaimanapun tempatnya berasal merupakan institusi [Grigori], tempat pengembangan sihir di Kerajaan ini yang diawasi dan dipimpin oleh Jenderal Azazel.

Kalau kuingat lagi, Jenderal Azazel juga memiliki gelar Viscount sekarang. Hmm, nampaknya dia tak begitu tertarik dengan urusan gelar kebangsawanan, yang dia pedulikan hanya pengembangan alat sihir dan semacamnya. Departemen pengembangan sihir Kerajaan pasti dipenuhi dengan orang orang yang aneh, itulah bayanganku mengenai [Grigori]… meski aku juga tidak akan terkejut kalau ada beberapa orang yang memiliki kekuatan untuk membunuh makhluk semacam paus iblis itu sendirian.

"Ini yang aku ingin anda untuk ketahui, Raynare-san…"

"Membuat benda non sihir sebesar kapal menjadi memiliki aktivasi sihir?"

Dalam praktik nya hal itu sebenarnya tidak mustahil membuat benda yang awalnya adalah benda mati non sihir menjadi sebuah benda seperti kapal yang bisa mengeluarkan sihir. Namun dasarnya, mereka harus membongkar kapal tersebut dan mengubahnya dengan memberikan sebuah alat yang dinamakan [Ether Configuration System]. Alat itu adalah sebuah alat yang mampu membuat benda apa saja bisa mentransfusikan sihir dari penggunanya ke alat jika dipasang pada kerangka benda atau alat tersebut.

Tentu saja ukurannya menyesuaikan dengan besar kecil benda tersebut, namun kebanyakan untuk alat atau senjata seperti pedang, mereka hanya memasangkan [Ether Stone] yang merupakan dasar dari pembuatan [Ether Configuration System].

Jujur saja pembuatannya masih terlampau mahal apalagi harus menggunakan [Ether Stone] yang nantinya akan terus terkikis saat memakainya. Itu adalah pemborosan menurutku, jadi dengan segala pengetahuan yang kumiliki aku membuat teori yang lebih mudah meski aku belum tahu bagaimana cara menanggulanginya.

Bayangkan saja jika teori atau cara ini bisa dikuasai oleh para penyihir tanpa adanya cara menanggulangi segala kemungkinan dan resiko ke depannya? Itu akan jadi kacau. Apalagi itu akan merusak roda perekonomian di sektor pengembangan alat sihir jika aku tiba tiba mempublikasikan hal ini. Villar harusnya sadar akan hal itu, tapi kenapa dia memberitahukannya kepada bawahan dari organisasi yang harusnya tidak boleh tahu mengenai teori ku?

"Maaf jika menyela, Villar-sama… tapi kurasa bukan hal yang bijak jika anda memaksa saya untuk mempublikasikan teori yang saya miliki,"

Villar tersenyum sedangkan Gazelle, walikota dan laki laki yang merupakan anak dari walikota memasang ekspresi bingung. Yang menyadari hal itu disini hanyalah Villar, Margaret, Raynare dan Rossweisse.

"Aku tahu alasanmu… tapi cepat atau lambat… dunia harus meninggalkan [Ether Configuration System] yang tidak ramah dan memiliki banyak dampak baik pada [Ether Stone] dan penggunanya sendiri,"

Memang benar jika cepat atau lambat penyihir dan petualang harus segera meninggalkan penemuan bodoh itu tapi kita tidak bisa merombaknya sekejap. Aku sedikit kecewa, harusnya dia sebagai pemimpin tahu akan hal dasar seperti itu atau mungkinkah dia memiliki maksud lain di balik ini?

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, aku tidak berniat mengubahnya dalam sekejap…"

Nampaknya dia sadar dan bisa membaca pikiranku. Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya bahwa seharusnya [Ether Stone] yang memiliki sumber daya sihir aneh di dalamnya itu bisa digunakan untuk kepentingan lain disbanding untuk membuat [Ether Configuration System]. Aku ingin tahu apa maksud dan tujuannya membeberkannya disini, di depan wanita utusan [Grigori] ini.

"Mari kita membuat kesepakatan dengan [Grigori]… untuk membantu secara perlahan dalam penelitian mereka,"

Ucap Villar di hadapan Raynare yang notabene nya merupakan anggota dari [Grigori] itu sendiri. Aku heran dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Apa yang dilakukannya? Dia merencanakan sesuatu denganku di hadapan orang [Grigori]. Dia sungguh percaya diri sekali kalau mereka mau menerima kesepakatan tersebut. Bohong jika aku tidak tertarik, orang ini benar benar sesuai dugaanku namun juga diluar perkiraanku. Dia jauh lebih tidak bisa ditebak.

"Apa yang Villar-sama rencanakan?"

Dia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Begini, dengan pencapaianmu… kau sendiri seharusnya sudah tahu bahwa kau pasti akan diangkat sebagai Knight, kasta terendah dari status bangsawan. Dan kuyakin Raja akan meletakkanmu sementara di bawah pengawasanku… Anggap kita sekarang adalah mitra, mungkin di masa depan kau akan menjadi pemimpin di wilayahmu sendiri meski kuyakin wilayah tersebut akan sebagian berasal dari wilayah [Artuk] saat ini,"

Akhirnya dia mengatakan itu. Kepastian mengenai kenaikan ku sebagai bangsawan bergelar Knight. Apa yang diucapkannya barusan juga tidak ada yang salah, aku mungkin akan berakhir sementara sebagai Knight nya yang akan ikut berperan dalam pengembangan [Artuk].

Lalu saat statusku naik sebagai Baron, mungkin saja kota [Mandra] yang memiliki pemimpin seorang walikota turun temurun akan dialihkan kepadaku sebagai tuan pemilik tanah. Itu adalah kemungkinan tertinggi yang kurancang dalam rencanaku, meski tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau aku akan diberikan wilayah lain.

"Apa kalian serius berniat mendebatkan rencana kalian untuk menekan keinginan [Grigori] di hadapan anggota [Grigori] sepertiku?" tanya Raynare dengan wajah serius.

Aku sependapat dengannya, jujur Villar adalah orang yang sedikit gila dan tak bisa kutebak tapi aku tertarik dengan rencana di kepalanya. Apa dia bermaksud menekan [Grigori] dengan penemuan yang kubuat serta kerja sama antara diriku dan dirinya sebagai seorang Knight baru dan Earl yang bertugas memandu bangsawan baru?

Apa dia berniat membuat badan pengembangan tandingan melawan [Grigori] dengan penemuanku sebagai senjata utamanya? Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum, orang ini bijaksana namun juga sangat licik pada saat yang bersamaan. Aku bisa belajar banyak hal dari orang ini.

"Aku ingin membuat kesepakatan dengan [Grigori]…"

Nampaknya dia tidak berniat membuat badan tandingan atau sebuah ancaman melainkan sebuah kesepakatan. Ini jadi kurang menarik untuk dibahas tapi kurasa aku tidak boleh melewatkan kesepakatan macam apa yang akan dia buat karena kuyakin dia akan menggunakan situasi ini sebagai kesempatan untuk menunjang kualitas hidup dari wilayahnya.

"Villar-sama, memang kemungkinan terbesar bahwa Toruna-kun akan diangkat menjadi Knight kemudian selama beberapa waktu hingga dia mencapai Baron, dia akan berada di bawah pengawasanmu sebagai Knight… tapi mengambil penemuannya seperti itu, itu adalah hal yang tidak bisa kau lakukan bukan?"

Hal itu memang benar, Villar tidak bisa mengambil penemuan yang telah kutemukan begitu saja. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa diam dan melindungi penemuan itu sendirian dari bangsawan wilayah lain yang akan mendengar rumor mengenai teori dan cara untuk mentransfusikan sihir ke benda bebas non sihir. Tidak semudah itu bagiku untuk menumbangkan kekuasaan dengan posisiku sekarang, aku harus bersikap realistis.

Sekedar kekuatan sihir dan fisikku seorang diri ditambah Rossweisse dan Haruhiko saja tidak akan mampu melawan serangan dari satu wilayah bangsawan. Oleh karena itu, Villar menggunakan namanya sebagai pelindungku dan sebagai gantinya dia meminta kerja samaku untuk mempublikasikan penemuan ku sebagai milik [Artuk] tanpa menghilangkan nama 'Toruna' dari penciptanya.

"Aku mengerti jika Villar-sama menjanjikan perlindungan untuk Toruna-kun… tapi dengan penemuan itu pun, [Grigori] juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama, maksudku… kami juga bisa memberi tawaran perlindungan untuk Toruna-kun…"

"Apa hak cipta dari penemuanku ini akan diambil oleh [Grigori]?"

"Tentu saja tidak, jika kau bersedia ikut denganku besok… kita bisa memulai negosiasi dengan Azazel-sama. Tentu saja kuyakin kami bisa memberimu banyak hal seperti dana penelitian dan dukungan kami untuk maju lebih cepat menjadi Baron. Yah, bagaimanapun dengan penemuan ini saja, sudah cukup untuk menguatkan posisimu naik ke Baron,"

Yang dikatakannya memang benar. Bukan hanya Villar yang bisa melindungiku tapi [Grigori] juga, tetapi berlindung di bawah naungan [Grigori] tidak akan banyak menguntungkan ku kurasa. Mungkin mereka akan menjanjikan ku banyak hal seperti dana untuk memulai penelitian dan memberikan perlindungan tapi yang kubutuhkan saat ini bukanlah hal itu.

Apa yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah sosok yang bisa kupelajari dalam hal kepemimpinan wilayah dan kurasa di antara semua bangsawan yang pantas, Villar adalah orang yang paling tepat.

Jujur saja, beberapa dari mereka yang ada disini pasti terkejut mendengar tawaran menggiurkan [Grigori] untukku. Bahkan aku bisa melihat Haruhiko dan Rossweisse hanya terdiam mengikuti alur pembicaraan ini. Mungkin saja mereka sudah membayangkan kehidupan mewah sebagai bawahan bangsawan hahaha…

"Itu memang benar, [Grigori] pasti juga bisa menjanjikan hal yang sama," jawab Villar dengan ekspresi yang masih tenang dan santai.

Dia nampaknya sangat percaya diri, apakah dia membaca pikiranku lagi? Kurasa dia tahu hal yang paling kubutuhkan saat ini adalah mentor dalam kepemimpinan seperti dirinya. Jujur saja, dengan penemuan ini ditambah dengan dukungan [Grigori] jika aku berada di naungan mereka, jalanku naik ke posisi Baron akan lebih cepat.

Tapi aku tidak akan memilihnya sekarang, aku akan mengacaukan nya jika kupilih jalan tercepat semacam itu tanpa pengetahuan yang cukup. Raynare dan [Grigori] pasti juga sadar akan hal itu.

"Maaf, Raynare-san… tapi menurutku, berada dalam pengawasan Villar-sama sekarang adalah yang terbaik,"

Itulah jawabanku.

Raynare sama sekali tidak terkejut mendengarnya hanya saja mungkin dia sedikit kecewa, Villar masih menunjukkan senyum tipis dan wajah tenangnya yang biasa, tak berbeda jauh dengan penyihirnya, Margaret yang juga tersenyum mendengarnya.

Gazelle, walikota dan putra walikota juga memasang senyum yang sama. Ya semoga Villar tidak akan mengecewakan pilihanku. Sekarang yang harus kuperhatikan adalah kesepakatan macam apa yang dibuat oleh seorang jenius bangsawan seperti Villar Constance?

"Baiklah, aku menerima keputusanmu, Toruna-kun… tapi jangan segan segan untuk datang ke [Grigori] jika memiliki penemuan hebat lainnya,"

Aku mengangguk atas kata katanya dan menyadari beberapa hal dari [Grigori]. Mereka tidak akan menerima orang yang hanya datang dengan bermodalkan penemuan biasa biasa saja, mereka hanya menerima penemuan yang mampu mempengaruhi. Aku yakin sudah banyak orang di Kerajaan ini yang mengirimkan hasil penelitian mereka namun ditolak.

Aku merasa sedikit bersalah menolak kesempatan ini jika memikirkan orang orang yang gagal itu. Sekarang kurasa Villar akan mulai mengajukan surat kesepakatan untuk diterima Raynare dan nantinya diserahkan kepada [Grigori].

"Lalu ini adalah negosiasi yang kuajukan pada [Grigori] serta alasan kenapa mereka harus menerima negosiasi ini?"

Villar menerima sebuah dokumen yang diberikan oleh Margaret kepadanya, lalu dia menyerahkan dokumen itu kepada Raynare sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa ketika melihatnya, aku memiliki sebuah perasaan yang janggal disana. Raynare menerimanya dan kemudian membuka dan membaca isi surat dokumen tersebut. Aku melihat adanya perubahan ekspresi disana, dahinya mengerut dan ekspresi nya sediki terkejut.

"Villar-sama… kurasa ini bukanlah negosiasi, ini hanyalah pemaksaan satu sisi. Ini tidak bisa disebut negosiasi yang benar,"

Raynare meletakkan dokumen tersebut ke meja yang kemudian langsung kuambil tanpa meminta ijin baik dari Villar maupun Raynare. Bagian awal dokumen tersebut masih berupa kesepakatan yang wajar seperti dukungan [Grigori] untuk Villar dan hal hal politik semacamnya. Namun begitu aku membaca semakin ke bawah, kesepakatan itu sudah menyentuh ke bagian partisipasi [Grigori] untuk wilayah kesejahteraan [Artuk].

Aku terkejut membaca setiap kesepakatan berlandaskan ancaman dan paksaan yang ia tulis disini. Jujur aku setuju dengan Raynare bahwa ini memanglah paksaan dari satu pihak ke pihak yang lain untuk menyetujui negosiasi. Tapi yang tertulis disini pun juga masih dalam lingkup yang bisa diterima [Grigori].

Mengingat seberapa besar penemuan yang kubuat, kuyakin [Grigori] pasti menginginkan bantuanku. Villar memanfaatkan hal itu dengan sangat baik, dia mencapai kesepakatan hingga ke batas maksimal yang bisa diterima oleh kondisi [Grigori] yang sekarang. Aku mengerti maksud dan tujuan permintaannya disini, tapi apakah akan disetujui oleh Azazel?

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil berpikir bahwa…

Aku memang tidak salah memilih orang.

END OF NARUTO POV

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

14 November X615, Kalender Kerajaan Lamia

Hari ini, Raynare yang merupakan utusan dari [Grigori] akan kembali ke markas [Grigori] yang terletak di kota [Alpha] di wilayah besar Ibukota Kerajaan Lamia. Kota tersebut masuk dalam wilayah Ibukota namun berada di bagian barat dari Kota Pusat [Lumina], tempat berdirinya Istana Kerajaan yang merupakan tempat tinggal keluarga Kerajaan Lamia sekarang.

Wilayah Ibukota sendiri terdiri dari beberapa kota besar dan secara umum, ukuran wilayahnya sendiri lebih besar daripada wilayah [Artuk].

Jaraknya antara kota [Mandra] yang ada di wilayah [Artuk] hingga kota [Alpha] yang ada di wilayah Ibukota Kerajaan Lamia sendiri sekitar ratusan hingga ribuan kilometer.

Waktu perjalanannya membutuhkan sekitar 2 hingga 3 hari jika menggunakan kereta kuda. Perlu diketahui sebenarnya Raynare merupakan pimpinan cabang [Grigori] wilayah [Artuk] yang berpusat di kota [Artuk] pusat, yang merupakan kota pusat wilayah [Artuk] dan tempat tinggal Villar.

Jaraknya dari kota pusat [Artuk] dan [Mandra] hanyalah sekitar puluhan kilometer. Itu bukanlah jarak yang sangat jauh untuk ditempuh, karena itulah dua hari yang lalu Raynare bisa tiba di kota ini dalam waktu semalam. Namun baru dua hari berlalu sejak negosiasi, dia harus pergi lagi menuju kota [Alpha] di kawasan Ibukota Kerajaan Lamia.

"Toruna-kun… Kalau kau berubah pikiran, silahkan cari saja one-san ini, aku pasti akan membantumu di [Grigori],"

Tak Naruto sangka, bahkan sebelum berpisah, Raynare sempat mengucapkan kalimat penggoda semacam itu. Naruto hanya memberikan senyuman pahit ketika tangan Raynare mencoba menyentuhnya. Ini lebih merepotkan dari yang diperkirakan oleh Naruto, meski dia sudah sadar bahwa seperti inilah jika dia membuat keputusan berbeda saat ada seorang wanita penggoda yang memberikan tawaran menggiurkan.

Terlihat di belakang Naruto, Rossweisse sedang memasang ekspresi kesal ketika melihat tingkah genit Raynare kepada Naruto. Mungkin ini adalah nalurinya sebagai penyihir yang tidak ingin Tuan nya digoda oleh wanita semacam itu.

"Terima kasih, Raynare-san… Tawaran mu benar benar menggodaku,"

Setelah itu Raynare melepaskan sentuhan tangannya di bibir Naruto kemudian berjalan ke kereta kuda miliknya. Di belakang Naruto, terdapat cukup banyak orang yang hadir di gerbang keluar kota [Mandra] untuk mengantarkan kepergian Raynare.

"Villar-sama, semua persiapan untuk berangkat ke Kota Pusat [Lumina] sudah siap, apakah kita harus kembali dulu ke kota pusat [Artuk]?"

"Ya, kita perlu membawa beberapa pengawal lagi…"

"Apakah itu diperlukan?" ketika menanyakan hal ini, Margaret secara refleks langsung melihat ke arah Naruto yang sekarang berdiri membelakangi Villard an Margaret.

Villar mengerti maksud Margaret. Membawa banyak pengawal sebenarnya tidak akan berguna banyak jika melihat seberapa hebat kemampuan bertempur pemuda 15 tahun yang mereka temukan ini. Terlebih ada satu orang lagi yang dipastikan akan ikut mengawal mereka, dia adalah Gazelle Stronoff. Namun, entah kenapa masih ada hal yang mengganggu Villar sekarang.

Berita mengenai pencapaian besar Naruto sebenarnya sudah tersebar luas ke seluruh Kerajaan. Meski tadinya Villar ingin menutupinya dan hanya memberikan laporan kepada Raja, tapi jumlah penduduk besar di kota [Mandra] yang tahu prestasi Naruto membuat Villar gagal menutupinya. Informasi pun bocor ke kota sebelah dan kemudian dalam dua hari merambat hingga ke wilayah bangsawan lainnya.

Saat ini nama 'Toruna' sedang terkenal di kalangan bangsawan, petualang dan penduduk. Sudah jelas alasannya karena dia lah otak sesungguhnya yang mampu menyelesaikan insiden paus iblis yang selama sebulan ini sudah menjadi perbincangan di Kerajaan. Yang lebih mencolok lagi adalah Kerajaan sudah mengirimkan seorang Gazelle Stronoff yang merupakan mantan petualang kelas [Adamantite] tapi justru pemuda berusia 15 tahun bernama 'Toruna' ini yang memberikan eksekusinya.

Siapa yang tidak penasaran dengan pemuda berusia 15 tahun yang mampu membunuh paus iblis dan mengungguli seorang Gazelle Stronoff?

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya untuk sementara… tapi ya sudahlah, cepat atau lambat orang orang pasti akan tahu," ucap Villar setelah menghela nafas.

"Apa Villar-sama khawatir akan serangan dari bangsawan lain?"

Ketika Margaret menanyakan hal itu, senyuman di wajah Villar menghilang digantikan sebuah ekspresi kecemasan yang sedikit samar. Satu hal yang dipahami oleh Villar adalah mayoritas bangsawan di Kerajaan Lamia adalah bangsawan yang licik, pandai berkata kata dan egois. Memang kebanyakan dari mereka mengembangkan wilayah mereka dengan cukup baik meski para bangsawan itu memiliki arogan dan menganggap rakyat biasa itu rendahan.

Tapi mereka juga sadar peran penting masyarakat wilayah mereka. Bisa dikatakan mereka hanya peduli pada perkembangan wilayah dan rakyat mereka karena peran rakyat itu dibutuhkan untuk menaikkan status kebangsawanan mereka dan kehormatan mereka di mata Raja, bukan karena mereka mencintai rakyatnya. Mereka peduli karena itu menguntungkan mereka.

Saat ini, nama 'Toruna' keluar sebagai sosok pahlawan yang muncul di wilayah [Artuk] dan mampu mengungguli seorang 'Komandan Batalion' seperti Gazelle Stronoff yang kabarnya akan segera mendapat promosi serta kemungkinan naik ke posisi Jenderal di masa depan.

Orang orang [Artuk] pasti merasa tenang memiliki sosok sekuat dan secerdas itu hingga mampu membunuh seekor paus iblis di daerah kekuasaannya sendiri yaitu lautan. Kemungkinan besar, banyak para bangsawan yang menginginkan kerja sama 'Toruna'.

Untuk saat ini berita mengenai penemuan yang diciptakan Naruto belum tersebar luas, bagaimana jika bahkan penemuan sebesar dan sehebat itu sampai ke telinga bangsawan lainnya?

Sudah jelas Naruto berada dalam bahaya, karena itulah Villar bekerja sama dengan Naruto. Villar mendapatkan hak ijin untuk membawa nama [Artuk] sebagai wali dari penemuan tersebut sedangkan Naruto mendapatkan perlindungan. Tentu saja Villar sangat diuntungkan disini, apalagi dengan kesepakatan yang ia buat dengan [Grigori].

"Tak kusangka keberuntungan sebesar ini datang di tanah [Artuk],"

"Tentu saja ini juga karena Villar-sama yang mampu memanfaatkan peluang sebaik baiknya," ucap Margaret memuji Tuannya.

"Hahaha… tidak, tidak… Peranku hanya sedikit, selebihnya aku harus berterima kasih kepada Euclid Lucifuge saat waktunya tiba nanti ketika dia tahu kalau murid didikannya sudah membawakan banyak keuntungan padaku," balas Villar dengan sedikit tawa elegan.

Semua yang dilakukan nya adalah demi kebaikan [Artuk]. Dia lah sosok yang disebut sebagai bangsawan jenius Kerajaan Lamia, orang yang mampu memanfaatkan segala peluang sekecil apapun, orang yang mampu merubah keadaan [Artuk] jadi sebesar sekarang. Inilah pemimpin [Artuk], Villar Constance.

Dia berpikir semua sudah ada dalam kendalinya… tapi sebenarnya dia sendiri juga sedang menari dalam skema rencana yang dibuat oleh Naruto…

"Tapi… pasti… setelah ini akan ada banyak bangsawan… baik mereka yang memusuhinya ataupun mereka yang ingin membuat relasi dengannya…" ucap Villar sambil menatap punggung Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

14 November X615, Kalender Kerajaan Lamia

Pada saat yang bersamaan di Kota [Mandra] ketika Naruto, Villar dan yang lainnya mengantarkan kepergian Raynare

Di sebuah kota besar dengan banyak bangunan dan daerah pertokoan, restoran dan berbagai tempat termasuk guild petualang dengan bangunan megah. Lebih megah dari bangunan guild yang ada di kota [Mandra]. Sekilas kota ini terlihat begitu makmur dan tampaknya memang seperti itulah keadaannya. Sudah 10 tahun berlalu sejak pemimpin mereka, kepala keluarga dari bangsawan Marquess Lucifuge meninggal dan sekarang wilayah Lucifuge telah berkembang di bawah arahan Grayfia Lucifuge dan adiknya, Euclid Lucifuge.

Meski perebutan posisi calon pemimpin wilayah ini terus bergulir, namun mereka secara kooperatif mampu mengembangkan wilayah Lucifuge bersama. Namun perebutan sebagai posisi Tuan Tanah dari wilayah besar [Lucifas], tempat atau wilayah dimana bangsawan Marquess Lucifuge memimpin ini tak hanya diperebutkan oleh Grayfia dan Euclid saja.

Keluarga adik dari ayah mereka juga menginginkan posisi tersebut. Ada sebuah kenyataan dimana sebenarnya, Earl Namikaze bekerja sama dengan paman Euclid dan Grayfia untuk membunuh kedua orang tua Grayfia dan Euclid.

Tak banyak bukti yang bisa diberikan oleh Grayfia dan Euclid, tapi kenyataannya paman mereka berdua terlepas dari tindak kesalahannya. Tentu saja posisi keluarga pamannya itu tidak sekuat pihak Grayfia maupun Euclid tapi setidaknya kini mereka punya kesempatan.

Lalu sekarang, tengah duduk seorang bangsawan pria berambut putih terikat di ruangan khusus yang dipenuhi dengan rak buku di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri ruangan. Pria yang sekarang sedang mengenakan kacamata itu menghela nafas saat membaca sebuah berita di surat kabar.

Headline pada surat kabar tersebut membahas tentang kerja sama antara Marquess Lucifuge dan Duke Gremory dalam sektor perdagangan [Ether Configuration System] serta obat dan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan medis. Pria ini adalah Euclid Lucifuge.

"Nee-san dan Sirzech bertindak dengan cepat… Apa mereka masih mengejarnya?"

Dia membalik halaman surat kabar tersebut ke halaman kedua dan menemukan judul lain mengenai putra dari Earl Namikaze dan Marquess Uzumaki. Dikatakan disana bahwa putra pasangan Namikaze dan Uzumaki telah memenangkan festival [Magic Knight Academy] dan disebut sebut sebagai calon ksatria bangsawan yang menjanjikan di masa depan.

Yang paling membuat Euclid kesal adalah kenyataan bahwa putra Namikaze dan Uzumaki itu juga berusia 15 tahun sama seperti Naruto, yang artinya kedua orang ini… Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki memiliki seorang anak bahkan saat Minato masih bersama Grayfia. Setelah meninggalkan Grayfia dengan tujuan yang terpenuhi, dia langsung menikahi Kushina.

Hal ini membuat Euclid geram, si brengsek itu membangga banggakan anaknya dengan Kushina dan melupakan Naruto yang harus bertahan hidup dalam kesengsaraan. Dengan perasaan yang dipenuhi emosi, dia membuang surat kabar tersebut.

"Akan kupastikan kau membayarnya, bajingan Namikaze!" ucap Euclid geram.

Tak lama kemudian pintu ruangannya diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Masuk…"

Setelah memberikan ijin, pintu terbuka dan seorang wanita pelayan berpakaian putih dari keluarga Lucifuge muncul bersama seorang pria berpakaian hitam. Pria itu melepas topi hitamnya dan memberikan hormatnya kepada Euclid.

"Euclid-sama… kami sudah mencari beberapa informasi mengenai pemuda 15 tahun yang muncul di [Artuk] dan membasmi paus iblis [High Class] tersebut…"

Berita inilah yang diinginkan oleh Euclid saat ini. Jujur nama 'Toruna' yang sejak kemarin ia dengar itu sedikit mengganggunya. Terlebih lagi dengan tambahan bahwa pemuda itu masih berumur 15 tahun.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan?"

"Sejujurnya saya malu atas kesalahan saya, Euclid-sama… tapi setelah menyelidiki kemunculan dan latar belakangnya, kami tidak menemukan apa apa selain fakta bahwa dia adalah pemuda pengembara yang baru singgah di kota [Mandra] selama beberapa hari,"

Sesuai dugaan Euclid sebelumnya, ada kemungkinan kalau pemuda itu adalah Naruto tapi benarkan keponakan yang ia besarkan dalam 3 tahun itu sekarang sudah tumbuh sekuat itu? Dia sendiri bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Naruto di usia nya yang kelima belas sudah sanggup menghadapi binatang iblis [High Class] dan bahkan membunuhnya.

Bahkan meski berhasil membunuhnya dengan bantuan Gazelle Stronoff, dikatakan bahwa kepemimpinan, rencana serta kemampuan menentukan momen serangan yang tepat itulah yang menjadi faktor utama keberhasilan penaklukkan tersebut.

Euclid sendiri yakin pada dirinya kalau dia juga sanggup membunuh paus iblis tersebut karena begini pun, dia adalah salah satu ksatria bangsawan terkuat di Kerajaan Lamia yang bahkan Gazelle Stronoff di usianya kini tidak sebanding dengan Euclid.

Itulah alasan mengapa Gazelle Stronoff masih belum pantas naik ke posisi Jenderal meski dia adalah mantan petualang kelas [Adamantite].

Klasifikasi kelas Adamantite sendiri pun sebenarnya masih ada sesuai dengan misi kelasnya yang telah diselesaikan, ketika melepas posisi petualangnya itu, Gazelle Stronoff merupakan petualang kelas [Adamantite] dengan 8 bintang sedangkan sepanjang sejarah, tercatat bahwa petualang kelas [Adamantite] tertinggi itu memiliki 500 bintang.

Mereka yang berada di 1 digit bintang di Kerajaan Lamia sendiri sekarang tercatat ada sekitar dua puluh orang yang masih aktif. Lalu para petualang [Adamatite] dengan dua digit bintang (belasan hingga puluhan) ada sekitar 7 orang. Dan untuk mereka yang bisa mencapai tiga digit [Adamantite] hanya ada 3 orang.

Para petualang tiga digit atau ratusan bintang ini memiliki kemampuan setara dengan penyihir level 7 atau 8.

Jika dimasukkan ke dalam tingkatan tersebut, kemungkinan besar Euclid akan masuk dalam deretan petualang [Adamantite] dengan dua digit bintang. Berbeda sedikit dengan Minato yang memiliki kemampuan bertempur lebih hebat, dia mungkin berada di perbatasan antara petualang [Adamantite] dua digit dan tiga digit.

Jenderal Azazel dari [Grigori] sendiri sudah bisa dikatakan berada di level 3 digit tersebut. Jujur bahkan di dunia ini, sangat jarang atau bisa dikatakan bahwa petualang [Adamantite] dengan tiga digit bintang atau ratusan bintang itu benar benar suatu keberadaan langka.

Mereka dikatakan mampu bersaing dengan binatang iblis [Ultimate Class] dan sedikit memberi perlawanan pada binatang iblis [Heavenly Class]. Saat ini, Euclid terpikirkan kembali, apa mungkin Naruto juga sudah mencapai kekuatan yang setara dengannya?

Apapun itu, yang Euclid sadari sekarang adalah fakta mengenai kemunculan Toruna ini terlalu mencolok. Jika benar Toruna adalah Naruto, Euclid bersyukur Naruto mengikuti sarannya untuk mendapatkan gelar kebangsawanannya sendiri dan naik ke posisi yang lebih tinggi, tapi jujur dia juga khawatir.

Kemuculan yang terlalu mencolok di usianya yang masih 15 tahun itu akan mengundang rasa penasaran para bangsawan. Sudah jelas dengan pencapaian sebesar ini, gelar kehormatan Knight akan dianugerahkan kepadanya oleh Raja. Tapi dia rasa Naruto terlalu terburu buru.

'Berbahaya jika bangsawan lain terutama Grayfia-neesan dan si brengsek Namikaze itu mulai mencari tahu latar belakang Toruna…'

Saat ini dia juga masih belum boleh menarik Naruto ke sisinya karena kondisi kubu kakaknya, Grayfia yang semakin menguat dengan kerja samanya dengan Duke Gremory. Dia tahu fakta bahwa kakaknya dan Sirzech saling mencintai dan jika Grayfia berhasil merebut posisi pemimpin keluarga lalu menikah dengan Sirzech Gremory, kedua keluarga pasti bersatu namun nama dari Lucifuge sendiri pasti akan lenyap.

Hal pertama yang harus dia lakukan sekarang adalah memastikan identitas 'Toruna' lalu bergerak secara hati hati dan jangan terlihat mencolok. Jika dia relasi nya nanti dengan Naruto sendiri terlalu diketahui publik, latar belakang Naruto bisa berada dalam bahaya. Dia tak boleh terlihat punya hubungan dengannya saat ini.

Saat inilah dia harus berhati hati. Sudah empat tahun dia tidak bertemu dengan Naruto dan jika benar 'Toruna' itu adalah dirinya… dia bukan saja menyelamatkan keponakannya sendiri tapi juga mendapatkan senjata yang bisa diasah menjadi senjata paling berbahaya untuk kakaknya, Namikaze dan bahkan seluruh bangsawan Kerajaan Lamia.

Euclid menatap pelayannya dan bawahannya.

"Lalu dimana pemuda bernama Toruna itu sekarang?" tanya Euclid pada bawahannya.

"Saat ini pemuda bernama Toruna itu berada dalam perlindungan Earl Villar Constance dari [Artuk] dan ada kemungkinan beberapa hari lagi mereka akan menerima undangan resmi dari Raja…"

Sejujurnya Euclid juga kagum jika benar Toruna adalah Naruto. Dia memilih orang yang tepat untuk dijadikan tameng sekaligus sosok yang bisa dipelajari. Bahkan dalam hal kepemimpinan, Euclid merasa bahwa dirinya belum pantas disandingkan dengan Villar Constance yang memiliki segudang prestasi dalam hal kepemimpinan wilayah.

"Kita akan bersiap… tepat setelah surat resmi itu dikirimkan pada [Artuk], kita akan berangkat ke Ibukota Kerajaan [Lumina]!"

"Baik, Euclid-sama!"

Setelah itu pelayan dan bawahannya pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan dirinya sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

'Pasti akan datang banyak bangsawan yang penasaran dengan rupa dari 'Toruna' ini sendiri. Jika benar dia adalah Naruto, kuharap dia memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk tidak dikenali oleh kedua orang tuanya!' batin Euclid.

Dan seperti yang dipikirkan oleh Euclid, seluruh bangsawan penting dari berbagai wilayah Kerajaan Lamia memiliki minat dan ketertarikan tersendiri dengan pemuda berusia 15 tahun bernama 'Toruna' yang beberapa hari belakangan ini mendapatkan perhatian di seluruh Kerajaan. Membunuh seekor binatang iblis [High Class] untuk petualang kelas [Adamantite] itu biasa tapi fakta bahwa dirinya masih berumur 15 tahun… itu bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa.

Apalagi dia bisa mengungguli seorang prajurit seperti Gazelle Stronoff.

Beberapa hari ke depan akan jadi sebuah momen besar dalam sejarah dimana Kerajaan Lamia akan membuat satu satunya kesalahan terbesar mereka dengan mengangkat seorang pemuda menjadi bangsawan…

Mereka tenggelam dalam ketidaktahuan mengenai takdir yang digenggam oleh sang pemuda… takdir sebagai [Monarch of Despair]…

TBC

.

.

.

Tes tes… Shiba desu… langsung saja tanpa berlama lama. Satu hal yang ingin kumulai di fic ini adalah keluh kesahku. Belum lama ini aku mendapatkan review dari akun guest bernama meowfiction yang sedikit men trigger ku.

Dia bilang, "Saat membaca cerita ini, gua keingat sama karyanya Phantom. Apa hanya perasaan gua aja atau nggak ya, cerita lu banyak dikitnya pasti adaptasi dari Phantom ya?"

Dan aku disitu, pas baca.. "What the fuck?", oke aku paham awalnya dia bilang perasaan dia. Kemudian dia bilang banyak dikitnya **pasti** **adaptasi** milik Phantom. Jujur dari konteks **pasti** dan **adaptasi** itu… huft, adaptasi itu kesannya jiplak. Kalo inspirasi masih oke tapi jujur aku bikin fic ini bahkan tidak terinspirasi dari fic Phantom.

Jika dibandingkan aku sadar fic Phantom jauh lebih bagus tapi maksudku fic yang mana? Aku pun cuma baca fic dia yang TWO. Jika sama karena sama sama fic fantasy biar kuberi argumen, fic dia isekai fantasy sedangkan aku fantasy murni dimana memang si mc sudah berlatar atau hidup di dunia fantasy. Lalu aku tanya ke author lain yang membaca fic ku dan fic phantom.. dia bilang tidak menemukan kemiripan. Aku tahu dia gak berniat buruk tapi come on man… kupikir mungkin orang ini gak baca fic ku. Hawanya melihat review ini, mungkin karena pengaruh sudah jadi mahasiswa, aku ingin memutuskan asumsi asal asalan itu dengan debat argument apalagi review nya bisa langsung ku skakmat.

Jujur aku sedang tidak tertarik membuat fic action yang terlalu menonjol… aku sedang ingin membuat yang.. ya seperti ini. Banyak masalah di kalangan bangsawan begini… lalu…

"Semangat dalam berkarya, krempeng!" dia juga menyebutkan ini, huft..

Oke aku terima, memang aku kurus karena tinggi ku 185 cm dan beratku cuma 60 an (Mungkin kakiku terlalu panjang karena sering renang dulu SMP). Tapi jujur aku tidak seakrab itu dengan orang ini, aku bahkan gak kenal nih orang… jadi "Who the hell are you?" walaupun kurus tinggi begini pun kuyakin kau juga belum tentu tahan begitu kakiku sampai mendarat ke kepalamu. (Bercanda, gausah ngambek)

Hah~… kesal sih, kuliah melelahkan dengan penuh tugas… sorry karena ke depannya aku Cuma bisa update di kisaran hari selasa, rabu, sabtu dan minggu. Itu juga tidak pasti.

Masalah kedua…

Mungkin saatnya membagikan wilayah yang sudah diketahui sejauh ini:

-Wilayah [Artuk] Earl Constance: Kota [Mandra], Kota Pusat [Artuk]

-Wilayah [Lucifas] Marquess Lucifuge : Kota Pusat [Lucifas]

-Wilayah Ibukota Kerajaan Lamia, [Lumina] : Ibukota Pusat [Lumina]

Ya nantinya akan terus ku update supaya mempermudah dan membuatku tidak lupa juga. Selanjutnya aku mau update Fate of My Adolescence, karena banyak yang minta fic itu… jujur kuheran kenapa tapi kelihatannya kalian juga sudah bosan fic yang kebanyakan isinya fantasy, action, adventure terus kan? Ya ya aku paham. Dan untuk teman baikku, author **Aozaki Aoko** yang suka berganti ganti pen name, terima kasih kawan!

See u in next chap!


	7. Chapter 7

**MONARCH OF DESPAIR**

Rate: M

**Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi], Grancrest Senki [Ryo Mizuno], Musaigaen no Phantom World [Soichiro Hatano], Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken [Fuse], Overlord**

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun

Genre: Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Action, Adventure, Family, Romance

**Warning**: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

**Summary**: Lahir karena pernikahan politik tanpa dilandasi cinta yang berujung sebuah perpisahan dan penghapusan keberadaannya… anak dari keluarga Earl Namikaze dan keluarga Marquess Lucifuge ini tak hanya dihapus keberadaannya tapi juga dibuang dan ditelantarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Namanya adalah Naruto, seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun yang nantinya akan tumbuh sebagai budak sekaligus orang yang terpilih untuk mewarisi gelar Monarch of Despair.

**Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7 : Undangan dari Istana**

14 November X615, Kalender Kerajaan Lamia

Masih di hari yang sama setelah Raynare meninggalkan kota [Mandra] dan pergi menuju markas pusat [Grigori] yang ada di kota [Alpha], wilayah bagian pusat Kerajaan Lamia. Sekarang perbatasan luar kota [Mandra] dipenuhi oleh warga dan para petualang yang akan mengantar kepergian rombongan Villar Constance yang juga membawa serta pahlawan kota [Mandra], Naruto dan kedua pelayan barunya.

"Villar-sama!"

"Harap berhati hati!"

"Jaga diri anda!"

Teriakan teriakan dari warga kota [Mandra] yang antusias melepas kepergian Villar. Warga kota [Mandra] sudah mengetahui keberadaan pemimpin [Artuk] ini sejak kemarin malam, dimana mereka juga terkejut saat mengetahui hal tersebut. Villar tentu saja memberikan respon yang baik sebagai pemimpin yang layak untuk disegani, dia melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum sebagai balasan sorak sorai masyarakat. Hanya dari situ saja, Naruto sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa orang ini benar benar pemimpin yang dicintai rakyatnya.

"Sungguh mengesankan…" ucap Naruto.

"Villar-sama memang terkenal di mata masyarakat," tambah Haruhiko.

"Saya yakin Toruna-sama kelak mampu menjadi pemimpin yang melebihi Villar-sama!" ujar Rossweisse.

"Hmm? Benarkah…? Yah, aku sedikit meragukannya entah kenapa," balas Naruto dengan sikap yang santai.

Naruto mungkin bisa menjadi pemimpin seperti Villar, namun dalam hal kepiawaian seorang Villar yang mampu menjadi seorang manipulator wilayah dengan sikap mulia, dermawan dan bijaksana di mata rakyat nya itu mungkin sedikit sulit bagi Naruto. Dia memang bisa memanipulasi orang lain dan menyembunyikan fakta seperti yang dia lakukan sejak awal bertemu Villar, tapi dia juga bosan harus bersikap seperti itu terus menerus.

"Toruna…"

Ketika nama samarannya itu dipanggil, Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia melihat sesosok paman tua berpakaian seperti petualang. Paman itu adalah paman yang tempo hari meremehkan dirinya di Guild dan sekarang menjadi temannya.

"Ah, ada apa… pak tua?"

"Aku ingin berterima kasih sekali lagi kepadamu… berkat dirimu kota [Mandra] mendapatkan kembali rutinitasnya,"

"Ah, kukira apa…"

Tak lama kemudian walikota dan anaknya yang umurnya sudah setua ayah Naruto pun datang bersama resepsionis Guild [Mandra]. Dari situ Naruto menebak bahwa mereka akan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang dikatakan paman petualang ini barusan.

"Tolong jangan bilang kalau-"

""""Terima kasih!""""

Rossweisse dan Haruhiko tersenyum sambil memandangi Naruto yang sekarang sedang menunjukkan kebingungan sebagai perwakilan dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kami berhutang padamu, anak muda…" ucap anak dari walikota.

"Sudah berapa kali kau ucapkan itu, paman? Lagipula aku juga sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, kalian tidak perlu menganggapnya sebagai hutang,"

Apa yang Naruto dapatkan sekarang menurutnya sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai bayaran untuk membunuh paus iblis. Jadi dia bahkan ragu jika ini bisa disebut sebagai hutang, dia justru berpikir bahwa dia berhutang kepada kota [Mandra] karena telah membukakan jalan untuk meraih tujuannya.

"Yah, meski begitu… jika suatu hari kau sempat singgah di kota ini. Kami akan menyambutmu saat itu!"

Mendengarnya, Naruto cukup senang juga. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia akan kembali kesini segera setelah dia mendapatkan jabatan sebagai [Knight],

"Kalau begitu, kami berangkat…" kata Rossweise menyusul Naruto dan Haruhiko yang sudah mendahuluinya ke kerata kuda.

"Jaga diri kalian!" teriak resepsionis Guild.

Tidak buruk juga jika suatu hari nanti wilayah [Mandra] akan jatuh ke tangannya. Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto. Dia sudah memiliki pengaruh besar di kota ini, terlebih nyaman juga rasanya jika tinggal disana.

"Kau sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan?" tanya Margaret.

"Hmm? Kurasa aku akan berpisah dengan kota ini hanya sebentar, jadi menurutku tidak perlu,"

"Hanya sebentar ya? Percaya diri sekali kau kelihatannya?" balas Margaret menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil tersenyum tipis.

Yang dimaksud Margaret adalah kepercayaan diri Naruto bisa mengambil alih kota [Mandra] dari wilayah [Artuk] dan menjadikan kota tersebut sebagai wilayah pertama nya saat dia diangkat sebagai Baron kelak.

"Percaya diri atas apa?"

Balasan santai itu hanya membuat Margaret semakin membuat jelas senyuman di wajah Margaret. Naruto melangkah melewati Margaret dan masuk ke dalam kereta kuda yang ia, Rossweise dan Haruhiko naiki. Lalu saat dia selangkah lagi masuk ke dalam, dia menghentikan gerakannya kemudian teringat akan sesuatu.

"Margaret-san… bagaimana dengan permintaanku pada Villar-sama sebelumnya?"

"Hmm? Ah, permintaanmu akan dipenuhi oleh Villar-sama tapi jika aku boleh tau, apa tujuan utama mu dari meneliti data data informasi bangsawan wilayah lain yang berada di sekitar wilayah [Artuk]?"

"Hanya ingin membuat sebuah rencana pencegahan jika nantinya [Artuk] harus berurusan dengan wilayah lain,"

Ucapan Naruto sebenarnya cukup membuat Margaret heran, namun di satu sisi dia juga cukup kesal mendengarnya. Naruto seolah mengatakan bahwa [Artuk] tidak memiliki rencana pencegahan jika hal semacam itu terjadi.

"Apa kau meremehkan [Artuk] yang dipimpin oleh Villar-sama? [Artuk] jelas memiliki rencana jika hal semacam perang antar wilayah itu terjadi,"

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak ada maksud seperti itu. Dia hanya ingin membuat rencana untuk dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu semacam itu terjadi. Bukan maksud dia juga untuk meremehkan ahli siasat Villar, dia hanya tak bisa mempercayai orang yang tak dikenalnya untuk menjaga tempat yang akan dia singgahi sementara waktu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu… hanya saja memiliki dua sampai tiga rencana cadangan atau sekedar membuat rencana ancaman tidak masalah kan?"

Mendengar jawabannya yang diberikan Naruto, Margaret tidak lagi memiliki rasa kesal yang lebih dalam. Sejenak dia paham juga posisi Naruto yang akan mendapatkan status kebangsawanannya sendiri. Mungkin saja dia berniat membuat tindakan pencegahan untuk dirinya sendiri, meski hal itu nanti tidak akan jauh dari pertolongan Villar.

"Margaret-san… anda tidak perlu khawatir, saya yakin bahwa Toruna-sama hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk [Artuk]," kata Rossweisse.

Margaret paham akan hal itu. Dia berjalan pergi ke sisi Villar lagi, setelah puas dengan alasan yang diberikan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menanggapi respon Margaret dengan tatapan tajam ke arah wanita penyihir api itu.

"Ne~… Selanjutnya apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan, Toruna-san?" tanya Haruhiko yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di dalam kereta kuda.

Naruto tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Haruhiko dan langsung duduk di kursi kereta kuda, begitu pula dengan Rossweisse yang setia mengikuti Tuannya. Merasa dirinya tidak di hiraukan, Haruhiko memasang ekspresi kesal di wajahnya.

"A-A-Aku dihiraukan…?" ucap Haruhiko pelan sambil mengutuk kekesalannya di dalam hati.

"Kalian cukup ikuti saja aku dan nantinya kalian akan tahu hal apa yang harus kalian lakukan…" ujar Naruto sambil memandang keluar jendela dengan tampang bosan.

Rossweisse dan Haruhiko menatap wajah satu sama lain seolah mengatakan bahwa mereka bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

15 November X615

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang mungkin mencapai lebih dari 12 jam, akhirnya rombongan Villar dan Naruto tiba di kota pusat [Artuk]. Warna langit disana menunjukkan waktu saat ini, masih cukup gelap menandakan matahari belum terbit. Kira kira masih krang satu jam lagi sebelum matahari terbit di langit Kerajaan Lamia. Naruto terbangun disaat dirinya merasakan kalau kereta kuda yang ia tumpangi berhenti.

Mudah bagi Naruto untuk mengembalikan kesadaran penuhnya setelah tertidur selama beberapa jam. Berbeda sekali dengan salah seorang pelayannya, Haruhiko, yang terlihat kesulitan untuk membawa kembali kesadarannya. Naruto hanya memberikan tatapan datar, lalu dia menyadari sebuah beban lebih yang ada pada bahu kanannya. Dia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan sesosok gadis bersurai putih panjang dengan pakaian penyihirnya sedang tidur nyenyak dan menggunakan bahunya sebagai sandaran kepala.

'Hmm? Manis juga…' pikirnya saat melihat wajah Rossweisse yang sedang tidur.

Sekilas pemandangan dari luar terlihat saat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela. Naruto perlahan lahan meletakkan kepala Rossweisse agar dia tidak terbangun lalu mendekat ke arah jendela. Tak lama kemudian kusir kereta kuda yang mereka tumpangi muncul disana dan membukakan pintu kereta kuda.

"Silahkan turun, Tuan…"

"Hmm…" Naruto hanya memberikan balasan singkat.

Dia turun dari atas kereta kuda dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada kereta kuda yang ada di belakang kereta kuda tumpangannya. Pintu kereta kuda itu terbuka, membiarkan sepasang manusia muncul dari dalam. Mereka tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Villar Constance serta penyihirnya, Margaret Odius.

"Ah, Toruna-kun…!"

"Selamat pagi, Villar-sama…" sapa Naruto sambil memberi hormat dengan senyum tipis.

Villar berjalan menghampiri Naruto ditemani Margaret di sampingnya. "Bagaimana? Kau bisa tidur selama perjalanan?"

"Tentu, Tuanku…"

Jawaban Naruto cukup memuaskan Villar. Lalu dia teringat dengan Rossweisse dan Haruhiko yang sejak kemarin menjadi pelayan Naruto dan ikut serta bersamanya dalam perjalanan ini.

"Dimana para pelayanmu?"

Ketika mendapat pertanyaan itu, Naruto hanya menunjukkan ekspresi bingung harus menjawab apa. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah kereta kuda yang ia tumpangi. Dari sana Villar langsung menebak situasi kedua pelayan Naruto sekarang.

"Hahahaha… Menarik sekali dua pelayanmu! Mereka masih bisa tertidur sedangkan Tuannya sudah bangun,"

"M-Maafkan saya, mungkin mereka belum terbiasa…"

Ya Villar juga merasa tidak masalah dengan itu, lagipula yang harus mendidik mereka nantinya bukanlah dirinya tapi Naruto sendiri, sebagai Tuan mereka. Di sisi lain, tak seperti Villar, Margaret terlihat menghela nafas heran saat menanggapi kelakuan kedua pelayan Naruto.

"Aku mengerti jika itu si pria… tapi si wanita dengan julukan [White Blood] itu juga? Jika Akademi Sihir tau ini, dia pasti akan diceramahi…"

Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa apa ketika Margaret menyebutkan hal itu. Dia tidak memiliki pembelaan atas sikap dari penyihir baru yang akan melayaninya. Setidaknya yang Naruto tahu, Rossweisse memiliki kualifikasi yang cukup untuk melayaninya dari segi kemampuan sihirnya dan kecerdasannya.

Sepertinya dia harus mencari pelayan setia yang bertugas untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya dalam mengatur jadwalnya dan urusan lain. Haruhiko sebenarnya cocok dalam hal itu, tapi dia tidak berniat untuk menjadikan seorang pria sebagai sekretarisnya. Haruhiko akan ia gunakan sebagai bawahan utamanya atau tangan kanannya, yang artinya akan ada banyak hal yang harus ia ajari pada Haruhiko.

"Kalau begitu mari masuk ke dalam…"

Villar dan Margaret berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion milik Villar. Naruto hanya membalas ajakan Villar dengan sebuah anggukan dan hormat. Matanya sekarang tertuju ke arah kota pusat [Artuk] yang letaknya ada di bawah. Perlu diketahui bahwa mansion megah dan besar milik Earl Villar Constance berada di atas bukit kecil kota pusat.

Dengan kemegahan serta pemandangan luar biasa yang terpampang disana, tempat tinggal Villar menjadi salah satu kediaman bangsawan yang dianggap paling nyaman di Kerajaan Lamia. Udaranya sejuk, tak tercium adanya polusi udara, suara bising atau hal lain yang mengganggu. Hal ini bahkan menimbulkan rasa iri pada beberapa bangsawan yang menginginkan wilayahnya bisa semakmur [Artuk] terutama Ibukota Wilayahnya.

'Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Villar Constance… dari sini bahkan aku bisa melihat tata kelola wilayah kota ini benar benar disusun dengan baik,'

Pikir Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Villar yang sudah berada di depan gerbang masuk mansion miliknya.

'Wajar jika rakyatnya begitu menghormatinya…'

Kemudian, Naruto berjalan menyusul Villar dan Margaret, meninggalkan kedua pelayannya yang masih berada di dalam kereta kuda. Terlihat disana kusir kereta kuda yang mereka tumpangi nampak kewalahan saat harus membangunkan Haruhiko dan Rossweisse.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menaruh barang barang yang dibawanya di kamar dan menatanya, Naruto bergegas menuju ke ruang makan. Langit menunjukkan bahwa pagi telah tiba, dia berjalan diikuti oleh Rossweisse dan Haruhiko yang muncul entah darimana. Naruto tampak tak menggubris keduanya, dia hanya bersikap seperti biasanya sedangkan Rossweisse terlihat malu akan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Rossweisse? Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu?"

Akhirnya setelah tidak betah dengan sikap Rossweisse yang aneh, Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya kepadanya. Namun yang ia dapatkan adalah respon Rossweisse yang terlihat terkejut saat dia diberi pertanyaan.

"T-Tidak ada, Toruna-sama…" jawabnya terbata bata.

"Hmm?"

Naruto merasa heran sekaligus curiga dengan jawaban dan sikap yang ditunjukkan Rossweisse kepadanya. Sedangkan Haruhiko justru sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya keanehan. Disini dia lah yang terlihat paling tidak peduli. Hal itu ditandai dengan dirinya yang masih bisa menguap santai sambil berjalan mengikuti Naruto.

"Toruna-san… Apa kita akan sarapan?"

"Ha~… Begitulah, jaga sikapmu saat makan karena kita akan satu meja dengan Villar-sama,"

"Baik…" jawab Haruhiko dengan nada malas.

Tak lama berselang, Haruhiko teringat untuk menanyakan beberapa hal. "Ah, sebelum aku lupa… jadi kapan kita akan berangkat ke Ibukota [Lumina] dan bertemu keluarga Raja?"

"Itu belum pasti… pertama tama kita akan mendapatkan surat undangan dari Kerajaan. Menurut prediksi Villar-sama, surat itu akan datang hari ini, dan jika itu benar, kita akan segera berangkat keesokannya,"

"Besok ya…? Kukira kita bisa lebih bersantai dulu sebelum menghadap Raja," gumam Haruhiko sambil menatap langit langit.

Tak hanya Haruhiko yang berpikiran seperti itu, sebenarnya Naruto dan Rossweisse juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya. Tadinya mereka pikir, masih ada waktu menikmati suasana nyaman di kota pusat [Artuk] atau sekedar meneliti dokumen dokumen lama yang bisa mereka temukan disini.

Tak lama kemudian, ketiganya masuk ke dalam ruang makan yang begitu besar layaknya ruang makan seorang bangsawan terkenal. Mata Rossweisse dan Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak melihat ke berbagai arah saat mereka menemukan desain dinding yang indah serta beberapa sudut yang menarik. Berbeda dengan mereka berdua, Haruhiko nampak tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

"Ah, Selamat pagi,"

Sapa Villar yang sudah duduk di kursi utama ruang makan bersama dengan Margaret di samping kanannya.

"""Selamat pagi, Villar-sama!"""

Ketiganya membalas ucapan selamat pagi dari Villar.

"Duduklah…!"

Segera setelah Villar memberikan ijin kepada mereka untuk duduk, Naruto segera berjalan ke kursi yang ada di samping kiri Villar dan duduk disana selayaknya orang kepercayaan Villar setelah Margaret yang duduk di sebelah kanan Villar.

"Terima kasih, Villar-sama… Suatu kehormatan bisa duduk satu meja makan dengan anda," ucap Naruto memberikan hormat kepada Villar.

Melihat sikap Naruto yang begitu hormat dan sedikit kaku di hadapannya, Villar menunjukkan sebuah senyuman kecut karena merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Kuharap kalian menyukai masakan koki dari kediaman Constance,"

Setelah semuanya, Margaret masih merasakan sedikit rasa curiga kepada Naruto. Meski Villar sudah mengakuinya sebagai sekutu, dia tetap tidak bisa menerima Naruto sebagai kawan entah kenapa. Bukannya dia tidak suka dengan Naruto, dia hanya merasakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari laki laki berumur 15 tahun dengan pencapaian besarnya itu.

"Ah, Toruna-kun, aku juga sudah menyiapkan permintaanmu,"

Perhatian Naruto pada makanan seketika teralihkan.

"Ya, aku sudah menyiapkan data data terbaru yang bisa dikumpulkan [Artuk] mengenai wilayah bangsawan lain,"

Naruto memberikan hormat dan terima kasihnya kepada Villar. Sebaliknya Villar pun juga menanggapinya dengan bijak, dia tidak berniat menanyakan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Setidaknya hingga batasan ini, dia percaya, tindakan yang akan di ambil Naruto itu hanya untuk kepentingan [Artuk]. Hal yang diincar Naruto tentu saja adalah menemukan kelemahan kelemahan wilayah wilayah yang berbatasan dengan wilayah [Artuk] termasuk Kerajaan Samrada yang ada di seberang laut timur yang berbatasan dengan kota [Mandra].

Jika dia bisa segera menemukan titik titik kelemahan dari wilayah sekitar [Artuk], itu akan jadi sesuatu yang menguntungkan untuk dirinya di masa depan. Saat ini wilayah yang berbatasan langsung dengan [Artuk] adalah wilayah milik Baron Yamanaka yang berbatasan di barat, wilayah Marquess Sitri di barat laut dan Viscount Phenex di utara.

Jalan tercepat yang akan mereka ambil untuk sampai ke Ibukota [Lumina] nantinya akan melewati wilayah Marquess Sitri. Disana lah mereka harus berususan dengan masalah pertama. Sesuai permintaan Naruto, sebisa mungkin dia ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya atau identitasnya sebagai 'Toruna', tapi Villar yakin Sitri akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membongkar kedok Naruto, meski sampai sekarang pun Villar tidak tahu bahwa nama asli Toruna adalah Naruto.

Sarapan mereka terasa cukup cepat, Naruto baru saja menghabiskan suapan terakhirnya dan meletakkan sendok, garpunya di piring. Setelah itu dia mengelap mulutnya dengan kain serbet. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Tuannya yang sekarang sedang menatapnya.

"Bagaimana makanannya?"

"Benar benar enak, Villar-sama…"

"Syukurlah kalau kalian menyukainya,"

Pandangan Villar beralih lagi ke arah pelayannya yang muncul mengantarkan sebuah surat. Kedua mata Villar menajam dan ekspresinya jadi serius. Naruto, Rossweisse, Haruhiko dan Margaret sontak terfokus pada surat yang diantarkan pelayan tersebut.

"Villar-sama… surat undangan dari Istana untuk Toruna-sama,"

Villar menerimanya kemudian membuka isi suratnya. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk memahami keseluruhan isi surat tersebut. Semua sesuai dengan dugaannya sejauh ini. Dia memberikan tatapan serius kepada Naruto dan tentu saja Naruto paham maksudnya.

"Sepertinya kalian memang tidak bisa bersantai dulu…" ucap Villar dengan nada yang ramah.

Rossweisse dan Haruhiko menghela nafas mendengarnya. Itu artinya besok mereka harus berangkat ke Ibukota [Lumina]. Margaret meneguk tetes terakhir teh miliknya kemudian berdiri dengan anggun sambil memberikan tatapan nya kepada Villar.

"Villar-sama…"

"Ya, aku tahu…"

Villar bangkit dari kursinya. "Detailnya akan kita bahas di ruanganku…"

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia pergi menuju ruangannya. Dan tentunya, Naruto, Rossweisse dan Haruhiko sadar kalau mereka harus mengikutinya. Apa yang akan dibahas oleh Villar pasti tidak jauh dengan masalah jalur yang akan mereka lewati menuju Ibukota. Jika ingin data diri mereka aman dan tetap dirahasiakan, rintangan pertama mereka adalah lolos dari wilayah Marquess Sitri dengan ijin mereka tentunya.

Sesampainya di dalam ruangan Villar, Naruto mengedipkan matanya sekali lalu merubah ekspresinya. Disana tertulis jelas bahwa dirinya sedang penasaran. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Haruhiko membulatkan matanya saat melihat isi ruangan Villar. Disana tak hanya dipenuhi dengan buku dan dokumen dokumen penting, tapi juga ada berbagai lukisan dan [Ether Stone] yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa.

'[Ether Stone] yang dibentuk menyerupai senjata meriam…?' batin Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya sedikit.

Pandangan Naruto beralih lagi pada Villar yang sudah duduk di kursinya.

"Duduklah…"

Setelah mendengarnya, fokus Naruto beralih pada kursi tamu panjang yang berada di depan meja Villar. Dia memberikan hormat dan mengangguk sopan sebagai balasan dari perkataan Villar, lalu duduk disana.

"Terima kasih, Villar-sama…" ucap Rossweisse.

Tiba tiba saja perhatian Rossweisse terpusat pada sebuah buku sihir yang ada di rak buku milik Villar. Cukup lama dia memperhatikannya hingga akhirnya dia mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada Villar. Villar pun nampaknya juga sadar kalau Rossweisse sempat memperhatikan buku miliknya selama beberapa saat.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan sihir manipulasi ruang, Rossweisse?"

"A-Ah… Ya, Villar-sama…"

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu, juga jadi ikut penasaran dengan pembahasan keduanya. Sejauh yang ia ketahui, dasar dari sihir manipulasi ruang itu hanya sekedar mengolah ruang sihir individu sebagai tempat meletakkan senjata atau barang barang berharga lainnya. Namun sihir semacam itu juga tidak efektif jika digunakan untuk menyimpan uang dalam jumlah banyak. Oleh karena itulah, dunia ini masih membutuhkan system tempat untuk menyimpan uangnya.

Dan disinilah Naruto terpikirkan sebuah ide, meski dia akan menyimpannya dulu untuk sementara. Dia kembali pada topik permasalahannya, sihir manipulasi ruang. Dalam beberapa kejadian yang pernah terjadi di dunia ini, sihir manipulasi ruang dikaitkan dengan jenis sihir yang bisa memindahkan seseorang ke tempat lain dalam waktu sekejap, atau katakan lah teleportasi.

"Aku cukup tertarik dengan sihir manipulasi ruang…"

"Hmm? Kenapa anda tertarik pada sihir manipulasi ruang, Villar-sama?" tanya Naruto.

"Hahaha… Ini hanyalah keinginan lamaku untuk berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dengan mudah,"

Naruto meresponnya dengan mimik wajah yang kebingungan, sama halnya dengan Haruhiko dan Rossweisse. Sejauh yang ia ketahui, jika Villar menginginkan agar bisa pergi ke suatu tempat, keinginannya bisa dipenuhi dengan mudah kalau mengingat jabatannya sekarang.

"…Ada tempat yang ingin anda kunjungi, Villar-sama?"

"Hmm…? Tempat ya? Sebenarnya tempat yang ingin kukunjungi adalah kediaman ini,"

"M-Maksud anda?" tanya Rossweisse kebingungan.

Villar memutar kursinya menghadap ke arah jendela yang ada di belakangnya. Matanya berubah menjadi sayu dan seketika semua kenangan masa lalunya masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Sedangkan itu, Margaret yang sejak tadi diam, sekarang sedang mengerutkan dahinya.

"…Sihir manipulasi ruang… dan sihir manipulasi waktu…"

Naruto semakin penasaran dibuatnya, namun dia paham maksudnya. Nampaknya juga Rossweisse dan Haruhiko juga paham. Dia segera mengambil kesimpulan dari jawaban Villar…

'Tempat yang ingin dia kunjungi adalah tempat ini di masa lalu… yang artinya… ada hal yang ingin dia rubah dari sejarah masa lalunya…' batin Naruto dengan tatapan menajam.

Hal itu dirasa mustahil bahkan oleh Naruto. Dia menciptakan berbagai macam sihir namun dia tak pernah terpikirkan membuat sesuatu seperti sihir yang bisa membawanya ke masa lalu. Karena dia sadar, sihir semacam itu adalah… hal yang tabu.

"Saa~… mari kita bahas rencana keberangkatan kita besok!" ucap Villar membalikkan kursinya lagi ke hadapan Naruto, Rossweisse, Haruhiko dan Margaret.

.

.

.

.

.

15 November X615

Masih di hari yang sama namun di tempat yang berbeda. Letaknya ada di barat laut wilayah [Artuk] atau lebih tepatnya wilayah [Trisia] yang dipimpin oleh bangsawan Marquess Sitri, tepatnya di kota pusat atau Ibukota [Trisia] yaitu kota [Serafall]. Nama kota ini sama dengan nama penerus utama Marquess Sitri, Serafall Sitri. Serafall Sitri, perempuan cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang dan tubuh mungil namun berisi yang memiliki segudang prestasi dalam kemajuan wilayah [Trisia].

"Serafall-sama… tamu anda sudah datang…"

Di meja kerjanya, wanita yang dipanggil Serafall ini mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lembar kerjanya. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah manisnya.

"Persilahkan dia untuk masuk ke ruanganku…"

"Baik, Serafall-sama..."

Saat ini di kediaman Sitri, mereka kedatangan seorang tamu bangsawan penting yang berada dalam fraksi yang sama dengan mereka. Fraksi pangeran pertama yang memiliki dukungan dari beberapa bangsawan besar lainnya seperti Duke Bael dan Marquess Gremory. Tamu itu adalah orang yang menjadi perwakilan Marquess Lucifuge saat ini, Grayfia Lucifuge.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Serafall…"

"Grayfia-chan! Bagaimana kabarmu!?" teriak Serafall berlari memeluk Grayfia Lucifuge saat perempuan itu masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja Serafall.

"Serafall, aku datang kesini bukan untuk minum teh atau bersenang senang denganmu…"

"Uhmm… Siapa peduli? Ini rumahku dan setiap tamu yang datang kesini harus mengikuti aturanku!"

Tujuan Grayfia datang kesini ada dua. Yang pertama adalah membahas mengenai memanasnya suasana di Kerajaan antara fraksi yang mendukung pangeran pertama, Michael dan adiknya, tuan putri kedua, Gabriel dengan fraksi yang mendukung tuan putri pertama, Shion. Dilihat dari latar belakang mereka, sebenarnya yang pantas mewarisi tahta adalah Shion karena ibunya adalah permaisuri pertama Kerajaan yang lahir dari keluarga Duke Senju. Tapi menurut fraksi pangeran pertama, Michael memiliki kemampuan yang lebih, meski lahir dari seorang selir yang berasal dari Kerajaan Heavenia yang letaknya berbatasan dengan bagian utara Lamia.

Mereka juga mempertimbangkannya dengan hubungan politik kedua Kerajaan yang kemungkinan bisa membaik jika Michael menjadi Raja Kerajaan Lamia berikutnya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya lagi dengan perseteruan fraksi pangeran pertama dan tuan putri pertama?"

Ketika menanyakan hal itu, wajah Serafall terlihat lesu. Dia sebenarnya sudah malas harus mengurusi dan ikut andil dalam pihak pangeran pertama namun bukan berarti dia ingin ada di fraksi tuan putri pertama. Pangeran pertama adalah orang yang cocok menurutnya namun dia hanya malas terlibat dalam segala urusan yang ada pada fraksi pangeran pertama.

"Sebagai salah satu penyokong fraksi pangeran pertama, kau tidak bisa lalai, Serafall… fraksi putri pertama, Shion-sama… memiliki dukungan dari Duke Senju dan Duke Uchiha…"

"Itulah kenapa aku malas terlibat… menyusahkan sekali apalagi jika harus berhadapan dengan mata tajam para Uchiha itu!"

Memang menyulitkan jika harus berurusan dengan Duke Uchiha karena mereka lah yang sebagian besar memegang urusan intelejensi dalam Kerajaan. Segala pekerjaan kotor, gelap yang dirahasiakan oleh Kerajaan, dikerjakan oleh mereka. Pimpinan Duke Uchiha yang sekarang memiliki dua orang penerus yang menjanjikan, terutama putra pertama nya, Itachi yang sudah mengukir banyak prestasi di usia mudanya.

Memiliki kemampuan dengan pedang dan sihir serta kecerdasan luar biasa dalam mengatur strategi dalam perang, dia berhasil menghentikan pemberontakan dan beberapa serangan kecil dari Kerajaan lain. Dan saat ini muncul seorang pemuda yang lebih muda dari Itachi dengan prestasi gilanya pada debut pertamanya, mengalahkan seekor binatang iblis [High Class].

Pemuda itu sekarang dikenal di kalangan bangsawan Kerajaan Lamia dengan nama Toruna. Itulah hal kedua yang ingin dibahas Grayfia saat mendatangi kediaman Serafall.

"Serafall, kau pasti sudah mendengar nama 'Toruna', bukan?"

Respon Serafall yang berlebihan tadi lenyap seketika, ekspresinya berubah seiringan dengan sikapnya juga. Dia menghela nafas dan berjalan kembali ke kursi kerja nya sambil menatap sebuah kertas dokumen. Kemudian, dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela sambil melihat langit biru pada siang hari itu.

"Toruna… pahlawan [Artuk] yang baru baru ini muncul. Dikabarkan usianya masih 15 tahun dan dia berhasil mengalahkan seekor paus iblis level [High Class] dengan rencananya yang cemerlang hingga membuat nya disebut mengungguli salah satu Komandan Batalion yang terkenal, Gazelle Stronoff…"

Ucap Serafall menyebutkan garis besar pencapaian pemuda bernama Toruna ini.

"Istana sudah mengundangnya dan Raja tertarik kepadanya…"

Wajar jika hal ini terjadi, mana ada pemuda berusia 15 tahun yang sanggup menyusun rencana sendirian dan dengan luar biasa mengeksekusi seekor paus iblis yang bahkan tidak bisa dibunuh seorang mantan petualang kelas [Adamantite] bintang 1 digit. Pemuda yang memiliki kemampuan bertarung dan kecerdasan luar biasa itu bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada Itachi saat di usia 15 tahun.

Itachi sendiri digadang gadang adalah jenius yang hanya muncul 10 tahun sekali, lalu sebutan apa yang cocok untuk pemuda yang bisa mengungguli jenius yang muncul 10 tahun sekali?

"Masa depan pemuda itu pasti akan cerah dimana pun dia berada," ucap Serafall.

"Ya… dan yang lebih berbahaya nya lagi, dia berada di sarang yang tepat untuk tumbuh," jawab Grayfia mengomentari ucapan Serafall barusan.

"Villar Constance ya…"

"Ya… Tidak salah lagi, pria itu adalah kandidat terkuat di antara para Earl yang bisa naik menjadi seorang Marquess…"

Serafall tahu akan hal itu, pria bernama Villar Constance ini sendiri tidaklah memiliki kekuatan sihir yang besar, namun keterampilan pedangnya merupakan salah satu yang terbaik. Kecerdasan dan strategi yang ia buat bisa dikatakan yang terbaik di antara para bangsawan. Kabarnya hanya seorang Baron bernama Nara Shikaku yang bisa menandinginya.

"Saat ini Villar Constance bukanlah anggota fraksi pangeran Michael atau fraksi putri Shion… dia netral. Ada kemungkinan juga dia membentuk aliansi sendiri bersama para bangsawan netral lain seperti Duke Kreische, Marquess Jalucia atau Earl Cornaro…"

Grayfia menjelaskannya dengan anggun setelah dia meminum teh yang disajikan untuknya, sedangkan Serafall nampak lesu mendengarnya.

"Kita tidak bisa menyentuhnya…" ucap Serafall.

"Tidak… kita bisa!" balas Grayfia.

Kemudian Serafall teringat lagi bahwa sebenarnya dia juga sudah memprediksikan jalur keberangkatan rombongan Villar Constance ke Ibukota Kerajaan Lamia, [Lumina]. Dia juga sudah menyadari tujuan kedatangan seorang Grayfia Lucifuge yang jauh jauh dari wilayahnya hingga memakan waktu hampir dua hari perjalanan.

"Apa ini keputusan seluruh anggota fraksi?" tanya Serafall.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Grayfia mengedipkan matanya sekali. Dengan ekspresi sedingin es dia berhenti meminum tehnya.

"Ini keputusan fraksi atas saran dariku…"

Serafall mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar hal itu. Teman nya yang ia kenal sejak lama, memang sudah berubah. Ekspresi nya yang dulunya dipenuhi kebahagiaan pun juga hilang digantikan kekejaman dan kelicikan. Dia menatap sahabatnya itu namun wanita berambut putih indah itu hanya memberikan sorot mata yang dingin, dan tidak berubah sejak tadi mereka berjumpa.

"Kau benar benar sudah berubah, Grayfia…" ucap Serafall pelan.

Grayfia tidak menanggapinya, dia hanya menatap teh di mejanya.

"Inilah sikap yang kubutuhkan jika ingin naik ke puncak, Serafall… kuharap kau mengerti itu,"

Serafall menggertakkan giginya saat mendengar ucapan Grayfia barusan. "Apa membuang darah dagingmu sendiri itu juga termasuk hal yang harus kau lakukan untuk naik ke puncak!?"

Serafall mengatakannya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika perasaannya juga dia letakkan di dalam kalimat tersebut. Setetes air mata jatuh ke lantai dan pemiliknya tak lain adalah Serafall. Dia mengetahuinya. Apa yang disembunyikan di antara Marquess Lucifuge dan Earl Namikaze selama ini dan dosa macam apa yang telah dilakukan sahabatnya.

"…Aku tidak mempunyai seorang anak… lagipula itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan urusanku kemari,"

Jawabannya benar benar dingin. Dia juga benar benar tidak mau mengakui apa yang diucapkan oleh Serafall. Dia bersikeras mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki seorang keturunan dari hubungannya dengan Earl Namikaze yang sudah membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Pada akhirnya pun, Serafall hanya bisa menyerah pada keinginan kuat yang ditorehkan Grayfia.

"Baiklah… jika itu perintah fraksi… tugas ini akan kulaksanakan…"

Ucap Serafall membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Grayfia dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

"Kita harus bisa mendapatkan pemuda itu ke fraksi pangeran pertama…"

TBC

.

.

.

Tes Tes… Shiba. Senang bisa berjumpa lagi dengan para reader. Maaf jika aku update terlalu lama, yah karena kuliah ku juga membuatku jadi sibuk. Kebetulan kuliahku itu satu tahun isinya tiga semester, dan ya kemungkinanku update rutin itu saat liburan. Kebetulan kuliahku semester 3 sudah selesai dan kemungkinan aku akan libur sampai awal September. Jadi waktu dua minggu lebih ini akan kumanfaatkan sebisa mungkin untuk update dua tiga hari sekali sebelum ku kuliah selama 3-4 bulan lagi.

Hmm, yang ingin kubahas disini adalah dua fraksi yang ada di Kerajaan Lamia, fraksi yang mendukung pangeran pertama, Michael dan fraksi yang mendukung putri pertama Shion. Pangeran pertama Michael dan putri kedua Gabriel lahir dari selir yang berasal dari Kerajaan Heavenia. Yah itu nanti saja lah, akan dijelaskan oleh cerita juga.

Yang jelas disini dua fraksi itu dipimpin oleh Duke. Fraksi pangeran pertama dipimpin Duke Bael sedangkan fraksi putri pertama dipimpin Duke Senju dan Duke Uchiha. Intinya seperti itu dan sejauh ini aku sudah membuat sketsa peta wilayah untuk kusimpan. Jumlah Duke ada 4 karena ya itu posisi yang tertinggi untuk bangsawan di bawah keluarga Raja. Jumlah Marquess ada 5, Earl juga ada 5 tidak menutup kemungkinan bertambah, Viscount sejauh ini kurencanakan ada 6-7, dan Baron ada belasan namun yang nantinya jadi sorotan hanya ada 7 Baron.

Fic ini benar benar akan lama tamatnya, kuyakin. Bahkan lebih lama dari Symbol of Revenge. Itu juga kalau aku sanggup menamatkannya, karena nantinya tidak akan berfokus pada satu Kerajaan Lamia saja tapi juga bersinggungan dengan Kerajaan lain.

Ah dan ngomong ngomong ada kesalahan tanggal di chapter 6 kemaren. Harusnya 14 November di hari yang sama.. bukan tanggal 15, akan kurevisi. Itu saja mungkin… selebihnya maaf kalau ada kesalahan.

Selanjutnya aku akan update Fate of My Adolescence karena kelihatannya fic itu memang lebih digemari walaupun juga kulihat review tidak begitu banyak namun positif.

Jangan lupa review, di fav fol juga… biar gua semangat cok!


	8. Chapter 8

**MONARCH OF DESPAIR**

Rate: M

**Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi], Grancrest Senki [Ryo Mizuno], Musaigaen no Phantom World [Soichiro Hatano], Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken [Fuse], Overlord [Kugane Maruyama]**

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun

Genre: Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Action, Adventure, Family, Romance

**Warning**: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

**Summary**: Lahir karena pernikahan politik tanpa dilandasi cinta yang berujung sebuah perpisahan dan penghapusan keberadaannya… anak dari keluarga Earl Namikaze dan keluarga Marquess Lucifuge ini tak hanya dihapus keberadaannya tapi juga dibuang dan ditelantarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Namanya adalah Naruto, seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun yang nantinya akan tumbuh sebagai budak sekaligus orang yang terpilih untuk mewarisi gelar Monarch of Despair.

**Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8 : Pengaruh dari Penemuan Naruto**

15 November X615, Kalender Kerajaan Lamia

Letak matahari yang kini berada di tengah, menunjukkan hari yang sudah semakin siang. Saat yang telah dinantikan oleh Naruto pun tiba. Dia beserta pengikut dan rombongan Earl Villar Constance akan melakukan perjalanan menuju Ibukota ke arah barat laut yang jaraknya sekitar 400-500 km dengan beberapa barang bawaan yang sekiranya dia perlukan di perjalanan ini. Normalnya perjalanan ini akan menempuh waktu hingga 3 hari ke depan jika menggunakan kereta kuda. Mereka akan pergi ke barat laut melewati perbatasan [Artuk], memasuki wilayah [Trisia] yang dikuasai oleh Marquess Sitri.

Setelah itu, mereka baru bisa masuk ke wilayah Ibukota Kerajaan. Mereka akan dikawal oleh Gazelle Stronoff yang kebetulan juga ikut mengantar mereka kemarin dari [Mandra] ke kota pusat [Artuk]. Tidak ada masalah sejauh ini untuk persiapan keberangkatan mereka kecuali mental Haruhiko yang nampaknya masih belum siap melakukan perjalanan panjang lagi setelah istirahat yang singkat di mansion milik Villar.

Naruto kini sedang menikmati suasana menyenangkan di halaman depan mansion milik Villar. Meskipun langit cukup terik pada siang hari itu, tapi hembusan angin membuatnya betah berada disana, memandangi kota pusat dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Tempat yang menyenangkan…" gumamnya.

Ingin rasanya suatu hari dia bisa mendapatkan ketenangan seperti ini lagi, disaat dirinya sudah menjadi seorang dengan pangkat bangsawan yang tinggi, meski rasanya hal itu cukup sulit terwujud dengan beban kerja nya sebagai penguasa wilayah.

"Toruna-sama… biar para pelayan yang membawakan barang barang anda," ucap Rossweisse yang muncul dari belakang.

"Ah, tidak perlu… akan kubawa sendiri barang bawaanku,"

"O-Oh, baiklah jika itu keinginan anda,"

Perhatian Naruto kemudian teralihkan kepada Rossweisse yang tampak berbeda hari ini. Dia terlihat lebih segar dengan dandanandi wajahnya dan itu menarik perhatiannya. "Kau tampak cantik hari ini, Rossweisse…"

"Ah..!" mendengar pujian itu dari Tuannya membuat Rossweisse terkejut. Seketika wajahnya memerah dan kepulan asap muncul dari sana.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis melihat penyihir yang bersumpah setia kepadanya itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Tak berselang lama, dia terpikirkan seseorang yang tak dia lihat kehadirannya disana.

"Dimana Haruhiko?"

"A-Ah… Haruhiko… uhh, dia disana, Toruna-sama…" ucap Rossweisse mengarahkan pandangan Naruto ke arah pintu masuk mansion milik Villar.

Disana terlihat sebuah pemandangan yang lumayan menyedihkan dimana ada seorang pemuda duduk di permukaan tanah sambil bersandaran dengan dinding luar mansion milik Villar. Ekpresinya menjelaskan beberapa hal seperti kelelahan dan keputusasaan. Nampak seperti pemuda yang tak memiliki semangat hidup. Ketika Naruto melihatnya, dia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit lalu menghela nafas singkat.

"Yah, kurasa hal yang wajar…" respon Naruto melihat itu.

"M-Maafkan kami, Toruna-sama…" ucap Rossweisse pasrah.

Tak lama kemudian, Villar Constance yang ditemani oleh penyihirnya, Margaret Odius si [Phoenix Princess] muncul dari dalam mansion bertepatan dengan Gazelle Stronoff yang barusan kembali dari kota setelah berbelanja beberapa barang. Seperti biasanya, Naruto selalu terkesan dengan aura yang ditunjukkan Villar, sama seperti ketika dia hanya muncul dari dalam mansion. Dia memang cocok sebagai target tempatnya melatih diri berikutnya.

"Ah, Toruna… kalian sudah bangun, Villar-sama juga… sudah bersiap," ucap Gazelle Stronoff ditemani dua prajuritnya yang membawa beberapa barang.

"Gazelle-san… apa yang kalian beli?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, aku hanya membeli beberapa senjata dan obat obatanyang sekiranya dibutuhkan oleh para pengawal Villar-sama…"

Ya tentu saja untuk bagian Villar dan yang lainnya sudah disiapkan tersendiri dengan kualitas yang baik, terutama obat jika saja mereka membutuhkannya disaat darurat. Dengan ini, mereka rasa persiapan sudah selesai. Hanya tinggal berangkat menuju Ibukota.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa segera berangkat ke Ibukota Kerajaan," ucap Villar.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih di hari yang sama, dengan latar tempat yang berbeda

Di bagian utara Ibukota Kerajaan, berbatasan langsung dengan sebuah wilayah bangsawan yang memiliki pengaruh besar meski posisinya tidak setinggi Duke atau Marquess. Dia adalah salah satu dari 3 orang Earl yang paling berpengaruh saat ini selain Theo Cornaro dan Villar Constance. Berkat prestasi nya, nama keluarga nya juga menjadi salah satu kandidat yang dipertimbangkan akan naik di jajaran para Marquess bersaing dengan Earl Theo Cornaro dan Earl Villar Constance tentunya.

Wilayah yang disebut [Navia] ini dikuasai oleh Earl Minato Namikaze. Seorang pria berusia 35 tahun dengan satu orang istri dan dua orang anak, atau setidaknya itulah yang dia akui pada Kerajaan. Sudah 10 tahun sejak dirinya membuat sebuah dosa besar dengan membunuh mantan mertua nya. Dia tak akan melupakan insiden itu sampai kapan pun, terlebih setelah dia kehilangan anaknya. Naruto adalah anak tersebut, anak hasil pernikahan antara dirinya dengan Grayfia Lucifuge, putri pertama keluarga Lucifuge.

Entah kenapa, setelah membaca sebuah berita mengenai kemunculan pemuda bernama Toruna yang masih berusia 15 tahun ini, dia teringat dengan anaknya yang ia pikir sudah mati. Mungkinkah jika anak itu masih hidup, dia bisa mengukir prestasi semacam itu jika mengingat anak itu lahir dari hasil pernikahan Namikaze Minato dengan Grayfia Lucifuge. Pasti dia dianugerahi bakat yang luar biasa, itulah yang Minato pikirkan.

Yah meskipun dia juga sudah memiliki penerus yang menjanjikan dari hasil pernikahannya dengan Kushina Uzumaki. Nama nya adalah Menma Namikaze, pemuda yang baru baru ini terkenal juga namanya di kalangan anak bangsawan karena memenangkan festival [Magic Knight Academy], mengungguli salah satu pewaris Duke Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha yang mana juga merupakan adik kandung dari Itachi Uchiha, seorang jenius dalam Uchiha.

"Seiring waktu berjalan, tak kusangka Kerajaan ini akan memiliki para penerus dengan kemampuan setinggi itu di usia muda," ucapnya setelah meletakkan surat kabar di mejanya.

Di ruangannya itu, dia tak sendirian. Terdapat dua orang yang duduk di kursi tamu yang ada di dalam ruangannya. Mereka adalah tamu Minato yang baru saja datang untuk membahas suatu hal tentang surat kabar pagi ini. Pria pertama terlihat memiliki ekspresi yang tenang namun serius dilengkapi dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam dan pupil mata aneh berwarna putih sedangkan yang satu adalah pria dengan usia yang sama, berpenampilan santai dengan rambut yang dikucir seperti nanas.

"Di jaman kita, kita juga tidak kekurangan orang orang berbakat… generasi ini memiliki anggapan lebih tinggi karena media masa sering menyorot mereka dengan pemberitaan yang berlebihan," ucap pria berambut panjang.

"Tidak, jika diperhatikan lagi bisa kubilang, gelombang berikutnya yang akan datang memang jauh lebih berbahaya… pemuda bernama Toruna ini hanya salah satu contohnya," giliran pria berambut nanas itu yang bicara.

Mereka adalah dua pemimpin keluarga bangsawan di Kerajaan, Hiashi Hyuuga (37 tahun) dan Shikaku Nara (35 tahun). Mereka berdua berasal dari bangsawan Earl Hyuuga dan Baron Nara. Keduanya cukup terkenal di kalangan bangsawan sebagai bangsawan yang mendukung fraksi putri pertama Shion untuk maju sebagai pewaris Kerajaan karena dia merupakan anak dari permaisuri.

Jika mengingat bahwa dia adalah seorang perempuan, dia tidak begitu diunggulkan dibanding kakak laki lakinya yang berbeda ibu, pangeran pertama Michael. Akan tetapi fraksi putri pertama tidak menginginkan Michael naik takhta dikarenakan ibunya adalah seorang selir sekaligus mantan bangsawan dari Kerajaan Heavenia.

"Aku setuju dengan Shikaku… mereka bisa menjadi bahaya. Bukankah karena hal itu kalian datang kemari?" tanya Minato saat menatap keduanya.

Mereka tidak bisa membantah itu, bahkan Hiashi yang sebelumnya berbeda pendapat. Dia harus mengakui kenyataan kalau pemuda yang muncul secara tiba tiba ini sudah menarik perhatian seluruh masyarakat Lamia sebagai sosok pahlawan muda. Tak hanya itu, rumor sudah tersebar kalau dia mengungguli seorang Gazelle Stronoff, salah satu Komandan Batalion yang terkenal sekaligus mantan petualang kelas [Adamantite]. Dari segi itu, dia tidak kalah dari para ksatria bangsawan yang mendapat pendidikan sihir dan bertarung sejak kecil.

Kedua, yang paling belum jelas keterangannya adalah kemampuan pemuda bernama Toruna ini. Desas desus mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki sihir yang bahkan membuat seorang Villar Constance mengakuinya.

"Ya… rumah Marquess Lucifuge sudah bergerak," ucap Hiashi.

"Tak hanya itu, dari informasi baru yang kudapat… bahkan pemuda ini sudah mendapat kesetiaan dari si gadis penyihir [White Blood] yang beberapa tahun lalu sempat jadi perbincangan di kalangan para penyihir Kerajaan karena prestasi mereka di medan pertempuran melawan Viscount Rossini bersama putri keluarga Meletes yang sekarang menjadi istri sah Theo Cornaro…" tambah Shikaku.

"Apa..?" nampaknya Hiashi tidak mengetahui hal itu.

Minato cukup terkejut mendengarnya meski dia tidak kehilangan ketenangan. Rossweisse dan Siluca Meletes adalah lulusan dari Akademi Sihir Kerajaan Lamia yang cukup terkenal namanya beberapa tahun lalu. Mereka berdua disebut sebagai dua penyihir wanita terbaik di generasi nya.

Banyak bangsawan kala itu yang meminta Rossweisse untuk bersedia memberikan kesetiaannya karena Siluca Meletes sudah menjadi milik Earl Theo Cornaro, tapi semuanya ditolak olehnya. Potensinya masih sangat besar mengingat usianya juga masih 23 tahun dan sudah menjadi penyihir level 6. Kelak, dia bisa saja menjadi salah satu penyihir terbaik di Kerajaan

Kabar yang beredar bahkan salah satu Duke di Kerajaan Lamia pun menginginkan dirinya. Minato semakin tertarik dengan pemuda bernama Toruna ini.

"Pemuda bernama Toruna ini semakin menarik perhatianku sampai dia bisa membuat penyihir muda berbakat seperti [White Blood] menawarkan kesetiaannya…"

"Tak salah lagi dia adalah berlian…" komentar Shikaku.

"Ya… dan sekarang dia berada dalam genggaman Earl Villar Constance. Orang yang merepotkan," kata Hiashi sambil mengingat wajah Villar Constance.

"Tapi Grayfia melakukan pergerakan meski dia tahu hal itu, artinya pemuda ini sangat berharga. Kita harus mendapatkannya ke sisi kita," kata Minato kembali melirik surat kabar di mejanya.

Wajah Villar Constance terukir disana dan disebutkan bahwa dirinya mendukung pengangkatan gelar kebangsawanan untuk pemuda Toruna ini.

"Sekarang aku tak heran jika Raja berniat memberikan gelar kepada pemuda itu… sebelumnya aku heran bagaimana bisa pemuda ini mendapat sebuah gelar hanya dengan satu kali misi penaklukkan," ucap Hiashi.

"Ya, bisa dipastikan Villar sudah memberikan laporan kepada Raja tentang rinciannya," tambah Shikaku saat mendengar Hiashi bicara hal tersebut.

Minato sekarang berpikir kembali mengenai pergerakan Grayfia yang sudah diperkirakan oleh Shikaku. Sekarang semua fraksi menginginkan pemuda itu. Alasan nya sudah jelas karena pemuda ini dalam bimbingan pihak mana pun, baik fraksi pangeran pertama, fraksi putri pertama atau pihak netral sekalipun bisa menjadi bintang baru di kalangan bangsawan sama seperti Theo Cornaro dulu.

Sampai saat ini pun fakta tentang Toruna atau Naruto pernah belajar dalam bimbingan Euclid belum diketahui siapapun kecuali Villar dan yang lain.

"Dia akan memiliki pengaruh besar di dalam urusan politik Kerajaan… potensi nya sebesar Theo Cornaro… tidak… dalam hal kemampuan bertarung, dia jauh lebih besar," komentar Shikaku.

Perbedaan mendasar sebutan jenius antara Theo Cornaro dan Itachi Uchiha adalah jenisnya. Theo Cornaro disebut jenius karena kehebatan dalam kepemimpinannya yang mampu melesatkan posisinya sejauh ini dalam kurun beberapa tahun sedangkan Itachi yang dikatakan jenius ini adalah dalam hal kemampuan bertarung. Sejauh ini dalam keluarga Uchiha sendiri, dia tidak memiliki pengaruh politik yang berarti, karena terikat dalam keluarga.

Naruto atau yang mereka kenal dengan Toruna ini memiliki kombinasi keduanya. Umur yang bahkan lebih muda dari Itachi dengan bakat kemampuan bertarung sama luar biasa nya serta potensi dalam pengaruh politik yang kemungkinan akan tumbuh sebesar Theo Cornaro dalam beberapa tahun.

"Bahkan dia lebih berharga dari Theo Cornaro dan Itachi Uchiha… dari dua indikator yang berbeda jenisnya, pemuda ini memiliki potensi untuk mengungguli keduanya,"

"Apa sudah ada yang mengutus seseorang untuk bernegosiasi dengan pemuda itu?" tanya Minato.

"Aku sudah memberikan detailnya kepada Fugaku… dan Uchiha sudah mengirimkan Shisui untuk melaksanakan negosiasi diam diam saat rombongan Villar tiba di [Trisia]," jawab Shikaku.

"Shisui Uchiha… nama yang tak asing lagi, satu dari sekian pemuda lainnya seperti Itachi yang memiliki bakat luar biasa dalam rumah keluarga Uchiha dan di Kerajaan Lamia," balasan respon dari Hiashi.

"Seperti yang diharapkan, Fugaku-dono bergerak dengan cepat,"

"Meski mereka sudah mengirimkan Shisui sekalipun, ini akan jadi negosiasi yang berat, Minato… jangan lupakan siapa pemimpin wilayah [Trisia]…" kata Shikaku dengan tatapan yang serius.

"Marquess Sitri ya…?" ujar Hiashi kemudian menghela nafas.

Saat dirinya mendengar semua ini, dia teringat dengan sebuah kisah yang dikenalkan pada keluarga bangsawan di masa lalu. Anehnya dia dulu sangat suka dengan kisah ini meski dia tahu itu hanyalah fiksi. Kisah itu tidak pernah lagi diceritakan di era ini, bahkan di masanya kecil. Dia mengetahui kisah ini saat menemukan sebuah buku di ruangan leluhur Namikaze.

Minato kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju salah satu rak buku di ruangannya. Tentu saja Shikaku dan Hiashi memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Minato tidak mempedulikannya dan akhirnya dia berhenti tepat di rak tersebut sambil memandangi sebuah buku yang hendak diambilnya. Sebuah buku usang dengan judul [Legenda Para Monarch].

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

16 November X615, Kalender Kerajaan Lamia

Naruto beserta rombongan Villar Constance masih melanjutkan perjalanan, singgah di sebuah kota untuk istirahat melihat lihat, membeli kebutuhan dan kemudian melanjutkan lagi perjalanan. Tidak ada keanehan lain kecuali fakta bahwa sejak hari ini, beberapa orang sudah mengawasi mereka di wilayah perbatasan memasuki [Trisia].

Dan setelah perjalanan lama, kemarin malam akhirnya mereka memutuskan beristirahat di sebuah kota yang ada di wilayah perbatasan antara [Artuk] dan [Trisia]. Kota tersebut cukup makmur dalam kepemimpinan Villar dan tentunya masyarakat disana menyambut kedatangan pemimpin mereka dengan sangat baik.

"Ah, kalian juga sudah bangun ternyata…" ucap Haruhiko saat melihat Naruto dan Rossweisse sudah siap untuk sarapan ketika dia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Naruto dan Rossweisse hanya memberikan tatapan datar kepada Haruhiko yang kelihatan sekali baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hoammzzz… perjalanan kemarin melelahkan ya…"

"Maafkan aku, Toruna-sama… harusnya aku lebih keras pada orang ini," ucap Rossweisse sambil menunduk.

"Yah… sudahlah," balas Naruto sambil menyentuh keningnya.

Setelah itu, Naruto memerintahkan Haruhiko untuk segera bersiap karena sebentar lagi mereka akan sarapan di bagian tempat makan. Naruto juga berpikir akan ada sesuatu yang ingin dibahas oleh Villar dengan dirinya menyangkut perjalanan mereka kali ini.

Meski dia tidak bertindak, Naruto mengetahui bahwa rombongan mereka ini sudah diawasi sejak kemarin. Dugaannya mengatakan ada masalah di antara bangsawan meski dia tidak tahu secara spesifik. Ini juga bisa berarti menyangkut mengenai dirinya yang dipanggil ke Istana dengan ditemani Villar sebagai wali yang menjaganya.

"Villar-sama dan rombongan sekalian, silahkan dinikmati makanannya…"

Seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan makanan. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah penginapan besar yang juga menyediakan tempat makan yang enak dan bersih. Villar dan Margaret sudah duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di meja besar itu disusul Naruto dan Rossweisse disana. Haruhiko datang setelahnya bersama Gazelle.

"Selamat pagi, Villar-sama…" sapa Haruhiko.

"Ya… duduklah dan nikmati sarapannya,"

Naruto semakin khawatir dengan pengikut nya yang satu ini. Tapi ke depannya dia berniat mengumpulkan sekitar beberapa orang yang nantinya akan menjadi pengikut eksekutif atau seperti petinggi dalam suatu organisasi. Mereka inilah yang akan menjadi orang orang utama sejenis eksekutif tertinggi yang menjalankan keluarga baru yang diciptakan Naruto, dia sudah mendapatkan dua di antaranya.

"Uwooo… enak sekali!" seru Haruhiko membuat Villar tertawa.

Rossweisse hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah pucat dan Margaret memberikan tatapan amarah karena sikap tidak sopan Haruhiko. Naruto sendiri sekarang menunjukkan ekspresi ragu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Ya, mungkin dia harus mendidik pengikutnya yang satu ini.

Dan akhirnya saat yang dinantikan Naruto dalam sesi sarapan ini pun tiba, mereka semua telah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan Villar terlihat akan membuka percakapan dengan Naruto setelah ini.

"Naruto, Rossweisse, Haruhiko dan Gazelle-dono… ikut denganku setelah ini. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan,"

"Baik, Villar-sama…"

Setelah itu, mereka mengikuti Villar masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang sudah disiapkan khusus oleh pemilik penginapan. Di dalamnya seperti ruangan biasa yang digunakan untuk bersantai atau untuk membahas sesuatu. Tak banyak sesuatu yang spesial saat Naruto menginjakkan kakinya disana, hanya saja ruangan ini benar benar tertutup.

"Duduklah,"

Mereka duduk setelah diijinkan oleh Villar, kemudian suasana berubah menjadi cukup serius. Naruto memang sudah menduganya, Villar juga sadar dengan mata mata yang mengawasi perjalanan mereka dari kota ke kota sejak kemarin.

"Hal yang kubicarakan ini berkaitan dengan masalah yang sudah ada di kalangan bangsawan sejak dua? Hmm, tiga? Yah, beberapa tahun lalu,"

Anehnya Villar tidak membicarakan apa apa mengenai mata mata yang mengawasi mereka sejak kemarin. Dan hal itu memancing minat Gazelle untuk menginterupsi Villar.

"Maaf menyela, Villar-sama… apa mengenai mata mata yang sejak kemarin mengawasi perjalanan kita tidak akan menjadi pembahasan kita?"

Naruto senang Gazelle menanyakan hal itu karena dia juga harus bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan, meski dia juga percaya bahwa yang akan dikatakan Villar mengenai masalah di antara para bangsawan ini sama pentingnya.

"Terima kasih telah menanyakan hal itu, Gazelle-dono… aku memang akan membicarakan itu, tapi sebelum masuk kesana… aku harus memulainya dari masalah para bangsawan,"

"Ah, apakah..?" tiba tiba Rossweisse mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan tergantung disana.

"Nampaknya kau juga tahu masalah ini, [White Blood]," ucap Margaret sambil menatap Rossweisse seolah dia sudah menduganya.

"Ya, aku tahu…"

Villar dan Margaret memang sudah menduga kalau Rossweisse akan mengetahui apa yang akan mereka bicarakan karena Rossweisse juga memiliki beberapa pengalaman di bawah perintah para bangsawan Kerajaan, tentunya dia tahu beberapa hal penting yang menjadi masalah dalam urusan politik Kerajaan saat ini.

"Masalah calon penerus dari Yang Mulia Strada…"

'Ternyata begitu…' gumam Naruto dalam hati yang langsung bisa menebak permasalahan ini. Dari satu kalimat itu sudah menghasilkan beberapa jawaban jika disambungkan dengan kepingan kepingan kejadian belakangan ini termasuk saat dirinya dipanggil ke Istana karena satu misi penyelamatan kemarin.

"Di Kerajaan Lamia sekarang terdapat tiga fraksi bangsawan. Pertama adalah fraksi bangsawan yang mendukung pangeran pertama, Michael untuk maju sebagai penerus yang dipimpin oleh Duke Bael, Marquess Gremory dan bangsawan lain. Lalu fraksi bangsawan yang mendukung putri pertama, Shion yang dipimpin oleh Duke Uchiha dan Duke Senju. Dan terakhir fraksi netral seperti Duke Kreische, Marquess Alexis Deux, Earl Theo Cornaro dan diriku.."

Dari sana Villar menjelaskan masing masing fraksi beserta bangsawan yang paling memimpin di antaranya. Jika Naruto tidak salah, sudah pasti ini juga ada hubungannya dengan kenaikan gelarnya sebagai bangsawan di usia muda. Bisa dibilang bahkan dia adalah orang diluar status bangsawan yang meraih gelar bangsawan di usia semuda ini dengan kemampuannya sendiri, meski sebenarnya dia sendiri sudah seorang bangsawan sejak lahir.

Mereka ingin sebuah potensi yang bisa berpengaruh di masa depan seperti Theo Cornaro saat ini.

"Bagaimana bisa Putri Shion maju sebagai penerus takhta?" tanya Haruhiko.

"Awalnya, seorang putri tidak bisa mengambil alih takhta, tapi Yang Mulia sendiri sudah menghapus aturan itu… dan meski kemungkinannya tidak besar jika dia didukung oleh bangsawan berpengaruh, dia bisa maju." ujar Rossweisse menjawab pertanyaan Haruhiko.

"Pangeran Michael adalah anak dari seorang selir yang merupakan mantan warga Kerajaan Heavenia… sedangkan Putri Shion berasal dari seorang permaisuri sah…" ucap Gazelle.

Pangeran Michael kini tepat berusia 19 tahun sedangkan putri Shion sekarang berusia 16 tahun. Keduanya masih belum cukup dewasa untuk menjadi penerus Yang Mulia Vasco 'Lamia' Strada.

"Ya… dan kuyakin kau sudah mengambil kesimpulan Toruna.." ucap Villar menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Saya paham, Villar-sama…"

"Jadi begitu…" nampaknya Rossweisse juga paham.

"Kurasa aku juga paham… mata mata yang mengawasi kita sejak kemarin berasal dari kedua fraksi. Apakah itu artinya mereka ingin membuat Toruna-san berpihak pada mereka?" tanya Haruhiko.

Ya bahkan Haruhiko pun paham. Sesuai yang diharapkan Naruto, meski sifatnya seperti itu tapi sebenarnya dia adalah pemuda yang cukup cerdas dan bisa diandalkan disaat yang diperlukan.

"Itu benar… mereka menginginkan figur berpotensi yang bisa menaikkan kesan mereka di kalangan masyarakat Kerajaan. Dan kebetulan Toruna muncul… terlebih kurasa desas desus tentang kemampuan dan sihir unikmu itu sedikit sulit untuk dibendung, Toruna. Beruntungnya mereka masih belum tahu tentang sihir mu yang bisa mengubah benda non-sihir menjadi media sihir…" jawab Villar.

Itu adalah hal yang paling krusial dan sesuatu yang harus dirahasiakan saat ini. Karena hal itu sendiri secara instan bisa menaikkan gelar Naruto lagi. Naruto sadar akan hal itu, tapi saat ini dia memilih untuk bersabar dan belajar dulu dibawah naungan Villar. Akan sia sia jika dia seketika naik ke posisi yang lebih tinggi tapi tidak paham apa yang dia urus dalam jabatannya.

"Tapi ada hal yang menggangguku…"

Kalimat itu datang dari Haruhiko. Di pikirannya terbesit tentang jalur perjalanan ini.

"Bukankah setelah ini kita akan memasuki wilayah [Trisia] yang dikuasai bangsawan Sitri? Adakah kemungkinan mereka membuat pergerakan, Villar-sama?"

Hal itu juga yang dipikirkan Naruto. Bukan dirinya terlalu percaya diri, hanya saja memang sudah jelas ketiga fraksi akan mencoba bernegosiasi dengannya untuk memutuskan tempat dimana dia bisa bernaung. Tidak masalah jika dia meninggalkan sisi fraksi netral dan berpaling ke fraksi lain, akan tetapi dia tidak yakin bisa mendapatkan mentor terbaik yang bisa ia pelajari. Terlebih dia tidak ingin terlalu terlibat dulu dengan masalah perebutan takhta ini.

"Aku juga menaruh seorang mata mata di setiap wilayah Kerajaan termasuk wilayah [Trisia] yang dipimpin bangsawan Sitri, hal itu sudah biasa dilakukan semua bangsawan untuk mendapat informasi. Dari kabar yang kudapat tadi pagi… keluarga Marquess Lucifuge bertamu kesana…"

Naruto tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Hal itu juga mengejutkan Rossweisse, Haruhiko dan Gazelle Stronoff. Siapa dia? Apakah orang itu ibunya? Atau pamannya? Villar sendiri sudah menebak ekspresi Naruto. Disaat inilah dia khawatir kalau pemuda ini mungkin saja akan lepas dari pihaknya dan menyebrang ke Lucifuge jika mengingat kalau gurunya adalah Euclid Lucifuge.

"Bagaimana, Naruto…?"

Naruto terdiam dengan ekspresi tenang…

"Apakah kau mau berpindah sisi?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak berpikir demikian, Villar-sama… aku berniat berada di bawah arahan Villar-sama lebih lama. Terlebih saat melihat kesepakatan yang Villar-sama buat dengan [Grigori] benar benar bagus sekaligus tidak masuk akal.."

Villar terdiam dengan senyum tipis saat mendengar jawaban Naruto sambil menatapnya. Tak lama kemudian…

"Hahahahaha… aku sudah tahu kau akan berkata begitu…"

"Aku juga tidak menduga akan sebesar itu…"

"Hah~… aku sudah tahu [Grigori] pasti akan menerimanya mengingat hal yang kau temukan ini bisa saja langsung menghancurkan pasar industri [Ether Stone] dan segala bentuk pengembangannya…"

Nampaknya hanya Villar dan Naruto yang tahu kesepakatan antara Villar dan [Grigori]. Tentu saja mereka tidak berniat menyembunyikannya selamanya. Oleh karena itu, Villar juga berniat memberitahukan Rossweisse, Haruhiko dan Gazelle Stronoff disini.

"Sebenarnya kesepakatan macam apa yang anda buat, Villar-sama..?"

"Hmm… kita mulai dari yang pertama adalah bentuk dukungan [Grigori] dalam pengangkatanku sebagai kandidat yang naik gelar menjadi Marquess. Itu sendiri sudah merupakan keuntungan yang sangat besar…"

Rossweisse cukup terkejut karena pengaruh Badan Riset dan Pengembangan Sihir [Grigori] itu sangat besar bahkan seorang Duke juga tidak berani atau berhak mengganggu mereka. Hanya Yang Mulia Vasco Strada yang memiliki kuasa untuk membatasi, meningkatkan atau bahkan menghentikan segala riset yang dilakukan [Grigori]. Karena organisasi itu sendiri merupakan bentuk upaya Kerajaan untuk meningkatkan daya tempurnya. Banyak sihir dan alat sihir dikembangkan disana, karena bagaimana pun dunia ini dikuasai oleh ilmu pengetahuan dan sihir.

"Kedua adalah hak bagi [Artuk] sebagai pengguna pertama yang berhak mencoba dan menggunakan sihir ataupun membeli alat sihir baru dengan ketentuan, itu berlaku selama 3 tahun ke depan…"

Gazelle Stronoff bahkan sampai membulatkan matanya saat mendengar hal itu. Itu artinya [Artuk] selama 3 tahun ke depan akan menjadi wajah baru [Grigori]. Pada aturannya, alat sihir atau sihir yang ditemukan [Grigori] baru akan dipublikasikan 3-4 bulan setelah penemuannya berhasil.

Dan [Artuk] berhak memotong batas waktu itu, jadi mereka akan 2-3 bulan lebih cepat menggunakan teknologi baru dalam bidang sihir daripada wilayah lain.

"A-Apa itu mungkin?" ucap Rossweisse terkejut.

"Kau bahkan akan lebih terkejut setelah ini…" kata Naruto.

"Ketiga, semua teknologi berbasis sihir yang dijual ke [Artuk] dalam masa waktu November X615 hingga April X616 dibebaskan dari pajak,"

Bahkan itu lebih tidak masuk akal. Secara otomatis hal itu bisa mengurangi pengeluaran biaya yang dilakukan [Artuk] dari segala sektor karena semua teknologi sihir itu sendiri sudah menyebar ke banyak sekali sektor industri. Tentunya dia membuat batasan waktu itu juga agar tidak menghancurkan keseimbangan antar wilayah. Dia harus mengendalikannya.

Sistem yang berlaku di Kerajaan ini adalah pajak yang diterapkan pada masyarakat di setiap wilayah entah jenisnya barang atau jasa, akan disetorkan ke penguasa wilayah. Nantinya uang pajak dari masyarakat di suatu wilayah itu 25% akan diterima penguasa wilayah, 65% digunakan sebagai dana untuk mengembangkan wilayah tersebut dan bagian 10% sisanya diberikan ke Kerajaan.

Tentunya jika penguasa wilayah itu tidak bisa mengatur wilayahnya, posisinya akan dicabut. Dana pengembangan wilayah itu juga termasuk dana untuk membeli persenjataan atau teknologi sihir dari Kerajaan lain atau dari [Grigori].

"Bagaimana [Grigori] bisa memenuhi hal seperti bebas pajak seperti itu? Bukan mereka yang mengatur hal tersebut, kan?" tanya Rossweisse.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan penemuan Toruna… apa yang ditemukan Toruna ini bisa berbahaya jika tidak dikendalikan. Penemuan itu bisa menghancurkan banyak industri yang saat ini masih menggunakan teknologi [Ether Stone] dan [Ether Configuration System]… katakan lah, penemuan ini menghancurkan keseimbangan saat ini. Kemajuan memang bagus tapi jika tidak dikendalikan dan berjalan terlalu cepat, akan jadi hal yang berbahaya,"

Naruto juga menyadari apa yang barusan disebutkan oleh Villar. Nampaknya untuk ke depan, dia juga harus memikirkan resiko dari inovasi yang akan dia buat sehingga tidak ada kejadian seperti ini lagi.

"Bayangkan jika bangsawan lain tahu kemampuan Naruto saat ini? Tidak menutup kemungkinan dengan penemuan ini bahkan mereka bisa mengendalikan pasar dunia… apalagi mengingat, teknologi yang bersumber dari [Ether Stone] tidak hanya digunakan di Kerajaan Lamia.." ucap Villar.

"Tapi bukankah itu artinya kita memiliki sumber daya baru untuk melawan Kerajaan lain?" tanya Rossweisse.

"Ya, dia benar… penemuan ini… bisa menciptakan kesempatan bagi Kerajaan Lamia untuk menaklukkan dunia, Villar-sama," tambah Gazelle Stronoff.

"Tidak masalah bila digunakan untuk Kerajaan Lamia sebagai sumber daya tempur baru untuk berperang… tapi apakah kita bisa menjamin tidak ada bangsawan yang mungkin berkhianat? Atau sebuah kudeta? Jika seketika, karena sumber daya dari penemuan ini muncul di dunia, hal itu akan membuat perekenomian juga tidak stabil… akibatnya juga akan berimbas ke nilai barang yang masuk dan keluar dari Kerajaan kita (ekspor dan impor). Terlebih kita sudah memasuki era dimana antar negara atau kerajaan telah menandatangani gencatan senjata.."

Memang bisa saja penemuan ini meningkatkan sumber daya tempur Kerajaan Lamia untuk berperang. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Villar di atas, jika tidak dikendalikan, hal itu justru bisa menjadi ancaman. Ada kemungkinan juga Kerajaan mempelajari metode ini. Selama mereka belum tau cara mengantisipasi metode ini, mereka tidak bisa seenaknya. Apalagi melakukan perang saat ini akan melanggar dekrit yang ada.

Bisa saja Kerajaan di seluruh dunia akan bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan Kerajaan Lamia.

"Dan Yang Mulia Strada paham akan hal itu…" ucap Villar.

"Jadi.. sebesar itukah.." kata Haruhiko terdiam.

Entah kenapa setelah dibuat terkejut, mereka kini dibuat terdiam juga dengan resikonya. Naruto sendiri juga sadar dengan apa yang telah dia temukan. Sayangnya, pembicaraan ini berakhir dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi inilah fakta...

Beruntunglah Villar adalah orang yang mempertimbangkan segala hal nya. Jika Naruto jatuh ke tangan bangsawan lain… entah apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi yang jelas Villar sudah meminta kepada [Grigori] untuk merahasiakan metode Naruto. Dia juga sudah menutup mulut saksi saksi yang ada di kota [Mandra]. Dia bertindak cepat…

"Saya merasa bersyukur bisa berada di bawah naungan Villar-sama…"

"Hahaha… tidak perlu mengatakan itu… justru dirimu lah sudah membawa banyak keberuntungan bagi [Artuk]. Yah kurasa hanya itu yang ingin kubicarakan, setelah ini… mari kita bersiap untuk perjalanan lagi,"

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, dia dengan santainya meninggalkan Haruhiko, Rossweisse dan Gazelle yang hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah pucat sambil membayangkan perang dunia yang akan terjadi jika penemuan Naruto ini terpublikasikan tanpa dikendalikan.

"Kau sudah melakukan dosa, Toruna-san…" ucap Haruhiko dengan tatapan sinis.

"Maaf, tapi aku setuju dengannya… Toruna-sama," tambah Rossweisse dengan sorot mata yang sama.

"Kau bisa saja menjadi penjahat dunia, Toruna…" lanjut Gazelle.

Naruto yang mendengar kalimat itu dari mereka bertiga, hanya bisa memberikan ekspresi pasrah yang pahit.

.

.

.

.

.

17 November X615, Kalender Kerajaan Lamia

Satu hari kemudian, sekitar jam 10 pagi rombongan Villar sudah melewati perbatasan kemarin dan sekarang mereka memasuki kota pusat di wilayah [Trisia]. Tentunya setelah ini Villar harus menunjukkan etika nya kepada keluarga bangsawan Marquess Sitri. Setidaknya dia harus menyapa mereka sambil berhati hati dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Tapi untuk saat ini perhatian mereka teralihkan dengan pemandangan luar biasa ketika memasuki kota pusat wilayah [Trisia].

Bangunan dengan arsitektur yang baik di sepanjang jalan serta penataan ruang kota yang baik, serta wajah bahagia dari penduduknya, menunjukkan seberapa baik pemimpin mereka dalam mengelola wilayahnya.

"Jadi ini kota pusat [Trisia]…"

Setelah perjalanan singkat sejak memasuki perbatasan kota, mereka akhirnya tiba di mansion besar milik Marquess Sitri yang letaknya cukup jauh dari keramaian kota sehingga suasananya tenang disana. Mereka berhenti setelah memasuki gerbang masuk mansion milik Sitri kemudian turun dari kereta kuda.

"Selamat datang, Earl Villar Constance-sama…" seorang pelayan memberikan hormatnya ketika Villar keluar.

"Apakah pemimpin keluarga Sitri sudah menunggu…?"

"Ya... nyonya Serafall Sitri sudah menunggu di dalam…"

Pandangan Villar teralihkan pada sebuah kereta kuda tak dikenal yang ada di salah satu sudut halaman luas tempat tinggal Sitri. Tak hanya dirinya namun penyihirnya, Margaret nampaknya juga sudah menyiapkan sesuatu jika seandainya terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Naruto juga turun dari kereta kuda disusul oleh Rossweisse dan Haruhiko. Gazelle Stronoff yang ada di sebelah kusir kereta kuda juga memberikan salam kepada para pelayan.

"Jadi ini kediaman Marquess Sitri… sangat besar… untuk kediaman satu keluarga utamanya.."

Naruto yang barusan turun teralihkan perhatiannya juga pada kereta kuda yang menarik perhatian Villar tadi.

"Aku punya firasat buruk tentang hari ini…" gumam Naruto.

TBC

.

.

.

Author Note :

Tes tes… Shiba desu. Setelah empat bulan tidak update, ya kupikir ini adalah semi hiatus ku yang terlama… hmm… ya kurasa. Seingatku aku terakhir aktif update fic ku entah yang mana saja itu Agustus. Hari senin kemarin, aku sudah update Fate of My Adolescence dan bertanya mana yang sebaiknya ku update. Mayoritas menjawab fic ini dan Symbol of Revenge. 3-5 hari lagi aku akan update fic itu…

Yah sekarang kita bahas fic ini dulu pertama, hmm… fic ini seperti yang kalian lihat lebih banyak interaksi bangsawan dan urusan Kerajaan ketimbang action. Action pasti akan ada tapi hanya saat yang kurasa tepat, bagi kalian yang hanya berminat pada action nya… dan bosan pada interaksi semacam ini. Kusarankan berhenti karena action benar benar hanya akan ada di saat yang kurasa tepat dan kujamin akan worth it untuk dinanti. Berbeda dengan fic ku yang satu, memang banyak action nya.

Ah, dan ya seperti kalian lihat… penemuan Naruto itu imbasnya bisa skala nasional hingga dunia. Memang suatu keuntungan untuk Kerajaan Lamia dalam perang tapi bisa jadi resiko besar kalau tidak dikendalikan seperti yang dijelaskan lewat dialog Villar diatas serta penjelasan yang kubuat. Kuharap tidak ada pertanyaan, jikalau ada pun kuharap pertanyaan yang bukan bersifat menanyakan spoiler atau pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah terjawab di chapter ini.

Ku malas sih klo ada pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah terjawab tapi masih ditanyakan, itu menandakan kurang serius membaca fic ini. Pair? Hmm… aku belum kepikiran, tapi yang jelas entah itu nantinya single atau harem (jika harem pun kujamin ga akan lebih dari 3) aku yang tentukan. Bisa jadi justru tidak ada pair…

Maaf kalau terlambat update, ya maklum anak kuliah beban tugas banyak. Mumpung sedang libur semester jadi kumanfaatkan… setidaknya selama 3 minggu ini aku ingin update 5-7 kali.. ini sudah dua kali di dua fic berbeda.. masih setidaknya 3-5 kali lagi.. yang jelas ku belum mau pensiun sampai hmm entah 3 tahun lagi atau mungkin tidak akan pensiun kecuali fanfiction tutup. Tapi yang jelas ku gak kemana mana, walau mungkin nanti sebulan dua bulan tidak ada kejelasan update… yakinlah… waktu terlamaku itu tidak update gak pernah sampai 6 bulan atau bahkan setahun. Ku pasti update.. tenang ae, btw maaf kalau ada typo… aku jarang memeriksa ulang soalnya alias langsung update setelah jadi.

Itu saja sih, selanjutnya aku akan update Symbol of Revenge

See you in next chap


	9. Chapter 9

**MONARCH OF DESPAIR**

Rate: M

**Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi], Grancrest Senki [Ryo Mizuno], Musaigaen no Phantom World [Soichiro Hatano], Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken [Fuse], Overlord [Kugane Maruyama]**

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun

Genre: Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Action, Adventure, Family, Romance

**Warning**: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

**Summary**: Lahir karena pernikahan politik tanpa dilandasi cinta yang berujung sebuah perpisahan dan penghapusan keberadaannya… anak dari keluarga Earl Namikaze dan keluarga Marquess Lucifuge ini tak hanya dihapus keberadaannya tapi juga dibuang dan ditelantarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Namanya adalah Naruto, seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun yang nantinya akan tumbuh sebagai budak sekaligus orang yang terpilih untuk mewarisi gelar Monarch of Despair.

**Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9 : Ibu dan Anak**

Dari dalam mansion milik Marquess Sitri, tepatnya di ruangan yang berada di lantai dua, Serafall memperhatikan rombongan Earl Villar Constance yang baru saja tiba. Hal pertama yang dia perhatikan adalah sosok Villar Constance yang ditemani penyihirnya, kemudian sesosok pemuda yang buru buru mengenakan jubah dan masker untuk menutupi wajahnya. Dia langsung menduga bahwa pemuda bernama Toruna ini tidak ingin menunjukkan wajahnya setelah melihat sebuah kereta kuda yang terparkir di halaman kediamannya.

"Kereta milik Lucifuge…?"

Orang orang yang dia perhatikan kini berjalan menuju pintu masuk kediamannya. Dan setelah dia rasa sudah waktunya untuk menyambut mereka, Serafall bergegas turun dari kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua ditemani pelayan pelayan setianya.

Sedangkan Naruto, Villar, Margaret, Rossweisse, Haruhiko dan Gazelle Stronoff baru saja memasuki kediaman besar milik Marquess Sitri. Jika dilihat dari luar, rumah itu terlihat megah dan besar tapi begitu mereka masuk ke dalam, bahkan itu terasa lebih megah. Mulai dari lantai, hiasan dinding termasuk setiap lukisan dan ornamen lainnya yang terpajang disana.

Semuanya bisa memukau kedua mata Naruto meski dia tidak menunjukkan nya lewat sebuah ekspresi.

"Selamat datang di kediaman keluarga Sitri, Villar-dono…"

Ucap Serafall memberikan salam selamat datang kepada Villar dengan senyumannya. Sikapnya sungguh berbeda jika dibandingkan saat Grayfia datang. Sebagai bangsawan dengan segala urusan yang ada, membuat Serafall harus menaati segala aturan, tata krama yang diajarkan untuk bangsawan bahkan terkadang kebebasan pun terkekang. Oleh karena itulah, sebagian dari mereka tidak bisa mengekspresikan diri sesuka mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah menerima kami, Serafall-dono…"

Balas Villar memberikan penghormatan balasan atas penyambutan Serafall yang terlihat baik. Saat itu tatapan mata Serafall tidak bisa untuk lepas dari Naruto yang berada di belakang Villar bersama dengan Rossweisse dan Haruhiko di sampingnya. Villar tentu menyadari arah pandangan yang ditunjukkan oleh Serafall.

"Apakah pemuda itu yang sedang ramai dibicarakan di Kerajaan terutama di wilayah [Artuk]?" tanya Serafall meski sebenarnya dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Tepat sekali, Serafall-dono… seperti yang sudah diperintahkan oleh Yang Mulia Strada, bahwa aku diminta untuk menjadi wali darinya. Dan sesuai dengan aturan dan sebagai bentuk rasa hormat kami, karena kami melakukan perjalanan ke Ibukota melewati wilayah [Trisia]… kami ingin menunjukkan rasa hormat kami kepada kediaman Marquess Sitri,"

Naruto menyadari sesuatu sejak awal. Bahkan jika Villar tidak melakukan hal semacam ini, seperti datang dan bertamu sambil memberikan hormat kepada kediaman Sitri, mereka pasti akan bertindak mengirimkan orang suruhan mereka selama perjalanan. Terlebih jika mengingat dua pihak dari pangeran pertama Michael dan putri pertama Shion, maka seharusnya tidak hanya Sitri namun perwakilan dari kubu putri pertama akan mengirimkan orang.

Tujuannya adalah untuk bernegosiasi dengan dirinya. Menarik seseorang yang tenar sebagai pahlawan masyarakat dengan usia semuda dirinya pasti akan membawa banyak dukungan dari kalangan masyarakat bawah. Terlebih dia akan diangkat sebagai bangsawan dan mungkin bangsawan termuda yang meraih gelar dengan kekuatannya sendiri mengalahkan sejarah yang diukir Earl Theo Cornaro.

"Apa bentuk penghormatan itu termasuk mengijinkan kami bicara dengan pemuda itu?"

Pertanyaan Serafall barusan sungguh berani. Dia memiliki maksud tersembunyi disana yang jika diartikan adalah bicara dengan maksud bernegosiasi. Tentu Margaret yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung mengernyitkan alisnya dan waspada meski masih dengan sikap yang terlihat tenang. Bahkan Rossweisse dan Haruhiko juga sadar maksud Serafall yang sebenarnya.

Mereka hanya tidak menyangka wanita itu dengan terang terangan menanyakan hal tersebut disaat mereka baru saja tiba.

"Tentu saja… tapi obrolan dengannya akan lebih menyenangkan jika ditemani makanan dan banyak orang… mungkin kita bisa saling bertukar pikiran…"

Villar menanggapinya dengan santai seolah mengubah maksud dari kata 'bicara' itu menjadi obrolan obrolan kecil yang ringan seperti sebuah acara minum teh yang dihadiri bangsawan. Serafall sendiri hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Villar yang menandakan penolakan secara halus. Sebenarnya dia tidak menolak, hanya menghindarinya.

Semua orang tentu paham bahwa senyuman Serafall itu bukanlah sebuah senyuman yang tulus dan mereka harus waspada karena nya. Apalagi jika mengingat keberadaan kereta kuda bangsawan lain di kediaman Sitri. Nampaknya alasan Sitri tidak menyembunyikan kereta kuda milik Lucifuge adalah karena mereka pikir hal tersebut memang tidak perlu disembunyikan.

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa pemuda itu harus menutupi wajahnya…?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung dijawab oleh Naruto sendiri.

"Maafkan saya, Serafall-sama… tapi saat ini identitas saya sedang saya rahasiakan dari orang luar,"

Meski sebenarnya Naruto yakin beberapa mata mata dari kubu pangeran pertama dan putri pertama sudah melihat wajahnya dari jauh saat mereka mengawasi [Artuk] atau ketika perjalanan menuju kesini. Yang dia khawatirkan semulanya adalah ayah dan ibunya, dia takut kedua orang tuanya mengenalinya meski dia sendiri ragu.

"Aku yakin kalian pasti lelah, pelayan akan mengantarkan ke ruangan kalian,"

"Terima kasih, Serafall-dono…"

"Hmm… dan Villar-dono, ada beberapa hal yang mungkin perlu kita bicarakan nanti setelah makan siang,"

"Hmm, pastinya merupakan hal yang penting mengingat situasi saat ini…" ucap Villar sedikit menyindir situasi Serafall.

Serafall hanya tersenyum mendengarnya sambil menatap Villar beberapa saat, kemudian dia meminta ijin untuk kembali ke ruangannya lagi. Para pelayan segera mengantarkan Villar, Naruto dan rombongannya ke kamar mereka masing masing untuk beristirahat. Dalam pikiran Naruto, ia merasa hari ini tidak akan berlangsung dengan cukup baik baginya. Kediaman Sitri jelas merupakan tempat yang membuat Villar tidak bisa mengendalikan situasi sepenuhnya.

'Lambang kereta kuda tadi… Lucifuge…' batin Naruto mengingat kereta kuda yang berada di halaman depan kediaman Sitri.

"Rossweisse, Haruhiko… jangan pernah kalian kurangi pengawasan kalian pada kondisi sekitar selama di kediaman ini," ucap Naruto berbisik sambil berjalan mengikuti pelayan yang akan mengantar mereka ke ruangan masing masing.

"Saya mengerti, Toruna-sama…"

"Ya, ya… aku tahu,"

Setalah itu mereka bertiga pergi ke ruangan masing masing. Hanya menunggu waktu sebelum jam makan siang datang. Sejauh yang Naruto amati pun, tidak ada hal hal aneh di kamar yang dia tempati. Dia juga belum menemukan tanda tanda kehadiran bangsawan Lucifuge di tempat ini. Yang anehnya adalah kenapa Serafall dengan sengaja mengisyaratkan pada Villar dan rombongannya termasuk dirinya bahwa bangsawan Lucifuge ada disini atau tepatnya di kota ini?

Naruto sadar akan hal tersebut. Sangat aneh bila bangsawan sekelas Marquess Sitri akan seceroboh itu bila mana keberadaan kereta kuda Lucifuge disana terbongkar secara tidak sengaja. Oleh karena itu, kemungkinan hanya satu… mereka sengaja memberitahukan entitas mereka di kota ini.

"Sungguh hal yang aneh… tidak ada keuntungan yang bisa mereka ambil dari memberitahukan keberadaan mereka sendiri kepada kami… justru hal itu membuat kami semakin waspada,"

Naruto memikirkan hal ini berkali kali namun tak kunjung menemukan titik temu hingga akhirnya rasa lelahnya memaksa dirinya untuk menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Sungguh nyaman, pikirnya saat dia bisa sesantai ini di tengah situasi yang dianggap berbahaya.

"Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku lelah… lagipula Sitri serta Lucifuge dari kubu pangeran pertama hanya halangan perta-!"

Saat itulah dia sadar akan beberapa hal. Sitri dan Lucifuge memang sengaja menegaskan keberadaan Lucifuge di kota ini. Tujuannya bukan untuk dicurigai oleh Villar dan Naruto tapi untuk membuat kubu lainnya tidak bersikap kurang ajar. Ada kemungkinan pihak dari pendukung putri pertama sudah mengirimkan utusan mereka di kota ini untuk bernegosiasi dengan Naruto.

Tentunya, Lucifuge dan Sitri ingin menegaskan kekuasaan mereka di kota ini. Kabar mengenai sampainya Villar dan Naruto di kota ini pasti sudah diketahui oleh mereka. Karena itulah, Sitri dan Lucifuge membuat pilihan semacam ini.

"Hmm, jadi begitu… ini jadi semakin menarik,"

Meski dia kerepotan dengan segala urusan mengenai ini semua, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dirinya juga sedikit tertarik dengan identitas orang yang dikirim oleh pihak putri pertama. Pastinya bukan orang biasa. Entah berapa jumlahnya yang jelas, dia atau mereka yang dikirim ini cukup memiliki keberanian menginjak wilayah musuh.

Semakin dia memikirkannya, dia hanya menjadi semakin penasaran.

"Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal itu sekarang…"

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sambil menunggu datangnya jam makan siang.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Waktu berjalan cukup cepat, Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya begitu menyadari suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintunya. Disana dia mendengar seseorang memanggil nama samarannya 'Toruna'. Dari kedengarannya, menunjukkan dia adalah seorang wanita. Dari semua wanita yang Naruto kenal, hanya satu orang yang memiliki suara tersebut.

"Toruna-sama… anda di dalam?"

"Tunggu sebentar, Rossweisse…"

Naruto membukakan pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Rossweisse yang sudah menunggunya disana. Saat ini Naruto hanya mengenakan sebuah pakaian santainya yang cukup menunjukkan seberapa terlatih tubuhnya hanya dari menerawang pakaiannya. Hal itu menarik perhatian Rossweisse entah kenapa dan Naruto sedikit menyadari hal tersebut.

"A-Ah, maaf mengganggu anda, Toruna-sama… saya diminta untuk memanggil Toruna-sama untuk bergabung dengan Villar-sama dan Serafall-sama pada jamuan makan siang,"

"Aku mengerti… tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengganti pakaianku dulu,"

"B-Baik…"

Setelah dia rasa cukup dengan pakaiannya yang cukup bermartabat, Naruto pergi bersama Rossweisse menuju ruang makan dimana Villard an Serafall sudah menunggu keduanya. Tak hanya mereka berdua namun juga ada Margaret dan Gazelle juga disana. Sejauh ini, Naruto tidak melihat kehadiran Haruhiro. Yah mungkin itu lebih baik…

"Maaf membuat Villar-sama dan Serafall-sama menunggu…"

"Tidak apa apa… aku tahu perjalanan Villar-dono dan kalian cukup melelahkan…"

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, Serafall-sama…"

"Silahkan duduk…"

Setelah dipersilahkan duduk, Naruto duduk di kursi yang letaknya kebetulan ada di samping Gazelle. Setelah dirasa cukup dengan semua kehadirannya, pelayan membawakan banyak makanan untuk dihidangkan kepada mereka.

"Silahkan dinikmati…"

Semua itu sedikit formalitas selama jamuan makan siang berlangsung. Yang ditunggu Naruto bukanlah jamuan makan siangnya melainkan hal yang akan dibahas setelah ini. Setelah ini, Serafall pasti akan secara persuasive mempengaruhi Naruto. Entah setelah ini atau nanti. Yang jelas, malam hari pun bisa menjadi senjata Serafall dan pelayan pelayannya sebagai seorang wanita untuk membujuk Naruto, meski Naruto ragu hal itu akan terjadi.

Dan akhirnya saat yang ditunggu oleh Naruto tiba, tepat setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan siang dan pelayan membawa semua piring kotor pergi dari meja makan.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin anda bahas, Serafall-dono…?" tanya Villar membuka pembicaraan.

Naruto sedikit tidak menduga kalau Villar yang akan mengingatkan dan membuka pembicaraan yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Serafall. Serafall sendiri hanya memberikan sekilas tatapan terkejut pada Villar, dia sendiri juga tidak menduga tindakan Villar.

"Ah, terima kasih untuk Villar-dono sudah mengingatkan saya…"

Tatapannya beralih kepada Naruto seketika. Matanya terlihat serius menatap Naruto.

"Apa Toruna-kun tertarik untuk menjadi bagian dari pemerintahan Kerajaan yang mendukung pangeran pertama Michael?"

Seluruh orang yang hadir disana nampaknya cukup pandai menutupi raut wajah mereka yang ingin terkejut atas pertanyaan langsung dari Serafall. Awalnya mereka semua pikir, Serafall akan memulainya dengan sebuah basa basi panjang yang meski pada akhirnya juga akan mengacu pada pertanyaan ini.

"Menjadi bagian?" ucap Naruto seolah olah tidak mengerti.

"Ya, menjadi bagian…"

Villar memberikan tatapan tenang kepada Naruto seolah mereka berdua saling mengerti pikiran satu sama lain atau setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Villar sejauh ini. Villar sendiri tahu betul bahwa Naruto tidak ingin terlibat dengan semua urusan perebutan takhta ini, akan tetapi bisa berbahaya jika Naruto menolaknya secara frontal sekarang.

"Bisakah Serafall-sama menjelaskan 'menjadi bagian dari pendukung pangeran pertama' itu seperti apa?"

Serafall tersenyum menutupi ekspresi asli yang ingin dia tunjukkan kepada Naruto. Dia menatap wajah Naruto dalam dalam dan dia sadar bahwa tindakan tindakan balasan dari Naruto ini mengingatkannya kepada seseorang.

"Sejujurnya… jika tidak dijelaskan bahwa kau berasal dari kalangan masyarakat biasa, mungkin aku akan percaya jika kau bilang dirimu adalah seorang bangsawan. Perilaku dan jawaban jawbanmu benar benar mencerminkan tindakan para bangsawan yang terpandang, Toruna-kun…"

Naruto diam diam memberikan tatapan tajam yang mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya waspada dengan wanita ini. Apakah wanita ini menyadari sesuatu dari dirinya. Saat ini, wajahnya tak tertutupi masker atau apapun, dia benar benar mengekspos wajahnya di hadapan Serafall. Dan hal ini membuatnya sedikit khawatir, jika saja wanita ini menyadari kemiripan antara dirinya dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa hubungannya dengan 'menjadi bagian' itu, Serafall-sama? Saya tidak mengerti,"

"Maaf, itu hanya basa basi…"

Serafall kemudian membuat tatapan serius seusai menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan dengan santainya. Naruto sendiri juga bisa merasakan kelegaan di hatinya, karena dia sadar dirinya masih aman sejauh ini.

"Setelah dirimu diangkat menjadi bangsawan… kau akan ada sebagai pendukung pangeran pertama. Segala prestasimu, tindakan mu, popularitasmu akan digunakan sebagai media menambah kesan baik di mata masyarakat dan menjadi senjata dukungan bagi pangeran pertama,"

Sejujurnya Naruto tahu akan hal itu dan sebaliknya Serafall juga menyadari bahwa Naruto memahami nya juga. Dia hanya sedang mengulur ngulur waktu untuk mencari jawaban yang bisa membuatnya terlihat menolak namun tidak menyebabkan masalah. Dari yang dia dan Villar amati sejauh ini, dia tidak bisa hanya langsung memberikan jawaban 'Tidak'.

"Apakah itu artinya saya akan lepas dari naungan dan bimbingan Villar-sama…?"

Serafall sudah menyadari datangnya pertanyaan ini. Dia tidak boleh mengatakan kebenarannya dulu disini, dia harus menahannya hingga negosiasi berikutnya.

"Itu bisa kita bicarakan dengan para bangsawan yang mendukung fraksi pangeran pertama…"

Setidaknya jawaban inilah yang paling aman menurut Serafall untuk saat ini, agar Naruto tidak lepas dari jangkauan mereka. Fraksi pangeran pertama sadar betapa pentingnya posisi Villar bagi Naruto. Oleh karena itu, jika Serafall langsung menjawab dengan jawaban yang sekiranya akan diberikan atasan fraksi atas pertanyaan Naruto tadi, Naruto akan lepas sepenuhnya.

Villar benar benar memperhatikan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Serafall kepada Naruto. Yang buruknya lagi, Serafall sama sekali tidak memberikan sedikit pun ruang bagi Villar untuk masuk menyela.

'Dasar pembohong… kalian pasti akan berusaha melepaskan ku dari Villar Constance…"

Namun sayangnya, Naruto juga sadar dengan maksud Serafall ketika dia memberikan jawaban itu.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku menjawab tawaran Serafall-sama setelah upacara pengangkatanku selesai?"

Naruto tidak kehabisan akal, jika Serafall ingin menutupi jawaban sesungguhnya, Naruto juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan cara menahan jawaban yang bisa dia berikan hingga upacara pengangkatannya sebagai bangsawan selesai. Villar tersenyum mendengarnya, sedangkan senyuman di wajah Serafall sedikit menghilang ketika mendengarnya.

"Upacara pengangkatanmu sudah dipastikan… jadi kurasa tidak masalah jika kau memberikan jawabannya sekarang,"

"Tidak… bukan itu yang saya permasalah kan, Serafall-sama. Saya merasa belum pantas untuk memberikan jawaban sekarang, lagipula saya masih harus berpikir ke depan lagi seandainya saya menerima tawaran ini sekarang…"

Serafall paham sekarang. Sejak tadi sebenarnya Naruto sudah tahu bahwa jawaban sebenarnya bukanlah jawaban yang dia berikan. Sudah jelas Villar pasti memberitahu kepada Naruto situasinya jika dia menerima tawaran untuk masuk ke fraksi pangeran pertama. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi Villar tidak akan masuk ke salah satu kubu dan karena itulah, mereka harus melepaskan Naruto dari Villar Constance.

"Jadi begitu…"

Villar tersenyum kembali.

"Kurasa semuanya memang harus diputuskan setelah Toruna-kun setelah dia bisa mengurus wilayahnya sendiri…" ucap Villar mempertegas.

Serafall hanya semakin terpojok ketika Villar ikut berbicara. Naruto sendiri bernafas lega setelah Villar memberikannya sedikit bantuan untuk menolak secara halus tawaran Serafall. Yang mengejutkan bagi mereka sekarang adalah suara langkah kaki yang tiba tiba masuk ke ruang makan. Mereka yang menyadari suara tersebut langsung menoleh ke arah seorang wanita cantik berambut putih panjang yang terlihat melambangkan sosok wanita bangsawan dewasa.

"Aku sudah tahu kau akan gagal, Serafall…"

Semua orang yang duduk disana terkejut terutama Naruto yang tidak menyangka akan melihat wajah itu lagi setelah sekian lama. Wanita itu berjalan melewati kursi Serafall, Gazelle, Rossweisse dan akhirnya Naruto. Dia melihat kursi kosong di sebelah Naruto, lantas dia menarik kursi tersebut dan duduk disana. Naruto terdiam tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Jadi bisakah anda menjelaskan kenapa, Marquess Grayfia Lucifuge-dono ada disini, Serafall-dono?" tanya Villar dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak senang.

"Tidak perlu memasang ekspresi semacam itu, Villar-dono… aku datang hanya untuk membantu Serafall,"

Villar mengerti akan ucapan Grayfia mengenai 'membantu Serafall'. Dia datang kesini bertujuan mengajak dengan cara yang lebih memikat dan mempersulit keadaan bagi Villar. Margaret yang duduk di sebelah Villar terlihat mengerutkan dahinya ketika menatap tingkah laku Grayfia sekarang.

"Jadi, pemuda ini yang bernama Toruna… pemuda yang disebut sebut sebagai calon bangsawan muda yang melampaui prestasi Pahlawan Pembebasan dan Pemberontakan dari wilayah [Sistina], Earl Theo Cornaro…"

Grayfia memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang terdiam dengan ekspresi dingin dan tatapan mata yang tajam.

"Masih sangat muda… usia 15 tahun… dengan penampilan menawan dihiasi dengan rambut yang memiliki warna seperti milik keluarga Lucifuge.."

Sejatinya warna asli rambut Naruto adalah pirang kuning, akan tetapi sejak merubah jati dirinya menjadi Toruna, dia harus menemukan penyamaran sederhana yang sekiranya mampu membuat keluarganya tidak menyadari identitas aslinya. Caranya adalah dengan merubah warna rambutnya menjadi putih.

"Kau akan cocok menjadi bagian dari Lucifuge, Toruna-kun…"

Ucap Grayfia seperti seorang bangsawan besar sambil memperhatikan pemuda yang sebenarnya adalah anak kandungnya sendiri.

'Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan mengenali wajah anakmu sendiri…' batin Naruto memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Grayfia.

Grayfia sendiri cukup terkejut mendapatkan tatapan semacam itu dari Naruto. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah melihat ada pria yang akan menatapnya seperti itu apalagi seorang bangsawan baru seperti Naruto. Ada sedikit perasaan di hati Grayfia ketika melihat wajah pemuda di depannya ini. Dia merasa tidak asing entah kenapa.

Bagi Naruto sendiri, dia cukup merasakan sakit ketika orang yang melahirkannya ke dunia ini ternyata tidak mengenalinya sama sekali meski sudah berpisah lama. Yang ada di hatinya sekarang hanya perasaan benci dan bingung yang bercampur jadi satu. Bimbang memutuskan, apakah dia harus senang atau sedih.

"Tatapan yang menakutkan…"

'Aku bersumpah akan memberimu hal lain yang lebih menakutkan di masa depan… tapi tidak sekarang…' batin Naruto mengatur kembali emosinya.

"Saya merasa terhormat, Grayfia-sama datang kemari untuk diriku…"

Setelah Naruto kembali mendapatkan ketenangan dalam dirinya, dia memberikan salam yang pantas kepada Grayfia sebagai mana mestinya. Rossweisse yang duduk di sebelah kanan Naruto sejujurnya juga terganggu dengan tingkah Grayfia yang terlihat benar benar tertarik pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja, aku sebagai perwakilan dari fraksi pangeran pertama sudah tugasku untuk membawa pemuda potensial sepertimu ke pihak kami…"

"Lalu apakah aku memiliki opsi untuk menolak?"

Naruto menjawabnya terangan terangan kali ini.

"Kita lihat… atas dasar apa kau berpikir menolak tawaran kami itu hal yang tepat? Fraksi pangeran pertama memiliki dukungan dari sejumlah besar bangsawan besar di Kerajaan… Villar-dono pasti sudah memberitahumu kan?"

"Begitu pula dengan fraksi putri pertama yang memilik bangsawan dengan reputasi yang sama besarnya,"

Grayfia cukup kesal dengan pemuda di hadapannya lama kelamaan dalam beberapa hal semacam ini. Tapi dia menginginkan pemuda ini lebih dari siapapun. Hal pertama yang dia dapatkan jika pemuda ini bergabung dengan fraksi pangeran pertama, terlebih lagi tunduk dalam arahannya dan menjadi miliknya, dia akan memiliki pengaruh serta peluang besar untuk membalas mantan suaminya.

Itu pun terlepas dari ketidaktahuannya mengenai fakta bahwa pemuda yang kini tengah dirayu nya adalah anaknya sendiri.

"Hmm… kurasa sulit membujukmu masuk ke dalam fraksi kami mengingat kau memiliki mentor yang luar biasa…"

Ucap Grayfia yang secara tidak langsung juga memuji Villar.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Grayfia-dono… tapi kurasa Toruna-kun sudah menegaskan bahwa dia tidak akan memberikan jawaban sebelum upacara pengangkatannya selesai…"

"Apakah benar seperti itu, Toruna-kun?"

"Itu benar…"

Grayfia hampir kehilangan akalnya untuk menarik Naruto ke sisinya. Lalu dia teringat dengan hal yang diinginkan oleh semua pria di dunia atau setidaknya salah satu hasrat terbesar mereka. Jawabannya adalah wanita…

Selama 7 tahun terakhir, Grayfia sudah mengangkat empat anak perempuan untuk menjadi anak angkatnya. Ketiganya adalah murid dari Akademi Ksatria Bangsawan Kerajaan, nama kedua gadis itu adalah Sakura, Shizuka, Xenovia dan Irina. Keempatnya adalah gadis cantik dengan kemampuan luar biasa di bidang mereka. Mereka juga cukup mampu untuk melindungi diri sendiri dan bisa menjadi sosok pendukung dalam peran mereka sebagai istri.

Ya, niat Grayfia sekarang adalah menawarkan satu putri angkatnya kepada Toruna. Meski dia terlihat seperti lelaki yang penuh ambisi dan tidak peduli dengan hal semacam itu, mungkin masih ada kesempatan.

"Bagaimana dengan menikahi salah satu putriku?"

Villar cukup bingung mendengarnya. Dia rasa hal semacam itu tidak akan mempengaruhi pikiran Naruto. Di lain sisi, Naruto justru terkejut dengan pernyataan Grayfia.

"P-Putrimu?"

Tentu saja Naruto terkejut, dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau Grayfia yang notabene nya adalah ibunya, memiliki seorang anak lain selain dirinya.

"Ya… mereka adalah anak angkatku yang kubesarkan sejak 7 tahun terakhir,"

Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Dia mengangkat seorang anak, sedangkan dia melupakan kalau anak kandungnya tengah menderita selama masa masa itu.

"Tidak buruk, kan? Keempat anak perempuanku memiliki paras yang cantik… dan memiliki kemampuan yang mumpuni untuk mendukungmu, setidaknya kurasa mereka seusia denganmu,"

Ucap Grayfia sambil melirik ke arah Rossweisse yang memasang wajah kesal. Naruto hanya terdiam menunduk dengan ekspresi dingin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan. Wanita ini benar benar sudah melupakannya atau sejak awal… dia tidak pernah peduli?

"Ketahuilah… Villar-dono bukan satu satunya bang-"

"Tutup mulutmu!" ucap Naruto pelan namun terdengar tajam dan begitu dingin sama halnya dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya kepada Grayfia.

Tatapan itu menghasilkan sebuah perasaan buruk di hati Grayfia entah kenapa. Banyak dosa yang telah dilakukan oleh Grayfia selama hidupnya entah dia menyadari nya atau tidak, namun yang pasti dia tidak merasakan hal yang diperbuatnya itu salah. Dia juga melihat banyak sekali contoh kejahatan yang dilakukan para penjahat dunia yang diibaratkan 'Perbuatan Iblis'. Namun baru kali ini dia merasa… dia sedang ditatap oleh entitas yang jauh lebih mengerikan daripada iblis.

"K-Kau…"

Mulutnya sulit bergerak, perasaan yang sepintas dia rasakan itu nyata namun terasa seperti ilusi.

"Toruna-kun…"

"Jaga mulutmu, bocah!" ucap Serafall.

Naruto menarik kembali amarahnya dan sepenuhnya mengendalikan lagi emosinya. Gazelle dan Rossweisse sendiri juga merasakan hal yang buruk ketika Toruna meminta Grayfia untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku, Grayfia-sama… Serafall-sama… tapi menawarkan anak gadismu seperti itu, bagiku adalah perbuatan yang kurang pantas untuk dilakukan,"

Grayfia belum sadar sepenuhnya setelah dia menerima tekanan semacam itu. Yang menyadarkannya adalah ucapan permintaan maaf dari Naruto. Dia terlihat bingung entah kenapa, seolah dia melupakan apa yang terjadi barusan dan tidak mau mengingatnya. Sebuah perasaan yang selama beberapa tahun terakhir menghantui jauh di dalam hatinya. Rasa takut.

"Ah, lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan barusan…"

Naruto mengangguk tanda memahami. Satu satunya yang curiga disana sekarang hanyalah Villar Constance. Sejujurnya dia melihat apa yang terjadi barusan, dia juga mengenali ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh Grayfia. Memang tidak salah lagi kalau itu adalah perasaan ketakutan.

"Hmm…"

Villar sadar bahwa aura mengintimidasi barusan keluar dari Naruto.

"Menarik…"

"Grayfia-sama… ini mengingatkanku dengan satu hal… diberitakan bahwa kau pernah menikah dengan Earl Namikaze Minato dan akhirnya bercerai karena dikatakan Earl Namikaze gagal melindungi keluargamu dari serangan Kerajaan tetangga."

Naruto kali ini sedikit terbawa emosi dan ingin menekan wanita ini lebih jauh. Dia juga ingin tahu jawaban semacam apa yang akan diberikan oleh wanita ini.

"Hentikan sikapmu yang kurang ajar!" kata Serafall tegas.

Namun Grayfia menghentikan Serafall untuk tidak bertindak dan mengganggu.

"Untuk apa kau membahas hal itu?"

"Anda mengatakan keempat anak perempuan anda adalah anak angkat. Apakah itu artinya anda tidak pernah memiliki seorang anak dari hasil pernikahan anda dengan Earl Namikaze?"

Grayfia terdiam selama beberapa saat sambil menatap Naruto. Sampai saat ini pun, Grayfia juga tidak mengetahui kalau pemuda yang bertanya kepadanya saat ini adalah anak kandungnya yang dia buang dan dia telantarkan. Tentu saja untuk menjaga reputasinya dan membuang hal yang dianggap kotor baginya, dia akan memberikan jawaban…

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah memiliki atau melahirkan seorang anak dari pernikahanku dengan Earl Namikaze… ada pertanyaan lain?" jawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Ah, cukup disayangkan… maaf jika sudah bertanya"

"Tidak apa apa… jika itu bisa membantumu dan membuatmu semakin tertarik untuk bergabung ke fraksi pangeran… maka akan kujawab dengan jujur,"

'Jujur ya…'

Senyuman itu tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

"Tapi jika dilihat lihat mungkin kalau anda memiliki seorang anak… dia akan mirip dengan Toruna sekarang, bukan… apalagi dengan rambut putih itu…"

"Fufufu… aku pasti akan bahagia jika memiliki anak seperti Toruna-kun. Tidak hanya mencetak prestasi besar di usia muda tapi juga dirumorkan akan menjadi bangsawan besar di masa depan…"

'Aku disini… anak yang kau inginkan… yang bisa membuatmu bahagia… namun kau buang begitu saja…' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya tersakiti.

Rasanya dia ingin berteriak hingga ke surga, mengutuk segala hal yang terjadi kepadanya dan menghancurkan rantai takdir itu sendiri. Ibu nya sendiri, wanita yang melahirkannya bahkan tidak menginginkannya dan menganggap dirinya seolah kotoran, dosa, sampah yang harus dia buang. Bahkan hingga pertemuan mereka setelah sekian lama, sedikit pun… wanita di hadapannya tidak mengingat wajahnya. Dia benar benar merasa dihancurkan dari dalam namun tidak bisa mengekspresikannya karena posisinya disini.

"Satu hal lagi… Grayfia-sama…"

Villar dan Serafall memperhatikan…

"Aku tidak bisa bergabung karena aku memutuskan untuk berada di bawah naungan Villar-sama, tapi aku bisa memberikan sedikit bantuan kepada pangeran dengan beberapa syarat…"

Villar mengernyitkan alisnya sedikit terkejut sama seperti Margaret, Rossweisse dan Gazelle. Serafall justru tidak mengerti kenapa tiba tiba Naruto mengubah keputusannya. Barusan saja, Naruto memikirkan ide gila lain yang bisa membantunya mendaki posisi yang diinginkannya dengan lebih cepat.

Dia baru saja dihancurkan dan dia tidak peduli sekarang, meski dia harus memanfaatkan dan mengorbankan wanita di depannya. Daripada tertahan oleh emosinya, Naruto merasa putus asa dan akhirnya membuang perasaannya sebagai seorang putra demi tujuannya. Grayfia sendiri tersenyum ketika mendengar Naruto akhirnya tertarik.

"Bantuan?"

"Ya… bergabungnya diriku dengan fraksi pangeran pertama bukan satu satunya cara untuk menaikkan pandangan bagus dan dukungan masyarakat pada pangeran pertama. Aku memiliki sebuah cara…"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, bocah!" sejak tadi Serafall semakin tidak suka dengan sikap Toruna yang mulai kurang ajar.

"Tidak, mari kita coba dengarkan pemuda ini, Serafall… mungkin bukan hanya prestasi nya di [Mandra] saja yang membuatnya berharga," ucap Grayfia sambil melirik ke arah Villar.

Naruto tentu tidak akan memberikan hal hal semacam penemuan yang dia buat mengenai revolusi dari penerapan sihir pada benda mati. Dia akan menawarkan ide lain yang ada di otaknya demi menunjang kebutuhan Grayfia dan bangsawan fraksi pangeran pertama.

'Akan kubuat kalian saling menghancurkan…'

TBC

.

.

.

Author Note :

Yo, Shiba desu… atau lebih tepatnya sekarang Hanakusa? Bang, kenapa ada FI nya? Karena ya, ku member dari grup Fanfiction Indonesia yang dibuat oleh author Eins. Itu author nya Golden Magic. Silahkan bagi yang mau join, bisa hubungi sang author tersebut, syaratnya sih setahuku harus punya akun fanfiction. Lebih cepat, lebih baik karena menurutku grup itu adalah grup terbaik dari semua grup yang berisi penghuni fanfiction untuk sekarang.

Itu sedikit promosi, selanjutnya ku mau bahas fic ini saja. Dimulai dari, hmm… ah ya maaf, ku baru update… sumpah sibuk! Tadinya ku mau update Symbol of Revenge tapi mendadak gaada mood sama fic itu, akhirnya ku update yang ini. Hmm, maaf kalau alurnya yang ini terlalu lambat dan maaf kalau kalian protes sama plotnya. Ya kalau tidak suka bisa silahkan kalian diam saja, tidak usah menghina, mendingan kalau kritik membangun tapi kalau cuma mau ngata ngatain ya skip lah gak bakal gua baca reviewnya.

Hmm, sampai mana tadi… ah ya chapter depan hmm, mungkin sampe di Ibukota dan masuk upacara pengangkatan gelar kebangsawanan. Yang jelas Arc Prolog + 1. Pengangkatan Gelar Bangsawan ini yang dimulai dari chap 1-2 untuk prolog lalu 3-9 untuk Arc 1 ini bakal kuakhiri di chapter 11-12 mungkin?

Ya dan terserah gimana pandangan kalian sama Grayfia yang muncul + bagaimana Naruto menyikapinya. Ku gak akan reveal identitas Naruto secepatnya sih, palingan masih lama… yaudah itu aja sih… selanjutnya gua mungkin update Lord of Apocalypse hmm? Atau ini lagi? Atau Fate aja ya? Ya sudahlah…

Ohh dan maaf kalau ada typo, ga sempet ngecek ulang.. sibuk gan

See u in next chap


	10. Chapter 10

**Monarch of Despair**

Rate: M

**Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi], Grancrest Senki [Ryo Mizuno], Musaigaen no Phantom World [Soichiro Hatano], Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken [Fuse], Overlord [Kugane Maruyama]**

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun

Genre: Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Action, Adventure, Family, Romance

**Warning**: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

**Summary**: Lahir karena pernikahan politik tanpa dilandasi cinta yang berujung sebuah perpisahan dan penghapusan keberadaannya… anak dari keluarga Earl Namikaze dan keluarga Marquess Lucifuge ini tak hanya dihapus keberadaannya tapi juga dibuang dan ditelantarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Namanya adalah Naruto, seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun yang nantinya akan tumbuh sebagai budak sekaligus orang yang terpilih untuk mewarisi gelar Monarch of Despair.

**Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10 : Perjanjian Constance-Lucifuge-Sitri**

"Kenapa kalian berpikir menciptakan tokoh yang bisa dipercaya masyarakat adalah jalan satu satunya untuk menambah dukungan demi mendapatkan takhta?"

Sedikit pertanyaan dari Naruto yang dia berikan kepada Grayfia membuat dirinya dan Serafall terdiam. Tentu saja mereka tahu bahwa hal itu bukan jalan satu satunya, tapi dengan menggaet bangsawan baru yang memiliki popularitas di kalangan masyarakat tentu bukan hal yang salah juga. Mereka hanya kehabisan ide ditambah dengan waktu yang terus mengejar.

Hanya tinggal beberapa tahun sebelum akhirnya Yang Mulia Strada melepaskan jabatannya dan mungkin hanya perlu waktu satu tahun lagi untuk menentukan siapa yang dia pilih untuk menjadi penguasa Kerajaan.

"Seharusnya kau paham kondisi tiap fraksi sebelum menanyakan hal itu… jangan anggap kami tidak tahu cara menarik hati masyarakat. Kami sudah berbuat banyak hal untuk memenangkan hati masyarakat tapi sama halnya dengan yang kami lakukan, fraksi lawan pasti juga melakukan hal yang sama," ucap Grayfia..

Jumlah masyarakat dari masing masing wilayah bangsawan dua fraksi jumlahnya juga hampir sama meski harus diakui fraksi pangeran pertama sedikit lebih banyak memiliki masyarakat di bawah kekuasaannya. Tapi intinya bukan itu sekarang, kedua fraksi butuh gelombang baru yang bisa membalikkan keadaan atau memperkuat posisi mereka. Yaitu dengan memunculkan tokoh fenomenal yang baru di Kerajaan.

"Kalau begitu biarkan saya menjual ide saya demi persyaratan yang bisa kalian penuhi untuk kepentingan saya…"

Caranya memberikan persyaratan dengan jarinya, menunjukkan jumlah persyaratan yang dia inginkan, tingkah laku Naruto itu entah kenapa mengingatkan Serafall dengan seseorang yang dia kenal. Saat itulah dia menengok ke arah Grayfia.

Villar sendiri hanya tersenyum puas melihat Naruto yang bisa bermain main dengan kedua bangsawan sekelas Marquees di hadapannya. Jujur di dalam hatinya, Grayfia sangat menginginkan Naruto untuk dia dekap di sisinya sebagai senjata tapi dia juga merasakan sebuah perasaan muak. Pemuda di hadapannya ini berbahaya dan dia bisa merasakannya, tidak baik jika dibiarkan tumbuh terlalu lama.

Dia bisa menjadi ancaman meski bisa dimanfaatkan juga.

"Ide ini hanya akan berhasil jika aku terlibat di dalamnya, tidak perlu memaparkan siapa pencetusnya… kalian hanya perlu menjalankannya…

"Bisa kau jelaskan lagi lebih rinci tentang rencanamu?" tanya Serafall yang mencoba ikut andil dalam percakapan ini.

"Grayfia-sama, Serafall-sama… saya bisa segera menjelaskannya, tapi alangkah baiknya kita pindah ke tempat yang lebih baik,"

Setelah Naruto mengatakan hal itu, Villar tertawa lepas. Serafall dan Grayfia juga sadar sekarang mereka berada di ruang makan, ruangan yang tidak sepantasnya dijadikan tempat untuk diskusi para bangsawan. Serafall dan Grayfia serasa dipermalukan oleh etika bangsawan Naruto.

"Maafkan aku…" ucap Serafall dengan wajah memerah.

Ekspresi wajahnya mungkin melembut tapi diam diam dia menyembunyikan sorot mata tajam kepada Grayfia. Dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa ibu nya membuangnya namun secara garis besar dia sudah tahu seperti apa karakter dari ibunya ini. Dia merasa muak, ingin muntah begitu membayangkan jika ada orang lain seusia dengannya yang mencapai prestasi serupa.

Akan seperti apa bujuk rayu dari wanita ini? Kepalanya terasa panas dan hatinya kecewa, tapi terlepas dari semua itu, dia memang sudah memiliki kesiapan untuk membuang nama Lucifuge dan Namikaze dari sejarah hidupnya.

Setelah mereka pindah ke tempat yang sesuai, di ruangan Serafall tentu saja kali ini tanpa ditemani Rossweisse, Margaret dan Gazef.

"Aku tidak menyangka justru Toruna-kun yang akan mengingatkan kita untuk pindah dari ruang makan," ucap Villar masih terbawa suasana tadi.

Serafall dan Grayfia hanya bisa diam mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Sekarang, jelaskan pada kami…"

"Baik…"

Sejujurnya Naruto sedikit menyayangkan kalau ide ini dia jual ke Lucifuge dan Sitri, karena dia berpikir untuk menggunakan ide yang sama di masa depan. Tapi persyaratan yang dia ajukan juga dapat membantu dirinya di masa depan.

"Saya paham bahwa kedua fraksi butuh gelombang baru, ombak atau pengguncang untuk memperkuat posisi saat ini. Dan kalian berpikir untuk menemukan sosok potensial sebagai dukungan… tapi pernahkah kalian berpikir daripada membawa masuk sosok berpengaruh, lebih baik kalian menciptakan gelombang melalui sesuatu?"

Grayfia dan Serafall tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan menciptakan sesuatu yang baru ini. Villar sendiri juga masih belum mengerti secara garis besar… apa sebenarnya yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto.

"Popularitas tidak hanya datang dari sosok bangsawan potensial, tapi juga dari barang, makanan, benda yang populer di masyarakat…"

"Jadi begitu…" ucap Villar paham dengan maksud Naruto.

"Apa maksudnya? Benda? Maksudmu fraksi pangeran pertama harus memiliki benda yang bisa menaikkan popularitas?"

Naruto senang karena mentornya Villar masih bisa memahami maksudnya dengan baik, setidaknya tidak seburuk Serafall yang terlihat bingung. Grayfia sendiri kelihatannya juga sudah mengerti. Dia hanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Terlihat serius namun juga terasa kecurigaan disana.

"Villar… kurasa aku benar benar menginginkan anak ini… bagaimana kalau kita bernegosiasi?"

"Ah, sayangnya semua keputusan ada di Toruna-kun… lagipula aku juga tidak akan mau melepaskannya,"

Entah dia harus senang atau tidak ketika dia dipuji oleh ibunya sendiri tapi yang jelas perasaan muak yang dia rasakan masih bertahan disana. Satu satunya Lucifuge yang dia hormati hanya pamannya, Euclid. Tidak ada yang lain.

"Apa maksudnya, Grayfia?"

"Dia menyarankan kita untuk menciptakan benda yang bisa dipasarkan ke masyarakat, yang artinya membuat sebuah perusahaan dagang," ucap Grayfia dengan wajah yang serius.

"Benar…"

Sampai disana, hal itu merupakan sebuah gambaran awal yang masih bisa dipikirkan banyak bangsawan akan tetapi yang jadi inti permasalahannya adalah setelah ini.

"Perusahaan dagang? Apa yang bisa kau dapat sebagai dukungan fraksi dengan mendirikan sebuah perusahaan dagang?" tanya Serafall.

"Coba pikirkan… jika perusahaan dagang itu terkenal di kalangan masyarakat dengan barang barang yang dijualnya lalu suatu ketika mereka memproklamirkan diri untuk mendukung fraksi pangeran… apa yang akan terjadi?" ucap Grayfia menjelaskan.

Serafall akhirnya mengerti secara garis besar yang dimaksudkan oleh Grayfia, memang beberapa perusahaan dagang di Kerajaan Lamia memiliki pengaruh meski tidak cukup kuat karena sejujurnya antara perusahaan dagang satu dengan yang lainnya tidak memiliki perbedaan signifikan di mata masyarakat.

"Aku mengerti… tapi hal itu hanya akan terjadi jika perusahaan dagang yang kita dirikan menghasilkan barang yang populer di masyarakat. Apa artinya kau sedang menjual inovasimu?"

Apakah dia bisa menciptakan barang atau produk yang sekiranya tak hanya bisa diterima oleh masyarakat tapi juga populer dan menjadi pembicaraan di Kerajaan. Naruto memiliki hal baru untuk ditawarkan, sebuah benda, sebuah produk yang diharap mampu terjual di pasar Kerajaan Lamia.

"Aku memiliki cukup banyak hal baru yang kudapat selama pelatihanku, membaca banyak buku, membuat penelitian dan mencoba membuatnya…"

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisi air berwarna biru yang mirip seperti [Potion] yang digunakan untuk mengobati luka. Penggunaan [Potion] biasanya dengan cara diminum atau disiramkan ke tubuh dan memiliki efek untuk mempercepat penutupan luka tergantung kualitas [Potion] tersebut.

"Itu terlihat seperti [Potion]?"

"Tepat sekali, tapi jenisnya berbeda dengan yang selama ini kita kenal… [Potion] yang kita kenal untuk menutup luka berwarna hijau… dengan harganya yang bahkan cukup mahal untuk kualitas yang paling rendah,"

Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis. Grayfia dan Serafall juga sadar dengan perbedaan warna antara [Potion] yang mereka ketahui dengan [Potion] yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto.

"Aku harap yang kau maksud berbeda bukan hanya karena warna nya…"

"Jangan membuat saya tertawa, Grayfia-sama… tentu saja tidak! Ini adalah benda yang sejak lama diinginkan para penyihir,"

Lalu setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Villar mengerutkan alisnya kaget. Sepertinya hanya dia disini yang bisa menebak [Potion] jenis apa yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. Jika tebakannya benar, maka Naruto memang jauh lebih berharga dari yang dia pikirkan.

"Satu benda ini akan mengguncangkan Kerajaan, tidak… bahkan dunia… banyak penyihir menginginkannya dan berusaha membuatnya tapi selalu gagal karena mereka selalu memakai dasar formula yang sama. Aku mempelajarinya lewat buku dan akhirnya mengerti letak kesalahan dasarnya,"

Siapa yang menebak obat atau ramuan yang saat ini menjadi salah satu benda yang paling diinginkan oleh penyihir di dunia, diciptakan oleh seorang pemuda yang bahkan belum berumur 20 tahun.

"Ini adalah purwarupa dari yang kusebut [Mana Potion]… ramuan yang bisa mengembalikan [Mana] dari standar manusia biasa hingga 20%. Dengan kata lain, ini adalah kualitas terendah yang bisa kubuat,"

Serafall dan Grayfia terkejut bukan main ketika Naruto mengatakan itu. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya bahwa seorang pemuda berusia 15 tahun baru saja mengalahkan seluruh penyihir di dunia ini dengan menjadi orang pertama yang berhasil menyusun ramuan [Potion] untuk mengembalikan mana.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan kalau itu asli!?" kata Serafall masih sulit untuk percaya.

"Silahkan anda bisa memanggil penyihir anda kemari… dan berikan ramuan ini padanya, pastikan untuk memilih penyihir anda yang baru saja menggunakan sihir,"

Serafall masih tidak mempercayai nya namun untuk mengetes apa yang ditawarkan kepada fraksi pangeran, akhirnya dia memanggil salah seorang penyihirnya yang siap untuk meminum ramuan milik Naruto. Penyihir itu datang setelah Serafall membawanya dan setelah semua siap, Naruto memberikan ramuan itu kepada penyihir Serafall untuk diminum.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Serafall.

"Serafall-sama… I-ini? Apakah ini ramuan yang membawa persediaan [Mana] ke dalam tubuh!?"

Serafall dan Grayfia terkejut, sama halnya dengan Villar. Lagi lagi sebuah penemuan lain yang belum ditemukan di dunia ini. Naruto tak bisa berhenti mengejutkan Villar. Terlihat disana Rossweisse dan Margaret juga sudah datang untuk turut menjadi saksi.

"Bagaimana bisa…?" ucap Rossweisse.

"Kurang tepat jika dikatakan ramuan ini membawa persediaan mana. Oleh karena itu kubilang sejak tadi 'mengembalikan',"

"Aku mengerti… selama ini penyihir di dunia sudah salah dari dasarnya. Mereka tidak seharusnya mengubah [Mana] menjadi ramuan untuk persediaan dan menggunakan persediaan [Mana] berbentuk ramuan itu ketika [Mana] mereka habis. Harusnya mereka menciptakan ramuan yang mampu mempercepat kinerja pemulihan [Mana] manusia," ucap Margaret mengambil kesimpulan dari apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Yang dikatakan Margaret memang benar. Sejak awal penelitian yang dilakukan para penyihir dunia ini sudah salah dari dasarnya. Mereka berpikir ramuan [Mana] ini tidak bisa diciptakan karena menurut mereka sistem pemulihan [Mana] tidak bisa dirangsang lebih cepat untuk memulihkan [Mana]. Oleh karena itu, teori mereka beralih menjadi mengubah [Mana] ke dalam bentuk sebuah cairan ramuan yang mereka sangka bisa menjadi solusi untuk memulihkan mana menggunakan konsep ramuan [Potion].

Tapi hal itu sendiri mengacaukan [Mana] itu sendiri, sehingga berbagai penelitian yang sudah dilakukan gagal dan menelan banyak biaya. Bahkan Kerajaan Lamia sendiri, atau [Grigori] lembaga penelitian sihir mereka sudah mengeluarkan banyak dana untuk hal itu. Bayangkan saat [Grigori] tau lagi kalau Naruto sudah menciptakan hal lain yang mengejutkan.

"Hanya saya yang tahu sampai sekarang, bahkan meskipun kalian sudah tahu dasar kalian salah, saya ragu ada orang di Kerajaan ini yang bisa mengerti proses dan cara pembuatannya,"

Jauh lebih berbakat dan jauh lebih berpotensi dari yang mereka kira. Dari sini Grayfia terlihat semakin menginginkan pemuda ini menjadi miliknya. Dia melirik sekilas ke arah Villar, tentu saja Villar sendiri juga menyadari lirikan mata tersebut.

"Kalau begitu segera sebutkan kesepakatannya!" ucap Serafall.

Grayfia dan Villar juga sudah menunggu hingga sampai ke sesi ini, sesi dimana Naruto akan menyebutkan persyaratannya. Sayangnya, Naruto hanya berniat memamerkan benda ini untuk sekarang.

"Maafkan saya, Serafall-sama… tapi ramuan ini belum akan kujual kepada kalian,"

Mereka terkejut terutama Serafall dan Grayfia. Villar juga tidak memahami apa yang ingin dilakukan Naruto saat ini.

"Apa!? Lalu untuk apa kau memberitahu kami…?"

"[Mana Potion] adalah benda yang relatif mahal dan hanya akan populer di kalangan petualang, penyihir dan bangsawan yang memiliki cukup banyak uang saja. Oleh karena itu, benda ini tidak akan populer dan menaikkan pandangan masyarakat kepada fraksi pangeran pertama. Benda ini adalah senjata…"

Meski kenyataannya begitu, benda yang ditemukan Naruto ini adalah benda yang diinginkan setiap penyihir saat ini. Bahkan jika hal ini disebarluaskan dengan namanya ditambah dengan penemuannya tentang sistem pengganti [Ether Configuration System], dia bisa langsung mendapatkan gelar Baron atau bahkan dianugerahi Viscount.

"Alasan kenapa saya memberitahu kalian tentang benda ini adalah untuk memastikan posisi saya tetap aman… sebagai gantinya saya menawarkan hal lain yang bisa membuat nama perusahaan dagang kalian terkenal dan meraup keuntungan sekaligus mampu menjadi dukungan untuk fraksi pangeran pertama,"

Naruto sudah memikirkannya, ada beberapa persyaratan yang akan diajukan olehnya. Dan yang paling penting adalah dia ingin mereka merahasiakan identitas pembuatnya. Sama halnya dengan sistem penanaman penggunaan sihir pada benda mati yang dia buat sebelumnya dan digunakan untuk bernegosiasi dengan [Grigori], dia tidak ingin terlalu banyak perhatian dari para bangsawan untuk sekarang.

Cukup dari prestasi penaklukkan paus iblis di kota [Mandra] saja dia dikenal. Untuk selebihnya dia masih harus mempertahankan profilnya sebagai penemu sesuatu yang baru. Dia bisa membuat musuh dimana mana jika terungkap sekarang, terlebih dia belum bisa untuk bertahan mandiri karena tidak memiliki cukup pasukan.

"Villar… bagaimana caranya agar kau mau melepaskan anak ini? Aku siap memberikan beberapa wilayah Lucifuge kepadamu…" ucap Grayfia serius.

Dia tahu masih banyak hal lain yang disimpan oleh Naruto, tapi untuk melepaskan beberapa wilayahnya sekaligus? Itu adalah tindakan yang cukup tak terduga. Bahkan Serafall sendiri terkejut meskipun sedikit banyak dia menyadari potensi sejati dari pemuda bernama 'Toruna' ini. Grayfia berpindah tempat duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Grayfia berbisik kepada Naruto.

Sebuah perasaan muak muncul di hati Naruto, ingin rasanya dia menyuruh wanita yang secara biologis sebenarnya adalah ibunya ini untuk menjauh. Betapa ironisnya, anak yang tak diinginkan oleh Grayfia, dia buang… namun pemuda yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah anaknya yang sudah dia buang. Bayangkan jika wanita ini mengetahui identitas asli dari Toruna.

"Maaf, Grayfia-sama… tapi tidak sedikit pun ada keinginan ku untuk melayanimu sebagai pengikutmu," ucap Naruto dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

Grayfia terdiam, merasa dirinya dihina dengan tatapan Naruto barusan. Villar, Rossweisse dan Margaret yang melihatnya, hanya bisa tersenyum menahan tawa mereka. Setelah itu, Naruto bangkit dari tempatnya duduk kemudian berjalan ke arah rak buku di ruangan Serafall.

'Bocah kurang ajar… jika bukan karena isi otakmu dan penemuan mu itu, aku pasti akan menghabisimu,' ucap Grayfia dalam hati mengutuk penolakan Naruto kepada dirinya.

Tapi Grayfia sadar, dia masih harus memanfaatkan pemuda ini demi mencapai tujuannya. Sejauh ini dari orang orang yang pernah dia temui, pemuda ini adalah sosok terbaik dari representasi penguasa. Dia memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan orang lain, membuat hal baru yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya, paham akan segala situasi dan bisa memanfaatkannya saat bertindak. Belum lagi kemampuan bertarungnya yang masih bisa bertumbuh jadi lebih kuat.

"Aku akan menawarkan dua produk yang bisa dipasarkan…,"

Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan sebuah catatan yang dia bawa. Seisi ruangan merapat untuk melihat isi catatan tersebut. Yang pertama adalah sebuah produk cair yang dijelaskan bisa merawat rambut manusia jika digunakan saat sedang mandi. Produk pertama ini jelas akan populer di kalangan wanita. Bahkan Rossweisse, Margaret, Serafall dan Grayfia sendiri langsung menaruh minat mereka pada produk pertama ini.

"Cairan yang digunakan untuk merawat rambut?" tanya Serafall.

"Ya… orang orang umumnya menggunakan berbagai macam tanaman herbal untuk merawat rambut mereka di dunia ini. Produk ini hanya bentuk pengolahannya saja dari tanaman/tumbuhan yang biasanya digunakan oleh orang orang. Produk ini akan dikemas dengan bentuk yang lebih menarik dan sederhana… kita juga bisa menambah daya tarik dengan memberikan aroma harum,"

Orang orang di dunia ini merawat kebersihan mereka, spesifiknya bagian rambut dengan menggunakan tanaman tanaman herbal yang sudah diteliti oleh para penyihir dan alkemis Kerajaan. Namun setelah penemuan itu ditemukan, penelitian berhenti disana. Tidak ada inovasi lebih lanjut untuk kebutuhan tersebut. Naruto menyadari wanita ingin tampil terbaik dan sadar bahwa produk ini sendiri masih bisa dikembangkan dengan mencampurkan beberapa komponen yang tak hanya bisa merawat rambut manusia tapi juga membuatnya lebih berkilau dan memberi aroma harum.

"Memangnya bisa dikembangkan seperti itu!?" tanya Rossweisse.

"Tentu saja…" jawab Naruto.

Kemudian bergerak ke produk kedua, disana ditulis mengenai penggunaan [Ether Stone] sebagai alat pencahayaan menggantikan api yang biasanya menjadi sinar penerangan saat malam. Memang di dunia ini belum ditemukan benda yang mampu menggantikan peran obor atau produk pencahayaan dengan sumber utama, api. Penggunaan api sebagai sumber pencahayaan malam sendiri juga memiliki banyak resiko. Oleh karena itu, Naruto memikirkan hal ini.

"Produk kedua ini… saat ini [Ether Stone] hanya digunakan untuk bahan dasar senjata sihir dan hal lain yang lebih penting. Jika kita menggunakan [Ether Stone] hanya untuk pencahayaan, sama saja dengan membuang sumber daya. Terlebih harganya pasti akan mahal," ucap Grayfia.

"Satu [Ether Stone] seukuran genggaman tangan akan dibagi menjadi 20 bagian. Dan setiap bagiannya itu akan bisa menghasilkan satu produk yang kusebut dengan lampu penerangan ini. Harga [Ether Stone] seukuran genggaman biasanya kurang lebih sekitar 1 koin emas, tergantung beratnya juga. 1 koin emas digunakan untuk 20 produk… yang berarti biaya produksi satu barang adalah 5 koin perak (1 koin emas = 100 koin perak). Kita akan menjualnya seharga 6 perak. Manfaat dari produk ini adalah… bertahan lebih lama dari api, jika habis… kita hanya perlu mengisi ulang dengan sihir dan memiliki pencahayaan yang lebih bagus,"

Serafall dan Grayfia langsung menghitung kembali jika mereka siap memasarkan produk ini dan ternyata tidak seburuk yang mereka pikirkan.

"Hmm, manfaat yang luar biasa… mungkin harga 6 perak itu memang cukup mahal bagi masyarakat biasa namun masih bisa dijangkau. Lagipula, lama kelamaan kita memang harus meninggalkan penggunaan api sebagai penerangan di malam hari," ucap Villar yang paham dengan maksud Naruto.

Yang dikatakan Villar memang tidak salah mengingat manusia harus semakin maju juga. Sejauh ini tidak ada pertanyaan lebih lanjut tentang produk yang ditawarkan Naruto.

"Saya sebenarnya masih memiliki satu produk yang bisa saya berikan pada kalian, tapi saya akan menahannya hingga upacara pengangkatan saya selesai,"

"Sejujurnya, aku masih terkejut kau memiliki ide inovatif semacam ini… dengan salah satu produk ini saja, sebuah perusahaan dagang baru sekalipun akan langsung tenar dan memiliki nama besar," ucap Serafall memuji.

Mereka terlalu banyak memuji dirinya, sedangkan dirinya hanya menemukannya setelah membaca banyak buku dan mengalami banyak hal selama masa latihannya. Tapi baginya memang benar, kenyataan bahwa perusahaan dagang yang ada di Kerajaan ini tidaklah cukup inovatif untuk menciptakan sesuatu yang baru. Mereka hanya memperjual belikan barang barang yang sudah ada tanpa mencoba hal baru.

"Kalau begitu bukankah ini saatnya kau menyebutkan persyaratannya?" tanya Grayfia.

"Ya tentu… saya memiliki 3 persyaratan penting jika Grayfia-sama dan Serafall-sama menginginkan kedua produk ini,"

"Sebutkan!"

Dan saat inilah yang terpenting, karena jika mereka tidak menerima persyaratan ini, negosiasi tidak akan berhasil. Tentunya Villar menyerahkan semua hal nya kepada Naruto karena dia yakin persyaratan yang Naruto minta akan menguntungkan bagi [Artuk] juga tentunya.

"Persyaratan pertama adalah tidak boleh ada informasi apa pun mengenai siapa penemu barang barang ini. Yang artinya sembunyikan fakta bahwa saya yang menemukannya,"

Yang pertama, Naruto ingin dirinya tidak dikenal.

"Boleh aku tahu dasar alasanmu tidak ingin dikenal itu?" tanya Serafall kebingungan.

Siapa saja mungkin kebingungan bagi mereka yang tidak memahami pola pikir Naruto, terutama bangsawan yang ingin menaikkan popularitas mereka di mata semua orang.

"Alasan pribadi, saya masih ingin menjaga identitas... dan belum ingin terlalu membesarkan nama,"

"Baik, kami mengerti…"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Lalu persyaratan kedua… selain menjalankan perusahaan dagang… kami ingin menerima keuntungan atas dasar hak cipta. 40% keuntungan akan diterima olehku, 20% diterima oleh Villar-sama dan 40% sisanya milik Grayfia-sama dan Serafall-sama,"

"A-Apa!?" ucap Serafall ingin protes namun dihentikan oleh Grayfia.

Seperti yang Villar duga, Naruto akan memberikan keuntungan kepada dirinya juga sebagai tanda loyalitas dirinya. Dengan ini, [Artuk] akan mendapatkan sumber daya berupa uang yang cukup banyak. Mereka sudah diuntungkan dengan kesepakatan yang mereka buat dengan [Grigori] dan ditambah kesepakatan dengan Sitri-Lucifuge.

"Aku mengerti, lanjutkan!" jawab Grayfia.

"Satu persyaratan terakhir akan saya sebutkan setelah pengangkatan saya selesai,"

Sebenarnya jujur Naruto masih belum memikirkan sekiranya apa persyaratan terbaik yang bisa dia manfaatkan dengan maksimal. Setidaknya dia harus membuat persyaratan yang menurutnya setimpal dengan kedua produk yang sudah dia tawarkan. Yang jelas isi kesepakatan atau persyaratan terakhir ini tidak boleh hanya sekedar uang. Dia harus menciptakan semacam aturan yang bisa mengekang Lucifuge dan Sitri, serta membawa keuntungan baginya di masa depan.

"Huft, baiklah… kurasa kau juga pasti akan membuat persyaratan yang masuk akal," ucap Serafall.

"Saa~… saya tidak tahu,"

Ada beberapa hal yang perlu diperhatikan saat ini, pertama adalah fakta bahwa Naruto memiliki banyak hal yang bisa dia gunakan untuk menunjang popularitasnya. Kedua, sekali lagi Grayfia kini sadar seberapa besar potensi Naruto dan tentu saja dia menginginkan pemuda ini tanpa dia ketahui, fakta bahwa Naruto adalah anak kandungnya. Darahnya mengalir di tubuh Naruto, dan bagaimana untuk Naruto sendiri? Sejujurnya dia masih bingung harus menanggapi ibunya seperti apa, tapi yang jelas dia muak.

Pada akhirnya dia sadar, ibunya adalah sosok yang akan memanfaatkan siapapun demi tujuannya. Tak berbeda jauh dengannya, jika ibunya memutuskan untuk seperti itu… maka tidak boleh ada yang menentang jika dia melakukan hal yang sama buruknya kepada siapapun bahkan untuk kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

Ketiga, Villar semakin sadar betapa berbahaya nya Naruto jika dia jatuh ke salah satu fraksi. Dia tidak hanya harus mengawasi nya sekarang namun juga memberikan pemahaman agar Naruto tidak keliru saat mengambil tindakan atas ide idenya.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, satu hari adalah waktu yang cukup untuk rombongan Villar singgah di kediaman Sitri. Lagipula Sitri dan Lucifuge juga tidak berniat menahan mereka terlalu lama. Hanya saja, mereka memiliki tindakan yang harus mereka ambil lagi. Serafall dan Grayfia diam diam mengirimkan beberapa utusan mereka untuk mengawasi dan menjaga rombongan Villar di perjalanan.

Selain untuk menjaga mereka dari fraksi putri pertama yang kemungkinan berniat melakukan negosiasi juga, mereka juga tidak ingin sumber daya baru mereka terluka.

"Cepat, Haruhiko… jadwal Villar-sama sangat padat, kita tidak bisa membuang buang waktu," ucap Rossweisse memarahi Haruhiko yang sedang kesulitan membawa barang barangnya.

Di sebelahnya, ada Naruto yang sedang melihat ke arah jendela ruangan Serafall, menunjukkan seorang wanita bersurai putih sedang memandanginya. Dia sendiri hanya memberikan tatapan datar tak berarti meski dalam otaknya, dia memikirkan beberapa hal tentang wanita itu.

'Selanjutnya, kita akan bertemu sebagai rekan sementara… Ibu. Dan di lain hari, mungkin kita akan bertemu di medan perang sebagai musuh,' batin Naruto.

Tak ada lagi penyesalan di hatinya, yang ada hanya rasa putus asa yang masih membekas namun memberinya kekuatan untuk tetap bertahan menjalani takdir yang takkan bisa dia lawan. Rasa putus asa nya bukan karena dirinya lemah tapi karena dia pasrah menjalani takdirnya.

"Toruna-sama… kau baik baik saja?" tanya Rossweisse.

"Ya… aku baik baik saja,"

Dari dekat kereta kudanya, disana Villar juga memperhatikan Naruto dan Grayfia yang saling menatap satu sama lain. Entah kenapa Naruto terasa begitu fokus pada seorang Grayfia Lucifuge meski dia menolaknya. Apa ada ikatan antara mereka berdua? Hal itulah yang membuat Villar penasaran.

"Margaret… aku ingin kau menelusuri identitas Toruna lebih dalam, gali info sedalam dalamnya,"

"Baik, Villar-sama…"

.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat tidak jauh dari kota pusat [Trisia], beberapa orang tengah berkumpul di sebuah hutan kecil di dekat jalan utama. Salah seorang dari mereka menggunakan sebuah sihir unik di matanya. Nama sihir itu sendiri adalah [Byakugan], sebuah sihir khusus milik keluarga Earl Hyuuga, sedangkan orang yang terlihat memimpin kelompok itu adalah sosok yang cukup terkenal. Dia adalah Shisui Uchiha yang berasal dari keluarga Duke Uchiha.

"Sejak kemarin kita tidak bisa mendapatkan info apapun… tak kusangka Marquess Grayfia Lucifuge akan datang dan membantu Marquess Sitri menyiapkan dinding sihir penghalang," ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Apakah mereka tahu bahwa seorang utusan bersama anggota Hyuuga akan datang kesini?"

Shisui sendiri sudah menyadari adanya kemungkinan itu ketika anak buahnya bertanya kepada dirinya. Walaupun itu benar, setidaknya posisi mereka tidak akan diketahui oleh barisan ksatria Sitri dan Lucifuge.

"Sejauh ini apa yang kau lihat?"

"Rombongan Earl Villar Constance meninggalkan kediaman Sitri… apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Keuntungan terbesar mereka adalah mereka memiliki [Byakugan] yang bisa melihat hingga jarak 5 km jauhnya. Hal itu menjadi pengaruh terbesar dalam kesuksesan misi yang diemban oleh Shisui dan kelompoknya.

"Ada berapa pengawas yang dikirim Lucifuge dan Sitri untuk menjaga rombongan Villar Constance?"

"Sejauh ini ada 12 orang… dan kulihat mereka adalah orang orang yang terspesialisasi,"

"Akan berbahaya jika kita salah mengambil tindakan…" ucap Shisui.

Tapi jika melihat dari jumlah orang yang dikirim serta kemampuan individu mereka, Shisui bisa menarik kesimpulan yang sudah jelas. Mungkin saja ini juga salah satu kemungkinan terburuk yang mereka dapatkan dari misi ini.

"Apa Villar Constance dan calon bangsawan muda itu sudah membuat kesepakatan?"

TBC

.

.

.

Author Note :

Tes tes, Shiba desu. Yeah, belum ada seminggu, ku sudah update lagi. Bagaimana? Senang kalian? Tapi maaf kalau kupotong lagi di adegan semacam itu.

Pertama, chapter depan rombongan Villar dan Naruto akan sampai Ibukota.

Kedua, terima kasih untuk salah satu reader… yak yang benar Gazef Stronoff, maafkan hamba karena ku gak periksa wiki nya. Dan di anime nya kebetulan di subtitle ku tertulis Gazelle… gak cuma Gazef yang salah tapi juga Marrine Kreische… kutulis Marinne… sekali lagi karena subtitle… maaf author kalian ini suka males buka wiki, dan kalo pas males ya alhasil buka anime nya yang kusimpen di laptop… subtitle nya sih ga salah, namanya yang suka keliru kadang tulisannya.

Ketiga, kalian seneng kan? Naruto model begini… syukur dah reader gua di fic ini lebih suka yang banyak interaksi politik dan bisnis. Tapi jujur gua kesulitan sumpah pak, lebih susah daripada bikin plot action. Gua harus mikirin hal hal yang sekiranya bisa jadi plot twist nya, ide Naruto, kesepakatan" nya dan lain lain. Bener bener nguras otak gua, ini fic. Semoga hasilnya setimpal… dan kalian senang

Keempat, maaf kalo ada typo ye.. wkwkwk ga sempet edit ulang, klo ada typo yang parah banget, langsung review ae ntar gua publish ulang

Kelima yang paling penting… ini konversi uang di dunia ini sama dunia kita. 1 koin emas sama dengan 100 koin perak, 1 koin perak sama dengan 100 koin tembaga, 1 koin emas sama dengan 10000 koin tembaga. 10 koin tembaga cukup buat makan sekali, 2 koin perak cukup buat tidur di penginapan buat satu malam.

Gampang saja versi dunia kita, 1 koin tembaga sama dengan 1000 rupiah, 10 koin tembaga berarti 10.000 rupiah. 1 koin perak berarti 100.000 (seratus ribu). 1 koin emas sama dengan 10.000.000 (sepuluh juta).

Dan maaf kalo Cuma 4000 word, capek oi… dan pas aja bisa di cut disitu biar kalian kepo juga. Chap depan bakal lebih panjang deh, tapi gatau update kapan tergantung gua sibuk apa kaga. Tapi jangka waktu sebulan ini bisa lah. Itu ae sih..

See u in next chap


	11. Chapter 11

**Monarch of Despair**

Rate: M

**Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi], Grancrest Senki [Ryo Mizuno], Musaigaen no Phantom World [Soichiro Hatano], Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken [Fuse], Overlord [Kugane Maruyama]**

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun

Genre: Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Action, Adventure, Family, Romance

**Warning**: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

**Summary**: Lahir karena pernikahan politik tanpa dilandasi cinta yang berujung sebuah perpisahan dan penghapusan keberadaannya… anak dari keluarga Earl Namikaze dan keluarga Marquess Lucifuge ini tak hanya dihapus keberadaannya tapi juga dibuang dan ditelantarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Namanya adalah Naruto, seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun yang nantinya akan tumbuh sebagai budak sekaligus orang yang terpilih untuk mewarisi gelar Monarch of Despair.

**Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11 : Ibukota Kerajaan Lamia, Lumina**

19 November X615, Kalender Kerajaan Lamia

Perjalanan Villar beserta rombongan nya menuju Ibukota masih belum selesai. Sudah sehari sejak mereka meninggalkan wilayah [Trisia] yang dikuasai oleh Marquess Sitri.

Kunjungan mereka disana tidak bisa dianggap baik, namun juga tidak bisa dianggap buruk, tergantung darimana manusia melihatnya. Masing masing dari mereka pasti memiliki opini, terlebih jika mengingat hasil kunjungan Villar dan Naruto berujung sebuah kesepakatan mereka dengan Serafall dan Grayfia.

Silau terang matahari membangunkan Haruhiko dari tidurnya. Dia menguap sambil meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu setelah dia mendapatkan seluruh kesadarannya, dia memeriksa sekitarnya. Yang duduk di hadapannya adalah Naruto dan Rossweisse yang masih tertidur dengan posisi kepala yang ia sandarkan di bahu Naruto.

Melihat hal itu, Haruhiko hanya memasang tampang bodoh. Kemudian Naruto memberi isyarat dengan jari telunjuk yang ia tempel di bibirnya, menandakan dia meminta Haruhiko untuk diam dan tak membangunkan Rossweisse.

Haruhiko mengangguk paham dengan wajah malasnya. Naruto sendiri tidak keberatan dengan ini, karena dia sadar betul betapa melelahkannya perjalanan ini. Apalagi wanita di sebelahnya ini harus menerima beban yang begitu banyak setelah menjadi pelayannya.

Naruto berani bertaruh, Rossweisse sebenarnya lelah dengan semua hal mengejutkan yang Naruto tunjukkan kepadanya. Mulai dari menaklukkan paus iblis, membuat kesepakatan dengan [Grigori], menjadi bawahan Villar, mendapat panggilan dari Raja lalu membuat perjanjian dengan Sitri dan Lucifuge.

Dia sendiri tidak menyangka akan berjalan semudah ini. Meskipun tetap ada beberapa hal kecil yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya, tapi secara keseluruhan… rencana nya masih lancar lancar saja.

"Ngghhh…"

Suara desahan dari Rossweisse tiba tiba saja menggelitik telinga Naruto dan Haruhiko. Wajah Haruhiko memerah dalam posisi masih mempertahankan ekspresinya yang malas, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut.

Tak lama kemudian, Rossweisse perlahan mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Dia terkejut dengan posisinya yang sudah memeluk tangan Naruto sambil bersandar di bahunya. Dengan panik, dia segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Tuan nya.

"Uwaahhh… maafkan kelancanganku, Toruna-sama!"

"Ah, aku tidak keberatan. Santai saja… aku mengerti kalau kau kelelahan,"

Bohong jika Rossweisse mengatakan dirinya tidak tersipu malu, hal itu diperhatikan benar benar oleh Haruhiko yang sekarang sedang memasang ekspresi mengejek dan menggoda ke arah Rossweisse. Perempuan yang sadar oleh tatapan Haruhiko itu, membalasnya dengan sebuah pukulan tanpa peringatan.

"Apa kita sudah sampai di Ibukota?" tanya Rossweisse.

"Umm… sepertinya,"

Rombongan Villar bergerak terus ke arah sebuah kota besar yang dikelilingi dengan benteng setingi 20-30 meter kurang lebih, yang diharapkan mampu digunakan sebagai bentuk pertahanan dari kota tersebut. Kota itu tak lain adalah Ibukota Kerajaan Lamia, atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan saat ini sebagai Ibukota [Lumina] sesuai dengan nama mereka yang memimpin.

Gerbang masuk ke dalam Ibukota sekarang diisi oleh antrean kereta kuda yang panjang, para pedagang dan orang orang yang ingin mengadu nasib di Ibukota [Lumina]. Seolah tidak mau menunggu, nampaknya Villar memerintahkan utusannya untuk melaporkan kedatangannya pada penjaga gerbang agar dia dan rombongannya bisa segera masuk tanpa harus menunggu antrean.

"Uwaaaa… bangsawan benar benar bisa berbuat egois," komen Haruhiko dengan ekspresi datar saat dia melihat orang orang yang ada di depan rombongan mereka, membukakan jalan.

"Walaupun terkesan arogan, tapi untuk saat ini… hal itu diperlukan, Haruhiko. Ingatlah bahwa kita adalah tamu Raja hari ini,"

Usai membalas komentar Haruhiko, Naruto kembali melihat ke luar melalui jendela dari dalam kereta kuda karena merasakan kehadiran lain yang mengawasi mereka. Sebenarnya firasatanya sudah tidak enak sejak mereka meninggalkan [Trisia]. Dia sudah menduga kalau bangsawan Sitri akan mengutus beberapa orangnya, tetapi dia merasakan kehadiran lain yang tidak berasal dari Sitri.

'Firasat apa ini… perasaan diawasi oleh sepasang mata yang bahkan ku tidak yakin berasal dari mana,' batin Naruto.

Kemudian sekali lagi, dia menganalisa apa yang dirasakan olehnya. Bila ada kemungkinan, dia dan rombongan Villar diawasi oleh pihak yang berbeda dengan faksi pangeran pertama Michael, sudah pasti jawabannya berasal dari faksi putri pertama, Shion. Apa mungkin Duke Uchiha atau Duke Senju mengirimkan pasukan juga? Dengan perasaan seperti ini…

'Mungkin kah… [_Byakugan_]?'

[_Byakugan_], sebuah sihir yang hanya dimiliki oleh keturunan murni dari keluarga Earl Hyuuga. Sihir ini memberikan semacam kemampuan kepada kedua mata milik keturunan Hyuuga untuk melakukan hal hal menakjubkan, seperti contohnya bisa melihat segalanya hingga radius 5 km, melihat aliran sihir tubuh lawannya, serta mampu mendukung berbagai kemampuan tempur jarak dekat. Sihir ini sangat ideal untuk digunakan dalam memata matai musuh.

"Entah kenapa, aku tidak terkejut kalau keluarga itu juga ada di pihak putri pertama…" ucapnya pelan.

"Uhm…? Ada apa, Toruna-sama?" tanya Rossweisse yang samar samar mendengar Naruto bicara.

"Ah, tidak ada…"

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk rombongan mereka melewati orang orang di depannya dan masuk melewati gerbang pertahanan Ibukota [Lumina]. Tanpa ada nya perintah dan peringatan, Naruto keluar dari kereta kuda dan menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bagaimana pemandangan Ibukota Kerajaan Lamia.

Matanya terbuka lebar karena pemandangan kota, bangunan hingga Istana Kerajaan yang letaknya jauh dari daerah pinggiran tempatnya menginjakkan kaki sekarang. Sebuah istana besar dengan arsitektur yang indah, tidak berlebihan juga tidak membosankan untuk dipandangi berjam jam. Rumah rumah di daerah pinggiran yang ada di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan pun terlihat terawat dengan baik, seolah kota ini tidak memiliki daerah kumuh.

Aktivitas perekonomian di sekitar sana juga berjalan dengan baik, dia berjalan bersama dengan rombongan kereta kuda dan melihat ke salah satu cabang jalan utama yang diisi banyak pedagang dengan barang dagangan yang mereka jual serta konsumen yang akan membeli dagangan mereka. Tempat itu adalah pasar, salah satu dari sekian pasar yang ada di Ibukota.

"Mereka berjualan di pinggiran jalan di sepanjang jalan cabang itu ya…"

Bahkan meskipun pasar itu adalah sebuah pasar yang letaknya berada di pinggiran kota, mereka cukup teratur dengan pengawasan sejumlah pasukan Ibukota yang dikerahkan untuk menjaga keamanan sehingga pembeli pun juga merasa aman.

"Roda perekonomian di Ibukota berjalan dengan baik, kurasa hasil pertanian dan perkebunan di Ibukota juga baik, seperti yang diharapkan…"

Dia sendiri penasaran dengan pasar lain seperti apa, tapi Ibukota terlalu luas untuk dia jelajahi dalam waktu yang singkat. Bagaimana dengan bidang bidang lainnya seperti kesehatan dan pendidikan? Sejauh yang ia ketahui, jumlah orang yang bisa menghitung penjumlahan dan pengurangan sederhana atau sebut saja matematika dasar di Kerajaan Lamia adalah 60% dan yang bisa membaca hanya 40%.

"Adakah yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya seseorang mengagetkan Naruto.

"A-Ah, Margaret-san..."

"Aku diminta oleh Villar-sama untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang mungkin muncul di kepalamu saat melihat kondisi Ibukota,"

Seperti yang diharapkan dari Villar, dia bahkan mengerti hanya dengan melihat dari dalam kereta kuda. Ketika Villar melihat Naruto yang jarang sekali menunjukkan antusias tiba tiba keluar dari kereta kudanya, itu artinya dia menaruh minat kepada kondisi Ibukota.

Mungkin dia memiliki banyak pertanyaan juga, oleh karena itu, dia meminta Margaret, penyihir kebanggaannya untuk turun dan berjalan bersama Naruto dengan tujuan agar Naruto bisa bertanya kepada Margaret.

"Ano… aku ingin tau rasio jumlah orang yang bisa melakukan matematika dasar dan membaca di Ibukota,"

"Baiklah… rata rata orang yang bisa melakukan matematika dasar di Kerajaan adalah 6:10 sedangkan membaca sekitar 4:10, tapi untuk Ibukota [Lumina] sendiri memiliki rasio yang lebih tinggi, untuk mereka yang bisa melakukan matematika dasar sekitar 7:10 dan membaca sekitar 5:10. Hal ini adalah prestasi yang ditorehkan oleh Tuan Putri Pertama Kerajaan, Shion 'Lamia' Strada dalam waktu satu tahun ini,"

Setelah mendengar nama Tuan Putri Pertama Kerajaan, Shion… Naruto menaruh perhatiannya. Itu artinya dia menaikkan jumlah orang yang bisa membaca dan melakukan matematika dasar hingga 10% hanya dalam waktu satu tahun. Ini prestasi yang bagus.

"Bagaimana cara Shion-sama melakukan hal itu?"

"Hmm… awalnya hal itu dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang sia sia oleh para bangsawan yang menganggap diri mereka adalah kaum superior, tapi dengan sikap yang baik… Shion mempertahankan pendapatnya. Bagi dirinya rakyat adalah aset Kerajaan yang penting, Kerajaan akan bisa maju jika pendidikan masyarakat nya juga baik. Dia dengan baik mampu mengurangi jumlah mereka yang buta huruf dan tidak bisa melakukan matematika dasar,"

Pendapat yang bagus, sejujurnya Naruto setuju dengan apa yang dikemukakan oleh Shion. Dia juga yakin sebagian bangsawan yang memiliki kecerdasan dalam mengambil keputusan dan bertindak dalam upaya mengembangkan wilayahnya jadi lebih baik juga setuju dengan pernyataan Shion. Apa ini akan jadi pertimbangan dirinya memilih faksi?

"Sangat baik, dia sangat tau apa yang diperlukan untuk maju… lalu bagaimana dengan pengendalian kota? Seperti sistem tata ruang di Ibukota? Apa Shion-sama juga?"

"Tidak, hal itu adalah upaya dan hasil kerja keras Pangeran Michael. Dia berbakat dalam hal itu, sosoknya dikenal elegan, penuh wibawa dan ramah kepada masyarakat. Tak hanya itu, saat ini pun Ibukota sedang mengembangkan sistem baru yang diusulkan oleh Michael-sama,"

"Sistem baru?"

"Pada awalnya, _guild_ hanya ada satu jenis untuk para petualang dan penyihir, tujuannya adalah untuk memberi pekerjaan atas permintaan yang dikirimkan orang orang dan nantinya para petualang itu akan menerima upah hasil permintaan atau _quest_, tapi kemudian Michael-sama melihat bahwa sistem _guild _ini bisa dirubah ke bentuk lain yang mampu memberikan kemudahan ke banyak orang, terutama pedagang yang sering berpergian dari satu kota ke kota lain. Sesuatu yang mirip dengan _guild _tapi memiliki fungsi untuk menyimpan uang dari anggotanya, menarik uang dari simpanan nya dan membuat pinjaman uang dengan jaminan barang atau harta lain,"

Ketika mendengarkan penjelasan Margaret, Naruto membuka matanya lebar lebar. Itu adalah sistem yang sebelumnya pernah dipikirkan oleh Naruto untuk diterapkan di wilayahnya kelak. Dan ternyata sistem itu sendiri mulai diterapkan di Ibukota Kerajaan. Wilayah Ibukota sendiri sebenarnya sangat luas dan terdiri dari banyak kota di dalamnya. Tapi untuk Ibukota Pusat, kota [Lumina] terdiri dari gabungan 4 kota besar dengan patokan wilayah utara, selatan, timur dan barat. Dan saat ini rombongan Villar berada di wilayah timur.

Rombongan mereka secara kebetulan melewati salah satu bangunan dengan nama 'Lumina Bank'. Bentuk bangunannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan _guild _tapi bangunan ini adalah salah satu representasi dari sistem yang dicetuskan oleh Michael.

'Jadi ternyata pangeran dan putri Kerajaan memang bukan orang dengan pikiran dangkal belaka… keduanya berperan besar dalam kemajuan Ibukota bahkan Michael-sama bisa menyadari bentuk lain dari _guild_ yang mampu mempermudah kebutuhan pedagang… mengesankan… seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang pangeran. Kurasa dalam hal pengembangan sistem kota, dia selangkah lebih maju dariku untuk saat ini,'

Setelah itu, dia bertanya banyak hal seputar Ibukota beserta pengaruh pengaruh yang ada dari entitas Michael dan Shion, Naruto cukup puas dengan jawaban jawaban yang diberikan oleh Margaret. Dia banyak mempelajari hal baru dari sana. Nampaknya masih sangat jauh bagi dirinya untuk mendekati kekuatan nyata dari Kerajaan.

"Toruna-sama!" panggil Haruhiko dan Rossweisse menyusul Naruto yang sedang berjalan bersama Margaret.

"Ah, mereka berdua… kalau begitu saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Margaret-san karena sudah menjawab pertanyaan saya…"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, itu yang diinginkan Villar-sama,"

Kemudian, Naruto undur diri dari hadapan Margaret dan menemui kedua pengikutnya. Dia menatap sekilas ke berbagai arah di sekitarnya, memastikan bahwa dia tidak akan melupakan pemandangan kota itu dan kemudian mengajak keduanya pengikutnya masuk ke dalam kereta kuda.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka mencapai Istana Kerajaan Lamia yang memiliki keamanan yang benar benar ketat. Seluruh rombongan di periksa sebelum mereka bisa masuk ke dalam wilayah Istana Kerajaan. Gerbang besar terbuka dan rombongan Villar masuk ke dalamnya. Setelah dipersilahkan untuk turun dari kereta kudanya, Naruto dan kedua pengikutnya keluar. Mereka semua disambut oleh para pelayan Istana.

"Toruna-sama dan kedua pengikutnya, silahkan ikut saya…"

Nampaknya ada hal lain yang harus dilakukan sebelum bertemu dengan Raja. Secara garis besar, mereka meminta rombongan Villar untuk membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaian dengan sesuatu yang lebih pantas daripada yang mereka kenakan sekarang. Lagipula dia tidak terkejut dengan prosedur semacam ini, menurutnya… hal ini cukup wajar mengingat seberapa tinggi kuasa dari orang yang akan ditemuinya.

"Baik… kami mengerti,"

"Kalau begitu, silahkan ikuti saya… lewat sini," ucap pelayan dengan sopan dan ramah menunjukkan jalannya.

Sebelum dia pergi, dia memandang sekilas ke arah Villar, Margaret dan Gazeff sambil menundukkan kepalanya sebagai bentuk hormat kepada Villar. Villar membalasnya dengan senyuman, kemudian Naruto, Rossweisse dan Haruhiko segera mengikuti para pelayan itu.

Mereka bertiga diarahkan ke sebuah ruangan besar berisi pakaian mahal, namun sebelum mereka mengganti pakaian mereka, mereka dipersilahkan untuk membasuh diri di salah satu kamar mandi Kerajaan yang terbagi untuk laki laki dan perempuan. Naruto, Haruhiko dan Rossweisse berdiri di depan kamar mandi yang malah seperti pemandian umum itu.

"Kalau begitu, kami kesini… nikmati waktumu, Rossweisse…" ucap Naruto.

"Baik…"

Setelah itu Naruto dan Haruhiko berpisah dengan Rossweisse. Di dalam kamar mandi laki laki, Naruto dan Haruhiko yang sudah melepaskan semua pakaiannya, masuk ke dalam bak mandi luas yang terkesan megah.

"Uwaaaahh, nyamannya…"

"Kau terdengar seperti orang tua, Haruhiko…"

"Hey, setidaknya biarkan aku menikmati kemewahan ini untuk sesaat, sebelum aku dipaksa bekerja untukmu!"

Naruto hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Setelah ini adalah momen bersejarah yang akan membukakan gerbang mimpinya. Bertemu dengan Raja Kerajaan Lamia, Yang Mulia Vasco Strada. Dia bertanya tanya, berapa banyak bangsawan yang akan muncul dalam acara pengangkatannya. Satu sosok yang benar benar dia inginkan untuk datang adalah guru sekaligus pamannya, Euclid Lucifuge.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan…" ucap Naruto kepada Haruhiko setelah dia berendam cukup lama.

"Oke…"

Dia bergegas membilas tubuhnya kemudian mengeringkan tubuhnya. Setelah mengenakkan pakaiannya lagi, dia keluar dari sana dan bertemu dengan Rossweisse yang secara kebetulan baru saja selesai.

'Hmm… kupikir dia akan sedikit lebih lama di dalam, mengingat dia adalah wanita,' gumam Naruto dalam hati.

"T-Toruna-sama…"

"Rossweisse, apa kau ingin pergi ke ruang ganti sekarang?"

"Uhm, bagaimana dengan Toruna-sama?"

Masih ada waktu sekitar 2 jam baginya sebelum menghadap Raja, dia ingin tahu apakah dirinya diperbolehkan berkeliling Istana Kerajaan yang besar ini. Dia ingin melihat pelatihan militer pasukan Kerajaan yang katanya sedang diadakan di aula pelatihan militer.

"Aku ingin berjalan jalan sebentar, apakah kau mau ikut denganku?"

"T-Tentu saja!"

Setelah itu, keduanya berjalan bersama menyisakan keheningan karena Naruto fokus mencari aula pelatihan militer, sedangkan Rossweisse berada dalam kondisi malu malu karena bisa berduaan dengan tuannya, Naruto… yang secara tidak sengaja juga orang yang merebut hatinya. Mereka tidak melihat banyak orang yang melintas di sekitaran lorong ini, bahkan tidak satu pun.

"Dimana aku bisa menemukan aula pelatihan militer itu…" gumam Naruto pelan saat bingung harus pergi kemana.

"Apa kalian berdua tersesat saat akan mencari sebuah tempat di Istana ini?"

Tepat pada saat itu, Naruto menyadari keberadaan lain di sekitar dirinya dan Rossweisse. Sejujurnya dia sangat terkejut karena dia menemukan seorang perempuan sebayanya yang memiliki paras begitu cantik dengan rambut pirangnya yang terikat _ponytail_ dengan pakaian militer yang terkesan mewah dan mirip seperti bangsawan. Tak hanya itu, dia juga membawa sebuah pedang tipis yang ia kenal dengan sebutan _Rapier _jenisnya.

"Maafkan kami… nama saya Toruna dan wanita di sebelah saya adalah Rossweisse, kami diundang oleh Yang Mulia hari ini bersama dengan Earl Villar Constance-sama dari [Artuk]. Kami baru saja selesai membersihkan diri dan kebingungan mencari jalan untuk kembali…" ucap Naruto dengan sopan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Ketika Naruto melirik ke arah Rossweisse, dia sedikit kebingungan karena ekspresi Rossweisse tidak seperti yang ia duga. Seolah dia sudah mengenal perempuan cantik dengan seragam militer itu.

"Maafkan ketidaksopanan saya, Shion-sama…" Rossweisse segera berlutut memberikan penghormatan.

'Shion? Jadi perempuan ini…'

Mengikuti Rossweisse, Naruto segera berlutut dan memberikan penghormatan juga seperti layaknya orang biasa kepada tuan putri mereka. Shion terkejut untuk beberapa saat setelah mendengar laki laki yang tersesat ini dan kemudian dia menghela nafas ketika Rossweisse memberinya penghormatan.

"Tolong hilangkan formalitas itu, Rossweisse-sensei…"

'S-Sensei?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Shion-sama… aku hanya pernah melatih mu selama beberapa saat waktu itu, tidak perlu memanggilku dengan 'sensei', itu terdengar seperti aku jauh lebih atau uhh… hmm…"

Jawab Rossweisse segera berdiri dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Shion menatapnya bingung kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto.

"Ah, jadi begitu…"

Seolah paham kenapa Rossweisse menunjukkan wajah semacam itu, Shion tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Maafkan saya juga… Toruna-dono… saya dengar anda adalah tamu ayah. Saya mendengar banyak hal tentang anda belakangan ini. Seorang petualang yang tiba tiba muncul dan secepat kilat mampu meraih kesuksesan bahkan di undang oleh Raja atas rekomendasi Earl Villar dan Jenderal Azazel,"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Shion-sama…"

Perempuan di hadapannya ini memancarkan aura kebangsawanan yang luar biasa, Naruto juga merasakan beberapa pancaran sihir di tubuh Shion yang ia rasakan melalui kemampuan yang dia kembangkan bertahun tahun. Sudah jelas bahwa perempuan ini adalah sosok Tuan Putri, tapi bukan Tuan Putri sewajarnya, dia adalah entitas yang sedikit memberikan kesan lebih untuk posisinya.

Dia seperti seorang Ratu. Tidak diragukan lagi dari kemampuannya yang bisa lolos melewati medan pengawasan Naruto, meski disaat dirinya sedang lengah, tapi itu tetap merupakan bukti bahwa gadis ini memiliki kualitas dalam medan pertempuran.

"Tentunya saya juga tau bahwa Toruna-dono memaksa [Grigori] menerima perjanjiannya… mengendalikan alur negosiasi dengan menggenggam hal yang diinginkan oleh mereka,"

Naruto cukup terkejut dalam hati karena seingat dirinya, perjanjian antara dirinya dan [Grigori] seharusnya dijaga dengan baik oleh mereka.

"Anda tidak perlu terkejut… saya memiliki beberapa orang yang kutaruh di dalam [Grigori], sebuah organisasi yang memiliki sebagian kekuasaan dan otoritas independen seperti itu akan berbahaya jika tidak diawasi, bukan?"

Benar, seharusnya Naruto tidak perlu terkejut mengingat dirinya sudah diberitahu oleh Margaret, seperti apa Shion dan Michael. Dua anak dari Yang Mulia Strada yang memiliki bakat luar biasa baik dalam pengelolaan negara hingga kemampuan bertempur namun sayang keduanya terlibat dalam perselisihan faksi yang menginginkan satu dari mereka untuk memimpin Kerajaan.

"Anda terlalu tinggi memandang saya, saya hanya seorang petualang biasa yang masih kurang mengerti sistem kerja dunia seperti apa dan kebetulan mendapatkan keberuntungan selama petualangan pertama saya,"

"Hmm… nampaknya anda juga pandai dalam berkamuflase… anda pastinya adalah seorang yang berbakat dan mungkin sejauh ini adalah salah satu dari beberapa yang paling memiliki potensi di antara orang orang yang seusia dengan saya dan anda, bahkan anda mengungguli mayoritas anak anak bangsawan yang seumuran dengan anda,"

Naruto berada dalam situasi yang tidak diinginkannya, dia memang berniat mencuri perhatian sedikit dari prestasinya tapi dia tak menyangka kalau akan diperhatikan oleh Shion sejauh ini. Untuk ke depannya dia sudah belajar, dia harus lebih berhati hati.

"Ne~, Toruna-dono… bagaimana jika anda jadi milikku saja?" tanya Shion tersenyum dengan wajah polos.

Naruto dan Rossweisse sama sama terkejut dengan tawaran Shion. Untuk Rossweisse bahkan sekarang dia kesulitan menahan emosi dan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna.

"S-Shion-sama!" seru Rossweisse.

"T-Tolong, jangan bercanda, Shion-sama…" ucap Naruto sedikit panik.

"Ara~, tapi saya tidak bercanda… lagipula Rossweisse-sensei sedikit terlalu tua untukmu, onee-san masih 17 tahun lho,"

Naruto cukup terkejut, awalnya dia berpikir Shion seumuran dengannya tapi ternyata Shion lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Sisa percakapan itu akhirnya di akhiri dengan basa basi singkat. Kemudian…

"Jadi bagaimana kalau saya menjadi pemandu untuk anda dan Rossweisse-sensei? Saya tidak keberatan membawa anda melihat lihat Istana,"

"Atas kemurahan hati Yang Mulia, saya menerimanya. Sebenarnya saya mendengar adanya latihan militer di aula militer Istana,"

"Ah, kalau begitu… silahkan ikuti saya,"

Shion menuntun Naruto dan Rossweisse ke semacam aula besar yang berada di dalam Istana. Terdengar suara teriakan dan suara nyaring pedang yang beradu. Jumlah penghuni disana cukup banyak dan hebatnya aula militer ini sanggup menampungnya. Tak disangka ada aula pelatihan militer sebesar ini di dalam Istana.

"Ohh, Shion-sama… siapa kedua orang ini?" tanya salah seorang prajurit bertubuh besar yang mengenakan armor dengan pancaran aura yang berbeda dari prajurit biasa.

"Lasic-dono… perkenalkan, dia adalah Toruna-dono dan yang bersamanya adalah salah satu penyihir terkenal [White Flame] Rossweisse, tamu ayah yang datang bersama dengan Villar-dono hari ini,"

Ekspresi orang itu berubah ketika mendengar nama Toruna.

"Jadi pemuda ini… yang sudah mengalahkan seekor paus iblis dan bahkan mengungguli Gazeff… kau tidak terlihat kuat tapi aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh darimu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto nampaknya mengenal pria ini saat Shion menyebutkan namanya. Dia adalah salah satu dari 6 Komandan Batalion Utama Lamia. Sebuah gelar dan posisi yang hanya bisa di dapatkan oleh enam orang Komandan terkuat di antara Komandan lainnya.

Dia setidaknya mengetahui 4 di antara nya, Gazeff Stronoff yang dikenal dengan kemampuan pedangnya yang baik dan kekuatan fisik yang besar.

Lalu tak berbeda jauh dari Gazeff, ada Lasic David yang memiliki kekuatan dengan jenis yang sama. Kemudian ada satu satunya wanita dalam 6 Komandan Batalion Utama,

Roygun Belphegor dengan kekuatan sihir yang dikenal mengerikan. Dikatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang penyihir level 6 bahkan mendekati level 7 ditambah dia juga bisa bertarung dengan pedang.

Kemudian, ada Falbium Glasya-Labolas, tak terlalu jelas bagaimana kekuatannya tapi dia dikenal sebagai Komandan terkuat saat ini. Dirinya, Ajuka Astaroth yang sekarang menjadi Jenderal, Sirzech Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Euclid Lucifuge serta Minato Namikaze yang juga mantan 6 Komandan Batalion Utama dan sekarang sibuk dengan urusan wilayah mereka masing masing dulunya dikatakan sebagai formasi 6 Komandan Batalion Utama terkuat sepanjang sejarah.

Selanjutnya ada bangsawan dengan bakat kepemimpinan yang dikatakan paling baik sepanjang sejarah Kerajaan Lamia, Theo Cornaro. Dirinya mendapatkan posisi Komandan nya di umur 22 tahun ketika sudah memimpin wilayahnya sendiri sambil mengabdikan dirinya untuk militer. Kemampuan bertarungnya juga diakui oleh Komandan lainnya namun senjata utama nya adalah kepemimpinannya.

Lalu, dikenal sebagai pengawal satu satunya pangeran dengan bakat sihir yang luar biasa, Dulio Gesualdo. Dia mencatatkan namanya dalam sejarah setelah menjadi bagian dari 6 Komandan Batalion Utama di umur 18 tahun dan mematahkan rekor yang dibuat Theo Cornaro sebelumnya pada umur 22 tahun.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Lasic-dono…"

"Hmm… ya, aku juga senang bertemu dengan pahlawan muda [Artuk],"

Naruto kemudian melihat sekeliling dan menemukan Gazeff sedang melatih prajurit muda disana. Tak lama berselang, dia melihat satu orang di lantai atas aula yang sedang menonton pelatihan. Kemudian baru saja, dia merasakan kehadiran lain seorang wanita dengan pakaian militer yang dimodifikasi agar sesuai dengan penyihir juga.

Dia merasakan sensasi seorang Komandan yang levelnya setara atau bahkan lebih dari Gazeff dan Lasic dari kedua orang itu, terutama laki laki muda yang ada di lantai atas.

"Shion-sama… kenapa anda datang kemari?"

"Roygun-sensei… aku datang menemani Toruna-dono berkeliling,"

"Ohh, jadi ini si pahlawan [Artuk] yang dibicarakan banyak orang… masih sangat muda dan bukankah yang disebelahnya ini [White Flame]-san?"

"Lama tidak bertemu, Roygun-san…"

"Hey, jangan katakan itu… meskipun dia masih muda, kemampuannya mengerikan. Aku tidak terkejut kalau ternyata kemampuannya mampu mengungguli kita para 6 Komandan Utama," ucap Gazeff datang dan menyela pembicaraan.

"Anda semua terlalu memuji saya… saya bahkan tidak pantas menerima pujian itu, saya hanya menyelesaikan pertarungan dengan paus iblis karena bantuan besar dari Gazeff-dono.."

Ada yang membuat Naruto gelisah. Entah kenapa, Naruto merasakan sedikit firasat buruk dari alur pembicaraan ini. Niat dia kesini hanya untuk mengawasi dan melihat secara langsung level dari prajurit Kerajaan atau bahkan lebih baik jika dia bisa melihat salah satu dari 4 Jenderal Kerajaan saat ini.

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukan latih tanding?" saran dari Lasic.

"Bukankah itu ide yang bagus?" tambah Shion yang turut antusias.

Seperti yang sudah ia duga sebelumnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia bahkan tidak bisa menolak jika sudah seperti ini bahkan Shion sudah menyetujuinya. Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apa apa mengingat statusnya sekarang masih lah warga negara biasa bukan seorang bangsawan.

"Jika kalian tidak keberatan dengan saya, saya menerima latih tanding tersebut,"

"Biarkan aku menjadi lawan si penipu itu!"

Tiba tiba saja seorang pria berteriak menantang Naruto. Dari perawakan serta pakaian militernya, dia adalah salah seorang Komandan Kerajaan meski bukan bagian dari 6 Komandan Batalion Utama.

"Brain… jaga sikapmu di hadapan Shion-sama dan tamu Raja," ucap Gazeff.

"Toruna-sama… orang ini adalah…" ucap Rossweisse.

"Aku tahu, aku juga pernah mendengar berita tersebut," jawab Naruto.

Brain Unglaus, dikatakan bahwa pada saat salah satu kursi 6 Komandan Batalion Utama kosong akibat ditinggalkan oleh Ajuka Astaroth yang dipromosikan menjadi Jenderal Kerajaan Lamia beberapa tahun lalu. Akibatnya salah satu kursi 6 Komandan Utama itu kosong beberapa tahun hingga akhirnya diadakan seleksi dimana Brain Unglaus adalah salah satu Komandan yang di katakan paling berpotensi sebagai anggota baru 6 Komandan Utama.

Namun tiba tiba saja, Pangeran Michael merekomendasikan Dulio Gesualdo, pemuda yang umurnya bahkan lebih muda 9 tahun dari Brain Unglaus. Akibatnya, terjadilah duel di antara keduanya untuk menentukan siapa yang pantas. Dan benar saja, Dulio keluar sebagai pemenang hanya dengan dua serangan.

Baru baru ini ada rumor di militer yang mengatakan bahwa gelar 6 Komandan Batalion Utama akan diganti menjadi 7 atau 8 Komandan Besar, yang artinya jumlah dari anggota nya akan bertambah satu atau dua orang lagi.

'Jadi dia ingin menggunakanku sebagai jalan mencapai posisi itu, ya? Kurasa dia lengah dalam membuat keputusan…'

"Bagaimana jika kita bertanding, pahlawan penipu dari [Artuk]?"

Naruto tidak menyukai pria ini, dia masih memberikan ekspresi yang tenang namun rasionalitas nya memberikannya hasil yang baik sehingga dia tidak terpancing emosi. Mungkin dia hanya akan memberi sedikit sindiran manis kepada orang ini.

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk seorang komandan seperti Brain-dono menjadi lawanku, tapi saya harap… pertarungan tidak akan selesai dalam dua serangan,"

Ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi datar dan sebuah senyuman. Mendengar itu dari Naruto, Shion, Rossweisse, Lasic dan Roygun mencoba menahan tawa mereka sedangkan Brain memasang ekspresi menahan amarah. Beberapa dari prajurit yang mendengar ucapan Naruto nampaknya juga kesulitan menahan tawa.

Setelah beberapa persiapan, keduanya sekarang berada di arena pertarungan dengan pedangnya masing masing. Berbeda dengan milik Brain, pedang Naruto adalah sebuah _katana_.

"Apa kau siap?" tanya Brain.

"Silahkan datang kapan saja,"

Setelah Gazeff memberikan aba aba, Brain berlari secepat mungkin ke arah Naruto. Dalam hatinya, Naruto terheran heran dengan gelar Brain sebagai komandan saat ini. Dia memiliki cukup banyak celah yang bisa dimanfaatkan. Pedang Brain kemudian beradu dengan _katana _Naruto. Naruto mampu menangkis semua serangan Brain tanpa bergerak dari posisinya sejak awal.

Hal itu tidak disadari oleh Brain sendiri. Semua prajurit yang melihatnya terkesima melihat Brain yang mereka pikir unggul karena menekan Naruto terus menerus, tapi yang tak mereka sadari dan hanya disadari oleh para Komandan dan beberapa Kapten pasukan adalah Naruto tidak serius sama sekali.

"Sungguh menyedihkan, dipermainkan oleh pemuda 15 tahun," ucap Roygun.

Serangan dari sisi kanan yang dilancarkan Brain ditangkis dengan cepat, dia bahkan memberikan sebuah serangan fisik melalui tendangan, tapi selalu dihentikan dengan tangan kosong. Naruto benar benar tidak memiliki celah untuk dimasuki oleh Brain, sebenarnya dia sendiri justru memiliki sangat banyak kesempatan untuk melakukan serangan balik yang tidak dilakukan olehnya.

"Ini sia sia…" ucap Naruto.

"Ya, aku setuju denganmu…" balas Brain.

Brain mundur beberapa langkah, kemudian dia berkonsentrasi penuh pada pedang yang ada di genggaman kedua tangannya. Aura di pedangnya semakin besar, dia mengalirkan banyak sihir disana dan menajamkannya.

'Hmm, setidaknya dia tau cara menggunakan sihir pada pedangnya dengan baik,' batin Naruto.

Brain maju sekali lagi dan kali ini Naruto menganggapnya lebih serius, Naruto bergerak dengan cepat sambil mengaliri sedikit pedangnya dengan sihirnya. Hasilnya sama saja, Brain tidak mampu menekan Naruto sedikit pun.

Dia mencoba berbagai cara, dia melompat menebas dari atas, namun dihentikan oleh _katana_ Naruto dan Naruto tidak membalas serangannya namun membiarkannya berusaha lebih keras.

'Aku salah tentangnya! Dia kuat…' ucap Brain dengan emosi di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan dipermalukan lagi!"

Naruto yang awalnya mulai bosan tiba tiba dikejutkan dengan akselerasi tubuh Brain yang meningkat dengan pesat. Dia semakin kesulitan untuk hanya sekedar menangkis serangan serangan Brain yang datang kepadanya. Dia masih bertahan dan mulai beradaptasi dengan kecepatan itu. Para penonton di sekitarnya mulai menunjukkan kekaguman disana.

"Heh~… Siapa orang itu? Dia mampu bertahan… dari serangan serangan Brain-san," ucap laki laki yang sejak tadi menonton dari lantai atas.

Brain setidaknya memiliki kualifikasi dalam hal kekuatan untuk menjadi seorang Komandan, itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto tapi teknik dan variasi serangannya masih kurang jika dibandingkan dengan Gazeff.

"Baiklah, akan kuakhiri disini…" ucap Naruto saat dia baru saja menangkis sebuah serangan dari Brain.

"A-Apa?"

Naruto menyarungkan _katana _nya dan melakukan semacam kuda kuda untuk menebas.

"_Moon Slash_"

Tebasan itu dengan mudah menghancurkan pedang milik Brain.

Pada akhirnya Naruto menyelesaikannya dalam satu serangan yang sekali lagi membuat harga diri Brain jatuh. Setelah momen singkat yang terjadi usai Naruto menebasnya. Brain jatuh berlutut dengan ekspresi kecewa dan tidak percaya.

"Perbedaan levelnya terlalu jauh kurasa…" ucap Lasic David.

Semua prajurit pelatihan terpana melihat momen singkat itu. Mata mereka tidak bisa mengikuti gerakan tangan Naruto saat memberikan tebasan pertama nya. Bahkan Shion yang menonton tak jauh dari sana, menunjukkan ekspresi yang cukup terkejut. Tangannya gemetar memegang pedang di pinggangnya seolah dia benar benar ingin menantang Naruto saat ini.

"Kuanggap pertandingan ini selesai…"

TBC

.

.

.

Author Note :

Tes tes… Shiba desu… akhirnya ku update fic ini lagi. Maafkan jika membuat kalian menunggu sangat lama, ku cukup sibuk dengan kuliah online dan beberapa urusan meskipun akhirnya aku update. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kujelaskan di author note kali ini.

Pertama, hmm… chap depan adalah chapter terakhir di arc prolog ini yang mana nantinya Naruto akan diangkat gelarnya.

Kedua, Lasic itu kuambil dari karakter Grancrest Senki.

Ketiga, karena tidak ada istilah Maou disini. Aku menggunakan nama asli keluarga Ajuka, Sirzech, Falbium dan Serafall pastinya yaitu Astaroth, Gremory, Glasya Labolas dan Sitri.

Keempat, bang kemana bang Kurama? Kurama ditinggal di mansion Villar. Karena kontrak nya dengan Naruto, sebenarnya dia bisa di _summon _pake sihir dan aku belum jelaskan bagian ini. Untuk ini benar benar aku minta maaf dan terima kasih sudah mengingatkan karena kalau tidak diingatkan salah satu reader, aku pasti lupa. Jadi silahkan kritik aku di bagian ini dan terima kasih untuk reader yang mengingatkan.

Kelima, ku rencana nya mau bikin fic ini harem mungkin sekitar 4-5 karakter perempuan. Kuharap kalian tidak keberatan karena fic ku sampai sekarang belum ada yang ku pastikan harem selain ini. Dan ya aku sudah mengincar beberapa karakter. Tenang saja, harem itu gak akan mempengaruhi pokok ceritanya.

Hmm, apalagi ya? Oh iya, selanjutnya aku akan update Fate of My Adolescence jadi bagi reader fic ini yang kebetulan suka dengan fic yang Fate, bergembira lah karena sudah banyak yang menuntutku untuk update fic itu. Itu saja dariku dan kuucapkan Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa.

See you in next chapter


	12. Chapter 12

**Monarch of Despair**

Rate: M

**Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi], Grancrest Senki [Ryo Mizuno], Musaigaen no Phantom World [Soichiro Hatano], Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken [Fuse], Overlord [Kugane Maruyama]**

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun

Genre: Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Action, Adventure, Family, Romance

**Warning**: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

**Summary**: Lahir karena pernikahan politik tanpa dilandasi cinta yang berujung sebuah perpisahan dan penghapusan keberadaannya… anak dari keluarga Earl Namikaze dan keluarga Marquess Lucifuge ini tak hanya dihapus keberadaannya tapi juga dibuang dan ditelantarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Namanya adalah Naruto, seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun yang nantinya akan tumbuh sebagai budak sekaligus orang yang terpilih untuk mewarisi gelar Monarch of Despair.

**Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12 : Penobatan Gelar**

Gerakan bagus serta aura luar biasa yang keluar dari Naruto mampu memukau seluruh prajurit yang hadir menonton pertandingan barusan. Berkat kesombongannya, salah seorang Komandan Kerajaan yang kita kenal dengan nama Brain, telah dipermalukan. Bukannya melatih dirinya lebih keras, dia justru menantang seorang pemuda yang baru baru ini mendapatkan pengakuan dari seorang bangsawan Earl terkenal di Kerajaan.

"Apa anda baik baik saja, Brain-s_an_?" tanya Naruto memberikan uluran tangan kepada Brain.

"Ughh … aku tidak perlu belas kasihanmu, tinggalkan aku sendiri!" dia menolak bantuan Naruto dan bergegas pergi dari sana demi melindungi harga dirinya di depan para prajurit bawahannya.

"Apa aku berlebihan?" gumam Naruto.

Dia tidak berniat untuk pamer berlebihan saat ini tapi ternyata pertandingannya dengan Brain barusan cukup menarik perhatian meskipun dia sudah menahan dirinya sejauh itu. Jika dia mau, dia bahkan bisa membuat seisi ruang latihan ini menunjukkan ekspresi yang lebih menarik tapi, dia berusaha untuk menahannya.

"Pertandingan yang bagus, Toruna-dono … sesuai dengan rumor yang beredar, kau kuat!" puji Shion menghampiri Naruto.

"Pujian itu tidak pantas untuk saya, Shion-s_ama_ … mengingat saya yakin Shion-_sama _mungkin saja lebih hebat dari saya,"

Berusaha merendah meski hal itu adalah kebohongan. Tentu saja Shion menganggapnya hanya sebuah kata kata kosong dengan tujuan memuji dirinya dan bersikap rendah diri. Shion tau bahwa dia dan Naruto tidak bisa dibandingkan.

"Entahlah, aku tidak berpikir begitu … setidaknya sampai kita sendiri yang membuktikan dengan sebuah pertandingan latihan,"

Shion barusan menantangnya, Naruto sendiri tidak begitu terkejut kalau mengingat bagaimana watak perempuan ini yang gemar akan pertarungan. Sejujurnya banyak rumor yang beredar kalau beberapa masyarakat di daerah tertentu, menganggap Shion adalah seorang _Goddess of War_. Menangani beberapa pemberontakan, menahan invasi dari Kerajaan tetangga. Cerita itu sering di dengar oleh masyarakat dari para prajurit yang turut hadir dalam peristiwa peristiwa itu.

"Sebuah kehormatan bagi saya jika bisa menjadi pasangan latihan Shion-_sama_ …"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Shion sambil memegang gagang pedangnya.

Naruto sebenarnya tidak mau meladeninya tapi jika tidak ada yang menghentikan ini, dia tidak keberatan untuk melakukannya dengan kondisi menahan diri seperti yang dilakukannya barusan kepada Brain. Dari analisa nya sejauh ini serta rumor yang beredar, seharusnya setidaknya Shion memiliki kemampuan tempur setara dengan para Komandan.

"Maaf, Shion-s_ama_ … tapi hal itu tidak akan terjadi," ucap seorang wanita yang tiba tiba muncul sambil membawa beberapa dokumen.

"S-Shizuka?"

Dia adalah sekretaris Shion yang membantunya dalam mengurusi urusan urusan negara baik itu dalam negeri ataupun luar negeri. Kabarnya dia adalah anak yatim piatu yang diambil oleh Shion. Jika dilihat pun, umurnya sama dengan Shion. Jadi pasti mereka tumbuh bersama di dalam Istana sebagai Tuan dan pelayan sekaligus teman.

"Toruna-s_ama _dan Rossweisse-_sama _bisa segera kembali ruang ganti pakaian, karena jadwal penobatan Toruna-_sama _oleh Yang Mulia akan dipercepat,"

"Ahahaha … sayang sekali, kita tidak bisa melihat Shion-_sama _beradu pedang dengan pria segenerasinya yang memiliki kemampuan sebagus itu," ucap Lassic David.

Roygun, Gazeff dan Lassic David berjalan ke arah mereka kemudian memasuki pembicaraan.

"Benar benar sangat disayangkan, padahal akan bagus jika setidaknya Toruna-dono yang masih sangat muda memberikan contoh kepada prajurit Kerajaan," tambah Roygun Belphegor sambil melirik ke arah para prajurit yang dibuat terpukau oleh Naruto.

"Jika ada kesempatan lagi, dengan senang hati … saya menerima permintaan tersebut," ucap Naruto.

Hanya Shion satu satunya yang tampak kurang setuju dengan jadwal yang di percepat. Terkadang dia bisa menjadi sangat egosi jika sudah berhubungan dengan hal hal yang dia sukai. Shion adalah putri Kerajaan yang anggun, cerdas, berpengalaman dalam perang dan cukup mahir mengurusi hal hal tentang kebijakan Kerajaan. Pada masanya dia bisa menjadi wanita anggun yang feminim dan ada waktunya juga dia menjadi putri yang gemar melakukan pertarungan.

"Huft … mau bagaimana lagi jika itu adalah keputusan ayah, aku hanya bisa mengikuti kehendaknya,"

"Lagipula, Shion-_sama _… anda harus mengurusi tumpukan kertas yang ada di meja anda," ucap Shizuka dengan ekspresi yang tajam.

"A-Aku mengerti, Shizuka …"

"Huft … kalau begitu Toruna-_sama_ dan Rossweisse-_sama_ bisa ikut dengan saya,"

"Baik, kami mengerti … kalau begitu, Shion-_sama _dan para Komandan yang Terhormat, saya pamit dulu …"

Naruto dan Rossweisse mengangguk pelan kemudian berjalan mengikuti Shizuka yang akan memandu mereka.

"Hmm … bukankah bocah itu menjanjikan?" ucap Lassic David sambil mengelus dagunya saat melihat punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

"Harus kuakui, setidaknya dia mungkin setara dengan kita 6 Komandan Utama. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Gazeff kepada Roygun di sebelahnya.

"Dari yang kulihat tampaknya dia cukup pantas menjadi calon suami Tuan Putri …" jawab Roygun.

Ketika Shion mendengar pendapat mereka terutama gurunya, dia sedikit terkejut untuk sesaat tapi sebagai seorang putri dia merasa harus menjaga pikirannya untuk tetap tenang. Tidak salah jika mengatakan Naruto cukup memenuhi kualifikasi untuk menjadi calon suaminya di masa depan, apalagi dengan kemampuan luar biasa dan sikap yang bagus itu.

"Kurasa itu bisa menjadi pilihan juga …" ucap Shion dengan ekspresi nya yang anggun.

"Hooh … tidak kusangka ternyata Shion_-sama _masih sanggup menjaga sikapnya," ucap Lassic David.

"Aku berani taruhan … Tuan Putri sempat terkejut tadi," tambah Gazeff.

Shion hanya menghembuskan nafas singkat seolah dirinya pasrah menjadi bahan perdebatan para Komandan Utama. Tapi untuk saat ini, dia jelas tahu satu hal bahwa dirinya tidak boleh melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda bernama Toruna. Memiliki tampang yang bisa dibilang tampan, aura yang bagus dan menunjukkan kebangsawanan meski dia masih belum dinobatkan serta kemampuan yang luar biasa baik dalam fisik dan intelektual.

"Apakah Shion-_sama _sepemikiran denganku?" tanya seorang laki laki yang tiba tiba muncul.

Semua mata langsung tertuju kepadanya.

"Dulio …" sebut Roygun santai.

"Selamat siang, Roygun-_san_, Gazeff-_san_ dan Lassic-_san_ …"

"Aku tahu sejak tadi kau menonton disana tapi, kenapa kau tidak turun saja dan memperkenalkan dirimu pada Toruna-_dono _dan Rossweisse-_dono_?"

Dulio juga tidak mengerti, dia hanya merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sesuatu yang menurutnya berasal dari Naruto, hal yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui namun dirasakan olehnya.

"Entahlah, ada sesuatu dari orang itu yang membuatku tidak nyaman meski aku sendiri tidak yakin,"

"Hmm? Bahkan dirimu bisa merasakan hal semacam itu?" tanya Shion.

"Begitulah, Shion-_sama_ … meski aku dipuja puja sebagai jenius Kerajaan dengan posisi yang kuemban sekarang. Aku sendiri juga masih seorang manusia,"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lassic David.

Dulio memandangi ke arah Naruto pergi meski sudah tak terlihat sama sekali. Dia diam selama beberapa detik membiarkan Lassic memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Laki laki itu monster, dia bisa saja menunjukkan taringnya kapan saja. Aku yakin sekali lewat pertandingan tadi, dia terlalu menahan diri … aku tidak akan terkejut jika dia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan setengah dari kemampuannya lewat tebasan tadi,"

Lewat perkataan Dulio, mereka mengubah pemikiran dalam sekejap. Yang dikatakan Dulio tidak salah meski, saat ini pemuda itu adalah bagian dari Kerajaan, mereka tidak akan tahu ke depannya apa yang akan diperbuatnya dengan kemampuan sehebat itu di usia yang masih sangat muda.

"Ya, kau benar … kemampuannya benar benar tidak sesuai dengan usianya. Latihan macam apa yang dia jalani? Tentu saja bakatnya pasti luar biasa …" ucap Roygun.

"Apa memang seberbahaya itu?" tanya Shion.

"Bukan maksudku untuk sombong, Shion-_sama _… bahkan untukku sendiri, aku tidak yakin bisa mengalahkannya tanpa mengorbankan kaki dan tanganku. Atau bisa saja, aku yang akan kehilangan kepalaku jika melawannya …" ucap Dulio.

Shion terkejut karena Dulio berani mengambil kesimpulan sebesar itu hanya dengan sekilas pertarungan tadi antara Naruto dengan Brain.

"Lagipula … aku baru pertama kali melihatnya bertarung. Bagaimana dengan menurut Gazeff-san sendiri yang sudah melihatnya mengalahkan Paus Iblis?"

"Ya bagaimana pertarungannya? Aku juga penasaran kalau Dulio sampai mengatakan itu. Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan?" ucap Lassic David.

Gazeff juga terdiam saat memikirkannya.

"Tidak … kurasa itu tidak berlebihan. Toruna-_dono _adalah orang yang jenius. Dia menggunakan sihir khusus yang belum pernah kulihat sama sekali untuk memicu kemunculan Paus Iblis, tapi konsep yang dia ciptakan dari dasar sihirnya sendiri sungguh brillian. Terlebih … gerakannya tidak ada yang sia sia, benar benar sangat efektif sampai mampu menghabisi Paus Iblis itu dengan satu serangan. Harus kukatakan, kurasa dia tidak hanya tau cara bertarung seorang ksatria, tapi dia juga tau seni membunuh para _Assassin_ … dan aku yakin masih banyak kemampuan yang dia simpan."

Apa yang barusan diceritakan Gazeff cukup membuat mereka semakin menguatkan sikap untuk waspada kepada Naruto. Dalam hati tentu saja mereka bersyukur karena Naruto adalah milik Kerajaan.

"Setidaknya, aku bersyukur dia memilih bangsawan fraksi yang tidak terlibat dengan hal hal mengenai tahta, karena jika dia terlibat di salah satu fraksi … dia akan menjadi senjata yang benar benar tangguh … meski harusnya aku tidak mengucapkan hal itu, mengingat aku mendukung Michael-_sama_," ucap Dulio.

"Ya … aku juga bersyukur akan hal itu," ucap Shion sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Waktu terus berjalan meninggalkan masa lalu, hal yang diingat Naruto sekarang ketika dirinya di rias oleh para pelayan sambil mengenakan pakaian kebangsawanan adalah masa lalunya ketika dirinya masih tinggal di kediaman Lucifuge. Sungguh tidak menduga kalau nasibnya akan jadi seperti ini. Hal itu memberi kenangan tersendiri baginya, bagaimana Ibu nya membuangnya hingga akhirnya dia bertemu kembali dengan wanita itu di kediaman Sitri.

Amarah jelas sulit untuk ditahan oleh Naruto ketika Ibu nya bahkan tidak mengenali wajahnya, meski mungkin hal itu wajar mengingat usia nya ketika dia dibuang masih sangat kecil, apalagi dengan perubahan warna rambutnya serta kini dia telah tumbuh seperti pria dewasa. Kesan yang diberikan saat menatap wajahnya pun juga berbeda mengingat pertumbuhannya selama ini cukup keras.

Tak ada kesan anak laki laki manja sedikit pun disana. Atau siapa yang menyangka bahwa anak sekecil Naruto dulu yang dibuang oleh keluarganya akan tumbuh jadi seperti ini.

"Apa anda gugup, Toruna-_sama_?"

"Hmm? Kurasa tidak … apa kau gugup Rossweisse?"

"Y-Ya … sebagai penyihir yang mendampingi Toruna-_sama, _aku cukup gugup,"

Apa yang dirasakan oleh Rossweisse nampaknya juga dirasakan oleh Haruhiko yang sedang duduk tegang di salah satu sudut ruangan. Pelayan sudah merias Haruhiko sehingga dirinya terlihat lebih baik, tidak nampak lagi kesan seorang pencuri seperti saat pertama kali Naruto berjumpa dengannya.

"Kurasa itu wajar saja … tapi bukankah kau seorang penyihir terkenal di Kerajaan? _[White Flame]_-_dono _…?"

"Tetap saja … aku …"

"Tidak perlu khawatir …" ucap Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Rossweisse.

Rossweisse hanya memandangi Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit merona seolah terpukau dengan wajahnya serta aura yang dikeluarkannya. Dia benar benar tampak seperti seorang bangsawan sekarang.

"U-Uhmm … kurasa aku bisa … selama bersama Toruna-_sama_,"

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya, tak lama kemudian para pelayan akhirnya menyelesaikan riasan Naruto. Seorang wanita yang dikenal Naruto dan Rossweisse kemudian muncul untuk menjemput mereka bertiga, Naruto, Rossweisse dan Haruhiko. Wanita itu adalah Shizuka.

"Toruna-sama, Rossweisse-sama dan Haruhiko-sama, silahkan ikuti saya …"

"Baik …"

Ketiganya segera mengikuti Shizuka yang memandu mereka menuju ke aula penobatan gelar. Lorong menuju kesana dipenuhi dengan prajurit di sepanjang jalan memberikan rasa hormat kepada Naruto dan kedua bawahannya yang diakui sebagai pahlawan muda Kerajaan.

'Banyak sekali prajurit disini …' pikir Naruto.

Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di depan pintu besar yang akan menghubungkan lorong dengan aula Kerajaan. Seketika pintu tersebut dibuka menunjukkan betapa megahnya aula yang dimiliki oleh Kerajaan. Di ujung aula terdapat singgasana yang sekarang sedang di duduki oleh seorang pria tua. Tentu saja dia adalah Sang Raja Kerajaan ini, Yang Mulia Vasco 'Lamia' Strada. Raja ke dua puluh tujuh.

Di sampingnya ada seorang wanita cantik yang ia tebak adalah permaisuri pertama, Yasaka sekaligus Ratu Kerajaan ini. Dia adalah ibu dari tuan putri pertama Shion, pangeran kedua Leonardo dan tuan putri ketiga Kunou. Pangeran kedua dan putri keempat sendiri jarang disebut namanya di masyarakat karena Michael, Shion dan Gabriel selalu menjadi topik utama. Sedangkan Ibu dari Michael dan Gabriel sendiri adalah seorang selir yang berasal dari Kerajaan Heavenia, sampai sekarang identitasnya belum terungkap ke publik.

Di salah satu sudut aula dia juga bisa melihat 6 Komandan Utama dan 3 dari 4 Jenderal Kerajaan termasuk Azazel yang hadir di penobatannya. Ketiganya sama sama memiliki aura yang tidak biasa untuk seorang manusia. Dia sekilas berpikir, apa yang akan terjadi jika dia membunuh Sang Raja disini? Bisakah dia selamat dari ketiga orang itu? Untuk dirinya yang sekarang, hal itu mustahil.

'Ohh, jadi pemuda ini yang disebut sebut sebagai harta nasional oleh Azazel kemarin …'

Vasco Strada menunjukkan senyuman ketertarikannya saat melihat Naruto. Aura yang dipancarkannya memang tidak biasa, harus diakui bahwa pemuda lima belas tahun ini sangat cocok mengenakan pakaian ksatria dan benar benar terlihat seperti bangsawan pada umumnya.

'Jadi dia Raja Kerajaan ini …' gumam Naruto dalam hati merasakan aura milik pria tua di hadapannya.

Dia dan kedua bawahannya segera tunduk kepada Vasco Strada layaknya seorang ksatria yang akan diberikan gelar.

Semua orang yang ada disana cukup terpukau dengan sikapnya yang memang menunjukkan aura kebangsawanan. Dari segi wajah dan sikap, mereka sama sekali tak meragukannya. Bangsawan yang hadir disana adalah saksi bahwa hari itu pada tanggal 19 November X615 Kalender Kerajaan Lamia, seorang pemuda dengan potensi paling berbahaya di sepanjang sejarah Kerajaan akan diangkat menjadi bangsawan resmi dengan gelar _Knight_.

"Hamba memberikan hormat kepada Yang Mulia … "

"Hmm … kau boleh mengangkat wajahmu,"

Setelah menerima ijin dari Yang Mulia, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya melihat sosok Raja Kerajaan ini dari dekat. Wajah Naruto disinari oleh cahaya yang masuk dari luar melalui sebuah kaca jendela langit langit yang tepat berada di atas singgasana serta pantulan cahaya dari semacam monumen raksasa di belakang singgasana.

Beberapa bangsawan terpukau melihatnya, ada juga beberapa yang nampak terkejut seolah menyadari sesuatu.

"Hiashi … apa dia benar pahlawan muda itu?"

"Ya … untuk apa kau bertanya lagi. Bukankah itu sudah jelas, Minato?"

_Earl_ Namikaze Minato adalah salah seorang yang terdiam membisu ketika melihat wajah Naruto. Dia seolah merasa mengenali wajah itu namun tidak dengan warna rambutnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, matanya membulat tidak percaya, namun dia juga ragu dengan isi pikiran dan dugaannya.

'Tidak, dia hanya sekilas memiliki wajah yang cukup mirip … aku pasti hanya mengada ngada,' ucapnya dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Ada apa, Minato?"

"Tidak … tidak ada,"

Sedangkan itu di sudut lain yang berbeda dengan Minato, seorang pria dengan gelar _Marquess _nya, Euclid Lucifuge hanya bisa memberikan tatapan bahagia. Dia yang membesarkannya, meski wajahnya sudah cukup berubah, lebih dewasa dan lebih gagah. Dia tetap mampu mengenalinya.

'Jadi itu benar dirimu … Naruto,'

Hampir dia meneteskan air matanya saat melihat Naruto yang sudah tumbuh dewasa dan melakukan hal sesuai yang disarankan oleh Euclid. Mendapatkan gelar kebangsawanannya sendiri. Setelh cukup puas melihatnya, Euclid membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi.

Masih di antara para bangsawan, kali ini datang dari keluarga Meletes. Dia adalah anak perempuan _Earl_ Meletes yang sekarang berumur 16 tahun, Mai Meletes. Dia melihat wajah Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut, wajahnya cukup mirip dengan seorang anak kecil yang dia ingat di masa kecilnya. Dia tidak yakin tapi warna rambut pria ini berbeda dengan bocah yang dia temui dulu di Kota [Rirua] saat dirinya menjadi budak.

"Kenapa dia mengingatkanku dengan Naruto …?"

Kembali lagi ke Naruto yang sudah berhadapan dengan Yang Mulia Strada. Pria tua itu mendekat bersama seorang prajurit yang membawa pedang Kerajaan sebagai media yang akan digunakan untuk memberikan gelar kepada Naruto. Semua orang yang ada disana hanya menyaksikan tanpa adanya niat untuk menginterupsi jalannya penobatan gelar.

"Jadi, kau pahlawan muda dari [Artuk] …"

"Untuk disebut sebagai pahlawan muda oleh Yang Mulia, merupakan sebuah kebanggaan tebesar di hidup hamba, tapi hamba yakin … hamba belum pantas untuk disebut sebagai pahlawan,"

"Hoho … sikap yang bagus, sebenarnya aku ingin melewati semua formalitas ini dan berbicara denganmu di ruanganku sambil menikmati teh, tapi apa boleh buat …"

"Hal itu akan menjadi kehormatan bagi hamba …"

Vasco Strada mencabut pedang Kerajaan dari sarungnya.

"Dengan ini, aku Raja Kerajaan Lamia ke-27 akan memberikanmu gelar sebagai _Knight _Kerajaan atas prestasimu menyelamatkan [Artuk] dari bencana … dengan tambahan syarat kau harus menjalani masa kehidupan di Akademi Kerajaan selama tiga bulan sebelum akhirnya bekerja di bawah bimbingan _Earl_ dari [Artuk], Villar Constance … sebagai penguasa baru di salah satu wilayah [Artuk] yaitu [Mandra]. Tanah yang kau selamatkan dan wilayah pertama yang kuberikan padamu atas restu Earl dari [Artuk],"

Villar kemudian masuk ke adegan tersebut sambil memberikan hormat kepada Yang Mulia.

"Saya akan menerima tugas tersebut, Yang Mulia …"

"Hmm … dengan ini kuanggap semuanya selesai, lain kali jika ada kesempatan, aku ingin minum teh denganmu sambil membicarakan berbagai hal," ucap Yang Mulia Strada dengan santainya sambil memberikan pedang Kerajaan kepada prajurit yang membawa sarungnya.

Isi ruangan dipenuhi dengan suara tepuk tangan menyambut bangsawan baru yang diangkat oleh Yang Mulia sendiri. Normalnya, seorang bangsawan baru akan diangkat hanya dengan dikirimkan bukti surat Kerajaan mengenai pengangkatannya dan diberikan tanah. Kasus Naruto adalah sesuatu yang istimewa dan sebagian orang tidak tahu alasan Raja sendiri yang memintanya hadir dan membuatkan acara penobatan semacam ini di Aula Kerajaan.

Rossweisse dan Haruhiko tidak bisa menahan rasa gugup mereka sekarang. Apalagi di sekitar mereka penuh dengan bangsawan. Sejujurnya mereka berdua hanyalah pelengkap untuk mendukung Naruto yang diberkahi gelar.

"Selamat atas gelarmu, Toruna-_kun_ …" ucap Villar.

"Terima kasih, Villar-s_ama_ …"

"Jangan senang dulu … yang sulit adalah setelah ini, bangsawan dari kedua fraksi akan datang untuk mendekatimu apalagi kau diperlakukan istimewa oleh Yang Mulia sendiri sampai dibuatkan acara semacam ini,"

Setelah acara penobatan selesai, bangsawan yang tertarik dengan Naruto mulai mendekat. Beruntungnya rombongan bangsawan itu berhenti ketika melihat sosok pangeran pertama menghampiri Naruto. Sosoknya terlihat elegan dan benar benar berwibawa, dia adalah kandidat terkuat sebagai calon Raja berikutnya. Dia diikuti oleh pengawalnya, salah satu dari 6 Komandan Utama, Dulio Gesualdo.

"Bagaimana kabar anda, Villar-dono?"

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini, Michael-_sama_ …" jawab Villar.

"Yah, bisa dipahami alasannya," balas Michael sambil melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Hormat saya kepada pangeran pertama …"

"Ah, hentikan formalitasmu itu … kau bisa bicara santai denganku, Toruna-_kun_,"

"Baiklah, jika itu kemauan Michael-_sama …_"

Bangsawan lain segera menjauh dari sana, hanya beberapa bangsawan yang dengan berani mencoba bergabung dalam pembicaraan tersebut. Dia adalah _Viscount_ Azazel yang merupakan Jenderal Kerajaan ini sekaligus pemimpin [Grigori] dan _Marquess _Gremory, Zeoticus Gremory yang merupakan ayah dari Sirzech Gremory.

"Azazel-dono dan Zeoticus-dono … nampaknya kalian berdua juga tertarik dengan Toruna-_kun_," ucap Michael merasa cukup terganggu dengan mereka berdua khususnya Azazel.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana pun … bocah ini yang sudah menemukan sesuatu yang selama ini kuidam idamkan, Michael-_sama_ …" ucap Azazel dengan santainya.

"Azazel, jaga sikapmu di hadapan Yang Mulia," tegur Zeoticus.

"Ngomong ngomong, selamat atas gelarmu …"

Ucap Michael kepada Naruto diikuti oleh Azazel dan Zeoticus yang juga memberikan ucapan selamat.

"Kurasa kau memiliki keberuntungan yang bagus, Villar …"

"Ahaha … saya bersyukur atas hal itu, Jenderal Azazel-_dono_,"

Azazel dan Zeoticus sendiri memandang Naruto sebagai potensi yang bagus. Sama seperti Michael yang tertarik kepadanya, keduanya juga sama tertariknya. Masih muda dan memiliki kemampuan yang mumpuni, dia bisa menjadi rekan yang bagus atau mungkin seorang menantu.

"Saya merasa terhormat atas segala pujian yang diberikan Azazel-_sama_, Zeoticus-_sama_ dan Michael-_sama_ … sejujurnya saya sendiri merasa mungkin orang orang terlalu memandang tinggi saya hanya karena satu prestasi,"

Michael tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia sadar kalau Naruto ingin lebih aman dulu untuk sementara waktu dengan menyembunyikan banyak hal. Dulio yang ada di samping Michael juga menyadari hal itu sama dengan Tuan-nya.

"Satu ya …? Kau yakin dengan hal itu? Aku juga mendengar lho dari orang orang kepercayaanku tentang koneksimu dengan Azazel-_dono_ … bahkan kalian juga sempat singgah di kediaman Sitri bukan?"

"Hahaha … seperti yang diharapkan dari Michael-_sama_ …" ucap Villar.

Setidaknya hanya sampai sejauh itu yang mereka ketahui. Selebihnya, sesuai perjanjian meskipun Sitri dan Lucifuge adalah bagian dari fraksi pangeran pertama, mereka tidak bisa mengatakannya kepada Michael.

"Ya … bahkan Serafall tidak mau mengatakan padaku apa yang terjadi, apa kalian membuat kesepakatan lainnya? Serafall hanya mengatakan bahwa mereka membuat kesepakatan yang menguntungkan dengan kalian,"

"Tunggu! Apa itu inovasi lain yang ada di kepalamu? Apa kau menjualnya ke mereka?" tanya Azazel menuduh Naruto.

"Hmm … sepertinya aku sudah didahului oleh kediaman Sitri," tambah Zeoticus hanya bisa pasrah.

"Katakan padaku, Villar! Apa yang kau jual ke mereka?" tanya Azazel.

"Tenang saja, Jenderal Azazel-dono … itu bukan bagian dari yang kita sepakati. Itu juga tidak berhubungan dengan riset yang dilakukan [Grigori]," jawab Villar.

Naruto bersyukur karena Villar ada bersamanya mengatasi ketiga bangsawan yang mungkin akan menyusahkannya ini. Dia melirik ke salah satu sudut, nampaknya Rossweisse dan Haruhiko sudah diamankan oleh Margaret, dia bisa bernafas lega. Mereka tidak perlu bicara dengan para bangsawan. Beberapa bangsawan pasti ada yang memanfaatkan mereka untuk membuat pertemuan dengan dirinya.

"Kau benar benar punya pemikiran yang matang ya? Kau bahkan sadar kalau kedua bawahanmu itu bisa menjadi media penghubung para bangsawan yang ingin bicara denganmu,"

Michael ternyata cukup jeli dengan tindakan Naruto yang hanya sebatas memberikan sekilas lirikan ke arah Rossweisse dan Haruhiko. Sejujurnya dia cukup terkejut, ternyata Michael memperhatikan sampai sedetil itu.

"Tidak perlu terkejut begitu, nak … Michael-s_ama _memang orang yang seperti itu," ucap Azazel.

"Hahaha … bahkan bukan cuma ayah, tapi Dulio juga mengakui kemampuanmu, tentu saja aku tidak bisa melepaskan mataku darimu,"

Dulio Gesualdo yang disebutkan Michael adalah pengawal di sampingnya yang merupakan salah satu Komandan Utama. Naruto menyadari orang ini juga sudah menyaksikan pertandingannya di aula latihan tadi. Wajar saja jika dia berkata seperti itu … hanya saja dia tidak tahu seberapa tinggi pria ini mengukur kemampuannya dan memberikan informasinya ke Michael. Hal itu sedikit mengganggu dirinya, apalagi pria ini dikenal sebagai orang termuda yang bisa menjadi bagian dari 6 Komandan Utama.

"Saya tersanjung atas pujiannya …"

"Tapi … jangan lupa bahwa kekuatan datang bersama dengan tanggung jawab," ucap Michael cukup serius.

Michael nampaknya akan membawa ini ke sesuatu yang lebih serius. Sejak awal dia sebenarnya sudah mencari momen dimana dia bisa membuka pembicaraan ke hal hal mengenai perebutan tahta dan memilih fraksi yang sesuai. Dia berniat memberikan sebuah tawaran.

"Toruna-_kun_, kau pasti juga sadar kan bahwa kekuatan yang kau miliki itu bisa menarik minat bangsawan lain?"

Kekuatan yang dimaksudkan disini tidak hanya kekuatan dalam entitas murni melainkan juga kekuasaan, pengaruh dan kecerdasan serta inovasinya. Pengetahuan Naruto adalah sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh Azazel, Pengaruhnya adalah sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh Michael.

"Saya sadar akan hal itu, oleh karena itu … saya berdiri di sisi Villar-s_ama _untuk mendapatkan bimbingan,"

"Hooh, aku juga bisa memberikan hal yang sama dengan yang Villar tawarkan, lho …"

"Ahahaha … saya kurang paham apa yang dimaksud Michael-_sama_,"

Mungkin jalan lewat penawaran seperti ini sudah tertutup, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Michael. Lalu bagaimana dengan jalur lain yang kemungkinan diinginkan oleh setiap bangsawan di negara ini?

"Jadi begitu …? Lalu bagaimana dengan opsi pernikahan? Kurasa ayah tidak akan keberatan memiliki menantu sepertimu,"

Naruto tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Michael. Walaupun belum pasti dan ini hanyalah percobaan tawaran yang disampaikan oleh Michael, dia tahu kalau Michael berniat menyodorkan adiknya, Gabriel sebagai hadiah dalam bentuk pernikahan dan ikatan keluarga Kerajaan untuk Naruto.

"Kurasa aku juga bisa memberikan hal yang sama, Toruna_-kun_ … aku memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang lebih tua dua tahun darimu. Ngomong ngomong kau bisa mencarinya saat di Akademi Sihir jika kau butuh sesuatu …"

Kali ini Zeoticus yang menawarkan anak perempuannya. Meski mereka berdua adalah bangsawan dengan status tinggi, Michael sebagai pangeran dan Zeoticus yang merupakan seorang _Duke, _anehnya mereka tidak ragu menawarkan adik atau anaknya untuk menikah dengan Naruto. Alasannya karena mereka tahu seberapa besar potensi pemuda ini, dia bisa jadi sesuatu yang lebih berpengaruh daripada sosok Theo Cornaro atau bahkan Villar.

_Duke_ Gremory berasal dari fraksi pangeran Michael, tentunya mereka menginginkan orang seperti Theo Cornaro di pihaknya untuk menaikkan kesan masyarakat. Akan sangat disayangkan jika mereka membuang orang yang dianggap harta nasional oleh Azazel ke fraksi netral. Dia bahkan sudah mendapat perhatian dari Yang Mulia Strada sendiri.

"Aku belum memikirkan soal pernikahan … lagipula saya hanya seorang _Knight_. Rasanya tidak pantas jika dibandingkan dengan putri Kerajaan dan putri seorang _Duke_. Masyarakat dan bangsawan lain bisa mencela saya,"

Dia sungguh pintar menghindari tawaran Michael dan Zeoticus. Michael hanya bisa tersenyum dan memasrahkan diri karena tampaknya, usahanya hari ini tidak membuahkan hasil. Dia sadar kalau kesempatannya hari ini sudah selesai begitu dia menyadari dua sosok mendekati mereka.

"Michael-_sama_ …"

Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah bertunangan. Yang laki laki adalah putra _Marquess_ Jalucia, Alexis dan putri _Duke _Kreische, Marriane. Mereka berasal dari fraksi yang sama dengan Villar Constance dan Theo Cornaro. Keduanya bisa dibilang adalah pemimpin fraksi netral saat ini.

Mereka juga memberikan sapaan kepada Azazel, Villar dan Zeoticus tentunya.

"Alexis dan Marriane … kalian datang di saat yang buruk," ucap Michael pasrah.

"Ara, kenapa bisa begitu, Michael-_sama_ …?"

"Sudahlah … kita tidak perlu membahasnya. Kurasa usaha ku hari ini cukup sampai disini … Toruna-_kun_, pertimbangkan lagi tawaranku,"

"Aku juga harus undur diri … jangan lupakan kesepakatan kita, nak!" ucap Azazel.

"Saya mengerti, Jenderal Azazel-_sama_ …"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Michael, Dulio, Zeoticus dan Azazel pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Villar. Naruto bersyukur bahwa pertemuan ini bisa diselesaikan dengan kedatangan pemimpin fraksi netral. Dengan begini dia bisa undur diri dari acara ini dengan aman tanpa harus meladeni bangsawan lain yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Bagaimana, sepupuku … apa kita akan pergi sekarang?" tanya Marriane kepada Villar.

"Ya … untunglah kalian berdua datang disaat yang tepat, mereka sudah sampai ke pembicaraan pernikahan. Jika dibiarkan lebih lama, Toruna-_kun_ juga pasti akan kesulitan untuk menghindar," ucap Villar.

"Huft, syukurlah … perkenalannya nanti saja, sekarang kita pergi dulu," ucap Alexis sambil mengamati sekitarnya.

Naruto hanya bisa menuruti ketiga orang penting dalam fraksi netral ini dan berjalan bersama mereka melewati kerumunan bangsawan untuk meninggalkan Istana. Dari sini, Naruto sudah sadar akan pengaruhnya dan dia masih memiliki banyak rencana lagi ke depannya. Dia harus menyiapkannya matang matang, setiap kartu yang dimilikinya untuk menghadapi setiap lawan yang akan berdiri menghadangnya.

TBC

.

.

.

Author Note :

Yo, Shiba desu … oke gimana kabar kalian? Jika baik, syukurlah dan yang buruk, semoga lekas membaik. Aku sendiri menjalani masa masa terkurung di rumah ini dengan baik meskipun tersiksa juga dikarenakan kuliah online itu jujur lebih menyulitkan. Ini fakta ya bukan aku mau beralasan. Ya maafkan aku kalau update nya lama… aku sendiri tidak sempat memeriksa atau mengedit ulang chapter ini karena setelah ini aku harus mengerjakan tugas lagi.

Apa ya yang ingin kubahas di chapter ini? Hmm … ah iya untuk arc selanjutnya adalah arc di Akademi tapi aku tidak berniat panjang, palingan hanya 5-7 chapter mungkin? Karena aku tidak ingin terlalu membuang waktu disana. Sejujurnya aku malas tapi ya gimana ya sudah begini jalannya di otakku… ya sudahlah … maaf kalau cerita ini misalkan gaje atau apalah… aku memang author pemula yang imajinasinya masih rendah, silahkan bisa kritik sepuasnya.

Oh ya, terima kasih juga atas saran saran dan review nya. Aku selalu membaca review kok hanya saja kadang aku lupa untuk menerapkan saran saran yang diberikan. Yah, itu juga kalian bisa jadikan bahan untuk mengkritikku dan aku akan terima saja karena ya itu kesalahanku.

Untuk update selanjutnya, aku tidak tau mau update apa? Karena aku masih proses membaca ulang dan menemukan gairah untuk Symbol of Revenge dan Warrior From The Heaven. Kemungkinan kalau bukan fic ini ya … yang Fate of My Adolescence. Itu saja dariku mungkin, jika ada sesuatu yang mau ditanyakan dan arahnya bukan ke fic ini tapi personal… bisa WA saja.

Jangan lupa gabung juga ke grup WA tercinta kita semua dengan berbagai author idaman yang doyan hiatus dan menggantungkan readernya… grup WA Fanfiction Indonesia yang dikelola dan dipimpin oleh author nya Golden Magic si Eins… ya entah apa penname nya sekarang. Dia suka gonta ganti. Itu saja…

See u in next chap


End file.
